Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré
by MaiHikari
Summary: AlfredxArthur/ Fic basado en los hechos de los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001, más especifico las torres gemelas y en como le afecta a la nación. ¿Como influirá esto en Alfred? ¿Como influirá en su relación con Arthur?
1. El comienzo de la tragedia

**Notas autora:**

Hola!! Aquí vengo con otro fic UsaxUk, ahora más largo ;D

Este fic está basado en los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001 en la ciudad de New York, específicamente en el atentado hacia las torres gemelas. Mi idea es basarme en lo que ocurrió ese día y sus consecuencias o hechos que ocurrieron más tarde.

Bien…les dejo leer.

_*__Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

_Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo**** I**

"**El comienzo de la tragedia"**

11 de Septiembre 2001

Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy – New York City

8:50 Am

-Ese estúpido América, cuanto más piensa tardarse- Murmuraba Arthur para si mismo una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar su reloj.- Pensar que me hizo venir hasta aquí, porque necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente…- Volvió a mirar su reloj ignorando a la multitud de personas que pasaban a su lado parándose a ver una enorme pantalla de televisor que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Si él es el interesado no entiendo porque me hizo venir…- Siguió murmurando para sí mismo mirando el suelo, mientras un enorme cuchicheo se armaba a su alrededor.- Y no sé qué hago yo viniend…-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual cogió luego de sobresaltarse, al sentir que algo no andaba bien…

-Iggy! Qué bueno que te encuentro!- Se escucho la voz aliviada del americano.

-América! Donde diablos estas?!- Pregunto el inglés enojado.- Mira que ya me estaba empezando a…

-Lo siento…- Se escucho la voz por el auricular, sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes por su seriedad.- No podre ir a buscarte

8.:52 Am

-América…?- Hablo sintiendo apenas un hilo en su voz.- Que ocurrió?

-¿Cómo? Acaso no has visto la televisión?!- Fue la reacción del de ojos azules.

Arthur miro extrañado el móvil, volviendo a colocarlo en su oreja volteo a ver a la pantalla.- Que diablos podri…- Se quedo mudo entendiendo él porque la gente estaba haciendo tanto alboroto. La pantalla mostraba la torre norte del Wall Trade Center humeando.- A-Alfred…-Tartamudeo olvidándose del protocolo que se había auto establecido con el menor hacia ya más de 200 años.

-Ahora lo entiendes?- Pregunto la voz aún seria del de ojos azules algo sorprendido porque lo hubieran llamado por su nombre en ese tono de voz. Debía ser porque estaba en presencia de civiles, se intento convencer a sí mismo.

-Q-que fue lo que paso…?- Arthur no paraba de mirar las imágenes impactado, viendo como un civil se había lanzado desde lo alto del edificio. El reloj en la pantalla marcaba las 8:53 AM.

-Un avión de pasajeros choco contra la torre, aunque…tenemos sospechas de que se trate de un acto terrorista.

-Te-terrorista?

-Por eso no puedo ir a buscarte.- Declaro Alfred.- Así que te voy a pedir que por nada en el mundo te muevas de allí…NO! Que permanezcas a una distancia de 100 km de allí y que no haya ningún edificio ni nada- Ordeno.- No me perdonaría que algo te sucediese por no estar cerca.

8:54 AM

-Espera, que piensas hacer?!- Grito el Ingles adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del de ojos azules.-No estás allí, verdad? No hagas ni una estupidez!

Se escucho una pequeña risa por parte del menor.- Así que ya adivinaste…

-No te rías!

-Lo siento…

-América! No te atrevas a…!

-Es mi deber de héroe…

-América! Escucha! Sal de ahí!! Ameri…

- Lo siento…- Dijo dejando mudo a Arthur al oír como le cortaban la comunicación.

8:55 AM

-Alfred…- Llamo en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Sentía como poco a poco la impotencia recorría su cuerpo, consiguiendo sentir un gran peso en su ser.

No entendía el porqué el menor le consideraba un inútil…Era verdad, ya no era la misma nación poderosa que alguna vez fue…

Pero no era un inútil…

Además que ese mal presentimiento que había sentido desde que su celular comenzó a sonar no le dejaba tranquilo…

No podía permitir que América siguiera en la Torre…

Volvió a tomar su móvil marcando rápidamente el numero de Alfred sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor…apagado.

**El interior del edifi****cio era un completo caos, había unos pocos escombros tirados en suelo de la zona comercial, la policía ya estaba realizando su trabajo retirando a la gente en fila. **

**Junto al personal de policía Alfred hacia todo lo posible por sacar a las personas heridas. Algunos no podían siquiera caminar, otros habían quedado inconscientes, y mucho salían con heridas más o menos graves.**

**Era una imagen horrible…**

**No ****tenía tiempo que perder, así que decidió subir a los pisos superiores, subió hasta el piso 27, era una gran ventaja el no ser un humano normal y el tener un cuerpo tan preparado y atlético como el suyo.**

Corto luego de haberlo intentado varias veces sin éxito, terminando por lanzar lejos el aparato.

9:02 AM

Esto no podía estar pasando…

No podía hacer nada por ayudarle…

**En seguida vio a una mujer ****inconsciente cerca de la ventana, corrió en seguida a cogerla, colocándola sobre su espalda. **

9:02:35 AM

**Una vez acomodada iba a bajar las escaleras, cuando un fuerte ruido a ****máquina rodeo el lugar, mientras las ventanas comenzaban a tiritar.**

Quizás…sería mejor hacerle caso al americano

9:02:52 AM

**Con cuidado se acerco a las ventanas mirando hacia arriba****, hacia la torre sur.**

A fin de cuentas…seria un estorbo…

9:02:56 AM

Arthur abrió los ojos horrorizado…

**-****Oh Shit!!**

9:02:57

Un avión americano se acercaba peligrosamente a las tan aclamadas torres gemelas…

**Alfred en seguida se preparo para corre****r.**

9:02:58

-No puede ser- Susurro casi en estado de shock

9:02:59

Miles de gritos de horror resonaron en el aeropuerto, viendo como la segunda torre era impactada por el vehículo, causando una gran explosión.

-América…-Siguió llamando en apenas un susurro. Sus ojos verdes no conseguían despegarse de la pantalla, mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Alfred…

-Señor Arthur Kirkland?- El inglés volteo encontrándose a dos hombres vestidos de negro, ambos mostraron una placa.- Somos del FBI, tenemos órdenes estrictas del señor Alfred F. Jones de que sea trasladado inmediatamente a un lugar seguro. Mi nombre…

Arthur simplemente no los escuchaba, solo miraba la pantalla impactado.

_Alfred…_

_América__…_

_Su ex colonia…_

_La persona que alguna vez había sido su hermano…_

_A quien aún habiéndose __independizado de él…lo seguía apreciando más que nada en el mundo…_

_Cosa que el menor ignoraba…_

_Y él tampoco iría a reconocerlo…_

**Tosió**** un poco cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha, y se incorporo con cuidado aun teniendo a la mujer en su espalda, viendo entre algo de polvo la cantidad de vidrios rotos esparcidos por el lugar. **

**En seguida se dirigió a mirar por lo que quedaba de ventana a la torre sur, y para su sorpresa esta se incendiaba. Entrecerró sus ojos pensativo. En verdad debía tratarse de un ataque terrorista. ¿Pero quién y por qué?**

_Estaba ahí…arriesgando estúpidamente su vida._

**Esto no se comparaba para nada con el atentado que había habido en 1993****.**

9: 50 AM

Apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir el viento golpearle la cara, mientras conducía en su nueva motocicleta a toda velocidad hacia Lower Manhattan.

El inglés sonrió aliviado al divisar a lo lejos a las torres gemelas, que continuaban incendiándose. De todos modos, no era muy fácil robarse una moto y escapar del FBI, sin que pidieran refuerzos y más encima salir vivo.

Iba a acelerar un poco más cuando vio que varios civiles estaban quietos, viendo el espectáculo, mientras otros huían del lugar. Así no llegaría sin atropellar a nadie.

Bajo casi de un salto del vehículo, corriendo en dirección contraria a la gente, mucha se notaba que habían conseguido escapar del edificio con el rostro ensangrentado.

9:55 AM

Los automóviles también habían sido abandonados, sobre todo taxis.

El lugar en si era un caos. Algunos edificios cercanos que habían sido alcanzados por la explosión se incendiaban. Caían papeles y escombros por todas partes.

Las únicas personas que actuaban con naturalidad fingida, eran los periodistas y camarógrafos de televisión.

9:58 AM

Al fin estaba casi a los pies de la torre, estaba rodeado de policías, bomberos y algunas ambulancias que habían llegado al lugar y atendían algunos heridos.

"_Solo espera un poco más__, Alfred…"_

9:59 AM

Miles de explosiones se produjeron en la torre sur, junto a los miles de gritos de terror, tanto fuera como dentro del edificio, mientras la torre se derrumbaba a gran velocidad, desatando un humo que negaba la visión de la otra torre.

-No…-Dijo casi en un susurro Arthur viendo como el edificio caía y el polvo se dirigía a él.- Noo! Alfred!- Fue el grito desesperado que lanzo cayendo de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin lograr ver si la otra torre seguía en pie.

Fin Capitulo I

**Notas Finales: ** Y bien que les pareció?

Pensar que ya estamos en el 2010…van a cumplirse 9 años desde este atentado, de hecho tenía 9 años cuando ocurrió (supongo que ya me eche al agua con la edad -.-), recuerdo que me impacto mucho y bueno…Llegue a creer que iban a chocar aviones también en los edificios en Chile xD supongo que muchos de mi edad se les debe de haber pasado por la cabeza siendo tan chicos…xD

La verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras veía un programa chileno llamado "TV o no TV" un programa que cuenta sobre la historia de la televisión chilena relacionándola con lo que ocurría en Chile y el mundo por esos años.

En ese capítulo justo toco el comienzo del siglo XXI y contaron lo que ocurrió con las Torres Gemelas.

Y la verdad es que ahí comencé a hacerme preguntas…¿Cómo se habría sentido América en ese momento? ¿Alfred habría estado allí? Conociéndolo con su complejo de hero habría intentado de salvar a gente…Y el punto es…como le habria afectado emocionalmente como nación?

Pensémoslo bien…A todos que no estábamos allí nos impacto…pero…yo encuentro que no es lo mismo ver unas imágenes que se repiten una y otra vez, entregando la misma información y estar allí y vivirlo.

Por eso me he sometido a un laaargo estudio del tema y bueno y también vi una película para hacerme una idea que se llama "Las Torres Gemelas" (actúa Nicholas Cage) No le llamaría gran película pero sirve para hacerte una idea en parte, ya que hay muchas perspectivas: Los que observaban, los que estaban adentro, los que salvaban y los que esperaban ser salvados.

Bueno sé que me he puesto un poco latera en fin xD le dejo.

Dejen reviews haber que les parece la idea ya que esto es solo el comienzo

Ja ne!


	2. I Can't Save Anybody

**Notas Autora:** Hola!!

Perdonenme la demora! Y si tengo excusa!

Esque…

La verdad es que este no es un tema nada fácil -____-

Pero bien al fin lo termine , no? :D

Bien les dejo leer de ahí después las aclaraciones

_**[Disclamer: Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya]**__** por desgracia xDDD**_

_Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré _

**Capítulo II**

"**I Can't save Anybody…"**

Como pudo se cubrió, al sentir las nuevas explosiones que habían provocado un pequeño derrumbe en el interior del piso 24, pudo oír miles de gritos, miles de vidas apagándose pudiendo ver con horror a duras penas entre los escombros, por las ventanas como la torre sur caía desplomándose junto a las miles de personas que habían dentro, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ellos…

Ni siquiera él…

Que se suponía que era un héroe…

-Agh!

Sintió su pecho arder, cayó de rodillas intentando mantener la compostura, pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable.

La chica de allí se le acerco intentando examinarle, pero Alfred la alejo de él mientras gritaba de dolor lograba ver el desplomamiento del la otra torre…

_La torre cayo_

_Había__ terminado_

_El dolor también…_

Alfred golpeo el suelo descargando su rabia, sintiendo la impotencia, mientras las tres personas que acababa de rescatar le miraban shockeados. Se tapo los oídos sin mucho éxito. Seguía escuchando los gritos de ayuda de cada uno de ellos que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Y él…No podía hacer nada.

Escucho pronto unos pasos apresurados, a lo que levanto la vista, para luego pararse con rapidez y comenzar a perseguir al hombre que gritaba histérico hacia la ventana.

-Esperaa!!- Grito América intentando agarrarlo de las ropas, pero quedo con su brazo estirado hacia la ventana mientras el poco vidrio que quedaba le saltaba a la cara por el choque de aquel hombre que se había lanzado al vacio.

_¿Por qué…?_

No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido parado frente a esa ventana con su brazo estirado y su rostro lleno de cortes. Dio un grito de impotencia intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su nación…

Cayo a duras penas de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos en el suelo sin importarle el hacerse daño con los restos de vidrio que habían dejado en el piso.

Lentamente volvió a mirar sus manos ensangrentadas llevándolas a su rostro continuo su llanto silencioso.

_¿Por qué nos ocurre esto…?_

_¿Por qué no logro salvarlos…?_

"_No puedes pretender salvarlos a todos…Si no eres un héroe, quítatelo de la cabeza"_

_Es lo que me diría Arthur si estuviera aquí…_

Levanto la mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro, vio que aquellos ojos esmeraldas le miraban preocupado.- Arthur…?

-No, Mark- Respondió el de ojos verdes haciendo que Alfred volviera a la realidad, encontrándose con un hombre de su misma edad y cabellos castaños claros.

-Ah…I'm sorry- Se disculpo el de ojos azules dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando seco sus lagrimas, volvió a mirar disimuladamente a aquel joven, mientras examinaba sus lentes ahora rotos. De verdad tenía el mismo color de ojos que los de Inglaterra.

Menos mal que no estaba ahí…Ya había visto a tantos morir ese día, que no aguantaría si algo le pasara a su antiguo mentor.

-Are you okay?- Pregunto Mark extendiéndole una mano ayudándole a levantarse, sorprendiendo a Alfred por su acento inglés.

-Y-yeah, I'm kay now…but…John he…

-No puedes pretender salvarlos a todos

-…

-Disculpe, Mr. Alfred…- Llamo la chica.- Que fue lo que te ocurrió hace un rato?

-Ah…eso…

-Es lógico que haya reaccionado así, yo ya…vi a muchos, incluso a amigos míos hacer eso…- Sonrió triste el ingles

-No es eso, me refería…-Intento de decir Jude, pero fue callada por la mirada del inglés que le decía "mejor no preguntar".

Escucho un sollozo a lo lejos, se levanto dirigiéndose a donde provenía el sonido. Camino con lentitud mientras se colocaba los lentes nuevamente, de pronto viendo que esa zona había comenzado a incendiarse.

Oyó a alguien toser frenéticamente, Alfred continuo en su búsqueda entre el humo, tosiendo ante tal toxico gas.

-Hay alguien aquí?!- Llamo el ojiazul esperanzado, de pronto escucho que el sollozo era más fuerte y logro ver una silueta entre el humo.- Estas bien?- Pregunto acercándose, algo aliviado con él otro joven que ayudaba a la mujer que Alfred había ayudado antes a avanzar entre los escombros.

Pronto su rostro se horrorizo. Entre el humo…diviso a una pequeña niña. Debía tener entre 8 u 9 años. Sus ojos eran igual de verdosos que los de Arthur y su cabello era del tono de los de Alfred.

La pequeña lloraba desconsolada, abrazando al cuerpo inerte de su madre, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo era aplastado por los escombros.

-Alice!- Exclamo el joven sorprendiendo al de ojos azules, pasando a su lado acercándose a la niña.

-La conoces?-Pregunto Alfred

-Es mi hermana pequeña

-Bro…?- Se escucho la voz llorosa y dulce de la niña, que volteo a verlo.- Hermano!- Se abrazo como pudo a su hermano sin dejar de llorar.- Mark…Mamá…- Intentaba decir, pero su hermano le cayó con un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila, tenemos que sacarte de aquí.- Dijo demasiado sereno, aunque en sus ojos podía reflejarse la angustia por la que pasaba.- Alfred, me ayudas?

Ni lo pensó dos veces corrió donde la niña para quitarle los escombros, junto a Mark y la otra mujer llamada Jude.- Y' kay?- Pregunto el americano luego de haberle quitado la piedra de sus piernas. La niña asintió.

- Puedes caminar?- Pregunto Jude a la pequeña, que hizo una mueca al intentar moverlas sin éxito. Los tres se miraron con tristeza…sabían perfectamente que significaba.

-Let's go- Declaro Alfred, a la vez que el otro joven tomaba a la niña en brazos y la mujer los seguía detrás.

-Wait!- Grito la niña.- Y mamá?

-Alice…- Intentaba hacerla razonar su hermano.

- No la vamos a dejar aquí, verdad?!

Tanto Alfred como Jude lo miraron dolidos. ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso a una niña tan pequeña?

-Alice, tenemos que irnos…

-No! No nos vamos a ir sin Mamá!!- Lloro de nuevo la rubia.

-Alice! No podemos hacer nada por ella!!- Le decía el mayor.

-Pero, hermano…!

Alice! Mamá está muerta!!- Le grito, dejando a la niña en silencio.- Vámonos…- Le dijo a Alfred, avanzando con Alice en brazos, mientras los otros dos le miraban atónitos, para luego seguirle.

-Mark…como pu…

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grito el inglés.- No podemos perder más tiempo…

Continuaron bajando lo más rápido que podían. Jude bajaba lo más rápido que podía intentando de no entrar en otra crisis de pánico- razón por la que estuvo desmayada-. Mark solo bajaba con su hermana en brazos que lloraba desconsolada, y Alfred que los iba guiando preocupado. Si la torre sur había caído siendo que fue golpeada después…significaba que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Las luces de emergencias habían sido encendidas. Ya solo le quedaban 10 pisos, era poco comparado a la cantidad de pisos que tenia originalmente el edificio, aun así…nadie aseguraba si saldrían vivos de allí.

Alfred siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, hasta que de pronto se golpeo de lleno en la cara con la puerta de salida de emergencias del sexto piso que se había abierto de golpe, cayendo el junto con sus lentes.

-Auch! Eso duele!- Se quejo sobándose la nariz.-Quien fue el imb…?

-A-América?!- El aludido levanto la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y felicidad.-Q-que bueno que te encuentro!- Pudo notar un nerviosismo en su voz. Alfred le miro sorprendido, levantándose aún sin dejar de sobarse la nariz. Los otros los miraban sin entender.

-Idiota…- murmuro Arthur, tomando sus lentes colocándoselos.-Estas bi…-Cayo de pronto al suelo por el fuerte golpe que le había dado Alfred.

-Alfred, que estás haciendo!- Le grito Mark

-Amer…-Inglaterra le miro adolorido tocando su labio roto.

-Eres idiota o qué?!- Le grito el americano, levantándole a la vez que le agarraba del cuello de la camisa.- Porque no te quedaste con el FBI!?- Arthur no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo dolido.-CONTESTA!

-Al…-Arthur le miro aún dolido con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo siendo que hacía años que no le llamaba así con esa mirada.- Creí que te había pasado algo…

Alfred le miro confundido, también dolido de que le mirara así, le soltó el cuello de la camisa, tomándole ahora del brazo, para luego continuar su descenso por la escalera.- Let's go!

-A-América, espera!

Todos siguieron a América corriendo, Inglaterra era tironeado del brazo del menor, le seguía atrás junto a los otros dos civiles más la niña. Ya iban por el quinto piso.-No lo entiendo.- Hablo Alfred sin mirarlo mientras corría.- En que estabas pensando, idiota?

Arthur no dijo nada por un momento. Ya llegaban al cuarto piso.-Pues…quería ayudarte…

Alfred se detuvo en seco, soltándole el brazo con brusquedad, haciendo que los demás también se detuvieran.-Cuando vi que la otra torre cayo…yo…-El americano encaro al inglés enojado.

- Ayudarme cómo?! Arriesgándote a morir?!

Como si lo hubiera podido se oyó una explosión en los pisos de arriba provocando que el edificio temblara y los presentes se asustaran. América miro las escaleras de un poco más arriba, se le hacían grandes fisuras, logrando hacer que se soltaran y comenzara a caer.

-Inglaterra!!- Grito, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba viendo como el escombro se dirigía a él, solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este no llego, puesto que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo, atrayéndolo a un cuerpo cálido, siendo envuelto en un abrazo protector cayendo ambos de rodillas, escuchando como caían los escombros muy cerca de ellos.

-Inglaterra- Le llamo hablándole en un susurro en el oído.-Estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado aflojando ligeramente el agarre, sin que Arthur girara para mirarle. Los escombros ya habían dejado de caer.

-S-si- Respondió con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

-Mark, Alice, Jude! U Kay?!- Grito Alfred

-Si! Don't Worry!- Dijo Jude mientras le ayudaba a levantarse Mark

Alfred soltó una pequeña risita algo aliviado, acomodándolo en su pecho.- En verdad estas hecho un viejo, ni siquiera reaccionas bien!- Se burlo el americano.

-Idiota…!- Le grito dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho provocando una mueca de dolor en el de ojos azules. -América…?- No era normal que reaccionara así- Que te paso? – Pregunto intentando llevar su mano a él, pero Alfred le retuvo sosteniéndosela provocando que volviera a sonrojarse.

-No…No es nada no te preoc…Agh…!

Comenzó a temblar otra vez, al mismo tiempo que Alfred agarraba con fuerza la mano de Arthur, intentando de alguna forma compensar el dolor.

-América me haces daño!- Se quejo Arthur, también algo asustado por el nuevo inicio de las explosiones.

-Es…ta….co…menzan…do…- Hablo a duras penas Alfred, agarrándose el pecho, soltado un gemido de dolor.

-Alfred…!- Lo miro angustiado para luego ver a los otros civiles- Ustedes adelántense! Ya los alcanzamos!- Les grito viendo que dudaban por un momento, para luego seguir corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Apu…rate…y huye…con los demás…

-No seas idiota!- Le grito, para luego ver que llevaba ambas manos a sus oídos aun quejándose de dolor a la vez que bajaba la mirada.- Al menos escúchame!

-Ar…t…hu…r…- Se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre, sintiendo luego unos sollozos por parte del menor, por lo que le tomo del mentón obligándole a que le mirara encontrándolo aun cubriendo sus oídos a punto de llorar.- Por…favor…-Rogo- cállense…Agh!

Arthur le miro alarmado, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras seguían cayendo más escombros.

-P…Por favor…que paren…de gritar…- Decía a duras penas sin dejar de llorar.

-De que estás hablando, Ameri…?!- Sintió como era abrazado por el menor, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.- América…

-Por…favor…has que… se callen…

-Al…-Le miro sintiendo como se le desgarraba el corazón al entender lo que le pasaba, correspondió el abrazo intentando tranquilizarlo.-Alfred, escúchame – Hablo serio separándose de él haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.- no…no puedo hacer nada por ahora, así que debes soportarlo, ya va a pasar…-deja que te vea eso.- Dijo volviendo a su tarea de desabrochar su camisa.

-N-no…- Intento correr su mano, volviendo a gemir de dolor.

-América, hazme caso!- Le regaño el mayor, quitándole la camisa encontrando dos cortes profundos. Arthur le miro horrorizado.-Ah…América…como…tu…-Titubeo viendo como uno de ellos a medida que seguían las explosiones iba creciendo y sangraba cada vez más.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Declaro de pronto tomando a Alfred del brazo ayudándole a duras penas a levantarse, pero el menor se soltó de un tirón.- Al…!

-No seas tonto! Sal de aquí…sin…mi…!- Le grito sintiendo como el dolor aumentaba cada vez más.- Solo seré un estorbo para poder salir!! Al final terminaras atr…!- Recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del inglés.

-TU DE VERDAD CREES QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE DEJARTE AQUÍ TIRADO?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU TALK!! THAT'S NOT YOU!!

-Inglaterra…

-Tu…-Le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.- No eres así…

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio.-Ar…Ahhh!- Volvió a gemir del dolor el de ojos azules.

-Vámonos!- Grito Arthur obligándole a levantarse colocando un brazo sobre su hombro y continuar escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podían, intentando no forzar mucho a Alfred.

Los escombros continuaban cayendo, algunos muy cerca de ellos. El tener a América herido no les ayudaba en nada. Arthur se dirigió a abrir la puerta del segundo piso.

-Inglaterra que haces?!- Pregunto a duras penas el de ojos azules.- Todavía queda un pi…Idiota cuidado!- Grito lanzándose sobre Arthur al suelo para esquivar el escombro que iba hacia ambos. Quedaron ambos uno frente al otro con sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Los dos se miraron sonrojados, antes de que el dolor de Alfred volviera a incrementarse.

-Alfred…- el menor consiguió a duras penas sentarse, sin dejar de tocar su pecho y llevar una mano a su oído.

-Aun…siguen gritando…

Arthur le miro un momento con tristeza, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, para luego ayudarle a levantarse y continuar su camino.- El primer piso se derrumbo…-Hablo de pronto contestando al anterior reclamo del americano, viendo que estaban cerca de la ventana.-Vamos queda po…América, cúbrete!- Le grito empujándolo contra la pared, mientras el techo se caía por partes, las explosiones estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Inglaterra!- Grito Alfred asustado luego de golpearse sin lograr verle, por los escombros que continuaban cayendo.- INGLATERRA!- Llamo de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta.-Arthur…-Llamo ahora en un susurro al borde de las lagrimas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, aunque seguía teniendo aquel dolor insoportable y seguían zumbándole los oídos.

_Arthur…_

_No…no puede pasarme esto…_

_Él no…_

_Yo…_

_Ya ni puedo…._

_Moverme…_

-Al…!- Sintió como era abrazado protectoramente, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del otro.- Estas bien? No te hiciste daño, cierto?

-I…Iggy…- Le abrazo a duras penas con fuerza.

-Shh…tranquilízate…- Le pidió Arthur sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras los escombros les rodeaban.

-Por mí, ya no tenemos como escapar…-Murmuro Alfred.- Lo siento…no quería que estuvieras involucrado en esto…

-Para ya de culparte!- Le regaño intentando mantener la compostura. Logrando quedarse ambos en silencio viendo como los escombros caían.

-O-odio decir esto- Rio el menor.- Pero debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo…

El inglés le miro sorprendido por su repentina sinceridad, también rio.- Tra…Tienes que estarte tranquilo…- Susurro acariciándole la cabeza como hacía antes, intentando más que nada el convencerse a si mismo.-Todo va a salir bien- Le dijo sonriéndole, sorprendiendo a Alfred.

Las explosiones ya estaban sobre ellos, como pudieron se arrinconaron en la pared sin soltarse del agarre, la oscuridad los iba rodeando cada vez más.

_Es obvio__…_

_No vamos a salir de esta…_

_El edificio ya llego a su límite_

_Y con ello nosotros_

_Ni siquiera pude salvar a la persona que más amo…_

_Jajaja_

_Y yo ando creyéndome héroe…_

_A duras penas le miro_

_Tiene los ojos cerrados_

_Se ve demasiado sereno_

_Aunque se nota que está asustado_

_Puedo notarlo por la fuerza con la que me abraza_

_Siempre fue así conmigo_

…

_Si esta va a ser… la última vez que lo vea…_

_No sería mejor_

_Decirle…lo que siento por él…?_

Con dificultad dejo de abrazarlo y con la mano temblorosa le acaricio el rostro.

-Inglaterra…-Arthur le miro sorprendido y sonrojado ante la caricia.- Hay…algo…que quería decirte…- Comenzaba de pronto a sentirse decaído y a respirar con dificultad, todavía caían los escombros, como si no fueran a acabar nunca.

-América…?- Pregunto al verlo débil.- Que te pasa…!?

-Yo-Comenzó a sentir la vista nublosa.-Yo en verdad…-Arthur le miro asustado, se separo de él para ver sus heridas, que ya se sobrepasaban a lo normal, sin que dejaran de sangrar.

-América! R-resiste!- Le rogo el de ojos verdes, volviendo a abrazarlo.

- Ingl…ate…rra….

Fin Capitulo 2

Notas Finales:

NO ME MATEN!!!

Lo sé soy muy mala con Alfred, pero él sabe que lo quiero igual! (o no MxHero?) jajaja mm bien.

mmm se que parecen muy extra los civiles pero hay uno que va a ser clave al final jojojo

Respondo los reviews:

_**Fernanda Antonovna**__**: **__ jaja yo estaba preparándome para ir al colegio, de echo estaba tomando mi desayuno, cuando vimos el avión chocar .____. Después recuerdo que en el colegio con una amiga tomamos nota de todo lo que estaba pasando y lo discutimos en clase xD_

_(mi anécdota de las cartas quedara para después xP)_

_**Superviviente: **____Muchas gracias! Perdon me demore! Pero en verdad es un tema demasiado difícil además de que…se me iban ocurriendo cosas a cada rato xD_

_**Ichiru95:**__ *Viendo su anterior reacción* (OMFG! Ahora si se va a morir!) Em…bueno aquí esta el capitulo Ichiru asi que…ya puedes ir guardando tu tubería jeje Uu Que bueno que te guste y si---seguire escribiendo asi que no vuelvas a sacar la tubería, ya? :D_

_**Anoniminita:**__ Que bueno que te gustar el fic…em bueno Alfred….si como ves esta*cofcof*ba bcofcof*ien _

_**Gabilhu1994:**__ Gracias! Bien aquí esta jeje no pude tenerlo antes porque fue muy difícil Uu intentare de escribir el otro más rápido_

_**Gabilhu94:**__ (no eres Gabilhu1994? xD) Me alegro de verdad que te gustara! Y bueno aquí estaba la continuación jeje :D Y bueno… tu intriga de si Alfred estaba bien, va a ser más grande D:_

_**Aamk: **__Jojo sii yo encuentro igual que este quedo más intenso jeje intentare de escribir luego el siguiente cap._

**Hinakura1:**_*Ve el tubo de cañería* Porque todas me amenazan con eso? D: _

_Jajaj a mi me pasa lo mismo! Como que todo lo que tiene que ver con las torres gemelas me llama :D xD (sobretodo ahora xD) _

_**Krissels Majere:**__* Lee* "_solo espero que no le pase nada a nuestro hero D:" _Huye_

_**Enny-Chan**__: Gracias! Y si menos mal…Que haríamos sin nuestro hero? D:_

_**Tsuki noTsuki**__: jaja aquí esta el cap :D espero que tengas compasión conmigo xD_

_**Nakatsu-suichi**__: que bueno que te encante ya seguire con el próximo cap saludos!_

_**MxHero:**__ Ves?! AuncofcofNocofcofTelo cofcof mato cofcof xDD _

Capitulo dedicado a mis rolers favoritas de Alfred y Arthur! :D

(que de seguro querrán matarme…en verdad Arthur lo hara xDDD)

Sus FS para stalkearlos xD:

.me/WorldHero

.me/EnglandKnight

Por favor tengan compasión conmigo D:- Ve a la turba de fans (+ Arthur) que vienen hacia ella con antorchas y tuberías de Ivan (Arthur con sus seres mágicos)- WAAA NO POR FAVOR!!! - Huye


	3. Why?

_**Notas Autora :D :**_

_**-Aparece la autora en una moto arrancando de las fangirls les lanza cientas de copias del nuevo capítulo- AQUÍ ESTA! POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!**_

**Why?**

-ALFRED! – Llamo ahogadamente Arthur, en medio de la oscuridad mas nadie respondió.-Alfred…-Llamo ahora bajito viendo que estaba entre sus brazos recostados en el suelo.

Dormía profundamente y para su alivio respiraba con normalidad.-Las heridas…!- Recordó de pronto separándose de él examinándole. Debían encontrar pronto una forma de salir de allí.

No tenía idea de cuantas horas llevaban allí, intento de mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. Escucho un quejido.

-América…!-Llamo un alarmado Arthur al ver que se quejaba de dolor mientras dormía- D-despierta, idiota!- El americano adolorido abrió sus ojos a duras penas.

-Ingla…terra…

-Idiota, estas bi…?-Se calló al ver como Alfred estiraba su mano hacia su rostro secando las lagrimas que ni él se había percatado.

-Why are you crying…?- Pregunto preocupado, viendo como Arthur miraba confundido y pronto se las secaba con rapidez.

-D-debe haberme entrado algo al ojo- Respondió llegando a la conclusión de que debía ser por la pesadilla que acababa de tener.- You okay?

-Y-yeah…-Dijo algo adolorido, sentándose.- Auch!

-Idiota! No te muevas!- Le detuvo Arthur colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro acomodándose, sintió un tirón fuerte en su pierna- Agh!

-Iggy!- Alfred con solo ver la mueca que hizo el mayor, dirigió su mirada a las piernas del ingles y se horrorizo más al ver que habían escombros sobre ellas.- Iggy…P-porque no me lo dijiste!

-Me di cuenta hace un momento, you idiot!- Se excuso sin borrar su mueca de dolor.

-Fuck…!- Maldijo para si, levantándose adolorido fue hacia donde estaba el escombro.

-América no baka! No hagas nada!

-No seas idiota cejotas, no puedo dejarte así!

-Pero tu herida…!

-Es mas importante sacarte de aquí!

-Podemos esperar a que nos rescaten…

-NO SABEMOS CUANTAS HORAS VAN A PASAR HASTA QUE OCURRA!

Arthur le miro con impotencia, volvió la vista a otro lado- J-just…No te fuerces mucho… S-si no puedes sacarlo simplemente déjalo…okay?

Alfred no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo se acerco al escombro y comenzó a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo gemidos ahogados de dolor, ante la atenta y alarmada mirada del inglés que veía como su herida se volvía a abrir.

-Al…AMERICA DEJALO!

El americano no le escucho y continuo empujando hasta quitar aquella roca, dejando las piernas de Iggy libres, mientras él cansado intentaba sostenerse sobre el escombro que acababa de tirar.- Idiota!-Le grito el de ojos verdes intentando ir hacia el cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su pierna.

-Iggy…!- Alfred examino en seguida su pierna, tenía un esguince. – Y tú querías que esperara a los rescatistas?

-I-idiota- Jadeo adolorido, acomodándose para acorralarle contra la pared a la vez que aguantaba el dolor- Tu herida es mucho más grave!- Le regaño comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el menor.

-Inglaterra, que estas…?-Intento preguntar tragando saliva.

-No es obvio, idiota come hamburguesas?- Respondió irónico, mientras le quitaba la camisa

-E-eso no es justo!- Protesto el menor.

-Si lo es, estúpido! Debemos tratar tu herida, antes de que empeore!- Le grito angustiado comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su propia camisa.

-E-Entonces porque te estás desabrochando la camisa?- Le grito devuelta.

-Idiot! Es para vendarte! De donde más crees que voy a conseguir vendas?

-Pero como…?

-Like this- Dijo rasgando su camisa quedando partida en dos.

-Pero vas a pasar frio!

Sin responderle comenzó a envolver la herida del americano, simulando una venda. Aunque sabía que no era suficiente.

-U-usa mi camisa- Dijo ligeramente sonrojado, entregándosela.

-Pero Alfred…

-Sabes que no basta con la tuya

-Pero…vas a pasar frio

-Me vas a decir ahora que tu no ¬¬

-Pero no va a ser tanto, yo estoy acostumbrado

-P-pero al menos estaremos igual!

Arthur le miro en silencio dando un suspiro, recibió la camisa, repitiendo la misma operación, cubriendo por completo la herida, arrancando un gemido de dolor al sentir como le amarraban la improvisada venda.

Alfred le miro adolorido, para luego sonreírle sinceramente.-Gracias, Iggy…

El inglés por su lado se sonrojo agradeciendo el que estuviera oscuro-No…no es nada…-Dijo volviendo a colocarle la chaqueta cerrándosela.

De pronto el menor se levanto adolorido.- Wh-what are you doing?- Le regaño Arthur. - No deberías moverte!

-Voy a buscar una salida. Y ver si encuentro sobrevivientes

-No seas idiota, apenas puedes mover tu cuerpo!

-No puedo dejarlos, Inglaterra- Hablaba demasiado serio, el mayor tomo su mano.

-No voy a dejarte ir!- Continuo el ingles

-Arthur, debes entender…

-NO HAY NADA QUE ENTENDER!

-Es mi deber de Hero, Iggy…

-YA PARA CON TU ESTUPIDO COMPLEJO DE HEROE!-Grito cerrando los ojos, en espera de una nueva replica del menor que nunca llego. El ingles abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada gacha del americano.- Alfr…-Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para pelear con el americano. Tomo con más fuerza de su mano, levantándose con dificultad, perdiendo el equilibrio intento de aferrarse al brazo de Alfred, que lo sujeto de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Ten cuidado, Iggy! No intentes cosas estúpidas!-Arthur se sonrojo ligeramente

-Eso debiera ir para ti también!

-Pero al menos puedo caminar!

-Si que puedo!

-A ver, demuéstralo!

Arthur miro sonrojado a otro lado y luego a sus ojos- All right- Dijo haciendo que le soltara comenzó a caminar, aguantándose para no estremecerse y hacer muecas de dolor, cosa que no daba mucho resultado.

-You idiot…-Susurro el menor, poniéndose frente a él, agachándose un poco dándole la espalda le agarro de ambas piernas y le subió a sus espaldas, sin poder evitar un pequeño quejido por su parte.

-A-Alfred! –Se sorprendió el mayor sonrojado- I-idiota, tus heridas! Bájame ahora mismo!

-Tranquilo…ya no duele tanto- Hablo un serio Alfred, acomodándolo mejor en su espalda comenzando a caminar hacia un monto de rocas.-Si no te cargo ibas a venir atrás de mi forzando aun más tu pie- Dijo posando su mano sobre una de las rocas.- Además…-Comenzó a decir con un ligero sonrojo- N-no sería heroico si te dejo aquí solo…además de que tu pie…- Arthur pudo apreciar como el americano agachaba un poco la cabeza-S-si hubiera un derrumbe o algo…No me perdonaría el no estar ahí y salvarte…-Dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible, provocando que el ingles nuevamente enrojeciera.

El menor continuo mirando el escombro que tenia frente a él, completamente serio.- Cúbrete…-Dijo de pronto.

-Eh? A que…?-Su expresión paso de una de desconcierto a una de horror, que lo llevo a esconder su rostro tras el cuello de Alfred, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos mientras escuchaba algo así como un derrumbe. Cuando termino levanto la vista encontrando un gran agujero frente a ellos.-S-stupid!

El menor giro levemente su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos- Estas bien?

El ingles se sonrojo, mirando a otro lado-Idiota…porque hiciste eso?

-Porque se que allí hay más sobrevivientes-Dijo cortante sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes.- Let's go

-América...

-What?

-N-no nada…-Acababa de notar que hace un buen rato no sonreía. De hecho estaba bastante serio, cosa nada común en él.- N-no debiéramos quedarnos en un solo lugar? I mean…así será más fácil que nos encuentr…

-No- Respondió cortante, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

Alfred continuo adentrándose en aquella cueva a gatas, con Iggy en su espalda, solo encontraban ruinas y más ruinas, ni una señal de algún sobreviviente.-Alf…América estas seguro de que…

-S-si estoy seguro.- Respondió cansado y adolorido.

-Idiota, bájame! Te esta doliendo de nuevo, cierto?

-N-no! Auch…

-Ves? Bájame ahora! Debes descansar un poco…!-El menor no le hizo caso y continuo su camino, a lo que Arthur le abrazo con fuerza poco menos ahorcándolo- BAJAME!

-UGH! IGGY SUELTAME!

-ENTONCES BAJAME!

-UGH! OKAY OKAY!- Le grito aun ahogado bajándole, sentándose a su lado-…No era necesario que hicieras eso, cejotas

-Si lo era, debes descansar un poco-Dijo colocándose frente a él, emitiendo un quejido ante el dolor de su pie. El americano hizo una mueca adolorido, llevando ambas manos a sus oídos. Arthur se alarmo, viendo como la herida del otro comenzaba a abrirse.-Alfred…!

-N-no…-Murmuro el menor de pronto llevando una de sus manos su torso, mientras la otra continuaba tapando su oído, para luego avanza rápidamente gateando desesperado entre las ruinas.

-Idiota! A dónde vas?

-T-tengo que hacer algo…!-Dijo avanzando a duras penas el americano.

-No seas idiota!- Le grito tirándose sobre su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo-No puedes hacer nada por ellos!

-I…I just…

-Se razonable Alfred…-Suplico Arthur aun sobre el.- ya es tarde…

-NO ES CIERTO!

-NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!

-Si…si que podemos…-Se escucho un sollozo, a lo que Arthur levanto un poco el rostro mirándole, viendo como llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro, mientras la otra temblaba de impotencia.

-Ameri…

-Estoy bien - Dijo acomodándose, ayudando a Inglaterra a sentarse.-No hagas más cosas estúpidas- Le regaño, sentándose también a su lado apoyándose en la pared(?) adolorido. Arthur vio horrorizado la herida del menor que estaba sangrando. No tenia con que curarle…

-Continuemos- Dijo de pronto el menor, volviendo a ponerse a gatas.

-Espera tu herida aun esta…

-But…tengo que…la gente…

Arthur le miro comprensivo, si su gente estuviera pasando por lo mismo, el también…-Esta bien.-Declaro sorprendiendo al americano- Pero yo iré por mi cuenta.

-Pero…

-No duele tanto.

-You…you sure?

-Yeah

-Está bien, pero ve delante mío

-Ok-Dijo comenzando a avanzar gateando delante del americano, mientras Alfred miraba su espalda triste, siguiéndole.

El mayor aun preocupado continúo delante de él saltando a la vez que se iba apoyando con una de sus manos en la pared. Había una esquina, donde pudo distinguir algo así como una luz. Se dirigió a ella rápidamente aguantando el dolor de su pie-

Alfred ya estaba llegando donde él cuando el ingles doblo-Iggy, esperam…-No termino la frase cuando sintió que le empujaban hacia atrás, mientras era abrazado.-I-Iggy, que paso?- El de ojos verdes temblaba en su pecho, sin dejar de abrazarle.-Iggy…

-N-no vayas ahí…!- Le suplico, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho-

-Arthur…-Seguía temblando. Arthur le miro.

-P-please…

El menor odiaba verlo así, aún así negó con la cabeza acariciándole el rostro.- Lo siento, pero voy a ir…

-Alfred!

-No pienso dejar a esas personas…

-Si quieres, voy yo! 

-En ese estado? Lo dudo…

-P-por favor, América…

-Debo encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí

-Al menos ayudara a que tu herida se regenere bien.

Alfred le miro inseguro. No se atrevía a dejarle solo, menos en ese estado. Pero tampoco sabía cómo negarse al verle así…Le dio un cálido abrazo intentando aun de calmarle.-Como quieres que te deje ir en ese estado, estúpido?- Le dijo en apenas un susurro, acariciándole en la cabeza.

-Y-ya vez como me tranquilizo y…

-No, Iggy…Esperare a que te tranquilices e iremos juntos.

-Pero, América…

-Shh…-Susurro sin dejar de abrazarle. El mayor pronto se tranquilizo en sus brazos y se separo del americano.-Te sientes mejor?

Arthur asintió- Pero América…

-Vamos.- Dijo adelantándose, mientras Arthur lo miraba con impotencia, se detuvo frente a la esquina donde antes había ido Arthur, dándole la espalda.-Sea lo que sea que hayas visto…no te voy a obligar a verlo, pero aun así no pienso dejarte solo…-Dijo volteando a verle extendiendo su mano- Come with m…-No pudo terminar su frase, sintió que le golpeaban un cabezazo, para luego caer al suelo siendo sostenido por Inglaterra.

-Perdóname, Alfred…-Dijo Arthur acomodando al americano inconsciente que yacía en sus brazos.- No puedo permitir…que los veas…

…

Habiendo atravesado esas horrorosas ruinas, se arrodillo en el suelo intentando mantener la calma. Al menos había evitado que Alfred viera aquella atrocidad. Miro hacia atrás. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado Alfred solo e inconsciente, mas seguía convencido de que era necesario.

-H-help!

Arthur levanto la mirada sorprendido al oír la voz de una niña

-Hey girl! Donde estas?-Llamaba Arthur.

-Right here!- Se escucho una voz dulce y llorosa , haciendo que volteara, viendo una roca de la cual provenía la voz.- Please, help us!

-Okay, ya voy tranquilízate.- Pidió Arthur, acercándose a la roca. Intento de forzarla para que se moviera inútilmente-M-maldición, no logro moverla! Estas bien?

-S-si!- Asintió la niña, era complicado, ¿cómo iba a sacarla de allí?

-Como te llamas? Estás sola?

-Mi nombre es Alice…Estoy con mi hermano, pero…esta inconsciente.

-Fuck…poco puedo hacer y Alfred esta inconsciente al otro lado.

-Espera!-Se escucho una voz masculina- Conoces a Alfred?

-S-si…

-Hermano! Estas bien?

-S-si, Alice…Eres…Arthur, verdad?- La voz sonaba débil-N-nosotros estábamos…con Alfred c-cuando lo encontraste…

-E-en serio? Esperen, porque no lograron salir! Si partieron antes que nosotros!

-E…El primer piso se había derrumbado y…después no pudimos volver…

Arthur no dijo nada, demasiado choqueado, comenzó a sentir la culpa invadiéndole, recordando las palabras que había dicho al menor antes de salir al segundo piso. Llevo una mano a su rostro frustrado.

-C-como supiste ni nombre…

-L-lo supuse…-Rio Mark débil-El me…confundió contigo…él está bien?

-W-what? No way! - Arthur gritó molesto. Ni sabia el porqué lo estaba.- S-si, está bien mal herido but…

-Es que…él vio a una de las personas que estaba intentando rescatar saltar del edificio…quedo en shock al igual que nosotros. Cuando logre hacerle reaccionar me llamo Arthur…-Dijo serio Mark, para luego sonreír débilmente –Se… se nota que te aprecia… mucho …

Arthur miro dudoso en dirección donde había dejado a Alfred, había prometido no tardar y además detestaba dejarle solo tanto tiempo en su estado.

-P-porque lo dices?- Pregunto un sonrojado Arthur.

Mark rio débilmente.-S-soy estudiante de psicología…se dé…estas…cosas…Eres de Inglaterra, cierto?- Arthur no dijo nada sorprendido- Nosotros también vivimos allá, mi padre es americano, mientras mi madre es…era…inglesa.

-Y-yo n-no lo creo…-Dijo la nación mirando a otro lado.- A lo de que me aprecia mucho…

-Eh? Porque?- pregunto Alice curiosa.

…

Cierto americano abrió con dificultad sus ojos, encontrándose en la casi absoluta oscuridad, llevo una mano a su cabeza adolorido, se percato de la ausencia del mayor-I…Iggy you bastard…-Murmuro, intentando ver a su alrededor adolorido.-N-no me digas que fue hacia…ugh…! Maldición…

…

-L-la verdad…es que…Alfred es mi hermano menor…-Dijo algo triste.- Bueno…No del todo, la verdad es que lo adopte cuando él era niño. Lo encontré aquí en América e hice lo imposible por cuidarlo y educarlo.

Pero…Cuando creció comenzamos a discutir por todo, hasta que finalmente se independizo.

Por eso volví a Inglaterra, y pase varios años sin verle y sin volver a Estados Unidos…P-pero…con los años me he dado cuenta que en verdad fue mi culpa, si no le hubiese presionado tanto, le hubiera escuchado más…quizás, aunque se hubiera independizado de mi podríamos seguir siendo amigos…-De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho aquello "enfrente" de más gente.- N-no descuiden! O-olviden lo que dije!

-Pero…si tan mal terminaron, que haces aquí en América?- Pregunto ahora un curioso Mark.

-N-no lo sé…-Respondió el mayor de los tres dejándolos perplejos- Alfred me llamo, dijo que tenía algo urgente que hablar conmigo. S-supongo que debe ser algo de trabajo…

-Y si fuera otro el motivo?- Pregunto la niña.

El ingles se quedo sorprendido y pronto respondió en un murmullo sonriendo forzadamente, mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos.- Imposible…

El lugar comenzó a temblar, se escucho a la niña que pegaba un pequeño grito y la voz de Mark intentando de tranquilizarla. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del ingles al escuchar el ruido de un derrumbe, no podía distinguirse de donde provenía el sonido, pronto escucho un grito aterrador…No eran ni de Alice, ni de Mark…-Alfred…-Murmuro para sí.

Temiendo lo peor grito que volvería lo antes posible para luego avanzar lo más rápido que podía.

Continuo avanzando escuchando otro grito que se escuchaba muy cerca- T-that idiot!- Continuo corriendo, llegando al lugar que había evitado que Alfred viera.

Ahí yacía, hecho un ovillo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, temblando frenéticamente frente aquellos cadáveres descuartizados por los escombros, aplastados por los muros de concreto, atravesados por los fierros.

Manos, pies, brazos, piernas, estómagos, cabezas, rostros, dedos, ojos…Partes del cuerpo que podías encontrar esparcidas… incluso a niños pequeños, a quienes intentaron de proteger sus padres inútilmente.

La sangre apestaba en el lugar.

-Alfred!- Arthur corrió donde él abrazándole, haciendo que el menor escondiera su rostro en el pecho del ingles.-T-tranquilízate! T-te voy a sacar de aquí.-Dijo arrastrándolo a duras penas hacia el lugar donde había estado antes.-I-idiota! Porque fuiste allí? –El menor no decía nada, tampoco le miraba, no parecía estar allí.- Alfred…

Le miro con impotencia , llevando una mano a su rostro con sumo cuidado le acaricio rozando sus cabellos.- América…!-Le llamo de nuevo con impotencia, tomando sus hombros zamarreándole con desesperación- Alfred reacciona por favor! ALFRED!- De pronto dio un ligero resalto y parpadeo un par de veces, aun así no le dirigió la mirada- A-Arthur…?

-A-América, estas bien?-Intento preguntar algo más aliviado de ver que reaccionara, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

-S-si…-Mintió el americano todavía tembloroso.

-I-idiota! -Le miro angustiado aun con las manos sobre sus hombros-Porque fuiste?

-El derrumbe…-Se escuchaba la voz de Alfred que no paraba de temblar -C.-cuando desperté..Oi el derrumbe…P-pensé que…te había pasado algo…

Arthur le miro sorprendido-I-Idiota…

-E-encontraste a alguien?-Pregunto sin escuchar ni mirar al mayor.

-S-si, a Alice y a Mark.

-P-pero están bien? –Arthur le miro dudoso un momento, antes de responder- Iggy…-Insistió.

-Si , están bien…-No mentía del todo ya que al menos estaban vivos.

-Y…y los dejaste allí?

-Idiota que esperabas? Te oi gritar y vine lo más rápido que pude.-Dijo mirando al suelo- Además…estaban atrapados…la verdad es que no podía hacer nada por ellos. Estaban atrapados, pero a fin de cuentas bien…

-Iré a sacarl…

-NO!- Grito Arthur reteniéndole del brazo. Alfred no lo miro, pero tampoco replico nada…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. A Arthur el frio que emanaba el concreto le calaba los huesos, llevo ambas manos a los brazos contrarios frotándolos, mientras tiritaba intentando de entrar en calor.

-Inglaterra?- Se escucho la voz del americano- Tienes frio?

Arthur se sonrojo al verse descubierto- N-no, y-yo…solo quería entrar en calor-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Eso es por tener frio, Iggy…Te dije que te daría frio- Dijo mirándole al fin, llevando una mano torpemente a su torso desnudo.- Estas helado…

El ingles le miro a los ojos sonrojándose más ante el contacto. Vio que estos estaban cristalinos.- Alfred, que te pa…?-Fue interrumpido por la mano del americano que le tomo del brazo, atrayéndole a su pecho a la vez que le abrazaba.- Ameri…

Se cayó al escuchar un sollozo ahogado. Se acomodo en su pecho, correspondiéndole el abrazo con timidez.-E-es necesario- Pudo escuchar la voz del menor sobre su cabellos a la vez que sentía unas gotas caían sobre ellos y que le abrazaban con fuerza. –E-el héroe no puede permitir que…su princesa se enferme, verdad?

-N-no soy tu princesa, idiota!- Reclamo el ingles sonrojado, a la vez que arrancaba una pequeña carcajada a Alfred.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad…-Dijo desabrochando su chaqueta, a la vez que refregaba su muñeca sobre sus ojos.-No quiero que te de pulmonía por mi culpa-Dijo acurrucando más al mayor en su pecho, ahora desnudo envolviéndolo con su chaqueta sin quitársela, la abrocho quedando ambos abrigados.

-Q-que haces, tonto?

-Es necesario…-Repitió acomodando la cabeza del ingles bajo su cuello, sintiendo este los latidos de su corazón a la vez que volvía a ser abrazado.

-I-idiota…-Sintió que hacían presión en su hombro y como los latidos del corazón del menor se aceleraban- América?

Golpeo la pared provocando un ruido sordo, que hizo sobresaltar al ingles- DAMMIT! WHY?-Grito.- Quien podría hacer capaz de hacer algo así?-El mayor solo podía mirar el cuello del menor y escuchar la voz intensificada de este al tenerlo tan cerca.- Y…Y porque nosotros, Iggy? P-porque a mi…mi país…

Arthur cerró los ojos con impotencia sin saber que decir, le abrazo con fuerza apoyando su frente en su pecho.

-L-los vi morir, Iggy…A todos ellos…dime Inglaterra porque alguien hari…-Se cayó sorprendido al oír unos sollozos. Deslizo la mano que tenia sobre su hombro hasta llegar a su rostro, sin levantarlo, deslizo el índice por sus mejillas sintiendo agua en ellas.-Hey…Porque lloras?-Pregunto al fin levantándole el rostro haciendo que lo mirara, mientras se hacia una idea alarmándose.-I-i'm sorry…-Se disculpo- I…I promise that I will get you out of here…I promise…I`m so sorry…

-N-no es eso, idiota!- Dijo intentando ocultar su rostro- It's just…No sé cómo ayudarte! Vine a ayudarte porque pensé que estarías en problemas y al final los he perjudicado a todos…! Cuando los encontré, los retrase y por eso estamos atrapados aquí! Fui un estorbo! Ojala no los hubiera encontrado y solo yo me hubiera quedado aquí!

Alfred le miro furioso, tomando de su rostro con fuerza le hablo en un susurro –D-don't…! D-don't ever say t-that again…Sabes acaso como me habría sentido yo? Haber salido y luego enterarme de que estabas adentro?

-Ah…Al…-Vio como era abrazado de nuevo-O-oye…tu chaqueta no se va a agrandar?

-Pues no…-Dijo ya más calmado- Tony…hizo algo para que fuera elástica, puedo estirarla todo lo que quiera…-Dijo sonriendo orgulloso de su amigo-Hey, Iggy…-Dijo volviendo a hacer que el ingles le mirara a los ojos-Tu…tu nunca…-dijo sonrojado…has sido un estorbo para… mi…-Dijo esto depositando un beso en su frente, provocando que el mayor sonrojara.

-A-Alfred…-Pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba del dolor. Intento de ver su herida inútilmente.- America, desabrocha tu chaqueta- Ordeno.

-N-no...Ugh…!- Gimió de dolor abrazándole con fuerza, para luego llevar ambas manos a sus oídos.

-América, hazme caso!-Le grito apoyando su rostro bajo su cuello con impotencia-Estas sangrando de nuevo, verdad? Por favor, es por tu bien!

Alfred no le escuchaba, intentando de contener sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio adolorido volvió a abrazarle intentando de tranquilizar a Arthur- Estoy bien, Arthur no te…

-Para de mentir!

-Somos Marines….-Ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar aquella voz lejana- Somos Marines! Si escucha golpee algo o grite.

Arthur soltó lágrimas de felicidad intento de mirar a lo que era techo y comenzó a gritar.- AQUÍ! HELP US! PLEASE! HELP!

Esperaron en silencio en busca de una respuesta.

-Oigan aquí hay alguien!- Se pudo escuchar a una de las voces.

-Estense tranquilos que ya los sacamos!

Arthur abrazo a Alfred feliz.-Al fin, América…!

Por su parte Alfred rio aliviado- Si…Al…fin…-Dijo de pronto abrazándole cayendo sobre el mayor inconsciente.

-Alfred? Hey, despierta! Alfred!

…

"Se demoraron al menos unas cuatro horas en sacarnos, les indique en donde debían encontrarse Alice y Mark. En el hospital nos esperaba Canadá, Francia, las dos Italias, Alemania, Japón, Lituania y Polonia. Todos lucían muy preocupados. Supe que habíamos permanecido allí encerrados durante dos días…Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de aquel avanzar de horas..."

Arthur acaricio con suavidad los cabellos del americano, que dormía profundamente, acababan de sacarlo de la sala de urgencias, habían tenido que realizarle una transfusión de sangre y una cirugía, que había tomado más de dos horas. El doctor dijo que ya se encontraba estable, pero que le tomaría bastantes horas despertar.

Miro por la ventana, en dirección a donde alguna vez habían estado las tan aclamadas Torres Gemelas, aun salía humo de aquel lugar. Hizo una nota mental de pedir que cambiaran al menor de habitación. Tal paisaje no iba a ayudarle en nada.

Volvió a mirar al bello durmiente e hizo una mueca de impotencia al recordar todas esas horas de encierro.

Ya habían pasado otros dos días, y todavía nada. Desde que le habían dado de alta por su pie no se separaba de él, permanecía sentado a su lado las 24 horas tomando de su mano, ya ni siquiera dormía…

-Angleterre…-Se escucho aquel desagradable acento francés.-Tienes un minuto, mon amie?

-Lo que sea que quieras hablar podemos hablarlo aquí, verdad?- Le dijo molesto.

-Sabes muy bien que no pueden haber más de dos personas en la habitación- Dijo el francés cortante. El ingles le miro dudoso tanto a él como a Alfred que continuaba en su sueño profundo.-No te preocupes-Dijo el francés- Sera aquí fuera, no le pasara nada porque lo dejes solo un rato.

Arthur asintió aun dudoso soltó la mano del menor, y sin dejar de mirarle salió de la habitación.

…

Al salir se encontró en el pasillo con todos los países que habían ido a ver a América apenas se enteraron del atentado (más bien, apenas permitieron los vuelos a Estados Unidos). Todos se veían preocupados e intranquilos.

-Y bien, de que querían hablar conmigo?- Pregunto impaciente por volver al lado de Alfred.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, lucían incómodos, hasta que Ludwig se decidió a romperlo con un carraspeo- Veras, Inglaterra…tú sabes lo que representan las heridas de América, verdad?

Arthur le fulmino con la mirada. Como no iba a saberlo. Era toda la gente que había muerto durante el atentado. Era el dolor de América. El dolor que sentía cada vez que alguien moría…

-Veo que lo sabes- Continúo Francia.- En fin, el tema es que…creemos que esto puede afectar de alguna otra forma a su cuerpo.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto Kirkland sin lograr imaginarlo

-Y-yo te puedo explicar, Arthur-san- Dijo Kiku, mirándolo serio- T-tu sabes que América-san…lanzo sobre mi país las bombas atómicas, verd…?- No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue agarrado del cuello de su camisa y arrinconado en la pared

-Sabes que él no estaba consciente de eso!- Le grito- Fueron sus superiores quienes lo decidieron!

-L-lo sé Igirisu-san…-Intento de calmarle Japón, viendo a Feliciano y Toris separándolos- Luego de eso…Me paso algo parecido…-El ingles le miro sorprendido- Tuve heridas muy graves, parecidas a las de Alfred-san…Y estuve también inconsciente durante varios días…-Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación- La población de Estados Unidos, está aterrorizada.

-Es obvio!

-No interrumpas!- Corto sorpresivamente Canadá, haciendo que Arthur permaneciera en silencio.

-El terror puede traer varias cosas…entre ellas la pérdida de confianza. También…las personas luego de ver, escuchar tanto sobre el hecho, comienzan a no querer saber nada más…

-Espera, que tiene que ver esto con Alfred…?- Pregunto Arthur con miedo.

-Veras, Arthur-san cuando desperté…estaba…

Se escucho un grito y el ruido de varias cosas cayendo al suelo. Todos miraron alarmados a la puerta, viendo que Arthur ya había entrado. La imagen era patética, Alfred en el suelo, había botado todos los artefactos médicos.- América!- El mayor se acerco al americano.- Estas bien?

Jones levanto la cabeza, sin mirarle- A-Arthur…?- Parecía confundido- Eres tu…? Iggy…?

Arthur se hinco junto a él sin entender- Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota!- Noto pronto que no le miraba- Oye, al menos mírame…!

El menor no dijo nada, parecía chocheado y sin mirarlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, alarmando al ingles- A-Alfred, oye porque estas llorando?- Arthur le miro sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo impotencia, le tomo del rostro intentando de que lo mirara a los ojos, cosa que no consiguió. Pareciera que viera a la nada…-Alfred…por favor mírame y dime que es lo que te pasa…

Alfred con torpeza estiro su brazo al torso de Arthur, tirando de sus ropas, apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor, intentando de ocultar sus lagrimas.-E…Eso es lo que pasa…!- Lloro el menor, a la vez que Arthur notaba que sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos; intentando de contenerse se separo de él llorando llevando su mirada al ingles, sin mirarle directamente, para decir antes de volver a lanzarse a sus brazos llorando

-Yo…no te veo, Iggy…

No veo nada!

…

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**-Se ve a la autora colocándose un casco, junto con varias protecciones, ve que las lectoras terminaron- Uu em…este…POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! Lo se lo sé! Demora mucho T_T!**_

_**Entre el Preu y el colegio ya no tengo vida! DX**_

_**En verdad ha sido horrible DX**_

_**Más**__** que nada el tiempo que no tenia era para pasarlo en limpio T0T (total en el colegio uno aprovecha el tiempo xD)**_

_**Bien…Sobre el capitulo…**_

_**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! Ya **__**sé que soy mala con Al!**_

_**No sé si ya lo había dicho antes, pero se me ocurrió que le puede haber afectado de algún modo todo esto…digo de manera física….**_

_**Y bueno…tenia que encontrar una excusa para que Iggy lo apoyara y cuidara 3**_

_**Aquí inicialmente era donde para mi originalmente iba a terminar el cap 1 xDUu pero luego de investigar mas se me ocurrieron mas cosas y sentí que seria muy largo y muy sobrecargado sobretodo D:**_

_**Respuesta a los Reviews!**_

_**Ichiru95**__**: Porque todo el mundo me amenaza? D: aunque esto es nuevo…un zombie con cuchillo xDUu**_

_**MxHero: Si sabes que te quiero! :D y ya te dije que me gusta hacer sufrir a las fans muahahaha! Ya seguiré lo antes que pueda el próximo xd**_

_**Arrghh: -huye-**_

_**Junaki: Pues aquí está el chap :D y pronto vendrá el siguiente!**_

_**nakatsu-suichi**__**: Un review que me interesaba mucho por responder xd**_

_**La verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho, y decidí dejar eso para un fic aparte que sería como una continuación de este…ya que con esto quiero más que nada mostrar lo que le pasaban a los gringos con todo esto…y quedaría muy sobrecargado xd Gracias por la sugerencia! :D**_

_**Y perdón por casi matarte de un infarto x la intriga D:**_

_**spawn666: OMG! Nunca pensé que afectaría tanto – le da un calmante-**_

_**MemoriesOfRhapsody**__** : En serio? Te hice llorar? ;_; gomen! Aunque por un lado me alegra porque sé que de verdad te gusto (creo Uu) y sobre todo que haya inspirado a alguien! Awesome! *-* -feeling the best xD-**_

_**MyobiXHitachiin**__** : Me alegro que te gustara! Really! A mí me pasa algo contradictorio como que me gusta y odio verlo sufrir x'D extraño hahaha bueno y cómo ves…para la declaración queda para un rato xd kukuku –ama hacer sufrir a las fans por motivos desconocidos-**_

_**Hinakura1: -Ve que tira la cañería suspira aliviada- gomen esta vez demore Uu…-Ve que saca la tubería de nuevo- N-no! Ves! No murieron!**_

_**Deidi Jeevas**__**: -viendo toda su reacción con una gota sobre su cabeza Uu- Ves ya está aquí 8D**_

_**Haruhi! : 8D~~**_

_**yo po' (H): Pues aquí esta! Así que ya no te puede dar un paro cardiaco! 8D**_

_**MagicVampireChocolate: 3**_

_**Tsuki no Tsuki**__**: no te preocupes cofconosufriracofcof**_

_**yuzuOwO: D: Why all of you insist to kill me?**_

_**Liilah: Si…! Demasiado D: pensar que yo era una pequeñaja de 9 años D:**_

_**AnGeLuSyCaIm**__**: D: A-ahí esta!-huye-**_

_**Yaoilove0**__**: Me alegro que te gustara! *0* Lo sé ya medio mundo quiere matarme D': y sobre lo de la pequeña…aun no has visto nada…en verdad su vida va a terminar bien triste D:**_

_**Myobi Yagami**__**: Aquí esta! 8DDDDDDDDDDD**__** –viendo que es el último review que debe responder…-WIII! TERMINE! 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Bueno eso es todo-Dice agarrando el martillo de Lavi en versión miniatura- cualquier cosa, reclamo, felicitaciones, anécdotas del 11-s, amenazas de muerte, reviews bomba, tuberías de ivan, francia, etc xD dejen un review! 8D- Ve la mirada asesina de las fangirls, hace crecer su martillo y sale volando- **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo! (D: son las 5.30 am!)**_

_**Nota extra**__**: Estoy roleando de Iggy, por Formspring, quien quiera hacer preguntas, peticiones de fan service, lo que quieran! (mientras Iggy no se ponga vergonzoso xD) Aquí!**_

_**http:/ www. Formspring .Me / EnglandPirate (junten los espacios!)**_


	4. El dolor de Alfred

**Notas Autora:**

-Aparece la autora corriendo tirando copias del capitulo (la moto se le murió xD)-Perdonen! AQUÍ ESTA!

_**[Disclamer: Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya]**__**por desgracia xDDD**_

_Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré_

**Capítulo IV**

"**El dolor de Alfred"**

14 de Septiembre del 2001

_La confianza:__ ¿Cómo puedes definir esto? __Seguridad en uno mismo o en las propias cualidades. Ánimo, decisión o valor. Es algo difícil de conseguir…Pero fácil de perder. Más difícil de recuperar._

_Ni siquiera la persona con más confianza en el mundo puede volver a tenerla así de un día para otro._

_Sobre todo si hubo algo que la destruyo._

"_Alfred continuo llorando en mi hombro, no conseguía calmarle. _

_¿Cómo iba a calmarle yo si apenas podía contener mis lágrimas?_

_No podía hacer nada, me sentía un inútil_

_Las demás naciones entraron a la habitación, miraban a Alfred con lastima, sin saber que decir…"_

_De pronto Kiku irrumpió en la sala, me miraba serio mientras podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de America. El asiático desvió la mirada._

-Alfred-san…necesita recuperar su confianza.- Fue todo lo que dijo retirándose del lugar seguido por Feliciano y Ludwig.

_Yo no sabia que hacer…_

_¿C-como ayudarlo?_

_Lo abrace con fuerza, mientras oía como el resto de los países se retiraban uno a uno._

_Intente separarme de él, para ver su rostro pero se negaba a soltarme._

_Acaricie sus cabellos con una mano._

-Alfred- Lo llamo quedamente, mientras tomaba una de sus manos intentando que se relajara, cosa que logro al cabo de varios segundos, cuando recién pudo ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_Casi fue mi turno de estallar en lágrimas al verle. Por muchas lagrimas que corrieran por sus ciegos ojos, no había emoción alguna presentándose en ellos. Aquel rostro caracterizado por tener aun sus rasgos infantiles y alegres ya no existía._

_En su lugar había un hombre perdido. Seque sus lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa, ni siquiera se inmuto._

-Ven, Alfred levántate- Le llamo en casi un susurro. Con ayuda del ingles el menor obedeció sin chistar, pero tampoco parecía estar allí.

"_**I'm sorry…; **__**why is this happening? Have a new?; My…my child…! **__**WHY?; Please! Find my son!"**_

Lo sentó sobre la cama del hospital, aun sin acostumbrarse a ese rostro tan…odiaba pensarlo: sin vida. Se mordió el labio con impotencia, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Disculpe-Era un señor mayor.-Me informaron que el paciente Jones acaba de despertar.-Dijo el doctor entrando, cerrando la puerta detrás de si- Me gustaría examinarlo.

-S-si- Fue la respuesta del ingles, que se alejo del menor dejándole hacer su trabajo al profesional- L-la verdad es que él…no ve nada-Dijo mirando el suelo.

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

-Mmm…-El doctor no dijo nada, acercándose al americano, que no parecía percatarse de su presencia, le tomo del mentón mirándole el rostro.- ¿Hace mucho rato que esta así?

-Recién se calmo hace un momento, de ahí que no ha dicho nada ni ha reaccionado ante nada.-Dijo mientras volvía sentir la impotencia invadirle.

-Esta en shock eso es todo…-Dijo el doctor que sin soltar al menor, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña linterna la cual encendió apuntando a los azules ojos. Miro bien ambos ojos y apago la linterna.- No presenta daño aparente en el ojo.- Observo el medico mirando al ingles.- Puede que sea una respuesta psicológica…¿Vio algo que pudiera causarle un trauma?- Le pregunto mirando al ingles

_**Help me!; Please take him out!; Mom!; He's not gonna make it; I want to get out of here!**_

Arthur trago saliva, pues si había visto...Lo sabía muy bien. Aquellas victimas que había visto, destrozadas, descuartizadas...

-S-si...-Respondió el ingles mas no dijo nada más. El doctor por su expresión decidió no preguntar nada más.

-Bien...En una hora le haremos los exámenes correspondientes- Anuncio para luego salir de la habitación dejándoles nuevamente solos.

El ingles volvió a mirarle colocando una mano en su hombro- Alfred...America, por favor di algo... –Pidió el mayor haciendo presión sobre su hombro, sintiéndose flaquear por la desesperación que sentía.

Odiaba verlo así, era otra persona. No era America. No era su amado Alfred.

No pudo evitar abrazarle, acurrucándolo en su pecho. Sabia que el menor no se daba cuenta de su presencia ni aunque le golpeara o gritara. Pero sentía que eso era lo único que podía hacer, acompañarle de algún modo, cuidarle como si fuera nuevamente su colonia.

Aunque sus sentimientos le hacían no verle de esa manera.

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

-Alfred…-Susurro acariciando sus cabellos- T-todo esta bien ahora…Y-yo cuidare de ti, ¿esta bien? – Pregunto sin esperar respuesta alguna cuando sintió que hacían una pequeña presión en sus brazos, a lo que se separo de él viéndolo a los ojos, se veían vacios producto de su ceguera, pero se notaba cierta expresión de confusión- Alfred?

-¿D-donde estamos, Iggy?- Pregunto con cierto tono infantil, a lo que Arthur sintió ganas de llorar al ver que estaba reaccionando, mas se controlo.

-E-estamos en el hospital, Alfred…-Le respondió con una sonrisa tierna, acariciando sus cabellos.

-E-es verdad…-Dijo solamente, sabia que había perdido noción de la realidad en algún momento, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo, pero si había sido bastante. Estaba seguro de que antes se encontraba en el suelo. Ahora parecía estar en una cama. Podía saberlo solo por el tacto, podía sentir las sabanas en su mano. Suspiro aliviado de que ya no estuviese en ese estado…había sido horrible…

-¿Cómo estas?

-S-sigo sin ver…-Dijo en un susurro, se veía algo dolido…muy dolido. El ingles no dijo nada, no sabia que debía decir tampoco , prefirió guardar silencio.- Cuando se supone que puedo salir de aquí?-Pregunto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al mayor.

-Creo que esta noche…Deben hacerte unos exámenes para chequearte.

-¿Que hora es?

-Son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Y-ya veo…- De pronto dirigió su mirada al ingles sin verle realmente, se veía muy serio.- Tu…estas bien ¿verdad? ¿No te hiciste ninguna herida? Además de tu pierna…

-Estoy bien…mi pierna ya se recupero-Dijo llevando una mano a su costado- Serás baka…Mejor preocúpate por ti! Estuviste dos días inconciente!- Le alego el ojiverde logrando romper aquel aire tan pesado que se había formado.

-D-Dos días!- Estaba de verdad sorprendido.- Wait…sabes al menos cuantas horas estuvimos ahí dentro?

-También dos días…

-P-pero que…? C-como…n-nunca…y-yo pensé que…-Se veía tan confuso como un niño. Arthur le miro con cierta paciencia, era lógico que estuviera tan confuso.

-Lo se, America yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando me dijeron. Quizás pasamos más tiempo inconcientes de lo que pensamos cuando…-Recordó dolido el momento.- cuando se derrumbo la torre…

Ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, escuchando solamente el ruido de los autos pasando por las calles, y a la vez los pasos y conversaciones de la gente que recorría el pasillo.

Arthur por su lado miraba preocupado al menor, que hacia esfuerzos por hacerse el fuerte, sentía impotencia de solo pensar en que el otro se estaba muriendo por dentro mientras le sonreía, sintió la necesidad de decirle al menor que no era necesario que lo hiciera- Alfred…-Le llamo pero justo tocaron la puerta, que se abrió al segundo después sin esperar respuesta alguna. Como acto automático recupero la compostura, ante la persona que vio entrar.

-Señor…-Saludo el ingles ofreciendo su mano al agente del FBI que acababa de entrar, detestaba en cierta manera a ese hombre. No sabia explicarlo, pero le daba una mala espina.- Disculpa lo que ocurrió hace unos días-Sip, era uno de los agentes que había golpeado al escaparse para ir en busca de Alfred.

-No hay cuidado, señor Kirkland.- Alfred se estremeció al escuchar de quien se trataba.

-Michael….

-Me acaban de informar de tu estado.-Dijo con seriedad.- He venido a informarte de la situación. El menor no dijo nada, mantuvo su mirada en dirección al agente.-El total de victimas es desconocido hasta ahora, pero se estima que sobrepasan las 3000 personas, hasta el momento se han encontrado 6 sobrevivientes.

-God…-Fue el suspiro que soltó Alfred. A lo que Arthur coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.-H-hay más! Lo se!- Michael parecía no escucharle ya que continuo hablando.

-Sobre los responsables…Se trata de Osama Bin Laden.

-B-Bin Laden….-Murmuro Alfred impactado.- acaso el no fue el que trabajo con nosotros en la Guerra de Afganistán?

-Si

-S-such traitor….-Murmuro presionando sus puños

- Además de las torres, también cayo un avión sobre el pentágono al las 9:37 AM, no te alcanzaron a informar ya que corriste imprudentemente a "inspeccionar" las torres.

-Si hubieras podido ir ¿acaso no lo habrías echo?- Le pregunto serio

-Alfred sabes que no puedo…-Arthur miro triste a la nación menor, conociendo sus sentimientos sobre el tema. Le había visto desesperado aún herido de gravedad por encontrar algún sobreviviente y preocuparse de lo que le ocurriera a él.

-Dije SI pudieras- El agente no dijo nada, a lo que la expresión del norteamericano cambio a una de decepción y no dijo nada más. Michael continúo hablando.

- Hay también un cuarto avión, el vuelo 93 de United Airlines que cayó en un campo abierto en Shanksville, Pensilvania a las 10:03 AM. No se tiene claro su verdadero destino, sin embargo se cree que iba contra la Casa Blanca. Según la información que se dio a la prensa fue que los pasajeros tomaron el control del avión terminando por estrellarse en ese terreno, sacrificándose por la nación.

- A la prensa?- A Arthur eso le olio raro, más aún eso de que los pasajeros habían sacrificado por la nación, pensando en que ninguno de ellos tenían que saber el verdadero destino del avión. Y tampoco de los atentados anteriores.- Y que es lo real?

Tanto Alfred como Michael dirigieron sus miradas al ingles quien tenia puesta su mirada seria sobre el agente.- Q-que estas hablando, Iggy?

-Respóndame- Ordeno el británico.- O me va a decir que en verdad el avión tuvo una falla y no lo quieren reconocer? Eso haría que menos turistas viniesen, aunque ya con todo este alboroto va a pasar, así que no tendría sentido.- Le miro serio.- O seria que de verdad iba a la Casa Blanca y como no podían evitar que este llegara a su destino no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo "desaparecer", no?

"No pude evitar mirar a Alfred que se veía impactado, quizás no debí haber hablado del tema delante de él, soy un idiota…"

-M-Michael ¿es eso cierto…?- Alfred estaba al borde de caer en el estado de furia, tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Pero Arthur estaba seguro que si hubiera podido ver le estaría lanzando una mirada asesina.- ¡Respóndeme!

"El silencio fue sepulcral, Michael no dijo nada solo mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. La mirada de Alfred cambio a pesar de no ver nada se levanto de golpe furioso, que si no hubiese sido porque estaba yo ahí probablemente habría golpeado al agente."

-Get out of here or I swear I will kill you! I Swear!

-América, cálmate!- Le gritaba yo a mi vez sujetándole de ambos brazos

-FUERA!

"A pesar de que Michael había salido ya de la habitación, Alfred continuo gritando. Yo lo único que podía hacer era sujetarle y evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez."

-Alfred…por favor…¡ya se fue…!- Arthur inútilmente le sostenía con todas sus fuerzas apoyando su rostro en su espalda.- Alfred…

-Juro, juro que te mato!

"Alfred…que te han hecho…?"

Los ojos de Arthur volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas de impotencia, mientras poco a poco dejaba de tomarle de los brazos y le abrazaba por la espalda.-¡ALFRED CALMATE,YA!-Rogo el británico abrazándole con fuerzas, a lo que el menor dejo de gritar y moverse. Aún tenía su respiración acelerada.

-A-Arthur…-Llamo el menor con voz queda.

-Y-ya se fue…-Logro decir el ingles aflojando el agarre. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado. Alfred se alarmo volteando a sujetarle antes de que cayeran ambos al suelo.

-Auch…!Arthur, oye que te pasa?- Le removió en el suelo, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte la cual no llego. Estaba inconciente, llevo sus manos desde su brazo tocando su hombro con cuidado tomo de su rostro, sintiendo las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, las seco con mucho cuidado ya que al no ver temía en hacer daño al ingles, al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos cerrados al sentir el roce con sus pestañas.-Arthur…

-No te preocupes, mon amie….está cansado eso es todo.- El americano dirigió su mirada a donde se escuchaba la voz.

-F-francis…?

-Ohui

-V-ven ayúdame- Pidió Alfred, sintiéndose inútil. Sosteniendo apenas a Arthur en sus brazos en el suelo. Francis se acerco tomando en brazos al ingles, para clara molestia de Alfred al no poder ver nada de lo que hacia el francés con Arthur.

-Acuéstate en la cama, Cheri Alfred- El menor le fulmino con la mirada preguntándose que diablos quería, y obedeció, tapándose con las sabanas.

-¿Q-que vas a hacer con él…?- Pregunto intentando de no parecer celoso, pero es que el no poder ver le molestaba de sobremanera ya que si Francis intentaba algo no podría saberlo y hacer algo por ello. La respuesta no llego y eso comenzó a desesperarle.- Oye Franc…¿Q-que es esto?- Reclamo sintiendo un peso sobre él.

-Es Angleterre…-El menor se sonrojo sosteniendo a Arthur en la cama con cuidado.

-P-por que lo acuestas aquí conmigo?- Reclamo el menor aún con su sonrojo, busco con sus manos sus hombro para tomarlo con cuidado y acomodarlo a su lado. Temía tanto el lastimarle.

-Pues…lleva dos días sin dormir por estar aquí a tu lado esperando a que despertaras, si lo llevo a otro lado cuando despierte va a matarme, te lo aseguro.

-¿¡D-dos días…? P-pero en que estaba pensando este Arthur…

-Estaba demasiado preocupado, estuviste bastante grave.-Le dijo recordando todo lo que el ingles había llorado cuando les dijeron que habían pocas probabilidades de que el menor sobreviviera.

-P-pero porque no le dijiste algo que sea…

-¿Crees que no lo hice? –Pregunto recordando como le había fulminado con la mirada con tan solo sugerirlo.- Con suerte se separaba de ti para ir al baño que esta en la habitación. Con suerte logre sacarlo de aquí un poco antes que despertaras…

-Arthur…-Susurro algo triste con la mirada sobre sus piernas.

-Bien…los dejare solos.-Susurro el mayor de los tres dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-F-francis…Vino alguien más…?- El francés le sonrió.

-Claro, cheri…Están todos aquí, y la verdad que bastantes preocupados.

-K-Kiku…t-también?-La sonrisa del francés se esfumo. Así que se había dado cuenta.

-Si…esta afuera con los demás.

-D-dile que venga en un rato, necesito estar solo un momento –Dijo cabizbajo- Después los demás pueden pasar también.

-Esta bien, cheri les diré.-Dijo saliendo quedando nuevamente solos él y el ingles. Dirigió su mirada al ingles que aún lo sostenía de sus brazos y acaricio su rostro con cuidado y cariño terminando de borrar sus lagrimas.

-Eres un idiota, Inglaterra-Susurro el menor y lo abrazo protectoramente acurrucándole en su pecho, sintiendo sus cabellos rozando su mentón.-Arthur…-Suspiro acariciando su cabeza con algo de temor.-D-damn….¡Quiero verte!-Susurro llevando una mano a sus ojos intentando de controlar sus emociones. Ya que él era un héroe. Y los héroes no podían llorar, ni estando solos. Ni siquiera sus fracasos…-Pensó a pesar de haber llorado de manera tan patética frente a Arthur…y quizás quien más, y acomodo a su ex mentor en la cama cubriéndole también con las sabanas.

_**What's happening; we still know nothing**__**; Resist!; I want you to say right now what happened with my father!**_

-Ugh…-Llevo ambas manos a sus oídos. Otra vez…creía que ya había terminado. Dio su mirada al ingles, no podía seguir preocupando al ingles. Lo había decidido en el momento en que le había abrazado y rogado llorando que se calmara. Ante este pensamiento bajo sus brazos y se quedo ahí mirando a la nada como si hiciera un esfuerzo mental por ver otra vez.

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

Al rato entro Kiku, este se veía serio más de lo normal.-Alfred-san…

-Kiku…-Intento de sonreírle, pero solo una sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios, a lo que se acerco a la cama viendo a Arthur.

-Está bastante cansado ¿verdad?- Pregunto como si nada.

-S-si…es un idiota, debió haber dormido algo…-Dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-Si…

Se mantuvieron así en un silencio incomodo, sabían ambos de lo que debían decir, pero ni uno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-K-Kiku…Esto…te paso a ti también ¿verdad?- Pregunto el americano bajito sin borrar su sonrisa. A lo que Kiku se quedo viéndole, sabía perfectamente el dolor por el que pasaba el rubio aún detrás de esa sonrisa.

-Si…Te vas a recuperar, Alfred-san…Si es eso lo que querías saber…

-No, no quería saber eso.- No podía negar que la noticia en parte le hacia sentir aliviado, pero de alguna forma todavía se sentía inseguro. No sabia como explicarlo.- Y-yo…quería disculparme, a-ahora que se por lo que pasaste…S-supongo que Dios me está castigando ¿no?

-No te disculpes, Alfred-san…Para mi eso ya es pasado.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabia perfectamente que el otro no podía verla. Envidiaba como el ojiazul podía sonreír a pesar de la situación que estaba viviendo. Sabia perfectamente por todo lo que debía estar pasando el país más joven en ese momento.

-Para mi no lo es…-Susurro el americano sonriendo amargamente- Ahora que entiendo todo…

-Recuerda que no fue tu culpa, Alfred-san…

-¡Si, pero fue mi gente quienes lanzaron las bombas!- Alego el americano sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.-Es por eso que paso esto ahora…y lo sabes Kiku…-Dijo dolido guardando silencio por un momento.- Cuando fui a disculparme contigo esa vez…t-tu estabas…

-Si, ya no veía nada tampoco…

-De verdad…no sabes cuánto lo siento, sobre todo ahora….Lo peor es que le pedí a Arthur que viniera ¡y por culpa de eso corrió peligro…!-Nuevamente cubrió sus ojos con su mano sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.- I'm sorry…no debiera hablar de esto contigo.

-No te preocupes, Alfred-san…

-Cuantas veces te he pedido que no uses formalismos conmigo, Kiku-Alfred quito su mano de sus ojos y le miro con su sonrisa típica, a lo que Kiku rio un poco.

-Esta bien, Alfred-s…digo Alfred.

-¡Bien…! ¿Por qué no llamas a los demás?-Pidió a lo que Kiku asintió y se dirigió al pasillo a llamar a las demás naciones.

Entraron todos juntos, las dos Italias, junto a Alemania, Francia, Lituania, Polonia, España, Japón y China. Todos suspiraron algo aliviados al ver al ingles durmiendo.

-Todos le pedimos que durmiera un poco, pero no quiso escucharnos- Dijo el Lituano preocupado.

-Si es un idiota… -Alego el americano con su típica sonrisa falsa sin poder evitar que todos se dieran cuenta de ella. Al rato llego una enfermera diciendo que Alfred debía hacerse unos exámenes, a lo que se levanto y camino ayudado de una enfermera, pidiéndole a Toris que cuidara del ingles mientras se examinaba.

Volvió a las dos horas, en la habitación solo quedaban en francés y el lituano, que se retiraron al rato, quedando de nuevo solos.

Sintió una suave y delicada caricia en sus cabellos y rostro, haciendo que se removiera un poco dejando de sentir la caricias de golpe

El mayor se removió otro poco en la camilla abriendo luego sus ojos con algo de pereza-¿A-América?-Llamo aún dormido recordando de pronto donde estaba levantándose de golpe- ¡Alfred!-Vio que estaba en la cama acostado en la cama y al otro sentado sobre esta y se sonrojo por completo.-L-lo siento…-Alfred le sonrió, mirando a la nada.

-No te preocupes, Iggy.-Le dijo intentando de tranquilizarle.-¡Después tu me dices a mi el baka! ¡Supe que en estos dos días no dormiste nada!

Arthur miro el suelo mordiéndose el labio. Iba a rodar una cabeza francesa.-No podía dormir…

-No seas tonto, si podías-Estiro su mano con la intención de tocarle, mas no se atrevía.

-Dijeron que habían pocas probabilidades de que sobrevivieras…-Confeso al fin el mayor en un susurro, causando una gran impresión en el menor que había borrado su sonrisa, pero pronto volvió a ponerla en su rostro.

-No seas baka…-Dijo el menor con su sonrisa falsa- ¿Soy un héroe no?

-Idiota los héroes también mueren…

Ni uno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Alfred buscaba una forma de no preocupar al ingles, mientas Arthur buscaba una forma de que no le sonriera con tanta falsedad.

-¿Te dijeron cuando te dan de alta?- Pregunto el mayor intentando de cambiar el tema.

-Me la dieron hace un par de horas.-Dijo el americano sonriendo divertido

-¿Q-que? Pero, porque seguimos aquí entonces…

-No podía irme teniendo a una "Bella durmiente" aquí ¿no crees?- Comento Alfred sonriéndole con tono burlón, a lo que Arthur le miro avergonzado.

- ¡P-pues perdona por preocuparme por ti, idiota! – Le dijo de pronto poniéndose rojo. Alfred se veía enternecido y acerco su mano al mayor haciéndole una seña para que se acercara cosa que obedeció hasta que el americano toco con su mano su brazo torpemente a lo que lo agarro acercándole más abrazándole.

-Lo siento…-Susurro- En verdad no quería preocuparte.- Le dijo acurrucándole.

-A-America…-No podía hablar de lo rojo que estaba a lo que solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo tímidamente.- N-no te…y-ya no importa…-Dijo bajito aún sonrojado.- ¿P-porque te disculpas…?

-Y-yo te pedí que vinieras a mi casa…si no hubiera sido por eso…

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Habrías terminado muerto!

-¡Al menos no habrías tenido que vivir esto!

-¿Acaso crees que no me importa si te pasa algo?-Ambos guardaron silencio completamente sonrojados, mientras Alfred continuaba abrazando con algo de torpeza al mayor.- I-I mean…-Siguió el ingles-Y-yo aún te considero como mi hermano menor y…

-Entiendo.- Hablo el menor separándose de él, mientras el otro le miraba confundido. ¿Acaso ese no había sido un tono triste?

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta se abrió, a lo que Arthur se levanto de golpe de la cama.

-S-señor Presidente…-Saludo el ingles ofreciendo su mano a George Bush, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.-En nombre de mi nación lamentamos mucho los sucesos. El Reino Unido se presta para cualquier ayuda económica o militar que sea necesaria. También les ayudaremos con la investigación del caso.

-Muchas gracias, Inglaterra-Saludo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, estrechando su mano.

-J-jefe…Wait! England ¡no te metas en esto!-Alego la nación menor

-Debo meterme, America…-Dijo serio- Entre las victimas también había gente de mi nación, no puedo pasarlo por alto.

-P-pero Iggy…J-jefe, dígale algo….

-Lo siento, Alfred pero como veras…-Le dijo mirándole serio, a lo que el menor se amurro-Inglaterra ¿has hablado con la Reina? Cuando me comunique con ella me pidió que la llamaras.

-Si, hable con ella esta mañana

-Bueno, Alfred he venido a verte más que nada para ver que haremos contigo.-Alfred levanto la mirada sin entender.-Claramente en tu estado no puedes cuidarte solo. Así que hemos decidido tomar las siguientes med…

-¡Oye! ¡No pueden decidir por mí! Puedo cuidarme completamente solo.

-Eso no es cierto, Alfred. Vamos a tomarte una empleada todos los días durante las 24 ho…

-Yo puedo cuidarle…-Se escucho la voz del ingles a lo que ambos americanos dirigieron sus miradas sorprendidos hacia él o al menos eso intento Alfred.

-¿Estás seguro…?

-Pero Iggy….¡N-no! ¡Me niego! ¡Debes volver a tu país ahora!- No es que le molestara tenerlo en su casa, pero…Le preocupaba la seguridad del ingles, y estaba casi seguro que su nación en ese momento no era segura.

-Si, estoy seguro

-Bien, entonces todo arreglado.

-¡JEFE!

-Muy bien, entonces tú lo llevaras a su casa.

-Si, ningún problema- Dijo el ojiverde serio.

-Bien, entonces Alfred a partir de hoy quedaras a cargo de Inglaterra. Ahora debo retirarme. Buenas noches.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Iggy, me niego a que…

-Vámonos…-Dijo buscando las ropas de Alfred, para luego ayudarle a colocar su camisa que le habían traído los agentes de su casa.

-Inglaterra ¡yo puedo!-Alego el menor, pero a pesar de eso se dejo hacer, sintiendo como abrochaba botón por botón de la camisa a la vez que Arthur le miraba a los ojos apreciando el vacio de estos, a pesar de su sonrisa no se podían ocultar la desesperanza de estos, eso le molestaba. ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa manera con todo lo que le había pasado?

_**Just tell me if Fred is ok!;**__** We don't have enough time!; Calm down!;…He….He's dead…**_

-Listo…vamos?- Arthur vio que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos nuevamente, intento de distraerlo- Por cierto, cuando lleguemos te preparare unas hamburguesas hechas por mi…¿te parece?

"Esperaba que sonriera o que hiciera un berrinche, como anteriormente había echo, que dijera que iba a ser molesto, que mi comida era asquerosa…Nada, se mantuvo pasible con la mirada perdida.

No parecía estar aquí!"

No fue necesario colocarle los pantalones, ya que los tenia puestos desde el día que había entrado al hospital.-Le ayudo a levantarse de la cama, y le tomo del brazo y le hizo salir de la habitación, salieron en silencio. Arthur dio una mirada al menor, se veía extrañamente serio y pensativo, al igual que antes de que saliera de su shock. El ingles no dijo nada. Solo bajo la mirada mientras continuaban caminando por ese extenso pasillo.

-Mr. Alfred! Mr. Arthur!- Se escucho una pequeña voz a la cual ambos voltearon.

-O-Oh, A-Alice…-Saludo Arthur viéndole horrorizado por unos segundos más luego le sonrió ,sin darse cuenta hizo presión en el brazo de Alfred, cosa que atrajo la atención de este ultimo ya que sintió un pequeño temblor por parte del ingles.-¿C-como estas?

-Yo bien, Mr. Arthur-Al parecer sonaba alegre, no entendía el porque la reacción del ingles-You okay, Mr. Alfred?

-Yeah -Respondió seco-¿Mark como esta?

-I don't know…Cuando pregunto por él como que evaden la pregunta…-Dijo bajito

-And Jude?

-Me dijeron que estaba bien, pero no me tienen permitido verla…

Arthur vio como el americano hacia presión en su puño.-Bien, Alice nosotros debemos irnos vendremos a visitarte, ok?

-Ok!- Asintió la niña, yéndose cosa que Alfred solo pudo apreciar por el sonido suave de unas ruedas.

-Vámonos, Alfred-Llamo el inglés tirándole del brazo.

Ambos salieron del hospital en silencio a las oscuras y frías calles de Nueva York- Porque…-Murmuro Arthur para si, de pronto vio la cara de extrañeza que ponía el menor- ¿Porque no vamos al McDonald's?-Alfred miraba incrédulo- ¡P-para celebrar que saliste del hospital! Además deberías comer algo. Recuerda que estuviste dos días inconciente.- Justo vino un taxi al cual obligo a Alfred a subirse.

-No tengo hambre- Alego el menor mientras se dirigían al McDonald's, era cosa rara en él, por lo que el mayor prefirió optar por ignorarle. Llegaron en cosa de minutos. Arthur le tomo del brazo nuevamente ayudándole a bajar del taxi no sin antes haber pagado este.

Entraron en silencio al local y Arthur luego de buscar con la mirada guio a Alfred hasta una mesa, donde le ayudo a sentarse.

-Dime que quieres- Pidió Arthur esperando a que el menor le respondiera con una sonrisa. Pero ni siquiera intento de dirigir su mirada hacia él. De nuevo parecía no estar ahí

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

-¿América?- De pronto pareció reaccionar y salir de su trance.

-S-si…¿Que decías?- Volvió a poner aquella sonrisa falsa en su rostro. En verdad no le estaba escuchando.

-Que, que es lo que querías. Para comer.-Alfred dio un suspiro.

-Iggy, ya te dije que…

-Vuelvo en seguida-Dijo el mayor yéndose de pronto dejando a Alfred completamente solo.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Iggy…-Murmuro para si.

_**Now let me go with her**__**!; Please help my son!; He can't be dead!; How could she…?; **_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**Just do something!; Please don't die; my daughter!; It's your fault; He couldn't make it; I just want to find those bastards!; please I want to get out!; **_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

Se escucho una bandeja apoyándose en la mesa con delicadeza, de igual manera hizo sobresaltarse al americano que nuevamente se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos.- Te traje tu hamburguesa, América…- Hablo el ingles desanimado.

-Ya te dije que no tenía hambre

-¡Pero…!-Miro la mesa sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo animarle…¿Pero cómo puedes levantarle el animo a alguien que "vio" y "sintió" como las personas de su propio país morían? Y como si eso fuera poco había quedado ciego…Ya no sabía que más hacer- Debes comer algo…-Dijo en un susurro, enfureciéndose consigo mismo se levanto, abrió la hamburguesa del americano y sin previo aviso se la metió en la boca al ojiazul haciendo que se atragantara un poco y tomara de su hamburguesa tragando de un gran pedazo.

-¡I-Inglaterra! ¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo? D-dame la…coke…-El ingles obedeció entregándole el vaso en su mano a lo que Alfred con cuidado, a pesar de estar atragantándose colocándola en sus labios bebió un poco de su bebida dejándola luego respirando con algo de dificultad.-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Arthur le miro enojado, a pesar de que el otro no podía verle. Estaba enojado con Alfred, pero sobretodo consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada por él…

-¡Inglaterra…!

-¡Deberías saber porque baka! ¡Debes alimentarte!

-¡No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto!

-¡Dime porque no debiera preocuparme, baka!- El mayor se quedo viéndole en un silencio sepulcral. Tenía ganas de llorar, y aunque el menor no pudiese verle, no quería llorar en frente de él. Se quedo ahí parado frente a él respirando agitado al haberle gritado, sin notar que el resto de la gente les miraba. No esperando respuesta del menor que lucía sorprendido por la reacción del ingles, susurro- Por favor come algo…-Rogo.-Vuelvo en seguida….

Diciendo esto se fue casi corriendo al baño, dejando al americano completamente solo.- Arthur…-Lo llamo casi sin voz, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo sonrió con amargura tomando con su mano la hamburguesa que le había comprado su ex mentor comió un poco de ella. Suspirando pesado en cuanto se la termino, para así llevarse una de sus manos a su oído adolorido- Dammit…Iggy…tú no entiendes nada…

Golpeo el espejo con toda su fuerza, temiendo romperlo.

Mojo su rostro con ambas manos, se miro al espejo intentando de tranquilizarse. Alterándose no conseguiría nada, menos levantarle el animo a su ex colonia. Respiro hondo frotándose las sienes esperando a relajarse y así salir del baño.

Al salir fue a su encuentro con el americano. Estaba sentado, con una mano en su oído, se veía adolorido, se acerco a él rápido tomando de su mano- ¿América? ¿Estas bien?- Intento de ver que le dolía, pero al escucharle el americano se sobresalto alejándose un poco.

-¡No se de que hablas, Iggy! ¡Estoy bien!-Sonrió de nuevo, con la misma o quizás más falsedad de antes. Prefirió dejarlo estar, por lo que se sentó frente a él y se puso a buscar la hamburguesa que le había dejado.

-O-oye Alfred ¿y tu hamburguesa?- El menor estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada gacha.- ¿América?

-Eh…Molestaste tanto con que comiera algo que me dio hambre…-Mintió el menor sin dirigirle la mirada, no iba a reconocer que la había comido para tranquilizarle.- Iggy…-Le llamo levantando la mirada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él…bueno al menos eso intento.- Quiero preguntarte algo…que…¿Qué le paso a Alice?

Ante la pregunta el ingles palideció. No creía que Alfred le preguntaría sobre eso…al menos…no tan pronto. Trago saliva nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar…no quería ni verlo, fue por eso que desvió la mirada.

-No...¡No voltees!- Le falto poco para gritar al americano, provocando que el ojiverde sorprendido le mirase.

-¿A-Alfred…tu…?

"_No voltees!__" Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé…"God…está viendo, está viendo!" Quise abrazarle…ni si quiera sabia que más quería en ese momento, pero pronto las lagrimas afloraron mis ojos…he aquí la razón…"_

-S-se que no puedo verlo pero…-_Si… me había equivocado…God, que soy idiota…De verdad me había creído que había recuperado la vista – _Iggy…?-Alfred parpadeo confundido al creer escuchar un sollozo por parte del ingles.-¿Qué te pasa?- Con mucho cuidado estiro su mano hacia el ingles, queriendo tocarle, a lo que el mayor seco sus lagrimas rápidamente y tomo la mano del americano. Ni sabia el porqué estaba llorando.-No me pasa nada, América…

Ah…Esta bien…Lo que decía es que te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que volteaste el rostro-Esto hizo que el ingles se sonrojara, soltando así su mano.

-N-no hables tonterías, América…

-Ahora dime…

-Eh?

-¿Qué paso con Alice…?- Estaba serio, cosa muy rara en él- No me digas que estaba bien…Se nota que te impresionaste…d-digo por…porque agarraste fuerte de mi brazo cuando la viste…

-A-Alfred…

-Estaba en silla de ruedas, ¿no?- Al decir esto bajo la mirada haciendo presión en su puño.

-¿¡C-como lo supiste?- Arthur se levanto sorprendido, sin saber que decir.-S-si tu…

-Lo oi…-Susurro el menor sin dirigirle la mirada aún- Escuche el sonido de las ruedas cuando se iba…- Arthur sorprendido se sentó sin decir nada.- Aún no me dices que era lo que tenia…

El británico guardo silencio un momento, mordió su labio sabiendo que el menor no iba a reaccionar bien- Pues….a ella…-Guardo otro pequeño silencio incomodo, que se rompió justo en el momento que el americano iba a protestar.- Le…le amputaron las piernas…

Otro silencio que se hizo eterno, Arthur no sabía que decir, mientras Alfred presionaba más su puño y un sonrisa fingida salía de sus labios.- L-lo sabia…-Dijo a duras penas rompiendo el silencio.-C-cuando la encontré… la mitad de su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por varios escombros…y cuando logramos sacarla…dijo que no podía mover sus piernas…

Arthur se quedo impresionado por el relato, sabía que al otro le afectaba, mas no sabía que decirle para reconfortarle.

-A-Alfred…

-Estoy cansado…quiero ir a casa…-El mayor a pesar de que el otro no pudiera ver asintió y se levanto y ayudo al menor a levantarse y en silencio le llevo afuera del Mc Donald's donde pidió un taxi que los llevara a la casa del menor.

Ambos se fueron durante todo el trayecto en silencio. Alfred parecía que miraba por la ventana, Arthur hacia lo mismo, mirando la contraria y vigilando al menor viéndole de reojo a ratos. Otra vez parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.- Alfred...- Le llamo intentando de distraerle, mas este no respondió. Continuo ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo, reaccionando solamente ante un suave zamarreo que le dio el ingles- Ya llegamos...-Le dijo ayudándole a bajarse del taxi.- ¿Tienes tus llaves, cierto?

El menor no dijo nada, simplemente removió su mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sintiendo las llaves se las ofreció, a lo que el ingles las tomo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Alfred se quedo esperando afuera, sintiendo la brisa del viento correr por su cara, el olor de las flores de su jardín. Pensar que antes no apreciaba ese tipo de cosas, simplemente las dejaba pasar. Sintió el viento soplar más fuerte y un fuerte ruido. Un motor, en el cielo, sonaba fuerte y se escuchaba muy cerca, c-como si fuera...a chocar contra ellos...

Arthur ya había abierto la puerta, cuando escucho que algo...más bien alguien caía al suelo. Volteo inmediatamente y horrorizado corrió donde Alfred que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos sobre sus oídos. Se había hecho un ovillo mientras ahogaba un grito desesperado. –¡América cálmate!- Pedía el ingles zamarreándole de los hombros.- ¿¡Que te pasa?

El americano tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, con su vista a la nada. La velocidad de su respiración poco a poco aumentaba, llegando a ser casi incontrolable. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su cuello como si así intentase respirar. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban todavía más, por lo que llevo su mano libre a su pecho. Parecía que intentara hablar, mas ni un sonido, además del de su respiración descontrolada salía de su garganta.

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/ INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

_**DESTRUCTION/ ANGER/ INHUMAN/ DESPAIR/ FEAR/ HATE/ HOPELESS/ DEATH/ SCREAM/ MURDER/ PAIN**_

_**PAIN/MURDER/SCREAM/DEATH/HOPELESS/HATE/FEAR/DESPAIR/**__** INHUMAN/ANGER/ DESTRUCTION**_

-¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso!- Grito el ingles angustiado logrando hacer que se recostara en el suelo de la entrada, para así desabrochar su camisa. De algún modo u otro había logrado que entrase en la casa. Le desabrocho el cinturón de su pantalón intentando de ayudarle de algún modo a que no tuviera demasiada presión en su cuerpo- ¡A-Alfred! ¡Escúchame…! -Quito las manos del menor de su cuello y pecho y con su mano cubrió su boca- ¡Intenta respirar hondo! ¡Bota todo el aire de una vez! –Le ordeno Arthur angustiado.-¡Solo por la nariz!

El menor asintió aún respirando aceleradamente, llevando por algún motivo, nuevamente sus manos a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, volviendo a inspirar profundo, con mucha dificultad en un principio. Repitió esto varias veces, todo sin dejar sus oídos, hasta que finalmente su respiración se calmo. Aún respiraba con algo de dificultad, mas ya no era acelerada.-I-Iggy…-Llamo con sus ojos cerrados

Arthur suspiro aliviado y quito la mano de su boca. El cuerpo del americano temblaba, mientras era ayudado a sentarse- ¿Te sientes algo mejor…?- Pregunto el ingles preocupado a la vez que frotaba su brazo al verlo tembloroso. Se veía tenso y aún no quitaba las manos de sus oídos.- América…

-T-tengo…Ugh…!- Llevo una de sus manos a su boca ahogando una arcada intento penosamente levantarse terminando nuevamente en el suelo.

-¡Alfred!- En seguida le ayudo a levantarse. El americano seguía temblando aferrándose al cuerpo de Inglaterra, mientras avanzaban rápidamente y con cuidado de que el menor no tropezara. Avanzaron por el pasillo con rapidez hasta llegar al baño entre las arcadas de Alfred, Arthur encendió la luz e hizo que se arrodillara frente al inodoro.

El menor sin saber donde se encontraba con sus manos, a tientas confirmo que se encontraba frente a aquel artefacto cuando volvió a sentir la bilis en su boca y vomito.

-Al…¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el ingles que le sostenía de los hombros. El americano con los ojos cerrados asintió, mas nuevamente vomito.

-I…I'm sorry- Se disculpo el menor ya más tranquilo, mas aún su cuerpo temblaba.

-Descuida…-Susurro el ingles tomando de una toalla húmeda para limpiar su rostro.- Estas temblando mucho…

-I-Iggy…t-tengo…mucho frio- Alego el americano, que a los segundos se levanto siendo ayudado por el ingles sin decir nada lo llevo hasta su habitación haciendo que se recostara en su cama.

-Espera un poco, iré a buscar tu pijama, ok?- De nuevo el menor tenía su mirada puesta como siempre en la nada, pero no asintió ni dijo nada. Arthur le miro triste unos segundos y revolvió los cajones de ropa, hasta encontrar la prenda que buscaba.- Aquí lo tengo, América…-Se quedo mirándole unos segundos, viendo que aún seguía temblando y que al parecer no iba a reaccionar, le quito la chaqueta y comenzó a ayudarle a desabrochar la camisa.

-Inglaterra yo puedo solo…

-No si estás ahí sentado sin hacer nada- Susurro el mayor quitándole la camisa, procediendo a quitarle los pantalones, cosa que a pesar de su sonrojo no impidió. Estaba demasiado ensimismado.

_**Maybe…he's already death; stop saying that!;**__** but is tru…; *Phone rings*; No! It can't be!; Why was he there!; It's your fault; STOP SAYING THAT! **_

-Listo- Dijo el ingles habiéndole colocado el pijama, a lo que al fin reacciono el americano y con su mirada perdida pregunto- Iggy…¿donde estamos?

Arthur que estaba ordenando la ropa sucia se detuvo en seco y le miro triste- E-En tu habitación, Al…-Susurro nuevamente acercándose a él, le ayudo a recostarse en su cama- Ahora duerme, si?- Pidió en casi un ruego mientras le cubría con las sabanas, mas nuevamente el menor ni se inmuto- Alfred…-Susurro sin esperar nada, le miro unos segundos a aquellos opacos ojos…nada…no podía encontrar nada en ellos. Ningún brillo, nada…

Suspiro pesado, procediendo a retirarse en silencio. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación, le miro- Estaré en el cuarto de huéspedes, cualquier cosa que necesites solo grita, ok?-No recibió respuesta por lo que triste procedió a salir.-Buenas n…

-Arthur…-Se escucho un susurro, pequeño pero audible, a lo que el de ojos verdes le miro de nuevo- T-thank you…For everything...- Susurro de nuevo, a lo que el ingles le sonrió a pesar de que el menor no pudiese ver nada.

-No es nada, Alfred…duerme bien…-Susurro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se quedo ahí, en silencio.

Arthur apoyo su espalda en la puerta varios minutos en silencio... Solo quería que volviera a ser él mismo otra vez. Ya no sabía qué hacer...Soltó un suspiro cansado y bajo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. El cuarto de Alfred estaba en el segundo piso, ni sabia como lo había llevado hasta allí.

Al llegar a aquella habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a la casa del americano, se encontró con su maleta. De seguro la habrían traído los del FBI, suspiro y busco su pijama en esta y se lo coloco, terminando por acostarse en la cama….

_**Sintió**__** que con dificultad dejaban de abrazarle y luego una mano temblorosa acaricio su rostro. **_

_**-Inglaterra…-Arthur le miro sorprendido y sonrojado ante la caricia.- Hay…algo…que quería decirte…- Comenzaba de pronto a sentirse decaído y a respirar con dificultad, todavía caían los escombros, como si no fueran a acabar nunca.**_

_**-América…?- Pregunto al verlo débil.- Que te pasa…!**_

_**-Yo-Noto que su mirada se perdía.-Yo en verdad…-Arthur le miro asustado, se separo de él para ver sus heridas, que ya se sobrepasaban a lo normal, sin que dejaran de sangrar.**_

_**No,no,no,no,no!**_

_**Esto no puede estar pasando! Después de todo lo que hice ahora Alfred…**_

_**Por favor…**_

_**-América! R-resiste!- Le rogo el de ojos verdes, volviendo a abrazarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos a la vez que comenzaba a sentirse débil él también.**_

_**- Ingl…ate…rra….**_

-ALFRED!

Lagrimas, lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos…Otra vez había recordado aquel momento en el que creyó ver a Alfred morir en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Apenas podía controlarse. Se sentó en la cama, a la vez que secaba sus ojos.

"_Arthur~"_- Se hizo escuchar una vocecilla a lo que pronto el ingles diviso una lucecita que se acercaba a él y tiraba de su pijama.- Fayette…¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto a la pequeña hada que seguía tironeándole, le llevo fuera de la habitación.

Era un hada que el británico había dejado en las tierras americanas, cuando este aun era su colonia con el propósito de que le protegiera en sus ausencias a pesar de que el menor no pudiera verla.

-A donde quieres que vaya, Fayette…-Pregunto nuevamente en un susurro, siguiendo al hada por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Alfred, cosa que le hizo asustarse. Si le había guiado hasta allí ¿sería que pasaba algo? Intento de mantener la calma, respiro hondo y toco levemente la puerta. Nadie respondió, por lo que abrió la puerta entrando con lentitud.

El hada que se había sentado en su hombro voló en dirección a la cama, donde había un bulto bajo las sabanas que sollozaba. Esto sorprendió al de ojos verdes, y lo alarmo un poco, por lo que cerró con sigilo la puerta sin que el otro se percatara camino hacia la cama rodeándola, ya que en la posición en la que se podía ver, le estaba dando la espalda.

Se hinco temeroso frente a él, llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza acariciándola, haciendo que el cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Alfred…-Le llamo bajito- Soy yo…-Dijo en susurro intentando de quitar la sabana que le cubría, pero el americano insistía en sostenerla podía escuchar suaves sollozos proviniendo de debajo de las sabanas.- ¡No seas idiota! ¡No puedes llamarte héroe si andas escondiéndote de mí!- Con esto creyó que saldría por las buenas, pero solo lo emporo.

-Y-yo…n-no soy un héroe…- Se escucho por primera vez sollozar la voz del americano.

-América…- Le llamo solo por el hecho de llamarle demasiado sorprendido enojándose luego por sus palabras, tomo de las sabanas y se las quito de un tirón dejando al descubierto a un Alfred llorando con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.- Alfred…

-J-just go away…-Sollozo el menor.

Arthur no sabía qué hacer. Se veía tan…vulnerable, la imagen hacia que se le partiera el alma.- Y-you idiot…-Susurro obligándole a quitarse las manos de su rostro. Sus ciegos ojos estaban abiertos, derramando lágrimas incontrolables. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus oídos, otra vez…

-América…-No sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.- P-porque estas llorand…

-¡No estoy llorando!- Casi le grito el menor.

-Pero Alfred…mírate como estas…

-I can't see! Don't you remember?- Más lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, haciendo sentir culpable al ingles.

-P-perdóname…-Susurro intentando de quitar sus manos de sus oídos, pero este las presiono más contra ellos.

_**It's my fault…**_

-N-no…!-Pidió el americano, a lo que Kirkland le soltó.- N-no quiero escucharles más…

_**I told ya to stop **__**with that thing!**_

-D-de que estás hablando…Americ…

-¡Tú no lo entenderías!

-Al menos déjame intentarlo!- Le dijo el ingles presionando sus puños. Ya no soportaba el sentirse tan inútil en esa situación.

_**What if I don't want to?**_

-S-solo…no quiero escuchar…mucho…s-sufrimiento…malditas voces…- Definitivamente no entendía nada, quería ayudarle, pero se sentía con las manos atadas…

-Alfred, por favor…-Rogo el ingles- Explícame que diablos te pas…

_**-"No…n-no hay caso…verdad?"**_

Arthur inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus oídos. Era una voz masculina…conocida…

-Mark….-Llamo al nombre inconscientemente al reconocer su voz.

-Si! Si hay caso!- Casi grito el americano sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, tapando a la vez sus oídos. ¿Qué acaso habían oído lo mismo?

_**Un **__**montón de escombros, muchas personas, una luz, una persona en el suelo, una roca atravesando su estomago.**_

-No dejes de luchar…-Rogaba el americano que de nuevo volvía a acumular lagrimas en sus opacos ojos.-¿¡Que vas a hacer con Alice?

_**-"J-jude…que Jude…se haga cargo…de mi…hermana…"**_

Luego de eso no lograron escuchar nada más. Alfred rompió nuevamente un llanto silencioso al igual que Arthur que le sumo un punzante dolor en el costado de su vientre, a lo cual no pudo evitar que de su boca escapara un leve gemido de dolor.

-Inglaterra?- Se escucho la voz preocupada del americano que intento de llevar a tientas una mano a su rostro-

Al fin Arthur entendía el sufrimiento de Alfred. Todo aquello que le molestaba, el porqué estaba tan ausente, el porqué llevaba sus manos a sus oídos…todo.

Se levanto y se sentó en la cama a su lado para abrazarle acunándolo en su pecho.-Arthur…

-No digas nada…-Dijo sin dejar de abrazarle. Alfred sorprendido por la acción del mayor, dejo sus oídos con cierta dificultad y le abrazo.-¿Alfred…?- Se sorprendió el ingles

-N-no tiene caso…d-digo que haga eso…los escucho igual…- Inevitablemente sus ciegos ojos derramaban más y más lagrimas. Lo único que podía hacer Arthur era abrazarle, no podía hacer nada más…

-I-Idiota… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte….

-¡Pues ya lo estoy!- Dejo salir un sollozo, que no pudo evitar que Alfred escuchara. Sorprendido el americano separo el abrazo y guiándose con su mano desde su espalda, su hombro, su cuello, sus mejillas pudo sentir las lágrimas del ingles al rozar sus dedos.

-Y-y tu porque estas llorando…

-También lo oi, América…-Dijo en un susurro tomando de su mano para que la quitase.-Mark…Mark es…era…ingles y americano…Por eso lo escuche…

-Arthur…-En seguida se alarmo y sus manos se dirigieron al vientre del mayor con sumo cuidado ante el sonrojo del ingles. Pronto pudo sentir un corte en un costado, supuso que era , pues el ingles se había estremecido de dolor ante el contacto-Iggy…-Pudo sentir un liquido resbalando de aquel corte- Arthur…p-porque no dijiste nada…

El ingles, simplemente volvió a abrazarle escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor, sin lograr evitar que esas incontrolables lagrimas dejaran de caer.- Querías que te preocupara acaso?

-Y después tú me alegas a mí…

Arthur solo pudo quedarse en silencio abrazándole protectoramente, cuando vio al hada…Fayette.

_-"Se que debe estar enojado conmigo por haberme quedado con este niño a pesar de que se independizo de usted…Pero yo solo __seguí sus ordenes "No dejarle, pase lo que pase", y debo admitir que a pesar de que no me veía me llegue a encariñar con él. Ahora usted es el único quien puede ayudarlo, amo Arthur…yo solo pude protegerles en el derrumbe y de que el joven Alfred sobreviviera a sus heridas…- Arthur la miro sorprendido por la revelación ¿Cómo no la había visto?-…También intente de evitar que entrase a esas cosas gigantes, pero…este niño tiene una fuerza de voluntad enorme…Por eso ahora le pido a usted que le ayude…Y créame a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos, él…"_

-Arthur…no quiero seguir escuchándolos…-Se pudo escuchar la voz de Alfred, a lo que Fayette callo y susurrando un pequeño _"Por favor, ayúdelo"_ desapareció. Arthur cerró los ojos con impotencia, mientras pensaba _"No necesitas pedírmelo, Fayette"_ para luego hacer que el americano quedara recostado sobre la cama, con el ingles sobre él.-¿Q-que estás haciendo? – Pregunto asustado y a la vez sonrojado al sentir las manos inglesas tomando de su rostro.

-Escúchame idiota no mal interpretes nada, pero debo hacer esto para que puedas dormir…-Susurro sonrojado.- Ahora relájate…

-Eh? ¿¡C-como quieres que me relaje? S-si sabes que no veo nada y…-Se cayó al sentir la respiración del ingles sobre su rostro.-Arthur…

"_Cursed__dioddef__eirth__trafferthu__enaid__hwn__gwael_

_Same__tristwch__,__poen__ei hun__,__gan ddinistrio__ei hun_

_Gadewch__iddo__ei ben ei hun_

_Bydd__eu__hynny'n__dioddefaint__diflannu__i__ddyfnderoedd__y__tywyllwch__gyda'r__stamp__hwn__yn__..."_

-Iggy, wait what are you…?

"_Nuevamente me vi obligado a callar__"_

"_Unos suaves labios se habían posado sobre los míos"_

"_No __tenía ni que preguntar de quien eran…"_

"_Pues lo sabía perfectamente"_

_No sé porque…_

_Pero en cuanto Iggy luego de decir aquellas palabras extrañas…_

_De__ besarme…_

_Mis lágrimas se detuvieron_

_Las voces callaron_

_Y una paz pude sentir que me rodeaba_

_Pude sentir a Arthur cayendo sobre __mí…_

_Rendido…._

_Rendido mientras me abrazaba protectoramente_

_Acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho_

_Podía__ sentir su olor_

_Oír__ los latidos de su corazón_

_Era como si en verdad Arthur hubiese hecho de esos hechizos que tanto alardea que sabe hacer_

_No sabía que era…_

_Ni que había pasado_

_Simplemente no quería que esta paz se acabase_

_Esta paz que podía sentir solo gracias a la persona que amo_

_Quien fue el único quien supo traérmela de vuelta…_

_Fin Capitulo 4_

_Continuara…_

_Notas Finales: _

_Bien…por donde empiezo….LO SIENTO! ;A; Se que demore mucho! ;o; asdasdasd pero ya rendi la PSU! ASI QUE SOY LIBRE! AGUANTE FREEDOM! *0*_

_(no pregunten como me fue, que no tengo idea xD)_

_Bien…primero que nada quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:_

_Los civiles que aparecieron como sobrevivientes/muertos son ficticios ni uno de ellos existió….cualquier historia similar o coincidencia de nombres es eso…coincidencia xD_

_Lo que se hablaba del vuelo 93 es al menos lo que yo creo que ocurrió y lo más probable es que muchos también piensen igual…el punto es que no hay nada confirmado._

_El idioma que usa Iggy para el hechizo es Galés. Al menos no se me ocurrió otro que fuera/sonara antiguo y además incomprensible xD_

_Aparte…no sé si lo que le pasaba a Alfred quedo claro…en todo caso se explicara en el siguiente capítulo. No sé si Alfred me quedo muy FAIL aquí me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, de verdad me costó escribir este capítulo sobre todo por él._

_Y bien…alguien pregunto por ahí si habría lemon…Pues si! Al menos por el momento creo que habrá_

_Bien eso es todo xd intentare de escribir más rápido el próximo capitulo._

_Bye!_


	5. I'm Here With you

_**Notas Autora: **_

_**-Aparece en un Jet privado lanzando IPADS con el capitulo y grita por un megáfono- I'M SORRY! ;A;**_

**Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…**

**Capitulo V**

**I'm Here With You**

_La ceguera… ¿Qué significa? Si uno abre el diccionario y busca esta palabra de seguro saldrá "privación de la vista"…pero de verdad ¿significa eso necesariamente? Que pasa si estamos hablando de alguien que __**no quiere **__ver la realidad de las cosas…No quiere aceptarla y vivir con ella quedándose así completamente "ciego". Piensa en solo lo que perdió, pero no piensa en lo que y quienes tiene, se olvida de lo que es en verdad importante…Terminando así completamente solo…._

15 de Septiembre 2001

Los rayos del sol pegaron por la ventana como hacia todas las mañanas, tan fuerte que cegaba los ojos de cualquiera al despertar, de tal manera que se veía obligado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente para abrirlos otra vez pero entrecerrados. Eso no le pasaba a Alfred F. Jones, simplemente cuando su dulce sueño acabo abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad otra vez. Si, otra vez pues había soñado con la luz, con cosas cotidianas, con las reuniones mundiales, con las otras naciones…con Iggy…

Al abrir sus ojos se tuvo que morder el labio y apretar sus ojos para no dejar que aquella lagrima que amenazaba con aparecer en sus ciegos ojos cayera…Todo por darse cuenta de que lo que había vivido era un sueño y ahora volvía a despertar en la pesadilla…su pesadilla.

Sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban, por lo que se estremeció un poco recordando que no estaba solo…Estaba con Arthur…

-¿Iggy…?- Llamo quedamente, pero al no recibir respuesta asumió que continuaba dormido, se acurruco un poco más contra él. Podía escucharlos latidos de su corazón, escuchar su respiración, sentir su olor…

Suspiro fuerte disfrutando aquella cercanía cuando sintió un poco de agua caer sobre su nuca…-¿Iggy?- Volvió a llamar sin tener respuesta, se alejo un poco de él y con su mano izquierda busco con cuidado y torpemente el rostro del ingles llegando a tocar su mejilla que estaba húmeda, cosa que lo hizo alarmarse.-Arthur…- Subió su mano por su rostro hasta sentir sus pestañas dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Con su otra mano con igual torpeza toco su mentón y subiendo pudo darse cuenta de que mordía sus labios. Le tomo de los hombros con igual cuidado y lo movió con suavidad.- ¡Arthur, despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla!- Le dijo Alfred escuchando un quejido provenir de parte del otro, y lo removió con algo más de fuerza y hablo esta vez más fuerte- Iggy wake up! Iggy!

-¿A-Alfred…?- Se escucho la voz del ingles que justo abría sus ojos. En el instante en que lo hizo Alfred le soltó cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a sus oídos.- ¡América!- Se asusto el mayor al verle reaccionar así, le sujeto de los brazos, mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que el otro.- ¡¿América, estas bien?- Pregunto el ojiverde alarmado aun.

-¿P-porque no te preocupas de ti mejor?- Pregunto el americano entreabriendo los ojos con una sonrisa. Parecía que buscaba su mirada pero solo miraba a la pared, estiro su mano en busca del ingles desesperándose porque no tocaba nada hasta que sintió que como Arthur tomaba su mano.

-Estoy aquí, América…-Susurro acariciando de su mano, pensando que así lo tranquilizaría, pero el menor con su otra mano le tomo del brazo con cuidado guiándose con esta tocando su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro y con su pulgar seco con sumo cuidado sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué llorabas Iggy?- Pregunto en apenas un susurro el americano, sorprendiendo al ingles.

-Yo no…

-Es cosa de tocar tu rostro, Inglaterra.- Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Alfred soltó el rostro y mano del británico y se cubrió sus oídos nuevamente cerrando sus ojos, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-D-disculpe si interrumpo, s-señor Alfred…-Se escucho una voz tímida a lo que el ingles miro hacia la puerta sorprendido.

-Toris…

-¡Liet!- Exclamo el americano volteándose a verle pero su mirada estaba dirigida al ingles.- ¿¡Q-que estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues…vine a ayudar a Inglaterra a cuidarle…

-No…-Negó el americano.- Debes volver a tu país…Iggy, tu también...-Dijo serio- Estados Unidos es peligroso ahora…Y yo no puedo hacer nada por protegerles-Dijo en un susurro apenas apretando sus puños con fuerza de la impotencia que sentía.

-América…-Arthur le miro triste y tomo de su mano en un intento de tranquilizarle- Tú no puedes arreglártelas solo…Se que es duro, pero…

Alfred se quedo en silencio, había quitado la mano de sus oídos hacia un rato sintiendo el tacto de la mano del ingles, mas no hizo nada y pronto una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.-Estoy bien, no necesito que se preocupen…-Tanto Arthur como Toris le miraron tristes, conocían esa sonrisa, falsa, sin ninguna emoción en ella…

-Y-yo iré a prepararles el desayuno- Dijo el lituano retirándose de la habitación.

-Está bien, mientras yo ayudare a América a que se bañe…-Dijo por su parte el ojiverde levantándose de la cama yendo en busca de sus ropas que estaban en un cajón.

-Iggy…-Se escucho la voz del menor que seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, la odiaba…Inglaterra la odiaba profundamente, tenía ganas profundas de golpearle y gritarle que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.- No es necesario que me ayud…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues unos jeans golpearon directamente su cara.

-¡Ya para con eso de una vez!- Le grito el mayor molesto. Iba a seguir gritándole cuando vio que llevaba una mano a sus ciegos ojos adolorido.

-Iggy…dammit al menos avisa…-Protesto el americano sin quitar las manos de sus ojos, a lo que el ingles se alarmo y casi corrió hasta él quitando la mano de sus ojos.

-Perdóname…-Susurro sorprendiendo al americano. El ojiverde había olvidado la ceguera de aquellos ojos azules.- Déjame ver eso…-Dijo sin borrar de su rostro aquella preocupación que había nacido del ingles hacia el americano desde el momento en que este había quedado ciego. Miro con cuidado ambos ojos, poniéndolos a la luz asegurándose de que no hubiesen recibido daño alguno en ellos.- Están bien ¿aún te duelen?

-No…

-Perdóname…- Susurro de nuevo

-Descuida…-Dijo por su parte Alfred posando su mirada en el ingles, o al menos eso pensaba que hacia pues tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana.-No es tu culpa de andar con este ciego, ¿no?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

_No supe que decirle_

_Lo que si quise hacer fue golpearle con fuerza_

_Volarle la cara si era necesario_

_Todo para que borrase esa estúpida sonrisa_

_Alfred…_

_No digas que estas bien_

_Porque no lo estas_

_Así que por favor... ¡borra esa sonrisa de una maldita vez!_

_Porque todos sabemos que no estás bien…_

_Y tú también lo sabes…_

_Pero por favor no me digas esto…_

Podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, a lo que soltó al menor alejándose un poco para llevar luego una mano para cubrir sus ojos.-Voy a llenar la bañera…-Dijo en un susurro saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo para encerrarse en el baño. Apenas estuvo dentro abrió la llave del agua y coloco un tapón en la bañera.- Eres un idiota, Alfred…Un idiota…-Susurro apoyándose en la puerta esperando a que el agua se acumulara en la bañera.

Tocaron la puerta.- ¿Inglaterra?

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien?- Se escucho la voz del Lituano

-Si… ¿p-porque no debiera estarlo?- Soltó un suspiro aún frustrado.- ¿Puedes traer a América para que se bañe?

-Si…lo traeré en seguida…

A los minutos el americano había sido llevado al baño. Entre que lograra convencerle de que no podía tomarse una ducha pues podía caer, que no podía bañarse solo, que le ayudaran a quitar la ropa y finalmente de que debía meterse a la bañera con ayuda…se tomaron cerca de veinte minutos…

-Alfred eres un caso…-Suspiro el ingles comenzando a jabonarle, el menor hacia un puchero a lo que de pronto a tientas tomo fuertemente del brazo del ingles y los jalo haciendo que este cayera al agua a lo que el americano exploto en risas.- ¡Oye! IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

-¡Iggy no te lo tomes para tanto!- Rio el menor, volviendo a poner aquella sonrisa falsa.

-You idiot!- Gruño el ingles quitando su ropa ya mojada para luego continuar jabonando la espalda del menor. Pensó en que no quería hacerle sentir tan inútil por lo que cuando termino de jabonar su espalda dijo.- América, ya termine si quieres puedes seguir tu mientras te lavo el pelo…-Dijo ofreciéndole el jabón que sabía que no podía ver. Esperaba que dijera algo que sea, pero Alfred no dijo nada ni se movió, cosa que asusto al ingles que tomo de su hombro.- América…- Le llamo viendo su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y mordía su labio como si algo le doliera.- Alfred…tú…

-I'm sorry…-Susurro sacando pronto sus manos del agua para tapar sus oídos.- No…no logro controlar esto aún…

Arthur le miraba triste, sabía que seguía escuchando esas voces desde que él despertó y sabia también como se sentía aquello.- No puedes controlarlo…s-solo…debes aprender a soportarlo.

-¡No hables como si supieras como se siente esto!- Dijo el americano molesto.- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!

-Si lo entiendo…

-¿Como es eso?

-Cuando bombardearon Londres…por ejemplo…- Dijo suavemente el ingles algo dolido al recordar aquel hecho, a lo que el americano se horrorizo.

_N-no me digas que…entonces cuando estaba ahí contigo…_

_¿Por eso estabas tan ausente, Arthur?_

-¿C-como…? ¿Quieres decir que esa vez también estabas…?-El ingles negó con la cabeza, olvidándose de que el menor no le veía.

-No…no quede ciego, pero si escuchaba las mismas voces que tú…

-¿Pero también los "veías"?- Esa pregunta desconcertó al ingles que le miro confundido.- ¿Los "veías" o no?

-No entiendo a que vas, Amer…-Se quedo callado. Había entendido a que se refería, por lo que llevo una mano a su boca horrorizado.

_Alfred… ¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto?_

-Los "ves"…- Susurro Arthur aún sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez.

-No desde siempre but…empecé a hacerlo después que nos encontramos con Alice…

-Como si fuera una enfermedad en progreso…-Susurro el ingles sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-Iggy…

-…

-Tú hiciste algo anoche, ¿verdad?- Kirkland se sorprendió ante la pregunta y suspiro.

-Si…

-…-Con sumo cuidado se volteo y a tientas busco el brazo del ojiverde para luego atraerle hacia él y abrazarle.

-Alfred…-El menor deshizo el abrazo y deslizo su brazo tocando su hombro, luego su cuello para terminar acariciando su rostro.

-Puedes… ¿hacer eso de nuevo?- Pregunto el americano acercando con sumo cuidado su rostro quedando a poca distancia del otro, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-América…-Le llamo casi sin aliento con sus mejillas sonrojadas, viendo como se acercaba hasta que los labios del otro rozaron los suyos a lo que desvió su mirada rechazando el beso del ojiazul con el dolor de su alma…pero no iba a besar al americano por el interés de este. Le molesto un poco que lo hiciese, pero por otro lado le entendía…pues él en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de escuchar aquellas voces.-Lo siento, América…- Susurro con impotencia pues quería ayudarle.- No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no? Si tu ayer…

-Lo que ves y escuchas son tu gente, América…Debes escucharles…-Alfred miraba sin entender.- En el fondo ellos son tu…Escucha…Todos los países escuchamos a nuestra gente, ellos formaron nuestra personalidad y forma de pensar, pero al estar ya tan formada aquella forma de pensar las voces pasan desapercibidas… pasan desapercibidas hasta que ocurre algo fuerte al país…Tal cual el bombardeo de Londres, la bomba atómica sobre Japón y…el atentado en tu país…- Le miro unos segundos en silencio colocando una mano sobre su hombro.- Cuando pasan este tipo de eventos la gente entra en pánico y se crea un desorden en la cabeza de la nación…hay personas desesperadas, asustadas, furiosas, triste, heridas, los que prefieren mantenerse neutros…Son muchas las opiniones que surgen y por eso los escuchas….Escuchas lo que piensan, sus sufrimientos…y no dejaras de escucharles hasta que se ordenen y llegue la calma a ellos…

-…

-Ahora que lo pienso…no te ocurrió algo parecido en la Guerra de Vietnam

-Y-yeah…I heard them…-Susurro- P-pero…no sabía que era…d-de hecho había empezado a creer que me estaba volviendo loco…

-Al…

-P-pero... ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo que hiciste anoche?

-¡No puedes dejar de escucharlos! Podrías perder la razón…-Dijo esto último en un susurro el ingles, a lo que pronto tomaron de su mano.

-P-por favor…s-solo esta vez…- Rogo el americano por primera vez haciendo que al ingles se le partiera el corazón en pedazos, pero debía ser fuerte…si aplicaba el mismo hechizo demasiado seguido…No solo le causaría un daño al americano, también se lo causaría así mismo…

-No, Alfred…Se acabo- Dijo colocándole shampoo en la cabeza para lavar su cabello- Ten cuidado, así que cierra los ojos.- Ordeno el ingles para luego enjuagarle. Finalmente salieron de la bañera con sumo cuidado, ambos se secaron y se vistieron. Alfred no borraba aquella sonrisa falsa de sus labios. La odiaba tanto…

Aquella tarde fue un agente del FBI para entregar informaciones varias y continuar así la investigación del caso.-Hasta el momento no se han encontrado más sobrevivientes, la búsqueda de estos ha resultado bastante difícil pues los incendios continúan y los escombros interrumpen el paso.- Explico Matt, agente que el ingles no conocía, pues era bastante joven, pero a la vez bastante listo.

-Quiero saber algo…-Dijo Alfred de pronto serio.- Se supone que el departamento de Defensa debiera haber detectado los aviones…De hecho debieron haberse podido comunicar con los pilotos…

-Si…de echo…los aviones estaban estableciendo contacto con The Boston Air Route Traffic  
Control Center, a las 8:13 AM el radar detecto el cambio de ruta del vuelo American 11,desde ese minuto se intento restablecer contacto con el piloto de dicho vuelo, recién a las 8:24 AM se dio la alarma.

-¡Fueron más de diez minutos!- Se exalto el ingles.- ¿¡Como pudieron tardar tanto!

-Algo parecido ocurrió con el vuelo 175 United Airlines.

-¿Quien estaba a cargo?- Pregunto un también exaltado Alfred.- Todo esto pudo haberse evitado, ¡y lo sabes muy bien, Matt!

-Por supuesto que lo sé, señor Alfred créame que por mí, si me permite decirlo, mato a ese hombre…-Dijo con resentimiento el agente pero con bastante tranquilidad.

-¡Dime entonces quien fue el responsable…!

-Su nombre es…Peter Zalewski

Tanto el ingles como el americano se quedaron en silencio, oh si sabían quién era…aquel hombre había sido responsable del vuelo 990 Egyptian Airlines el año 1999, en dicho caso ocurrió lo mismo. Se perdió contacto con el vuelo y se estuvo varios minutos tratando de restablecer el contacto hasta dar la alarma, finalmente el avión aquel desapareció en el Atlántico.

-Y eso no es todo…- Dijo despacio el agente, pues parecía estar conteniendo su furia ante el atentado.- A las 8:25 AM, al parecer por error los secuestradores intentaron de comunicarse con los pasajeros, pero sin embargo lo hicieron con la torre de control. Se pudo escuchar "We  
have some planes. Just stay quiet and you'll be okay. We're returning to the airport."("Tenemos algunos planes. Quédense quietos y estarán bien. Estamos regresando al aeropuerto.") Al parecer Zalewski no escucho la parte de los "planes". Recién pudo entenderse luego de 30 minutos luego de que otro funcionario fuese capaz de encontrar la cinta y rebobinarla a ese punto. La voz que venía del transmisor tenía un acento extranjero. Segundos después The Boston Center volvió a recibir una transmisión, la voz tenía el mismo acento. Decía: "Nobody move. Everything will be okay. If you try to make any moves, you'll  
endanger yourself and the airplane. Just stay quiet." ("Todo estará bien. Si hacen algún movimiento, se van a poner en peligro ustedes mismos y al avión.")- Leyó el agente.- Luego de escuchar la transmisión recién se dijo que podía tratarse de un secuestro…

-Háganse cargo de él…-Se escucho a Alfred de pronto luego de un largo e incomodo silencio

-Pero Alfred…-Intento de hablar Arthur.

-¡Encárguense de que ese imbécil no vuelva a pisar ninguna torre de control, ni que se le dé ningún trabajo…! ¡Si es necesario hay mostrarle a la nación esto!

-¡No es buena idea, señor Alfred!- Se levanto de pronto Matt.- Si hace eso hará que la población se sienta insegura…

-¡YA ESTA INSEGURA!

Los tres guardaron silencio. Alfred sabia más que nadie como se sentía su nación los escuchaba, los veía…era lo único que veía. Seguros no iban a sentirse nunca…Arthur le miraba frustrado, pues sabía que era lo que le pasaba al menor y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es verdad que ya esta insegura, América…- Hablo Inglaterra intentando de tranquilizarle.- Pero si haces eso solo empeoraras la situación…y sabes que eso no te hará bien a ti tampoco…

-Iggy…-Tenia la mirada gacha, no quería mostrarse mal ante el ingles, pero sabía que en su condición era algo imposible. Por lo que forzó una sonrisa e hizo el ademán de mirarle pero simplemente mantuvo su mirada al frente.- Tienen razón, no sé en que estaba pensando hahahaha!- Rio el americano sorprendiendo a ambos presentes, a lo que Matt estuvo a punto de replicar pero fue detenido por la mirada del ingles dándole a entender de que en verdad no se reía de la situación…simplemente intentaba de esconder su sufrimiento como nación.

-Bien…yo ya debo irme mañana les traeré más información… ¿hay algo en especial que quieran saber?

-Me gustaría que trajeras los videos del aeropuerto y la lista de los pasajeros de los vuelos American 11 y 175 United Airlines.- Se escucho de pronto el ingles, a lo que el agente le miro un tanto desconfiado.

-Arthur es de mi confianza.- Dijo de pronto Alfred ante el silencio que había guardado Matt.- Ya que yo no puedo ver esos videos me gustaría que él fuera "mis ojos"…-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa sorprendiendo al mayor.- Él…tiene toda mi confianza…

Con eso el agente se retiro dejando a ambas naciones a solas.

-América…-Le llamo de pronto el ingles sin saber si es que el otro le prestaba atención siguió hablando.- Ya que terminamos con lo de hoy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer helado? Como se que te gustan tanto…-No siguió hablando pues el menor seguía con aquella sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y parecía no haberse inmutado.- América…

-Deberíamos seguir trabajando…-Dijo el menor de pronto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡No seas idiota! Ya trabajamos bastante hoy además tienes hoy hora al psicólogo.- Dijo el ingles, además debes ir a chequear tus heridas.

-No lo necesito…

-¡Si lo necesitas!- ¿Por qué el estúpido no borraba su sonrisa?

-Los médicos los necesitan los heridos de gravedad

-Tú estuviste herido de gravedad

-¡Pero ya estoy bien!

-¡No lo estas! ¡Al menos necesitas ir al psicólogo!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Entiende que no es solo por ti, América!- En ese momento la sonrisa del americano se borro.

-¡Ya déjame! ¡Ya te dije que no iré! ¡ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE PIENSES!- Grito finalmente el americano levantándose con los ojos cerrados, quedándose callado unos segundos para luego recibir un golpe directo en la cara del ingles.

-Con que no te importa…eh?- Se alejo de él retrocediendo lentamente.- Si me quede aquí es solo para ayudarte.- Dijo viendo como el menor llevaba una mano a su mejilla golpeada como si así pudiese calmar el dolor.- Pero veo que no te importa…-Susurro el ingles fulminándole con la mirada. Se sentía podrido, por como Alfred se preocupaba tan poco por si mismo…por como sonreía tan falsamente, por haberle golpeado siendo que sabía que no veía nada…Simplemente volteo y salió de la habitación molesto.

-Iggy…- Escucho la voz tan lastimera del americano que no pudo evitar quedarse ahí parado unos segundos, había llegado al pasillo.- Porque te…-No acabo de escuchar la disculpa cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe detrás de él, a lo que alarmado el ingles volvió a la sala y se encontró con Alfred tirado en el suelo con la mesita de centro sobre él. El muy idiota había tratado de caminar hacia el ingles sin saber donde estaba y tropezó con la mesa de centro cayendo cerca de la esquina de ella por lo que la mesa quedo sobre él.

-¡Idiota!- Le grito el ingles casi corriendo hacia él quitándole la mesa de encima y luego examinarle.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

América no respondió…se quedo con la mirada gacha. Ahora ni siquiera podía caminar, se sentía sumamente frustrado, ahora de verdad quería golpear a alguien…, pero no quería demostrarle al ingles su frustración por eso en cuanto se sintió más calmado levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.- Estoy bien Iggy HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Idiot…-Susurro ante su risa falsa, examino su cabeza, notando un raspón en su frente.- Te heriste, espera un poco ya te lo curare.- Dijo obligándole a sentarse en el sofá nuevamente mientras iba al baño en busca de un botiquín, volviendo con él a los pocos segundos. Se sentó junto a él abriendo el botiquín sacando un poco de algodón, una pinza y una botella de alcohol.- Esto te dolerá un poco…no te muevas…-Dijo el ingles acercando el algodón a aquel raspón que adornaba la frente americana haciendo que se estremeciese un poco.

-¡Ngh…!

-Te dije que no te muevas

-Pero es que me pillaste de sorpres… ¡d-duele...!-Se quejo Alfred, a lo que el británico retiro el algodón volviendo a examinar la herida.

-Ya estás bien- Dijo guardando todo en el botiquín, no sin antes colocarle un parche en la zona herida.-Vamos…-Dijo ayudándole a levantarse y a caminar hacia el pasillo teniendo cuidado de que el menor no tropezara de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije…Tomaremos un helado por ahí, quieras o no, yo quiero salir, pero no te puedo dejar solo…d-digo…se supone que estoy a cargo de cuidarte, ¿no?- Si el menor pudiese ver en esos momentos habría visto al ingles con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Alfred no dijo nada…sabia que lo que había dicho no era del todo verdad, no sabía porque pero lo sabía. No sabía si era porque era demasiado obvio o porque conocía cada parte del ingles. Como no iba a serlo…si en el fondo de su corazón lo amaba, y no porque hubiese quedado ciego iba a cambiar lo que sentía por el británico.-Primero te llevare al doctor a que chequen tus heridas y luego al psicólogo.

-Iggy…

-Después de eso te llevare a comer helado o a un Mc Donald's ¿si?

Ni uno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna, tomaron un taxi hasta el hospital que estaba repleto de gente que esperaba su atención. Pasaban varias enfermeras y doctores corriendo por el hospital atendiendo a los pacientes, tanto que por poco Alfred cayó al chocar una enfermera contra él, que ni tiempo se tomo de disculparse pues continúo corriendo.

-¿Que ocurre Inglaterra? ¿Porque hay tanto ruido?

-El hospital está colapsado. -Respondió el ingles molesto por la enfermera que había chocado contra el menor.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa bastante falsa, no porque le hubiera afectado que la mujer chocase con él, sino que le dolía lo que estaba pasando en su nación…además que escuchaba y "veía" lo que pasaba con aquella gente en el hospital. Sus oídos le zumbaban más fuerte ahora con la presencia de tanta gente. Podía "ver" a las personas siendo operadas, haciendo autopsias, familias preocupadas, y/o devastadas sentadas en recepción, a él mismo junto a Iggy…

Wait…Se quedo boquiabierto dirigiendo su mirada a todos lados. Veía su cabeza moverse, estaba siendo mirado desde un costado…a la vez que escuchaba un lamento. Luego esa imagen desapareció y apareció otra a la vez de otro lamento.

Solo así pudo darse cuenta de que estaban en recepción que Arthur estaba pidiendo una hora para Alfred. No lo podía creer… veía su rostro, sus hermosas orbes verdes, sus enormes cejas, su cabello desordenado…Todas y cada una de sus facciones. Quería tocarle, abrazarle, confesarle cuanto lo amaba, besarlo, todo…pero un golpe en el escritorio de la secretaria le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡¿Como que no hay?

Al parecer estaba enojado pues no tenían ningún doctor disponible para él. Con cuidado fue moviendo su mano, observando a través de los ojos de la secretaria como su mano se movía lentamente hasta tomar la mano del ingles. Rio para sus adentros al ver que se sonrojaba y luego volteaba a hablarle.

-No te preocupes Arthur…no es urgente hay personas que lo necesitan más que yo- Sonrió esta vez sincero, haciendo que Iggy se sonrojara más.

-Y-you idiot!- Le insulto el ingles sin que el otro borrara su sonrisa, mientras reía para sus adentros pues seguía viendo a Inglaterra desde otro lado. De pronto el ingles le tomo del brazo y le saco del hospital cosa que odio pues las imágenes suyas y las del británico desaparecieron.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles. Ahora entendía de que iba esto de escuchar a su gente y lo que veía…escuchaba los pensamientos de ellos….y veía lo que ellos estaban viendo…prácticamente estaba en la cabeza de su gente…en sus ojos.

Estaba demasiado impresionado con el descubrimiento, le dolían más los oídos al estar cerca de tanta gente, pero estaba feliz por otro lado pues había podido ver al ingles…

Llegaron a una calle muy transitada por la gente. Lo supo porque podía ver a través de la gente, además del ruido en las calles. Todos los pensamientos se enfocaban en la preocupación de lo que podía pasar ahora en su país…era lógico la gente tenía miedo…

-¿Porque estas tan feliz?- Pregunto finalmente el ingles, pues no había borrado su sonrisa desde que salieron del hospital. Desde la perspectiva de una persona que caminaba hacia ellos pudo apreciar una dulce y cálida sonrisa del británico, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Hacía años que no veía aquella sonrisa del ojiverde, una de las pocas sonrisas que lo enamoraron. Quería contarle pero no sabía cómo explicarle su descubrimiento. Cuando algo le hizo pararse en seco. La visión de otra persona. La zona cero…aún salía humo de allí…había un incendio grande. ¿Cómo era que aun no podían apagarlo? Otra imagen que surgió en su mente, una tras de otra de distintas perspectivas. Un árabe…lo sabía porque llevaba turbante…Los que habían atacado a su nación….aquellos terroristas… ¿Cómo podían continuar en su país?

Esos eran los pensamientos que escuchaba por parte de las personas. Sintió la furia recorrer sus venas.

-¿América?- El británico se había parado junto a él mirándole nuevamente preocupado.- Alfred…-Le llamo de nuevo. Iba a jalarle del brazo para que siguiesen caminando cuando el americano de pronto se soltó y agarro de las ropas al asiático haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se escucharon varios gritos y la gente los rodeo de inmediato. Alfred completamente fuera de control golpeaba al pobre hombre que culpa de nada había tenido.- ¡Alfred detente!- Le gritaba el ingles sorprendiéndose de pronto al escuchar al resto de la gente animar al americano a seguir golpeando. –¡Alfred!

-Kill him!

-You murder!

-Go back to your country!

Arthur desesperado intentaba inútilmente hacerse espacio entre la gente que por el circulo que se había formado lo habían dejado atrás.- ¡Déjenme pasar bastardos! ¡Alfred para!- Gritaba el ingles llegando finalmente al centro del círculo. Alfred continuaba golpeando a aquel hombre, sin darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, si es que no lo había matado ya después de tanto golpe.

"Alfred…Tú no eres así….!"

-¡ALFRED ES SUFICIENTE!

Grito al punto de soltar lagrimas, tan fuerte que la muchedumbre callo por completo…y los golpes de Alfred se detuvieron y soltó al árabe… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?…él no era así…

-I-Iggy…-soltó de pronto levantándose buscando con la mirada de las otras personas al ingles. Estaba detrás de él a lo que volteo y rápidamente le tomaron del brazo…Pudo ver a través de los ojos de un niño que estaba allí que lloraba, su Iggy lloraba…. ¿Porque?- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto el americano sintiendo ganas de llorar también sin saber exactamente por qué. Una vez se alejaron de la gente se detuvieron y Arthur volteo a verle furioso aún con lagrimas en sus ojos. Alfred no pudo captar su furia, pues no había nadie cerca como para poder ver a través de sus ojos al ingles, solo podía ver al árabe en el suelo medio muerto, mientras la gente le escupía.- Arthur…-Le llamo pero un golpe llego directo a su rostro, a lo que llevo una mano a su mejilla golpeada. -Igg…

-Shut up!-Le grito a lo que volvió el silencio entre ambos, solo podía escucharse a la gente, el sonido de los autos y el de una ambulancia.- ¿¡Porque rayos hiciste eso? ¡Tú no eres así! Idiot! ¿¡Sabes que con esto estas motivando más el odio a tu gente? ¡¿Qué pasa si es que hubiera respondido? ¡No ves nada! ¡Podrías haber salido herido! You 're a real idiot!- Grito el ingles secando sus lágrimas.

Alfred se quedo callado varios segundos intentando de dirigir su mirada al ingles…pero fue inútil…sin una persona que estuviese viéndolos era imposible. Los autos tampoco ayudaban pues pasaban rápido.-Arthur…yo…

-¡Cállate…!

-¿Porque estas llorando?- Repitió la pregunta sorprendiendo al ingles.

-¿¡D-de que hablas?

-Idiot…-Busco a tientas su mano, a lo que el ingles tomo la que lo buscaba. La mano del americano con sangre ya seca, acaricio la inglesa con cariño unos segundos para luego atraerlo hacia él para abrazarle.- No sé porque hice esto idiot…No se…-Se aguanto las ganas de llorar. El ver a aquella persona tirada en el suelo le hacía sentir culpable.- I don't know…I'm sorry…-Susurro ahogando un sollozo, cuando de pronto se escucharon las sirenas de un auto patrulla, que se detuvo frente a ellos, a lo cual Arthur soltó el abrazo.

-¿Quien de los dos fue…?- Pregunto el oficial, claramente los otros ciudadanos habían sido interrogados y habían apuntado hacia ellos. Alfred soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada más obviamente no miro a los policías.

-Fui yo…-Dijo bajito.

-¡Oye al menos mírame cuando me estés hablando!- Le grito el oficial que claramente no había tenido un buen día.

-¡No puede!- Casi le grito el ingles, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia él.- Él…está ciego…-Ante la revelación los oficiales rompieron a carcajadas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Él ciego? ¡Explícame entonces como hizo eso!

-¡Digo la verdad idiota! ¡No te burles de él!- Grito el ingles golpeando al oficial. Nadie…nadie iba a reírse de Alfred…menos de su ceguera.

-Hey! ¡También te vas detenido!- Grito el otro oficial obligándoles a entrar al auto policía para llevarlos a la comisaria.

….

-Inglaterra eres un idiota…- Dijo el americano sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared con una reja al lado donde estaba encerrado Arthur. Si Alfred pudiese ver podría conversar frente a frente con el ingles.- No tenias que hacer eso…Ya bastaba con que me llevaran a mi…-Susurro el americano aún sintiéndose culpable a la vez de estar algo más aliviado de estar lejos de la muchedumbre y dejar de ver aquello.

-No podía permitir que se burlaran de ti idiot…-Susurro el ingles.- Me vas a decir que no te afecto…

-….

-América…

-¿Qué?

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-¿El que…?

-Golpearlo….Se supone que no ves nada…-Dijo esto bajito- ¿Pero cómo diablos supiste que era Árabe? – Pregunto el ingles mirándolo- Además… ¿de dónde sacaste que estaba llorando?- Pregunto el ingles desviando la mirada.- No es que lo estuviera haciendo pero…no sé porque preguntaste…- Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

-…Lo vi…...-Arthur se quedo helado ¿Qué lo había visto a él? ¿Y también al otro hombre?

-Alfred…tu…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije…? De que veo a la gente que sufre…

-Si….

-Pues…cuando estábamos en el hospital me paso eso….empecé a ver a la gente…como sufría, escuchaba lo que cada uno pensaba y de repente…te vi a ti…

-A-Al…

-Me di cuenta que lo que veo ahí es a través de los ojos de las demás personas…Por eso fui capaz de ver al tipo ese….

-América…-Susurro

-Iggy…estaba tan feliz…tan feliz de verte…-Soltó un pequeño sollozo a lo que escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Al….-Se mordió el labio para controlarse mirándole con ternura paso su mano a través de las celdas que los separaban y tomo de su mano acariciándola, a lo que el americano levanto la mirada.

-Y no sé porque cuando lo vi…empecé a escuchar maldiciones de la gente contra él…y después…no supe más de mi…-Susurro el americano.

-Solo escuchabas lo que quería tu gente…- Acaricio su cabeza haciendo que el otro se sonrojara levemente.- Debiste haberme dicho que veías…

-Es que no sabía cómo…

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Puedes verme?

-No…-Arthur sonrió triste ante la respuesta, quería que lo viese y comprendiera que él iba a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

-Gira tu cuerpo hacia la celda…-Susurro el ingles sorprendiendo al menor.

-Eh? Why?- Pregunto buscando a tientas los barrotes aferrándose a estos a la vez que acercaba su cuerpo a la celda.- ¿Así?- Pregunto Alfred como niño pequeño cuando se vio rodeado por los cálidos brazos ingleses.- Arthur…

-I'm here with you…-Susurro Arthur con calidez con sus brazos a través de los barrotes- No te dejare solo…okay?

-Iggy…- Con mucha dificultad paso sus brazos tras los barrotes para abrazar el también al mayor.- Es un poco extraña esta posición ¿no?- Rio un poco el americano intentando de cambiar el ambiente.

-Sí, lo es…-Susurro Arthur acariciando sus cabellos como si fuera un niño. Debia entender ya de una vez….que si Alfred sonreía tanto era para no preocuparle…para poder soportar aquella carga en sus ojos y oídos…

-Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland, quedan libres…-Se escucho al guardia del lugar, a lo que se separaron casi de inmediato y salieron, enterándose que habían sido ayudados por un agente del FBI que les había hecho saber a las autoridades que eran naciones, por lo que los dejaron libres.

Llegaron finalmente a la casa del Americano que fue ayudado por Arthur a entrar a la casa como siempre, a lo que les recibió un muy preocupado Toris, luego de tomar ambos un té y un café se dirigieron a la habitación del ojiazul donde ambos se pusieron sus pijamas. Todo en silencio para luego acostar a la nación menor sobre su cama quien hacia pequeñas muecas de dolor a ratos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el ingles.

-Me duelen los oídos y no…no dejo de ver a la gente…resulta insoportable…-Susurro

-Te ayudare con eso…-Dijo el ingles posicionándose sobre él tomando de su rostro con ambas manos. Sus pulgares taparon los ojos del americano y los otros dedos tocaban sus oídos.

"

_Sametristwch,poenei hun,gan ddinistrioei hun_

_Gadewchiddoei ben ei hun_

_Byddeuhynny''rstamphwnyn..."_

Luego de sus palabras se acerco lentamente a los labios del Americano rozándolos en un principio suavemente…tenía ganas de sentir más. Alfred por su parte se estremecía levemente ante los roces solo quería tomar de la cabeza del ingles y besarle como debía, pero eso solo lo terminaría alejando…no quería…

Finalmente sintió los labios de Arthur posándose sobre ellos. Ambos…sin darse cuenta querían más…pero no se dejaron vencer por miedo de terminar lejos del otro.

El sueño les invadió a ambos…Alfred dejo de escuchar las voces y dejo de ver el sufrimiento de su gente cayendo completamente dormido. Arthur también lo hizo, quedando recostado en el pecho de Alfred, que dormía profundamente luego de susurrar un pequeño- Thanks Iggy…- y todo quedo en silencio y la paz reino la habitación…o al menos eso se decía pues Arthur dormía….pero con una mueca de dolor y lagrimas recorriendo su rostro….

Fin Capitulo 5

Notas Finales:

PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEE! ;A;

Es que no saben lo que me paso! Estuve casi todo el verano escribiendo este capitulo…y lo perdi…se borro mi disco duro ;A;

Si se debi haber tenido un respaldo…pero tarde… (ahora tiene 3 xD)

Bien…aclaraciones del capitulo:

1)Primero que nada yo soy de las que piensan que todo este atentado fue una conspiración, sin embargo en este fic estoy viendo el punto de vista de cómo lo veian los ciudadanos en ese entonces. Por ejemplo lo de Zawleski (cofcofmaldito bastardocofcof) yo creo que era parte de la conspiración pues hay muchas coincidencias con lo del vuelo de 1999 Egyptian Airlines.

2) Lo de ataques a árabes: Según la información que encontré hubo un aumento de la xenofobia hacia toda la raza árabe, por lo que muchas veces se confundieron como por ejemplo a los sijs con los islámicos por usar turbantes. Por lo mismo murieron 9 personas. El primero se conoció como Balbir Singh Sodhi, asesinado de un disparo el 15 de septiembre del 2001. Aunque no se menciona yo creo al menos que debieron haber riñas con estas personas.

Bien…y que les pareció? Al menos con la demora el capitulo me quedo más largo ;A; créanme entre en depresión por la perdida ;_;

Yaps me voy porque debiera ponerme a leer un texto para la universidad (Siii entre! FUCK YEAH! )

Nos leemos!

Dejen review para que me digan que les pareció.


	6. Let me protect you

_*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

_**Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré**_

**Capitulo**** 6**

"**Let me protect you…"**

"Los días siguientes fueron parecidos. Nos levantamos con Iggy en la mañana…. Era extraño…Siempre al despertar las voces y visiones volvían…pero solo cuando Arthur despertaba…

Eso pasaba cuando yo despertaba primero.

Sin embargo cuando el despertaba antes que yo…Al abrir mis ojos las visiones volvían de golpe. Como si la condición para romper el hechizo fuera que ambos estuviésemos despiertos. Si ese fuera el caso creo que...preferiría dormir para siempre.

Otra cosa rara…Iggy siempre despierta llorando…lo se pues siempre acaricio su rostro mientras duerme y sus mejillas están húmedas.

Pero cuando despierta antes que yo, siempre me abraza para tranquilizarme (Todo por esas voces y las visiones...Si tan solo esos abrazos significaran algo…) siempre puedo sentir sus lagrimas caer sobre mi cabeza.

Le pregunto mil y un veces al cejon que le ocurre, pero siempre recibo la misma respuesta…Una pesadilla.

No se porque pero una parte de mi me dice que miente. De seguro que si pudiera ver, al decir aquello estaría desviando la mirada…

Además en las reuniones con Matt, al menos lo que puedo ver a través de sus ojos era a un Arthur cansado, con ojeras….como si llevara días sin dormir bien (Por no decir que parecía que no dormía nada). Nuevamente cuando le pregunto al finalizar la reunión recibo la misma excusa…la pesadilla. No creo que alguien pueda tener un mismo sueño todas y toda la noche, ¿o sí?

Y así era el resto del día hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, ahí nuevamente aplicaba el hechizo depositando aquel beso suave en mis labios…God…como me costaba el contenerme para no tomar de su nuca para atraerle más y besarlo como se debe y lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho sino sintiera como que entrara en un estado de sueño casi inmediato hasta caer dormido

Y con Iggy…no se que pasa…supongo que duerme también."

_-América…__ ¡América…!- Sintió como remecían su cuerpo constantemente, pero tenía mucho sueño, no se sentía con ganas de despertar.- Despierta, ¡América!_

_Alfred abrió sus ojos…e increíblemente se topo con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban molestos, como lucían siempre. Sintió de inmediato sus ojos humedecerse._

_-Inglaterra…_

_-__¡No pongas esa cara de idiota y despierta! Estamos en reunión idiot!_

_El americano miro a su alrededor…Estaban todas las naciones del G8 presentes…ambas Italias, Alemania, Japón, Francia, Rusia y Canadá. Todos en verdad haciendo cosas diferentes sin tomar atención a la reunión…Salvo Ludwig que intentaba de callar a Feliciano que lloraba por comida y Lovino solo se peleaba con el primero. Kiku se dedicaba a dibujar, Ivan por su parte se mantenía sentado con su típica sonrisa y Francis pues…acosando al pobre de Mathew._

_Lo más increíble en todo eso__ era que veía…si veía, no a través de su gente si no que a través de sus propios ojos…Y lo primero que veía era a Arthur, su Arthur…_

_-América, __¿me estas escuchando?_

_Alfred no dijo nada de nada, simplemente se levanto y se dirigió hacia el mayor que le miraba completamente extrañado. Tomo de su muñeca y sin decir palabra alguna, sin tomar en cuenta las protestas del ingles…Se lo llevo de la sala…_

_-__¡América! ¿¡A dónde diablos me llevas?- Se quejaba Arthur sin parar hasta que de pronto ambos se vieron sobre las torres gemelas, intactas…-¿Porque me trajiste aquí…?- Pregunto de pronto Inglaterra viéndolo a los ojos…y sin pensársela dos veces lo abrazo.- A-América?_

_-Lo siento….- Dijo Alfred acurrucándolo más en su pecho.- Arthur…_

_De pronto se vio empujado por el ingles, haciendo que el otro retrocediera sintiendo una punzada en el corazón…-__¡¿Que es lo que diablos quieres? –Pregunto el británico retrocediendo un poco más…- ¡No entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí!_

_-Yo solo…_

_**-Lo único que haces es hacerme sufrir…**_

_Alfred volteo al escuchar la voz aquella…Y ahí estaba Arthur…con su uniforme de la Guerra de Independencia…_

_**-Es lo único que sabes hacer…Lo único…**_

_El americano se la pensó un poco…y recordó las lágrimas derramadas por Arthur. Si era su culpa…_

_-__¡Mentira!_

_El ojiazul volvió a voltear, y se encontró con el Ar__thur de su presente… ¿Porque decía eso? Si por su culpa había llorado en más de una ocasión…_

_-__¡Alfred, no lo escuches!_

_El menor solo se quedo callado y volvió la mirada a quien le miraba con odio en esos momentos.- Lo sé…- Dijo agachando su cabeza sin mirar a ninguno de los dos Arthur.- Por favor perdóname…- Susurro el menor.- I' m sor…_

_-AMERICA!_

_Sintió__ que lo empujaban y pronto se vio en el suelo, y a los segundos escucho y vio como un avión se estrellaba en la torre de enfrente a la vez que alguien caía a su lado. Levanto la vista y se encontró con Arthur de rodillas con una mano en su estomago que sangraba…_

_-__¡Arthur!- Se acerco a él rápidamente y miro al edificio que comenzaba a incendiarse, ahí se podía ver una silueta…imposible de distinguir por el humo, pero lo único que quedaba claro….era que sostenía un arma.- ¡Arthur! ¡Resiste!-Gritaba Alfred desesperado, cuando de pronto pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercaban a él, volteo y nuevamente estaba Inglaterra del pasado frente a él._

_**-Se nota que sigo siendo un idiota…Aún **__**en el futuro permanezco protegiéndote…**_

_-Shut up!- Reclamaba a duras penas el ingles siendo sostenido por los brazos de Alfred._

_**-Aun protegiéndote…**_

_-Arthur…_

_**-Recibiendo el daño que te corresponde recibir a ti…**_

_-Alfred, no lo escuches….__ugh…- Se quejo un poco de dolor levantándose como podía, sin que el menor pudiera detenerle. Dio una mirada al cielo y sus ojos se abrieron con horror a lo que con sus últimas fuerzas empujo nuevamente al menor haciendo que cayese al vacio._

_-__¡Arthur!- ¿Porqué? ¿Porque había hecho aquello? ¿Tanto le odiaba? Caía de cabeza siempre viendo la cima del edificio con Arthur intentando de sostenerse a pesar de sus heridas._

_**-Si que eres idiota…**__- Se escucho una voz, a lo que sus ojos azules miraron al frente y vio al Arthur de su pasado cayendo junto a él con sus labios demasiado cerca de los suyos…- __**Date cuenta, Alfred…**_

_Segundos antes de que sus labios se posaran con los del otro, desapareció…Y Alfred solo pudo volver su vista hacia arriba nuevamente, encontrándose con un Arthur con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su boca que se movía para decir "I'm sorry…" y un avión que se estrello contra el edificio._

_-__¡ARTHUR!_

Despertó de golpe, sudando frio, con la respiración agitada…Una pesadilla.

Le tomo su tiempo calmarse y darse cuenta de sus lagrimas, las cuales fueron secas al instante…Como odiaba todo aquello... ¿Qué hora seria? ¿Sería ya de día? ¿O seguiría siendo de noche? ¿De verdad era todo un sueño?

A pesar de que teniendo sus ojos abiertos o no, seguiría sin ver nada los cerro concentrándose en la temperatura del ambiente. Su mano sobre el colchón se cerró pudiendo así sentir la parte de las sabanas que lo cubría...Fría...

Respiro hondo y exhalo como si simplemente soltara un suspiro...

Era de noche...

Sentía un pequeño peso sobre su cuerpo, a lo que llevo con sumo cuidado, como hacia siempre, una mano hasta toparse con los suaves y desordenados cabellos de Arthur.

Sabían que eran de él no solo porque el otro se había quedado dormido sobre él...sino porque los cabellos del británico tenían una cierta suavidad, cierto olor que era propio de él...y solo de él...

Nunca se había dado cuenta de estos detalles cuando veía, lamentaba por una parte haber quedado ciego para aprender a apreciar ese tipo de cosas de quien tanto amaba...

Acaricio los cabellos con ternura, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia arriba como si estuviese mirándole...pero sus ciegos ojos solo terminaban posados en el techo.

Sonrió de pronto al recordar lo que habían hablado antes...al menos esta vez no estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Ni bien lo había pensado y sintió una pequeña gota de agua sobre su pecho.- ¿Inglaterra?- Le llamo, pero pronto comenzó a sentir cada vez más gotas y como el cuerpo más pequeño temblaba.

-Ugh...No...

-¡England...!- Le llamo alarmado. Moviendo su mano por sus cabellos con la idea de encontrar su hombro y zamarrearle para que se despertara, pero cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraban sus oídos en vez de eso pudo sentir sus frías manos cubriéndolos...Se detuvo en seco dejando sus manos cálidas sobre las heladas del mayor; todo mientras seguía sintiendo los temblores y las lagrimas del otro sobre su pecho.

-N-no...

-...Arthur...-Le llamo por inercia sentándose sobre la cama, tomando al otro con cuidado acunándolo en su pecho.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, mientras aquellos ciegos ojos azules nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas y en su corazón no sabía si sentía sorpresa, rabia, tristeza o simplemente culpabilidad...

Bajo ambas manos hasta toparlas con los hombros del británico y levantándolo lo zamarreo con fuerza.- ¡Inglaterra! Iggy! ¡Despierta ya!- Grito el menor con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Arthur!

Ante ese desesperado y último grito los ojos verdes y llorosos del ingles se abrieron con sorpresa, en ese momento volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo del americano pues este le había soltado sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

Escucho un grito ahogado, a lo que lentamente, entre lagrimas quito las manos de sus oídos y levanto la vista encontrándose con Alfred con su labio sangrando de tanto que lo mordía para no gritar y lagrimas resbalando sin control por su rostro. Tenía sus oídos cubiertos por sus manos...

-América... –Le llamo el mayor en un susurro reincorporándose para quedar a su altura, tomo de sus manos y las acaricio acercando su rostro.- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto entre preocupado y alarmado.- No se que habrá pasado, aguanta un poco, ya verás que te pongo de nuevo el hechizo y podrás seguir durmien...

-¡NO!- Grito Alfred girando su cabeza repetidas veces en forma de negación sin quitar sus manos de sus oídos.- I don't want this!

Arthur le miro extrañado y preocupado con sus ojos llorosos. ¿Qué no quería? Estaba loco ¿o qué? Cualquier nación en su estado desearía recibir aquel hechizo.- Alfred... no seas idiota y déjame...

-¡No! ¡No quiero! –Grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas mientras caían más y más lagrimas. Parecía berrinche de un niño pequeño, pero tenía sus motivos para actuar así. - No quiero que nadie más escuche ni vea las cosas que me corresponden a mí...¡MENOS TÚ!

Arthur le miraba completamente sorprendido ¿Cómo era que el otro se había dado cuenta? No había como...Era cierto lo que decía, pues para realizar un hechizo siempre ha de haber un pago. En este caso, apenas Alfred cerrara sus ojos una vez recitado el hechizo, sus oídos y su vista serian invadidas por lo que el menor escuchaba y veía...

-A-Alfred...

-N-no hagas eso de nuevo...-Pidió el menor...Ahora entendía todo. El porqué el británico despertaba llorando. El porqué lucia tan cansado. El porqué el otro no quería usar el hechizo durante el día...-Please no...-Susurro a la vez que estiraba su mano en su busca, pero el mayor fue más rápido y la tomo con cariño, para luego abrazarle con fuerza.- Arthur...

-No seas idiota...déjame hacer esto...-Susurro el ingles escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro.

-No quiero...No podre dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tu duermes escuchando y viendo todo eso...

-¿¡Y qué pasa si me pasa lo mismo?- Levanto la voz el ingles molesto, provocando un silencio incomodo, que fue roto a los pocos minutos por la nación ciega.

-Entonces...Deberás dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes...-Susurro Alfred...No iba a negar que le encantaba dormir junto al ingles...pero no quería que este sufriera por su culpa, sobre todo si era porque le estaba protegiendo a él...

-Pero...

-¡Vete!

-Alfred...- Sintió la mano del menor sobre su rostro que lo acaricio con dulzura y secaba sus lagrimas. Podía ver los azules y ciegos ojos de Alfred en la oscuridad, vio como estos se acercaban a la vez que un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.- Alfred que estas hacien...-Callo...si callo, pero no porque quisiera. Si no porque los torpes labios del americano habían posado sobre los suyos, más lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos verdosos, amaba sentir la calidez de estos; pero solo duro unos segundos pues aquellos labios dueños de quien amaba tanto pronto le dejaron.- Al...-Le llamo aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Se que no es lo mismo...-Susurro el menor.- Pero puede servirme como hechizo para que me hagas caso?- Pregunto el americano, a lo que el ingles bajo la mirada aún llorando.- No quiero que salgas lastimado Arthur...-Susurro el menor abrazándole nuevamente.- Menos por mi culpa...no sería algo heroico, no crees?- Dijo con un pequeño toque de humor para mejorar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.- No le corresponde a la princesa salvar al héroe HAHAHAHAHA!

El ingles se sorprendió de escucharle reír de esa forma a lo que se separo del americano para verle. Sonreía, si sonreía...pero aun se podía percibir el dolor que sentía en sus ojos, no quería verle así por lo que cerró sus ojos un segundo y tomo aire, para luego protestar.- ¡O-oye! ¡Y-yo no soy tu princesa! ¿¡Que te crees, idiota!

Al escucharle en medio de esas voces y visiones que torturaban su mente, soltó una risotada, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, lagrimas que caían ante su culpabilidad de haber hecho al británico sufrir de aquella manera.- Pues soy el héroe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Idiot...-Sonrió y luego llevo una mano hasta su cabeza acariciándola tal como hacia cuando el americano era un niño.- No te sientas culpable...-Susurro el ingles sin dejar de acariciarle haciendo que el otro borrara su sonrisa.- Conociéndote si hubieras podido hacer esto, lo habrías echo, no?

-Pero, no lo hice...-Susurro Alfred con la mirada gacha y cierto tono de amargura en su voz.- Tú ya estuviste así, ¿no? No debiste hacer eso...

-¿Y qué pasa si quería protegerte?

-¡Yo también te quería proteger en la segunda guerra mundial y saliste gravemente herido! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-No fue tu culpa...

-Pero soy el héroe...

-No puedes ser el héroe de todo el mundo...

Alfred se quedo en completo silencio, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que el británico había hecho por él... ¡Si hasta el mismo le pedía en todo momento que hiciera eso...! ¿Cómo no iba a ser culpable?

-Ve a dormir mejor...- Dijo finalmente el americano un tanto triste. No quería dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba tanto...Pero tampoco podía permitir que el otro siguiera lastimándose por su culpa. Se hizo así mismo una promesa...Aún en su estado, no permitiría jamás que el otro sufriera de nuevo, menos por su culpa.

Arthur se quedo mirándole unos segundos en completo silencio, antes de levantarse de la cama triste. Aunque tan solo habían sido unos pocos días se había acostumbrado a compartir la cama con el menor. Le dolía un poco la separación...pero tenía claro que no iba a convencerlo...además que muy en el fondo, su cuerpo le pedía descansar.

-Good night, Alfred...- Dijo con una sonrisa triste al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

-Good night, Iggy!- Se despidió el menor con una sonrisa infantil.

El mayor ya en su habitación solo llego a tirarse sobre la cama sin preocuparse de quitar las cobijas y meterse dentro. No se podía imaginar durmiendo con el otro escuchando y viendo aquellas atrocidades. Además de que en la noche empeoraban...lo sabía por experiencia propia...

-Alfred you 're an idiot...-Susurro el británico molesto. No con el menor, si no consigo mismo.

Aún no entendía como el menor se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba una vez hecho el hechizo. Tampoco había entendido el sueño que había tenido... ¿Porqué Alfred lo llevaba encima de las Torres gemelas? ¿Por qué su yo del pasado se dedicaba a martirizar a Alfred? El ojiverde no le culpaba de nada...quizás de la independencia del otro, pero el mismo cuando lo adopto como su colonia sabía que algún día iba a tener que dejarle ir...solo que el mismo nunca lo había aceptado...Tal negación había provocado que cuando hubo llegado el momento el británico terminara con una depresión enorme y le tratara con odio...Aunque en el fondo de su corazón...jamás le odio

-Alfred...-Llamo a su nombre en medio de la oscuridad, sabiendo que el otro jamás le escucharía.

-I love you...

FIN CAPITULO 6

Notas Autora: Al fin! Perdonenme ;A; la universidad me tuvo colapsada mucho tiempo por lo que no podía avanzar D: (aguántenme ya el otro año me darán un notebook *w*)

Bien como notaron este capitulo quedo más corto para mi gusto pero mientras termine de escribir esto como que sin querer lo cerre xD

Ahora que tengo tiempo (además de que me eximi de todo menos un ramo *0*) me pondré a escribir a full el próximo capitulo.

No se aun tengo mis dudas con Al…siento que no es para nada él….pero pienso en que quizás se comportaría asi en dicha situación.

Gracias por sus review :3 si esta vez no respondi fue porque no quería spolear a nadie…ayyy estos dos idiotas que nunca se ponen de acuerdo en quien protege al otro :3 por eso los amo 3

Bien mándenme hartos reviews =D miren que asi me entusiasmo hahaha

Tambien si tienen algún tema que les gustaría que escribiera como consecuencia del atentado puede decirme, ojala que este entre el atentado hasta que se va a la guerra… (aunque no prometo escribirlo, todo depende de las circunstancias)

Tambien si alguien quiere dejar alguna anécdota vivida en aquella época siéntanse libres de contarla y les abrire un espacio aquí :3

Ya me voy a dormir para recargar energias para escribir el siguiente capitulo =D

Nos leemos :3


	7. Ántrax

_*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

_**Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré**_

**Capitulo**** 7**

"**Ántrax****" **

18 de Septiembre del 2001

Los rayos del sol golpearon como siempre aquella mañana con la intención de avisarle a Arthur Kirkland que era hora de despertarse, aún no abria sus ojos pero con sus manos parecía buscar algo, pero al estirar sus manos al lado desocupado de la cama y sentir la fría sabana en su lugar le obligo a abrirlos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo.

Sonrio triste…en verdad por pocos días que hayan sido, se había acostumbrado a dormir junto al menor, aunque en aquellas noches solo había escuchado y visto sufrimiento, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, sus manos cuando acariciaban su cabeza, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Todo a pesar del estado inconsciente en el que terminaba al aplicar tal hechizo…

Se sentó en la cama mirando el reloj que había sobre su mesita eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez vestido se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a Toris que ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Inglaterra, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche?- Pregunto el Lituano mientras cocinaba.- Digo….porque anoche escuche como cambiabas de habitación…

Arthur con una sonrisa triste miro el suelo.- Lo descubrió…el efecto que tenia el hechizo en mí…

-¿Pero cómo?

- No tengo idea…me despertó en la mitad de la noche y me lo dijo…- Dijo simplemente el ingles saliendo de allí dando por entender que no quería continuar hablando del tema. Se había visto obligado a contarle a Toris sobre aquel asunto, pues lo había visto en un estado de cansancio que era inhumano incluso para ellos que eran naciones y no poseían un cuerpo normal. Se dirigió a la entrada, con la idea de salir que sea al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, como de costumbre se dirigió al buzón del correo donde saco varias cartas, a lo que nuevamente se adentro a la casa seguido de su habitación para revisarlas. Todas eran simples cuentas de luz, teléfono, etc.; todas a excepción de una que parecía ser de Washington.

"_Alfred F. Jones_

_506 Phoenix _

_New York NY 10156"_

Pensando en que lo más probable es que se tratara de una carta de la Casa Blanca, la caligrafía era pésima. No se lo pensó mucho, abrió el sobre y saco el papel de su interior antes de quitar el doblez para leer el contenido.

-Señor Arthur- Se escucho la voz del Lituano.- Puedes traer al señor America? El desayuno esta casi listo.

-Está bien, ¡ahora voy!- Dijo el ingles dejando la carta sin leer sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

Subió por las escaleras un tanto dudoso, no quería imaginar como Alfred habría pasado la noche. No quería ver…por lo mismo estuvo varios minutos ante la puerta dudando en si entrar o no. Finalmente cuando escucho el nuevo llamado de Lituania soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Se veía todo bastante calmado, a su parecer, solo se podía apreciar un bulto bajo las sabanas.- America….-Le llamo el ingles acercándose.- El desayuno esta listo.- Anuncio tomando de la sabana que lo cubría quitándosela. Como se lo esperaba el menor estaba recostado cubriendo sus oídos haciendo una mueca.- Alfred…-Le miro dolido a lo que se hinco junto a la cama acariciando su cabeza, a lo que el menor al escucharle abrió levemente sus ciegos ojos.

-Estoy bien, hahahaha!- Rio como siempre quitando levemente las manos de sus oídos, aunque le costo un rato disimular su dolor.

- Idiot…-Susurro con la mirada gacha, sabia que el otro mentía.- Toris dijo que el desayuno está listo, así que vamos.- Dijo el ingles ayudando al otro a levantarse, quien había notado el tono desanimado del ojiverde.

Después en la tarde volvieron a tener reunión con Matt, se dedicaron a estudiar la lista de sospechosos, las maniobras que habían echo los aviones y la relación que podía tener este atentado con el del año 1993. Arthur noto varias irregularidades en la información mas prefirió no decir nada hasta no tener más información. Durante la reunión.

Luego de eso, el británico decidió llevar nuevamente al americano al hospital para que le hiciesen un chequeo. Esta vez si pudieron atenderle, pues había pedido la hora con anticipación. Sus heridas habían mejorado considerablemente, pero aún su cuerpo tenía grandes cicatrices. Sus ojos…no presentaban daño alguno, y los exámenes indicaban que su ceguera no se trataba de ningún daño cerebral. También el ingles le llevo al psicólogo para que le ayudara a soportar aquellas voces y visiones que veía a diario. Mientras le esperaba le comenzó a doler un poco la cabeza y a toser un poco, de seguro iba a resfriarse.

Volvieron a la noche a la casa americana, luego de haber ido a comprar unas buenas hamburguesas del Mc Donald's para Alfred. Comieron junto con Toris y se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, cuando decidieron ir a dormir.

Como siempre, Arthur guio al menor a la habitación, le ayudo a colocar su pijama y por ultimo le ayudo a meterse en la cama.

-Iggy... ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el menor con tono preocupado.

-Sí, porque preguntas, idiot...

-Porque te he escuchado estornudar mucho hoy...

-Estoy bien solo debe ser que me resfrié un poco.-El ingles…que había pasado el día entero pensativo y triste, se sentó junto al menor en la cama.- America…- Le llamo dudoso.

-hmm?

-¿E-estás seguro de esto? No preferirías que yo…

-De ninguna manera, Iggy…-Respondió decidido el menor.- Ya te dije…no voy a permitir que NADIE escuche y vea lo que a mi me corresponde…

El ojiverde se quedo mirándole con impotencia cerrando su puño. No podía obligarle tampoco, pero tan solo había una duda dando vueltas por su cabeza.

-Alfred… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué es?

-Como… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto Arthur.- Los efectos del hechizo…

Alfred se quedo con la mirada perdida unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro. Su mirada estaba posada en las sabanas, hizo un leve movimiento como si quisiera mirarle, pero solo conseguía ahora mirar hacia la pared.- Te oí en mitad de la noche…-Susurro el menor.- Creí que era la pesadilla de la que tanto hablabas…creí eso hasta que tome de tus brazos…..y pude darme cuenta de que estabas cubriendo tus orejas…-Dijo el americano cerrando su puño con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes.- Si tan solo supieras lo que sentí en ese momento….

-Al…

-Que eras tú quien escuchaba el sufrimiento que me correspondía escuchar a mi…-Se quedo varios segundos en silencio mientras se mordía el labio.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No creí que fuera importante…

-¡Pues si lo era! – Levanto la voz el menor sorprendiendo a Arthur.- ¡Te estabas haciendo daño a ti mismo por mi culpa!

El mayor, a pesar de que el otro no pudiese dirigirle siquiera la mirada, desvió la suya mordiendo su labio también…

-Pero America…-Le llamo de pronto. Aún había otra duda rondando en su cabeza…- Pero como fue… ¿Cómo fue que despertaste?- Obviamente Alfred no le miro, sin embargo se pudo apreciar en su semblante la extrañeza al oír su pregunta.- Se supone que…al aplicarte el hechizo ambos caemos en un sueño profundo del cual es difícil despertar hasta que amanece…Tu mismo lo has comprobado, ¿no?

Estados Unidos de America se veía confundido con aquella revelación, pero pronto se dio cuenta del porque le había costado tanto hacer que Inglaterra se despertara….

-Tuve una pesadilla…-Dijo finalmente el menor entrecerrando los ojos.- Estabamos ambos en una reunión del G8. Tú me despertaste porque me había quedado dormido, de ahí recuerdo que aparecimos en la cima de las Torres Gemelas…

Esto era extraño…_"Igual al mismo sueño que tuve-_" .Penso el ingles

-Luego de eso alguien intento dispararm…

-Y yo me puse en medio, ¿verdad?- A pesar de que la nación menor no viera absolutamente nada además de su gente sufriendo sus ojos se abrieron por completo de la sorpresa.

Arthur le miro serio, aunque algo confundido también.-…fue ahí cuando apareció mi yo del pasado para atormentarte…

-¿C-como lo…?

-Al parecer tuvimos el mismo sueño…Aunque…creo que hemos estado compartiendo nuestro sueño gracias al hechizo…

El americano no entendía nada de nada. Obvio, si él no había creido en que existiera la magia, ni ninguna clase de poder de ese tipo hasta que Arthur uso aquel hechizo con él.

-La verdad es que en todas las noches que use el hechizo tuve sueños parecidos, en todos me interponía para que no te dispararan…Lo único que cambiaba era el contexto.

-Pero ¿¡porque hacias eso? ¿¡Porque hacias que te dispararan a ti!

El ingles bajo la mirada, mientras pensaba _"¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Porque te amo, idiota…"_ Obviamente no iba a decirle aquello, pero también había un motivo más para que hiciera que le dispararan a él…- Mientras dura el hechizo hay un punto en el que se puede retractar…

-¿Retractar…?- Pregunto el ojiazul sin entender a que se refería.

-Cancelar el hechizo…Como tu…Como tu mente esta conectada con la mía, por ello me transmitías aquellas visiones, en ese momento nuestros sueños se conectan… En esos momentos del sueño, la transferencia de la información se detiene…

En el caso del sueño que compartíamos para cancelar el hechizo el disparo debía llegarte a ti…Con eso todas las visiones y lo que escuchas volverían a ti…

En mi caso si yo recibo el disparo. Tú desapareces del sueño (mío) y se retoma la transferencia de información hacia mi…

-Pero Arthur…-Le llamo el americano con cierta impotencia sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero aún había cosas que no entendía.

-Esta vez eso si…fue diferente…

-No entiendo…

-Cuando me llego el disparo, tu seguías a mi lado…

-Es lo minimo que haría un héroe por su princesa herida ¿no?- Dijo el menor sonriendo divertido, a la vez que el ingles se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

-¡Que no soy tu princesa!

-HAHAHAHA!

-Idiot…no me refería a eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Como dije antes…se supone que debías "desaparecer"….y no lo hiciste, además que mi yo del pasado comenzó a atormentarte con tonterías…

-No creo que hayan sido tonterías…

-¡Sí, lo son! Si tu…

-Yo creo que el Inglaterra del pasado quería que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo…-Susurro el menor.

-No lo creo… ¿para qué haría yo eso?

-No lo sé, tampoco lo entiendo…yo suponía que sobre todo aquel Inglaterra me odiaba…

-¿Quien dijo que te llegue a odiar, estúpido?

-Art….-Se quedo mudo con lo que el ojiverde había dicho.- ¿En serio tu no…?

El ingles completamente sonrojado, se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado.- O-ósea…q-quiero decir…n-no es como si te hubiera odiado… ¡No! Que no es como si no te hubiera odiado…y-yo solo…

El menor le escuchaba sorprendido y pronto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sonrisa que a los segundos se convirtieron en carcajadas al imaginar las caras que seguramente estaría poniendo el ingles.- HAHAHAHA! Iggy!- Se sentó sobre la cama y con cuidado busco con sus torpes manos al ingles, una vez que le encontró descanso su mano sobre la cabeza sonrojada del otro.

-B-bueno c-como decía…después de eso te empuje...

-Fue ahí cuando desperté…

-Esa era la forma…de que las visiones volvieran a mí… De seguro tuviste el sueño todas las veces que yo lo tuve, pero…ahora lo recordaste solo porque despertaste…Se supone que uno recuerda los sueños si despiertas inmediatamente después de haberlos tenido. Aún hay varias cosas que no entiendo…

-Yo menos…Arthur….-Le llamo, esperando que el otro le mirara, cosa que confirmo al sentir aquel movimiento bajo su mano.

-Dime…

-Gracias…por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora…-Susurro el no vidente.- Ahora ve a dormir, estaré bien.

El ingles sonrió de manera amarga y asintió…- No debes dar las gracias, Alfred…-Susurro.- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Iggy!- Se despidió con una sonrisa, que para los ojos ingleses resultaba completamente falsa.

Nuevamente casi no había podido dormir nada. Aquellas voces y visiones no se lo permitían, lo único que hacia durante la noche era rogar porque llegase rápido el amanecer.

¿Cómo había logrado el ingles soportar aquello? Pensar que era la segunda noche que pasaba escuchando y viendo a su gente sufriendo y ya sentía que no daba más, pero debía hacerlo y no preocupar a Iggy. Así evitaría que se hiciera daño.

No se movió de su posición en la cama hasta sentir una fuerte tos en la habitación a lo que casi de inmediato se quito las manos de sus oídos.- Iggy? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Alfred aún bajo las sabanas pues seguía escuchando al ingles toser. Escucho como luego de unos segundos la tos se detenía, para luego escuchar sus pasos acercándose.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió simplemente el ojiverde quitando las sabanas del cuerpo del menor. – Vamos, el desayuno está listo…

-Ok!- Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa animada. Ahora que lo pensaba, normalmente el americano lo que hubiese hecho seria darse vueltas en la cama y decir…"Cinco minutos más…" y volver a quedarse dormido. El ingles conocía muy bien a Alfred, pero entendía a que se debía…simplemente el menor quería despejarse y olvidarse de lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Le ayudo a pararse de la cama, cuando otro ataque de tos hizo aparición, provocando que tuviese que soltar al ojiazul para cubrir su boca e inconcientemente llevar una mano a su garganta.- Iggy! ¡No estas bien!- Se preocupo el menor sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarlo, no podía hacer más que estar parado escuchándole toser.

Una vez que la tos se detuvo el ingles dirigió su mirada al americano, que continuaba mirándole preocupado.- Ya te dije que estoy bien, idiot. Ahora vamos.- Dijo tomandole del brazo para guiarle hasta el comedor donde Toris les esperaba con el desayuno listo.

Arthur acomodo al menor en su silla y pronto se sento él a su lado, todo mientras Toris servía los platos correspondientes a cada uno. –N-no, Toris no me sirvas nada….ando sin apetito.- Dijo el ingles, a lo que la mirada del Lituano se poso en él observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Está bien, Señor Inglaterra?- Pregunto Toris mirándole con preocupación.- Estas algo palid…

-Estoy bien, Toris- Le interrumpió Arthur. No quería que Alfred se preocupara por él.- Creo que tan solo pesque un resfriado, eso es todo.

A pesar de lo dicho por el británico,el lituano continuo mirándole con preocupación, y para que decir Alfred. No podía verle, pero podía notar que algo no andaba bien con su ex tutor.

-Inglaterra, ¿estás seguro?- Pregunto el americano con su mirada perdida, al igual que siempre desde que había quedado ciego.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy…!- Ni bien acabo su frase, cuando se vio obligado a levantarse de la mesa volteando a cubrir con sus manos su boca y garganta mientras tosía.

-Iggy!

-I'm….-Tosió un poco más.- I'm okay…

-¡No lo estas! ¡Ve a acostarte ahora!- Ordeno el americano sin moverse de su silla.

-¡America no seas idiota! Tenemos la reunión…- Nuevamente comenzó a toser. No se le pasaba por la cabeza como diablos habría podido pescarse aquel resfriado, además de la tos, le dolia la cabeza y se sentía cansado.

Por otro lado el ingles tenia razón…Alfred no podía tener reuniones a menos de que Arthur estuviera presente. Pues lo había escogido como su hombre de confianza, seria sus ojos mientras no pudiese ver. El menor golpeo la mesa de la impotencia.- Esta bien…pero ponte algo, después de la reunión iras a acostarte.

El ingles no dijo nada, solo continuo tosiendo mientras Toris le intentaba calmar. Solo una sonrisa amarga se podía apreciar en el rostro del menor.

La hora de la reunión llego y como siempre Alfred, Arthur y Matt se instalaron en la sala y se pusieron a discutir ciertos temas

Todos los temas fueron acompañados por la tos seca y constantes disculpas del ingles, además de que se pasaba temblando a pesar de estar tan abrigado. Alfred solo podia mirarle a través de los ojos del agente con preocupación…claramente eso no era un simple resfriado, intentaría de hacer que la reunión acabase rápido para que el ingles se fuese a acostar.

Alfred definió con rapidez su decisión de no aceptar la proposición de Italia de la reconstrucción de las torres gemelas, agregando que lo llamaría más tarde para explicarle sus motivos.

Discutieron luego de las declaraciones de Bin Laden, llegando al acuerdo de que no le creían nada y que se seguiría la investigación en su relación con el atentado.

Por último llegaron a los daños que sufrió el pentágono ante el atentado. Matt leía un papel donde contenía escrita toda la información. – La cantidad de muertos que tenemos hasta el momento son 184 personas…las cuales solo 59 corresponderían a los que se encontraban en el vuelo American 77, los otros 125…-Nuevamente el dialogo fue cortado por un nuevo ataque de tos de Arthur, quien nuevamente volvió a cubrir con su mano derecha su boca y llevo la otra a su garganta.

-Iggy, ya para con esto no estás bien.

-Ya te dije que es solo…

-Le duele la garganta, Señor Kirkland?- Pregunto Matt luego de soltar un suspiro, ya quizás algo harto pues la reunión había sido interrumpida en varias ocasiones por la tos del británico.

-S-si, solo un poco…-Dijo volviendo a soltar más tosidos a la vez que tiritaba. – Lo siento…

-Arthur, ¿no tendrás fiebre…?- Pregunto el americano aún preocupado, a tientas y guiándose un poco por los ojos de Matt busco el brazo del ingles que no dejaba de temblar, deslizo su mano a través de su brazo, llegando a su hombro. El mayor se resalto un poco al sentir la mano fría del menor sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos nuevamente tosiendo a la vez que el americano deslizaba su mano por su rostro hasta llegar a su frente.- Como lo pensaba, idiota…tienes fiebre…-Levanto la mirada que tenia gacha como si fuera a mirar al agente.- Matt, discúlpanos ¿pero te importaría dejar la reunión hasta aquí?- Arthur en medio de su ataque de tos abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No….-Intento de hablar, pero la tos no se lo permitió.

-No hay problema, de hecho estaba por proponerlo.-Dijo el agente comprensivo. De todas formas era parte de Estados Unidos…obviamente no se iba a negar a tal petición. De cualquier modo habían conseguido avanzar bastante en la investigación ese día.

Sin más el agente se fue…Y Alfred solo pudo quedarse sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, pero a la vez preocupada por el ingles que continuaba tosiendo.

-I'm sorry, America…-Se disculpo una vez que hubo detenido su ataque de tos.

-No te disculpes, Iggy…Sera mejor que vayas a la cama…-Susurro el menor preocupado.

-¡Te dije que estoy bien!- Se quejo el ingles levantándose de pronto yendo a la cocina.- Iré a prepararme un té, ¿quieres tomar un café o algo?- Sin detenerse, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la fiebre y sus ojos lucían cansados.

-Arthur, wait! ¿¡Que estás haciendo? –Grito el americano buscándole en el sofá con sus manos, pero al no encontrarle se desespero. Utilizando sus manos se levanto sin separar sus manos del sofá para guiarse un poco, a pesar de que estaba completamente desorientado.- Iggy! – Le llamo el americano nuevamente mas no recibió respuesta.

El ingles ya había entrado a la cocina y había comenzado a hervir el agua a la vez que preparaba dos tazas con el té y café para ambos.

-Señor Inglaterra, está seguro de esto?- Pregunto el Lituano preocupado al verlo tan decaído.- Puedo hacerlo yo, mientras usted va a la cama.- Pronto escucho el grito de Alfred y se dirigió a la sala dejando solo al ingles en la cocina.- Señor America, que ocurre?- Pregunto preocupado Toris viendo el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse en pie mientras avanzaba.-El señor Inglaterra…-De pronto ambos escucharon un golpe en la cocina, Alfred temió lo peor…

-Toris!

-¡Ahora voy!- Grito el lituano corriendo de nuevo de vuelta a la cocina, para encontrarse con el británico inconsciente en el suelo.- ¡Señor Arthur…!- Lo tomo en brazos colocando una mano en su frente. Tenía mucha fiebre, no entendía como el ojiverde con lo responsable que era se había quedado en pie hasta ahora. Claramente su orgullo sobrepasaba su responsabilidad…Se lo llevo a su habitación, le coloco el pijama y lo dejo acostado sobre la cama.

Después de eso fue a buscar a Alfred que seguía en la sala parado sin atreverse a mover de allí.

-¿Iggy…?- Llamo, pensando que se trataba del ingles al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban.

-Soy yo…-Aclaro Toris.- El señor Inglaterra se desmayo, tiene mucha fiebre así que lo acosté en su habitación.

-Ll-llévame con él…-Pidió Alfred. Se sentía un idiota…un inútil por no poder hacer nada por sí mismo, por no poder ayudar al ingles…

-Pero, señor America…El señor Arthur está durmiendo

-¡Solo llévame quieres!

No era un simple capricho…solamente quería estar a su lado. Tal como el ingles había hecho en su pasado, cuando aún era una colonia. Siempre que enfermaba el ingles le acompañaba toda la noche y siempre cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente estaba dormido arrodillado a los pies de su cama.

El lituano obedeció y lo llevo junto al ingles que dormía profundamente, podía escuchar como este respiraba con dificultad. Termino sentado en una silla junto a la cama, a pesar de que no veía nada se veía desanimado, Toris que había salido de la habitación a buscar una toalla húmeda para el enfermo al ver su rostro intento tranquilizarlo.- N-no tienes que preocuparte, señor America es solo una gripe mañana o pasado debiera estar bien…

-Si…-Susurro el Americano sin cambiar su ánimo, mientras Toris le colocaba el termómetro al ingles.

-Tiene 39,5…-Se alarmo Toris mientras iba a la cocina a preparar una limonada caliente, eso siempre era bueno para la garganta al menos.

Pasaron las horas, Arthur continuaba tosiendo aún durmiendo y cuando no lo hacía podía escucharse como respiraba con dificultad. Alfred tenía su mirada preocupada, ni le daba tiempo de acordarse de las voces y visiones que seguía teniendo…El ingles era mucho más importante ahora…

"_Abrí mis ojos de repente… ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Sentía mi respiración agitada y la tos que venía a mí a cada segundo. Podía ver el techo de la habitación nubosa…Creo que estoy en mi habitación…si es así ¿Cómo llegue ahí? De seguro Toris debió traerme…no recuerdo nada desde que estaba preparando el café para el idiota de Alfred…_

_¿A todo esto que había pasado con él? Recuerdo haberlo dejado solo en la sala… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Matt se fue?"_

-I'm sorry, Arthur…-Se escucho la voz americana a lo que de inmediato giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con el menor que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado con la mirada perdida…-Si no hubieran atacado mi nación…si no te hubiese llamado no estarías así….

"_Me sorprendí ante sus palabras… ¿Por qué Alfred insistía tanto en culparse a sí mismo? A pesar de que se que no ve, le sonreí tranquilizadoramente"_

-Idiota…-Susurro el ingles, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a toser de nuevo.

"_Pronto vi como los colores subían por su rostro al descubrir que lo había escuchado."_

-I-Iggy! ¿¡D-desde cuando estas despierto?

El ingles continuo tosiendo, una vez que acabo volvió a mirar al menor débilmente.- No tienes que disculparte, idiot…-Dijo en apenas un susurro.- Si iba a enfermarme podría haber sido tanto aquí como en Inglaterra…

-Pero, Arthur…

-A todo esto…Nunca me dijiste… él porque me pediste venir aquí…-Dijo el ojiverde débilmente.

"_No entiendo porque…pero el muy idiota se sobresalto y sonrojo al instante…es primera vez que lo veo asi, de hecho se puso a tartamudear y bajaba su mirada intentando de esconder su rostro inutilmente."_

-¿Alfred…?- _"Finalmente levanto su mirada decidida, no me miraba, pero estoy seguro de que si pudiera lo estaría haciendo…"_

-I-Iggy yo…-_"Aún se le notaban los nervios, era obvio que no planeaba decirme aquello en ese momento."- _T-te llame aquí porque…

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz del lituano aparecer en la habitación.- Oh, señor Inglaterra despertó…- Dijo el lituano acercándose a su cama cambiándole la toalla húmeda que tenia sobre su frente.- ¿Como se siente?

-Me siento aún algo mareado, pero debe ser por la fiebre.- El lituano coloco una mano sobre la frente húmeda del ingles.

-Si, aún tienes fiebre. Al parecer es una gripe, pero ya mañana debieras estar bien...

-Lo siento, se supone que debiéramos estar cuidando de América...

-No te preocupes...la próxima vez no te fuerces tanto...

El ingles dirigió su mirada al menor que se había quedado callado luego de aquella interrupción.- America, ya debieras ir a acostarte, es tarde...-Dijo viendo el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-No...

-Eh?

-¡No quiero ir!- El ingles se sorprendió de sobremanera ante la actitud del menor, a lo que pronto miro a Toris que sonreía ante aquella actitud tan infantil del americano.

-¿Lituania podrías dejarnos un rato solos...?

-Sí, ningún problema. Por cierto debe tomar harto líquido, le deje una limonada para la garganta.

-Está bien, gracias Toris...-Dijo viendo como el otro se iba de la habitación, para luego dirigir su mirada al ojiazul que estaba saliéndose de su silla y a tientas se arrodillaba para luego con sus manos buscar la cama del británico.- Alfred...-Aún afiebrado el ojiverde estiro su mano hasta la cabeza americana acariciándola.- ¿Ya no lo soportas más verdad?

-¿De qué hablas...?

-De las voces y visiones...

-No...¡Yo...!

-Lo siento...pero no te puedo poner el hechizo estando enfermo, no quisiera contagiarte, bastante ya tienes en tu estado...

-¡No quiero que lo hagas!-Levanto la voz el menor.- ¿No puedo querer acompañarte cuando estás enfermo? –Pregunto un tanto avergonzado el americano.

-Alfred...-Pronto las memorias de cuando el ojiazul era aún su colonia inundaron su mente. Alguna vez que Arthur había enfermado el pequeño Alfred se pasaba días enteros cuidándole, cambiándole las toallas húmedas mal estrujadas, dándole limonada, incluso durmiendo toda la noche junto a su cama.

-¿No puedo...?

-Pero no quiero contagiarte...además debes dorm...

-Sabes que con esto no puedo dormir...

-Pero Al...- Volvió a toser volteando su rostro al hacerlo a la vez que se cubría con su mano. Se empezó a sentir decaído nuevamente, respirando agitado otra vez.

-¿Arthur? ¿Oye Arthur estas bien? Iggy!- Pregunto asustado el americano al oír su respiración.

-I'm...okay...-Susurro el ingles sintiendo que de nuevo se le nublaba la vista hasta llegar a la oscuridad total...

-¡Arthur...!

El sol hizo aparición por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, posándose también sobre cierto rubio de ojos verdes que con algo de dificultad los abrió tosiendo un poco sin olvidar nunca que debía cubrir su boca al hacerlo. Miro a su lado...Estaba Alfred arrodillado con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama. Si que era idiota, si el mayor había sido súper claro en que no quería que se quedara allí para evitar el contagio.

-Alfred...-Llevo una mano hacia la cabeza del americano acariciando su cabello incluyendo su rulito.- Te dije que no te quedaras...-Susurro el mayor.

-Que querías que hiciera...si te desmayaste de nuevo no podía quedarme tranquilo. – Ante sus palabras se sonrojo levemente sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-N-no seas idiota...- Intento tranquilizar al menor que no había querido levantar su cabeza, aún le dolía su cabeza, no sabía si tendría fiebre aún pero la tos era aún más seca que antes.

De pronto miro a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado contrario de la cama del que se encontraba el americano...y vio la carta que había dejado hacia unos días sin leer. La tomo y la abrió con cuidado. Alfred pudo sentir el sonido del papel por lo que levanto la cabeza curioso.

-Iggy?

-Es una carta que te llego hace unos días y olvide leer...-Una vez abierta la carta los ojos del ingles se abrieron con horror a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

-Arthur... ¿estas bien...?

El ingles sujetaba con ambas manos el papel tembloroso, leyendo su contenido una y otra vez. Como si pensara que había leído mal...

-Arthur, ¡dime qué diablos esta...!

-TORIS!- Grito de pronto el ingles haciendo que el menor callase.- TORIS!- Volvió a gritar el británico desesperado esperando a que el lituano se apareciese pronto, cosa que hizo luego de unos segundos. Apareció dentro de la habitación asustado ante tales gritos incluso en pijama.

-¿¡Que ocurre, señor Inglaterra!

El ojiverde, que seguía mirando temblorosamente aquella carta, pareciera que fuese a romperla en cualquier momento.- Saca a Alfred de aquí...

-¿Qué? ¡Arthur, espera yo no...!

-¡SACALO AHORA! ¡Y LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA! NO...¡PIDE TRES!

-Señor Inglaterra ¿¡me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando?

-¡ESTO!- Grito el ingles estirando su mano mostrándole la carta, a lo que los ojos del lituano también se horrorizaron, a lo que obligo rápidamente a levantarse al americano, ignorando sus protestas...

-O-oye Toris! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero quedarme con Arthur! ¿¡Puedes al menos explicarme qué diablos está pasando?- El lituano ignoro sus preguntas, estaba más concentrado en su tarea de sacar al menor de la habitación. Lo llevo a la sala dejándolo sentado en el sofá, para luego correr al teléfono para llamar al hospital pidiendo ambulancias para los tres.

Mientras Arthur aún en su habitación temblaba sosteniendo la carta teniendo deseos de volver al pasado para haber leído la carta a tiempo y haberse evitado todo aquello, pero no había vuelta atrás...

En la carta...que se suponía que era de la Casa Blanca, que iba dirigida a Alfred...salía un mensaje, un ataque...

_**09-11-01**_

"_**You Can Not Stop Us**_

_**We Have The Antrax**_

_**You Die Now**_

_**Are You Afraid?**_

_**Death To America**_

_**Death To Israel**_

_**Allah Is Great"**_

_**...**_

"_**No pueden detenernos**_

_**Tenemos el Antrax**_

_**Mueran Ahora**_

_**¿Tienen miedo?**_

_**Muerte a America**_

_**Muerte a Israel**_

_**Alá es Grande"**_

_**Notas Autora:**_

_**Hola! Si se que milagro que actualize rápido, jeje que como ahora estoy de vacaciones ando con más tiempo. Esta vez el capitulo quedo más largo como el Dios del Yaoi manda (?) **_

_**Lo se soy una maldita trágica que merece morir (?) xD **_

_**Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**_

_**Ataques de las cartas con Antrax: **_

_**Estas cartas fueron enviadas el mismo 11 de Septiembre del 2001, mismo dia de los atentados. Sin embargo estas llegaron a sus respectivos destinos el 18 de septiembre.**_

_**Los ataques con ántrax tuvieron lugar en dos olas. La primera serie de cartas con ántrax tenía un sello postal de**____**Trenton (Nueva Jersey)**__**fechado el 18 de septiembre de 2001, exactamente una semana después de los**____**Atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001**__**. Se cree que cinco cartas habían sido enviadas, hasta ese momento, a**____**ABC News**__**,**____**CBS News**__**,**____**NBC News**____**y el**____**New York Post**__**, todos localizados en **__**Nueva York**__**; y al**____**National Enquirer**____**de la editorial American Media, Inc. (AMI) en**____**Boca Ratón (Florida)**__**.**_

_**Robert Stevens, la primera persona que murió por estos correos, trabajaba en un tabloide llamado**____**Sun**__**, también publicado por AMI. Solamente se encontraron las cartas del**____**New York Post**____**y de NBC News;**____**la existencia de las otras tres cartas se infiere por personas en ABC, CBS y AMI que fueron infectadas con ántrax. Los científicos que examinaron el ántrax de la carta del**____**New York Post**____**dijeron que parecía un material marrón granular y áspero, parecido a la comida para perros Purina. **_

_**Otras dos cartas con ántrax, con el mismo sello postal de Trenton, estaban fechadas 9 de octubre, tres semanas después del primer envío. Las cartas estaban dirigidas a dos senadores demócratas: Tom Daschle de Dakota del Sur y Patrick Leahy de Vermont.**_

_**La carta dirigida a Daschle fue abierta por un ayudante el 15 de octubre y el servicio postal del gobierno fue cerrado. La carta de Leahy aún sin abrir fue descubierta en un maletín de correo el 16 de noviembre. La carta de Leahy había sido mal dirigida al anexo postal del Departamento de Estado en Sterling (Virginia) debido a un código postal mal leído; un trabajador postal allí, David Hose, se infectó con el ántrax al inhalarlo.**_

_**Más potente que las primeras cartas con ántrax, el material en las cartas del Senado era un polvo seco altamente refinado que consistía en alrededor de un gramo de esporas casi puras.**_

_**Al menos 22 personas desarrollaron infecciones por el ántrax, once de ellas por la variedad de inhalación que es potencialmente letal. Cinco murieron por inhalación de ántrax: Stevens; dos empleados de la instalación postal de Brentwood en Washington, D.C., Thomas Morris Jr. y Joseph Curseen; y otros dos cuya fuente de exposición a la bacteria es todavía desconocida: Kathy Nguyen, una inmigrante vietnamita residente en el distrito del Bronx que trabajaba en Nueva York, y Ottilie Lundgren, una viuda de 94 años de edad de Oxford, Connecticut, quien fue la última víctima conocida.**_

_**Obviamente la carta que se envio a Alfred incluyendo su dirección las invente yo...al menos de que exista, eso al menos es casualidad. Lo único que es verdadero es el contenido de la carta, de hecho pueden buscarla en imágenes de google "Cartas con ántrax" y encontraran una imagen con 3 cartas que no varian mucho en su contenido.**_

_**Ahora, para los que no saben...¿Que es el Antrax? **_

_**El**____**ántrax**____**o**____**carbunco**____**es una**____**enfermedad**____**infecciosa**____**aguda causada por la**____**bacteria**____**Bacillus anthracis**__**. Afecta comúnmente a animales**____**vertebrados**____**salvajes y domésticos (ganado, ovejas, cabras, camellos, antílopes, y otros herbívoros), pero también puede afectar a humanos cuando se exponen a animales o tejidos de animales infectados.**__**1**_

_**El ántrax humano tiene tres formas clínicas:**_

_**1)Cutanea**_

_**2)Inhalación**_

_**3) Gastrointestinal**_

_**Me centrare más en la forma de Inhalación ya que esta fue la forma en que Iggy se contagio.**_

_**Ocurre por aspiración de las esporas bacterinas. Produce una neumonia necrotizante.**_

_**Los síntomas iniciales pueden ser semejantes a los de la gripe común. Después de varios días los síntomas pueden progresar hasta causar problemas respiratorios graves. La inhalación del Ántrax es usualmente fatal.**_

_**EXTRA!**_

_**Quiero aprovechar este espacio para hacerles una petición, NO es para todas, pero al menos las que lo han hecho sabran...**_

_**Estuve hablando también con otra autora y muy amiga mia de fanfiction y me dijo que también le pasaba lo mismo. **_

_**ENTIENDAN...NOSOTRAS LAS AUTORAS TAMBIÉN TENEMOS VIDA, TENEMOS ESTUDIOS, NOVIO, AMIGS, Etc...**_

_**Porque digo esto...porque hay algunas personas que llegan y me dejan Reviews como "Me encanta...! Pero espero que para la otra no te demores 10000 años en actualizar por fa"**_

_**Ok...se lo que se siente estar pegada a un fic y que no actualizen nunca -.- pero deben entender que nosotras también tenemos otras cosas que hacer...no es que no escribamos porque seamos unas flojas de "·$%& (es verdad que pueden haber pero ...en fin)**_

_**Por favor para que lo tengan presente cuando vayan a "presionar" no van a conseguir que la autora se apresure...si no que le va a dar lata :/ porque al fin y al cabo esto para mi es un hobby, y lo que me gusta hacer, me gusta hacerlo bien...no a la rápida. Vieran cuantas veces reviso un capitulo antes de publicar...para mi es un trabajo que lo hago con toda la dedicación del mundo...**_

_**No estoy molesta, solo quiero que sean conscientes si?**_

_**Gracias por leer , dejen hartos reviews :) !**_

_**Byebye~!**_


	8. Odio

_Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo**** VIII**

"**Odio"**

23 de Septiembre de 2001

"_Han pasado tres días desde que fuimos internados en el hospital. La carta que había abierto el señor Arthur contenía una enfermedad bastante peligrosa: Ántrax."_

-Liet~ ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?- Pudo escuchar a Félix que estaba a su lado de la cama del hospital. El polaco apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido había volado a Nueva York a su lado…después de todo, era su pareja.

-Te dije que te quedaras tranquilo, Félix…- Le sonrió el lituano.- Por suerte no aspire tanto de las esporas…-Dijo alcanzando su mano tomándola con cariño.

"_Tal suerte no la tuvieron ni el señor América…ni menos el señor Inglaterra….sobre todo el señor Inglaterra. El Ántrax si no es tratado a la brevedad una vez inhalado luego de tres días la victima podría llegar a morir._

_Y el señor Inglaterra había no solo aspirado, si no que dormido junto a la carta durante dos días ya a la mañana del tercer día fue cuando se percato de la carta…Ya era demasiado tarde…El virus ya se había esparcido en todo su cuerpo._

_Al señor Alfred hubo que internarlo a la fuerza pues no quería separarse del señor Arthur, pero fuimos puestos en cuarentena en habitaciones separadas, de esas en que la gente no podía entrar a menos que fueran médicos y solo podía verse al enfermo a través de un vidrio. A Félix le dejaron entrar hoy porque están por darme de alta, como dije antes no me afecto mucho tan solo me dieron el antídoto y me mantuvieron estos días en observación."_

-Pienso que debieras volver a casa…-Alego haciendo un berrinche mientras le abrazaba el polaco.

-No puedo hacer eso…

-¡Pero, Toris…!- Reclamo el rubio inflando sus mejillas.

-Ya el señor América me ayudo una vez…ahora me toca a mi devolverle la mano, al menos hasta que recupere la vista…- Polonia no dijo nada, como nunca se veía bastante preocupado con la situación en la que se encontraba su pareja.

-¡Liet idiota!- Le grito el polaco saliendo corriendo de la habitación llorando como niña.

-¡O-oye, Félix!- Grito el lituano pensando inútilmente que lo iba a detener. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que el otro no le entendía, pero ya lo haría…

"_No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí…Lo único que se es que quiero ir junto a Iggy"_

"_Apenas me trajeron aquí me amarraron…simplemente no me quieren dejar verlo…o mejor dicho estar con él…"_

"_Me dijeron que había sido contagiado por un virus llamado… ¿Ántrax? Creo que era así que se llamaba…"_

"_Me explicaron que comenzaba mostrándose como una gripe normal, hasta llevar al enfermo a la muerte si no era tratado en tres días mínimo…"_

"_Significa que Iggy…que Arthur…"_

"_Estuvo tres días enfermo antes de que fuéramos al hospital…"_

"_Y cada vez que pregunto por él no me dicen nada…¡Eso me altera más!"_

"_Lo único que sé es que Toris se encuentra bien… ¿¡Pero porque no me dan respuesta sobre Arthur!"_

"_Lo peor es que no logro escuchar los pensamientos de las personas con las que estoy…"_

"_Por ultimo podría tener alguna respuesta"_

"_Ni puedo ver lo que ellos ven…"_

"_¡Si tan solo escuchara lo que piensa esa maldita enfermera…!"_

"_Solo escucho angustia…Miedo…sed de venganza"_

"_¡Lo único que quiero es estar con él ahora…! ¡Saber si está bien!"_

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y como esta se abría…era la enfermera, lo sabía por qué reconocía el perfume desagradable de aquella mujer que no le quería dejar estar junto al ingles.

-¿Cómo esta Arthur?

-Señor Jones, en este momento queda dado de alta en unos minutos vendrá otra enfermera que lo ayudara a vestirse.- Se escucho la voz de la mujer bastante harta por lo demás.

-¡Pregunte que como se encontraba ARTHUR! ARTHUR KIRKLAND! ¡¿Supongo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderme o no?

-…

-RESPONDAME! –Grito el americano, sin lograr que la mujer se inmutara siquiera, era cosa de todos los días y cada vez que pasaba por aquella habitación. No dijo nada y simplemente salió como lo hacia siempre. Una vez escucho como se cerraba la puerta, se removió en la cama intentando soltarse inútilmente las correas que le aprisionaban, cuando escucho nuevamente que tocaban la puerta. No respondió, como siempre la puerta se abrió. No era la misma enfermera de siempre…se notaba por el chirrido tímido de la puerta.

-Disculpe señor, vengo a ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa…-Dijo una voz tímida, se notaba que era una persona más joven a juzgar por su timbre de voz. El de ojos azules respiro hondo intentando de calmarse…no debía alterarse, si lo iban a soltar ya…

La mujer con cuidado soltó las correas que lo ataban y le ayudo a sentarse quitándole la camisa del hospital, le coloco una playera blanca y unos jeans, seguido de unas zapatillas y por ultimo su infaltable chaqueta de aviador…Sus lentes se los habían guardado en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Por favor dime…-Rogo el americano.- ¿Dónde está Arthur…?- La mujer detuvo sus acciones. Ya le habían advertido que aquel joven le haría esa pregunta…aunque le habían dicho que lo haría violentamente…muy distinto a lo que veía ahora.

-D-disculpe…yo no…

-Por favor…-Rogo el ojiazul.

La enfermera dudo unos instantes, la verdad era que le habían prohibido hablar del tema con nadie, sobre todo con el rubio, de alguna forma sentía lastima por él. Pero las órdenes son órdenes, por lo que luego de varios segundos de silencio, agacho la cabeza levemente y susurro.-L-lo siento…- Susurro a modo de disculpa saliendo de la habitación…

Esas palabras…el tono lastimoso de la voz de la chica fueron una puñalada para el no vidente.

-T-Then….He's… dead?- Susurro despacito el menor para sí sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba entero.- ¿E-es mentira…verdad?

"_Y ni siquiera…pude decírselo…"_

-Arthur…Arthur…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, el americano ni se percato de ello, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; ni siquiera con los sonidos -Iggy…Iggy no…

-Señor América…-Se hizo escuchar la voz suave del lituano, pero el otro no parecía reaccionar.- Señor Alfred… ¿está bien?

-England no…

-¡Señor Alfred!- Levanto la voz Toris solo ahí pareció reaccionar.- ¿Que le ocurre?- Pregunto preocupado notando como el otro parecía haber reaccionado ante su voz

-Toris…Él…por mi culpa….él esta… -Se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza con los ojos cerrados estaba en shock.-NO HE CAN'T!

-Señor Alfred…

-Arthur is dead….-Dijo en apenas un sollozo, sorprendiendo al lituano.

-¿Pero quién le dijo eso? N-no puede ser… ¿E-está seguro?

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, era el medico que se sorprendió al encontrarse a ambos enfermos tan desanimados.- ¡Les tengo una buena noticia!- Dijo un señor alto, canoso y barbudo.- El señor Arthur Kirkland ha salido de peligro

-¡Señor Alfred!- Levanto esta vez la voz Toris- ¡El señor Arthur está bien!- En ese momento las lágrimas del americano que recién comenzaban a caer se detuvieron.

-¿B-bien...?

-Sí, aunque esta inconsciente todavía…probablemente demore un par de días en despertar debido a que el virus ya se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo, recién está reaccionando bien.

-P-pero la enfermera…-Se notaba que aún no se lo podía creer. Su miedo de perder al inglés era tan grande que había malinterpretado las palabras de la enfermera creándose la idea de que había muerto.

-Las enfermeras no le decían nada pues como tuvimos que amarrarle desde el primer día temíamos su reacción debido a su estado de gravedad…la verdad es que teníamos pocas esperanzas de que sobreviviera…

-¡¿Dónde está ahora…?- Repentinamente a pesar de que no veía nada se levantó de la cama y casi se resbala por el repentino movimiento.- ¡Llévame con él!

-¡Señor Alfred, tenga cuidado!- Se preocupó el lituano.

-Llévame con él….AHORA!

_Según Toris han pasado dos días desde que me dieron de alta, y de que Iggy saliese de peligro de muerte…_

_Con esto de que ya no puedo ver nada…_

_No sé cuando es de día ni de noche_

_No puedo ver la luz del sol ni de la luna_

_El estar encerrado en este hospital no me ayuda…_

_Podría al menos darme cuenta por la temperatura ambiente_

_Y Arthur aún no despierta…_

_El doctor me dice que tenga paciencia_

_¿Pero cómo tenerla si ni siquiera puedo tocarlo?_

_Me dijeron que estaba detrás de un vidrio, que hasta que no despertara y se recuperara bien no me dejarían pasar_

_¿Pero, como se que de verdad está ahí?_

_¿Y si me están engañando?_

_Ya no puedo ver a través de los ojos de la gente para confirmarlo…_

_Si tan solo pudiera verlo que sea por un segundo me quedaría tranquilo_

-¡Hey, tu!- Pudo escuchar una voz algo graciosa, pero que no podía distinguir si era de un hombre o mujer, pero si escuchaba detenidamente, si era un hombre. Intento voltear su rostro del vidrio hacia él, sin embargo quedo con la mirada gacha.

-¿Quién eres?

-Polonia…-Respondió con cierta rudeza el polaco.- ¡Deja a Liet en paz!

El americano pareció sorprenderse por la petición del polaco y el enojo de este, no entendía a que se refería.

-¡Lo único que estas consiguiendo es causarles daño! Y no hablo solo de Liet, ¡sino que también de ese estúpido ingles! ¡No entiendo como sigues reteniéndolos a tu lado…! ¡Ya viste lo que paso! ¡Si vas a salir herido, sal tu solo! ¡No arrastres a los demás!

-¡NO NECESITO QUE LO DIGAS!- El grito del americano hizo que el polaco se callara de golpe, pudo notar la angustia que se escondía tras esos ciegos ojos, impotencia.-Yo…intente de decirles que se fueran… ¡pero no quisieron escucharme!

Félix se quedó mirándole con lastima, quizás no era aquel tarado gringo tan egoísta como pensaba.

-Si pudiera ver…Hace mucho que los hubiera tomado a la fuerza y los habría puesto en un avión que los llevara lejos de aquí…

…

_Lo peor es que se que es mi culpa…_

_Desde el principio…_

_¿Por qué justo se me ocurrió llamar a Arthur para que viniese ese día?_

_Ha corrido todo tipo de peligros por estar conmigo…_

_Cuidándome_

_Yo se supone que debería ser quien lo protegiese…_

_Pero ahora_

_No me siento capaz de hacerlo…_

_Sin mi vista_

_Y con lo inseguro que es mi país ahora_

_¿Cómo protegerlo?_

_Si me siento tan…vulnerable ahora_

_No veo como podamos salir adelante como país_

_Ni como proteger a Arthur…_

_Ni a nadie…_

-Señor Alfred, ya es de noche.- Le vino a decir una enfermera, era la misma que lo había vestido.- ¿No quiere tomar prestada una habitación para que duerma que sea un poco?

-No…-Respondió cortante el americano. Su mirada ciega no se despegaba del vidrio que lo separaba de Arthur, tenía un suero y una máscara de oxígeno, que lo tenía por precaución pues la enfermedad había sido respiratoria.- Quiero estar presente cuando despierte…

-Pero, señor…

-De todas formas no podre dormir…- Era verdad eso…con las voces atormentándole sumado a las visiones, que habían aumentado a causa del pánico sembrado por las cartas con Ántrax.

La enfermera le miro preocupada-Entonces…tenga esto.- Dijo colocando en su mano un pequeño aparato que tenía un botón.- Si despierta o cambia de opinión presione esto.- Sin decir más se retiro dejando nuevamente solo a Alfred con el inglés.

-Arthur…

_Por favor despierta…_

_Arthur_

_Déjame escuchar tu voz_

_Aunque sea por un segundo…_

_Un solo segundo…_

_Que me confirme que estas ahí_

_Vivo_

_Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo…_

_Y evitar que todo esto pasara…_

-Abre los ojos…-Susurro el americano con su frente apoyada en el vidrio.- Dammit…!- Se mordió el labio con impotencia.- Perdóname…Se que esto es mi culpa…pero por favor…

-Ya estas lloriqueando…Idiot…

El americano se sobresalto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era un juego de su mente? Le temblaba el labio inferior y sus ciegos ojos se veían cristalizados.- A-Arthur…

-P-para ya de decir eso…de que es tu culpa…-Susurro el inglés débilmente mirándole, su voz se escuchaba algo ahogada por el vidrio, pero si definitivamente era la voz inglesa.- C-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-C-cinco días…-Fue ahí cuando el ojiverde pareció despertarse del todo a nivel que se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno para levantarse de golpe.

-¡¿Cinco días! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y tú como estas? ¿No deberías estar en cuarentena también? ¿Qué paso con Toris?

-Nosotros dos fuimos dados de alta hace dos días…Tú fuiste el que salió más afectado…

-Qué alivio…-Soltó el mayor.

-¡¿Como que alivio? ¡¿Encuentras que es un alivio de que hayas estado a punto de morir?

Arthur se sorprendió por la revelación, luego miro al vidrio y noto que Alfred tenía una mano sobre este y teniendo cuidado con el suero de su mano derecha se acomodo junto al vidrio y coloco su mano izquierda donde se encontraba la derecha de Alfred.- I'm sorry…no me refería a eso…-Se sonrojo ligeramente mientras miraba a otro lado, aunque el menor pudiese ver no lo habría notado pues a excepción de la luz de las maquinas, la habitación estaba a oscuras.- S-solo estoy feliz de que ambos estén bien…s-sobre todo tu…

El menor se sonrojo ante sus palabras, pero por suerte la oscuridad del pasillo a esas horas se lo ocultaba perfectamente, al igual que el del inglés.

-Pero si ya te dieron de alta… ¿no debieras estar en casa…?

-No…

-¿Porque?- Pregunto un confundido inglés.

-Quería estar presente cuando despertaras…

-Que quieres decir…

-No me he movido de aquí desde que me dieron de alta

-¡Serás idiota! ¿¡Quieres decir que no has dormido nada? ¡Tienes que ser bien idiota…!

-No tenia como comprobar…que realmente estabas aquí…-El inglés se calló durante unos segundos pensativo.

-Pero, ¿y los doctores? ¿No podías ver a través de ellos?

-Ya no puedo hacerlo- soltó con amargura sorprendiendo de nuevo al inglés.- Aún así me habría quedado…

El silencio reino el lugar, solo se podían oír los pitidos que emitían las maquinas, ahora el inglés miro con más detenimiento a Alfred. Se notaba cansado, con ojeras y que había comido poco.

-¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-Dos días…Digamos que pude dormir porque me sedaron, de ahí que no pude dormir más…sigo escuchando las voces y teniendo esas visiones.

-…

-Lo siento…-Volvió a decir de pronto.- Si pudiera ver…no habrías tenido que estar en mi casa, no habrías tenido que revisar mi correo y nada te hubiera pasado…

-….

-Estarías en tu casa completamente seguro…

-¿Y quién dijo que solo estoy aquí porque no puedes ver…?

-Iggy…

-Con todo lo que paso…Me habría quedado igual…apoyándote…

-¡Entonces no debí llamarte ese día!

-Habría ido a buscarte después entre los escombros, ¡idiota!

-…Arthur…

-De todos modos…ahora que lo mencionas…nunca me dijiste por qué querías que viniera…-Dijo el inglés pensativo cuando escucho un pequeño pitido.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Me entregaron esto…-Dijo mostrándole el aparato apoyando la mano que lo sostenía en el vidrio para asegurarse de que lo viera.- para avisar que despertaste…

_Luego de eso tuve que estar un día más en el hospital_

_Tenían que hacerme varios exámenes_

_Por lo que me dijo el doctor estuve muy grave_

_Les costó conseguir que el antídoto que me hiciera efecto_

_Y ya para cuando lo hicieron gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba infectado, por lo que costo que me mejorara por completo y con eso despertara_

_Alfred ha estado extraño se ha pasado el día entero haciendo varias llamadas…_

_¿Sera que la cosa esta tan mal afuera?_

_Cada vez que le pregunto qué ocurre me responde con su típica sonrisa falsa que son asuntos del trabajo…_

_Extrañamente no he visto a Toris tampoco_

_Alfred dice que con los días que estuvo en el hospital se quedo con mucho por hacer en la casa…_

_Al día siguiente me dieron de alta_

_Creí que Alfred se pondría feliz con la noticia_

_Pero solo me mostro una sonrisa falsa_

_No lo entiendo_

_¿Qué rayos le pasa?_

_Se ve nervioso por algo_

_Cada vez que le pregunto no me responde…_

_Me preocupa que este así…_

-Hey, Inglaterra…-Le llamo el americano en la puerta del hospital, mientras caminaban tomados del brazo, ya que así era como el inglés guiaba al menor para que no tropezase.-Sé que se supone que debieras ir a casa a descansar ahora mismo, pero…¿podríamos pasar a un lugar antes…? Si es que no estás muy cansado claro.

-Pues obvio… ¿a dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto el inglés pensando en que se trataría de algún Mc Donald's o algo así.

-Has que pare un taxi- Una vez ambos dentro del vehículo el menor le dio las indicaciones al chofer. "Entrada del _Central Park_ que esta frente al _American Museum of Natural History_"

Arthur le miro extrañado ¿Para qué diablos querría ir allí? El menor tenía la mirada gacha, como si estuviera concentrado en algo, además de que se seguía viendo nervioso.- Alfred ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

El americano no respondió simplemente permaneció en silencio y con su mano izquierda busco la inglesa entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro.

-Al…-Susurro el ojiverde que se había puesto rojo al igual que el ojiazul y de la vergüenza miraba hacia otro lado.

El silencio reino dentro del taxi hasta que el chofer les anuncio que habían llegado a su destino, con cuidado bajaron del vehículo frente a la entrada, era un arco de media punta de hierro con un escrito que decía "Central Park".

El inglés miro un rato al americano, quien no había querido soltar su mano.-América… ¿que se supone que quieres hacer aquí?

-…Solamente hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.- Si no quieres dime…pero yo te diré por donde ir…

-¿Porque no voy a querer?- Pregunto el ojiverde confundido a lo que el americano sonrió triste-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…Primero…cuando entremos al parque sigue el sendero hasta que nos crucemos con otro.

Arthur todavía le miraba extrañado. ¿Para qué diablos quería llevarle a ese lugar? Además de que aún podía sentir los nervios del americano, bastaba con sentir su mano temblorosa.-Ok, vamos…-Dijo guiándole.

El sendero estaba rodeado de árboles, estos dejaban ver claramente la época en que estaban, otoño. Las hojas secas caían de las copas decorando el camino con sus tonos anaranjados, por suerte como recién había comenzado la época aún los arboles mantenían la mayoría de sus hojas creando un espacio hermoso y tranquilo. Hacía pensar que habiendo dicho paisaje nada había ocurrido aquel 11 de septiembre. _"Si tan solo Alfred pudiera ver esto…"_ Pensó Arthur para sí, mirando al ojiazul que lo veía tan inseguro.-Alfred, ahora que…acá hay otro sendero.

-Ve por la izquierda, llega hasta el lago "The Reseirvoir"

-Ok-Hizo lo que el menor le dijo. Seguían apareciendo aquellos bellos arboles otoñales…se preguntaba cómo diablos de todas las veces que había ido a Estados Unidos no había ido nunca antes a aquel lugar tan hermoso, además de que podía sentir claramente los espíritus viejos de aquella vegetación, algunos debían tener cientos de años…

Distrajo su pensamiento y camino gracias a un pequeño apretón que recibió en su mano- ¿Al…?

-Has estado callado todo el tiempo… ¿ocurre algo?- El menor se veía más triste que antes, era como si cada paso que dieran empeorara su estado de ánimo, y claramente seguía nervioso también.

-Pues nada…es solo que…-Se sonrojo ligeramente con la mirada hacia un lado- N-no creía que en Estados Unidos podrían haber lugares tan…hermosos como este…-Susurro el mayor haciendo que el otro se sonrojara también.- O-ósea…n-no quiero decir que…¡¿N-no me malinterpretes quieres?- Soltó el mayor, a lo que el americano soltó una carcajada.-¡Alfred idiota!- Se sorprendió a los segundos…era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía reír tan sinceramente, el dolor en su corazón no se lo había permitido.- Ya cállate y sigamos- Ordeno tomando con más fuerza la mano americana y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el gran y hermoso lago.-América, ya llegamos…-Volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró nuevamente con aquella mirada triste y nerviosa, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Necesito que camines alrededor del lago hasta que llegues a una marca roja que estará en las rejas.

El inglés arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué es lo que diablos tramaba el menor? Ni se hacia la idea en realidad…La verdad que el lago a esas horas que se acercaba el atardecer simplemente se veía hermoso…

-¿Es hermoso verdad…?-Se escuchó Alfred deteniéndose de pronto, sonreía tristemente cerrando los ojos para sentir lo rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

-Sí, lo es…de hecho…ojala pudieras ver esto…-Susurro el inglés, desviando su mirada del lago hacia el menor que seguía con su mirada perdida, le atrajo más hacia la reja para que pudiera sentir la suave brisa que había en el lugar.

-Quisiera haber podido saber disfrutar de esas cosas cuando aún podía ver…-El otro no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle con suma tristeza.

-Hablas como si no fueras a ver nunca más…

-Por cómo están las cosas…no puedo pensar más que eso…

-¡No debes rendirte!-Levanto la voz el inglés golpeando la reja que tenía en frente.-Si piensas eso es obvio que tu vista no volverá, idiot!- De nuevo volvía a sentir aquel molesto nudo en la garganta.

El menor ni se inmuto ante la reacción inglesa, de algún modo sabía que le diría eso, sin embargo él ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperanzado como para que alguna palabra del inglés surtiera efecto.

-¡Alfred…!

-Sigamos…-Dijo de pronto el americano.- Ya me dirás lo que quieras…ya está cerca el atardecer, ¿no?-Sonrió falsamente. Lo sabía por la temperatura, por los rayos del sol que caían sobre su cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Please…-El inglés no pudo decirle nada más. Volvió a tomarle de la mano y continuo caminando a la orilla del lago topándose con varias parejas en el camino, algunos les miraban raro, pero a Arthur no le importó en absoluto…bueno solo le daba un poco de vergüenza por lo que se sonrojaba a cada rato.

Llegaron a comenzar a dar la vuelta al lago, donde detrás de ellos se extendía el prado amplio, el inglés comenzaba a perder la paciencia.-Alfred, ¡¿acaso tengo que dar la vuelta completa?- La verdad es que ya casi habían recorrido la mitad del lago. El menor dio un apretón en su mano para intentar que se calmara.

-¿Qué es lo que hay alrededor ahora…?

-Un prado…muy extenso

-Hace cuanto que estamos caminando por aquí…

-Desde que dimos la vuelta….unos diez minutos…

-Entonces estamos cerca.

Arthur ya un poco harto de aquella caminata extraña, buscaba sin paciencia la marca aquella. No podía relajarse…La forma de pensar que tenía Alfred ahora…le había dejado bastante preocupado, por lo que quería terminar lo antes posible con aquel asunto para hablar con él.

-¡Hey ahí esta!- Exclamo de pronto el inglés, para luego mirar a Alfred.- Bien, ¿que querías mostrarme…?-Pregunto impaciente el inglés.

-Aún no, ahora tienes que seguir recto desde la marca atravesando el prado, te encontraras con un sendero, crúzalo y luego vamos a través de los arboles.- Ahora se veía más triste y nervioso que antes, se le notaba sobretodo en el tono de voz. Arthur iba a preguntar cuántos lugares más tendrían que ir para que el idiota le mostrara lo que quizás que cosa era que le iba a mostrar, pero al ver su estado de ánimo, no se atrevió a decir nada y tomar su mano con fuerza.

_Duele_

_Duele saber que estas sufriendo_

_Pero duele más que no quieras compartirlo conmigo_

_Que ni siquiera estés dispuesto a escucharme…_

Atravesaron el sendero y se encontraron con los árboles, en el paso del camino a estos había algunas rocas en el suelo. Arthur tuvo que soltar la mano del americano para tomarle del brazo y ayudarle, con eso no tropezaría. Alfred no decía palabra alguna simplemente hacia caso a las órdenes del mayor "Detente" "Espera" "Ahora sí" ante los objetos que se iban cruzando en su camino.

Una vez atravesado el sector de rocas se internaron en una especie de bosque, bastante frondoso a juzgar de la época del año en que estaban. Si el paisaje de la entrada era hermoso, no se podía describir este, además de que causaba una sensación de relajo, era demasiado tranquilo.

El inglés se había quedado tan absorto con el paisaje presentado ante sus ojos que iba completamente distraído.-Oye, Alf…Dammit!-Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol, el problema fue que como tenía a Alfred del brazo este también cayo, por suerte encima del inglés que con sus buenos reflejos había alcanzado a girar su cuerpo de modo que pudiese atraparle.

-¡Alfred! Idiot, ¡¿estás bien?- El menor tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del inglés, soltó un suspiro y levanto el rostro y sin darse cuenta había quedado a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Arthur por supuesto se había dado cuenta y estaba hecho un tomate aguantando involuntariamente la respiración hasta que no pudo más.

Con tan solo sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra su rostro, Alfred se puso al instante rojo y retrocedió a la vez que el otro le empujaba haciendo que el americano cayese hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza.

-Iggy! ¡Eso dolió!- Se quejó el americano llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza por el dolor.

-I-I'm sorry…

-¡Creo que moriré…!-Sobreactuó el menor.

-No digas idioteces…-Respondió el ojiverde recostándose a su lado mirando el cielo azul junto con las copas de los árboles, no se veía ni una sola nube y a juzgar por los colores que comenzaba a tomar el cielo era señal de que el atardecer estaba cerca.- Esto siempre me ha gustado de ti…-soltó de pronto el inglés sorprendiendo al menor haciendo que se sonrojase nuevamente.

-¿Q-que cosa…?

-Tu vegetación…y el cielo siempre azul…Igual que tus ojos- Jones no podía hacer otra cosa que parecer un tomate en esos momentos por lo que giro su rostro al lado contrario de donde escuchaba la voz inglesa.-Como en Inglaterra casi siempre está lloviendo no puedo hacer otra cosa que encontrar esto hermoso…

-L-la lluvia de tu casa…también es hermosa…-Susurro de pronto el americano haciendo que el otro voltease a verlo sonrojado y encontrarse con su espalda.-Aunque a pesar de eso la odie…-Eso para el inglés fue como una puñalada, tanto que la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios se esfumo al instante.-Sigamos…-Dijo sentándose con la mirada cabizbaja, el inglés con tristeza se levantó y ayudo al menor a hacer lo mismo, todo mientras intentaba de justificar las palabras del menor…quizás se refería a que odia a la lluvia en si…

-¿Por dónde ahora?

-Donde mismo…

-¿Hasta…?

-Luego te darás cuenta

Continuaron caminando en un silencio incomodo, el inglés le tenía tomado de la mano, pero esta vez no entrelazaron sus dedos, pareciera que no fueran a llegar nunca entre tantos árboles que habían allí, el inglés ya se iba a quejar nuevamente cuando el bosque dejaba de verse tan frondoso, hasta que salieron al claro…Era un campo abierto donde llegaba toda la luz…solo que en el centro de este había un árbol gigante, un ciprés…el inglés veía maravillado aquel gigantesco árbol…como era que no era parte del centro turístico?

-Es hermoso…-Dejo escapar Arthur completamente maravillado. El menor sonrió para sí, nostálgico.

-Siempre que estoy intranquilo o preocupado por algo vengo aquí…sobre todo cuando me siento solo. En ese momento se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-No estás solo-Se escuchó la voz inglesa…probablemente si el americano pudiese ver habría volteado a verle con la sonrisa triste que adornaban ahora sus labios.

-Nadie dijo que lo estuviera…-Soltó un suspiro.- Con tan solo verlo me hacía sentir más tranquilo, más seguro con lo que tenía que hacer…creí que con tan solo venir lo sentiría…but…England?- Se sorprendió nuevamente al sentir que tomaban nuevamente su mano y que lo guiaban hasta que su misma mano toco el tronco. Al instante supo de cual se trataba.- Iggy…

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero… ¿algo es algo no?

-Yep…thank you…-Susurro el americano haciendo que el otro se sonrojara notando la serenidad que había tomado el menor. Alfred cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, todo estaba en silencio. El sol estaba por ponerse y sin ninguna nube en el cielo.-También vengo a este lugar cuando tengo que tomar una decisión importante…-Dijo de pronto abriendo nuevamente sus ciegos ojos.-Sobre todo…cuando mi corazón duda…

-¿Alfred…?

-Arthur yo…-Intento de voltear a verle, pero su mirada era cabizbaja…fría.

-¿Alfred que ocurre…?

-YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!- Arthur se sobresaltó sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.- ¡Entiende! Yo ya no soy tu hermano menor, ¡ni nada! ¡Soy América! ¡Estados Unidos de América!

-Alfred…-Los ojos verdes del inglés se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas, mientras sentía como una espina se enterraba en su corazón cada vez más.- ¿porque…?

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Quiero que te vayas de mi país!

-Pero, Alfred…

-I HATE YOU!

FIN CAPITULO VIII

Notas Autora:

¡Bien! Lo siento de verdad lo siento ;A; tarde demasiado no tengo excusas….bueno si las tengo pero de verdad perdón no quería demorar tanto.

La universidad sobretodo este semestre me mantuvo loca, estudio Diseño y casi todas mis clases son practicas…y tengo trabajos clase a clase…de hecho casi no dormi xD

Hubo un dia jueves que justo tuve suerte de no tener taller para el dia siguiente (ramo colador) y fue como…SI! Al fin escribiré! Me sente frente al pc abri Word…y empeze a cabecear xD (3 de la tarde)

Entonces dije: Dormiré 2 horas para recuperar fuerzas y de ahí escribo :3…..MI MADRE FUE A DESPERTARME A LAS 10 PARA QUE COMIERA ALGO XD sino hubiera seguido de largo xDDD

Y lo otro la verdad es que había planeado actualizar en septiembre en conmemoración de los 10 años del atentado, además que justo coincidían con las vacaciones del 18 de septiembre….pero un lindo viejo que AGGGHHH! ¡Lo odio! ¬¬ Lo peor es que es seco…nos dio un trabajo enorme que me ocupo la semana entera :C

De verdad lo siento…Creanme en ningún momento me he olvidado del fic, lo tengo siempre presente, aunque nunca pueda continuarlo ;A;

….

Respecto al capítulo…

Supongo que la mayoría querrán matarme….Para variar D:

No me odien jejeje razón de que Alfred este siendo tan malo con Iggy hay…

Bueno…en detalles…la verdad es que nunca he ido a Nueva York, pero ganas no me faltan de hecho me gustaría ir al Central Park y la verdad es que para basarme en el camino que debían hacer…me base en un plano del parque…ahí pueden verlo…está marcado en rojo por donde estuvieron.

http:/

img43.

imageshack

.us

/img43

/3539/

250pxcentralparknewyork

.jpg

Y bueno…el árbol…no sé si existe…yo supongo que no…aunque sería lindo que si en fin :3 ahí también tienen una imagen referencia del árbol. Junten el enlace para que les aparezca lo mismo en el anterior.

http:/ .com/images?q=tbn:_2AMv-w

Creo que no se me escapa nada más…ahora eso si tengo notebook :3 así que ahora por lo menos poder trabajar en la universidad aunque sea de a poquito y adiós a los borradores :3

¡Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo a todos!


	9. I'm sorry…It's for your sake

_*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

_**Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…**_

**Capítulo I**

_**I'm sorry…It's for your sake**_

_Hace cientos de años no tenía nada…ni a nadie._

_Simplemente vivía en completa soledad…_

_No tenía un motivo para vivir…_

_Simplemente era un árbol plantado por Dios en medio de la nada._

_No comprendía porque los árboles que me rodeaban estaban tan lejos de mí._

_Tampoco era como si de verdad me importase_

_No comprendía lo que era la soledad…_

_La tristeza…_

_Felicidad… _

_Calidez…_

_Amor…_

_Ni siquiera sabía que esas cosas existían…_

_No conocía algo más que no fuera estar solo…_

_Un día cualquiera apareció un ser desconocido para mí, parecía estar completamente desorientado…Había visto a varios de ellos andando en grupos en los alrededores. Después sabría que eran seres humanos, aunque este andaba solo…._

_Yo le observaba._

_Se notaba que estaba perdido, se había dado varias vueltas por el lugar…no había llegado hasta mi…Simplemente le observe desde mi lugar mientras atravesaba el bosque cientos de veces hasta que se le hizo de noche…_

_Llegada la noche llego al prado que me rodeaba y se quedó contemplándome mientras la luz de la luna caía sobre mí…_

_Era un joven, de cabellos rubios, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes._

_Se veía nostálgico…me miraba fijo_

_Fue cuando de pronto me dijo: "Hey… ¿no te sientes solo?"_

_Me sorprendí por la pregunta o más bien porque me hablaba, yo simplemente no supe que responder…_

"_¿No vas a responder?" Insistió llevando una mano hacia mi tronco, tuve una sensación extraña que no supe describir… ¿calidez quizás?_

"_¿No lo sabes?" Pregunto confundido aquel joven, fue ahí cuando me sonrió._

_Me sentí confundido…_

_¿Qué diablos era eso?_

"_¿Que significa estar solo?" Pregunte por fin, el joven pareció sorprenderse, aunque luego de eso sonrió comprensivo._

"_Ya veo…así que siempre has estado solo…" Soltó aquel hombre. "Es mejor estarlo desde siempre para no sentirlo nunca…"Susurro, acomodando su espalda en mi tronco. Sentí como su voz se quebraba, ahora abrazaba sus rodillas. "Tienes una voz infantil y amable, se nota que eres muy joven….Perdón… ¿te importa si me quedo aquí esta noche?"_

_Le asentí con el movimiento de mis ramas._

_Él sonrió, más agua apareció en sus hermosos ojos verdes…_

_Y el agua cayo de sus ojos…Caía y caía…No parecía querer parar._

_Yo solo pude escuchar su llanto incesante…_

_No me atreví a decir nada_

_No entendía que era lo que le pasaba a aquella persona, no entendía porque lloraba_

_El agua continuo cayendo toda la noche hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido sobre mi tronco._

_A la mañana siguiente despertó con la luz del sol cayendo sobre su rostro_

_Me agradeció por dejarle pasar conmigo la noche, aunque yo poca importancia le tome._

_Dijo que intentaría llegar al campamento…Ni idea de que sería eso…_

"_Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto de pronto antes de irse._

"_N-no entiendo…"_

"_Really?" Se quedó mirándome pensativo "Un nombre"_

"_No tengo algo como eso"_

"_Pensare en un nombre para ti y volveré al anochecer, no prometo que lo tendré pensado pero de que volveré, volveré" Fue lo que me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue…_

_No me había hecho ninguna expectativa en que volviera, pero si…por algún motivo comencé a sentirme aburrido y el día comenzó a hacerse más largo que lo que acostumbraba. _

_Al anochecer cuando las estrellas recién hacían aparición en el cielo, apareció…se veía molesto._

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_¡Ese maldito idiota de Francia…! ¡Me tiene harto!" Ahí comenzó a contarme sus problemas con ese tal Francia, parecía ser cosa de todos los días…algo en eso me inquieto un poco._

"_Por cierto el nombre…aún no lo tengo pensado" Dijo cuándo se hubo calmado un poco_

"_Descuida…" Dije yo pues no pensaba en que fuera de verdad importante "Y tu… ¿tienes nombre? _

_Ese extraño me sonrió y luego susurro: "Inglaterra, soy un país"_

"_¿País? ¿Entonces los que se parecen a ti son países también?" Inglaterra rio, creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía en frente mío al menos…_

"_No…son seres humanos, Francia es un país como yo, pero el resto que hay aquí son solo seres humanos…"_

"_¿Y porque te pareces tanto a ellos?"_

"_Digamos que soy quien representa a los humanos que son parte de mí…La única diferencia que tengo con ellos es que soy inmortal"_

"_Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo"_

"_Yo y Francia, junto a otros países hemos venido de tierras lejanas a esta, venimos con el propósito de conquistarla…pero aún no encontramos al representante de estas tierras… ¿tú sabes algo de eso? Los países estamos conectados con nuestra propia naturaleza"_

"_No…la verdad es que nunca he escuchado los pensamientos de nadie más, además de los tuyos"_

"_Ya veo…entonces aún no ha nacido…"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Cuando pase lo entenderás…" _

_Pasaron varios días en los que Inglaterra vino a verme_

_Me hablaba del mundo y lo maravilloso y cruel que podía ser este._

_Paso varias noches durmiendo sobre mis ramas otras veces apoyado en mi tronco, muchas veces lloraba…pero nunca le pregunte nada…_

_A la mañana siguiente se iba diciendo "Nos vemos al anochecer, es una promesa"_

_Una noche no volvió…_

_A la siguiente tampoco_

_Y a la siguiente de esa tampoco_

_Y la siguiente, siguiente de esa tampoco_

_Pasaron varios días en los que no se apareció…al principio no quise tomarle importancia imaginaba que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero después comencé a sentirme impaciente, ya me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que fue cuando lo comprendí…_

_Estaba solo…_

_Comprendí lo que era…_

_Comprendí lo que era la Soledad…_

_La misma que conocía Inglaterra_

_Él había conocido lo que era estar en Compañía…_

_Fue desechado…y fue entonces cuando conoció a la Soledad…_

_Cosa que no conocía hasta ese momento…_

_Ahora me sentía desechado por Inglaterra…_

_De verdad dolía ahora entender las lágrimas de aquel joven que alguna vez se mostró ante mi_

_Mi dolor fue tan grande que comencé a botar savia…jamás lo había hecho…_

_Y como si quisiera acompañarme en mi tristeza…la lluvia se hizo presente._

_Habían pasado varios días lloviendo muy fuerte desde que entendí lo que era Soledad… _

_Últimamente había empezado a escuchar voces dentro de mi…No tenía ni idea de lo que eran…_

_Pensamientos…_

_Luchas_

_Confusiones_

_Ideas_

_Dolor_

_Escuche un ruido de pronto entre los demás arboles… se acercaba lentamente…_

_No estaba asustado ni nada…ya en ese momento no esperaba a nadie, cuando entre los últimos arboles apareció Inglaterra…completamente empapado y herido_

"_¡Inglaterra!" Vi como débilmente se acercaba a mí cojeando afirmándose apenas con ambas manos de un objeto afilado…_

_Llego hasta donde estaba… Intente de cubrirle de la lluvia con mis ramas, y fue ahí cuando vio la savia que salía de mi tronco…_

"_Estabas…estabas llorando…" Se mostró sorprendido por un momento, pero luego me miro enternecido "Lo siento…llegue tarde…" Y sin esperarlo soltó su espada y se dejó caer sobre mi tronco, se acomodó apoyando su espalda en él como hacia siempre. "De verdad…perdóname…"_

"_¿Qué ocurrió?"_

"_Nada que tenga importancia…"_

"_¡Si no tuviera importancia habrías vuelto cuando lo prometiste y menos en ese estado!"_

_No me dijo nada, se quedó en silencio durante un rato. "Hey… ya sé que nombre ponerte…" Dijo de pronto, se notaba que se sentía débil "América, tal como decidimos todos llamar a esta tierra"_

"_¿América?"_

"_¿No te gusta…?"_

"_No, me gusta…" Inglaterra sonrió débilmente._

"_Lo pensé porque me gusta mucho este lugar…es mucho más cálido que en mi casa…Allá no se puede ver el cielo azul como este de acá…, bueno aunque ahora este lloviendo, pero en mi casa llueve todo el tiempo…" Se acurruco en mi tronco "No sé porque pero…cuando estoy contigo…me siento más tranquilo…"_

_Fue ahí cuando se quedó dormido, yo solo lo miraba con impotencia…quería estar siempre con esa persona, quería proteger aquella persona, verla sonreír no hacerla llorar nunca…_

_Pero en mi estado era imposible…_

_Fue por eso que al día siguiente, una vez que Inglaterra se hubo ido…_

_Tome la decisión _

_Lo protegería_

_No lo haría llorar_

_Si lloraba estaría a su lado, consolándolo…_

_Lo haría sentirse protegido_

_Le haría sonreír _

_Le haría reír_

_Pero sobretodo lo protegería_

_De cualquier manera…_

_No dejaría que se hiciese daño_

_Lo protegería de cualquier dolor_

_Fue ahí cuando tome la decisión más importante de mi vida…_

_Nacer._

…

Alfred cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, todo estaba en silencio. El sol estaba por ponerse y sin ninguna nube en el cielo.-También vengo a este lugar cuando tengo que tomar una decisión importante…-Dijo de pronto abriendo nuevamente sus ciegos ojos.-Sobre todo…cuando mi corazón duda…

_No quiero decírtelo…_

_De verdad no quiero decírtelo_

**Pero debes…**

-¿Alfred…?

-Arthur yo…-Intento de voltear a verle, pero su mirada era cabizbaja…fría.

_No quiero que me odies…_

_Yo te amo, Arthur…_

**Pero…**

**Es la única manera**

-¿Alfred que ocurre…?

-¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!- Arthur se sobresaltó sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.- ¡Entiende! Yo ya no soy tu hermano menor, ¡ni nada! ¡Soy América! ¡Estados Unidos de América!

_Perdóname, Arthur…_

-Alfred…-Los ojos verdes del inglés se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas, mientras sentía como una espina se enterraba en su corazón cada vez más.- ¿porque…?

_Pero es cierto…_

**Lo prometimos ese día, ¿recuerdas?**

_Si…_

_Ese día prometimos…_

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Quiero que te vayas de mi país!

**Que pasara lo que pasara…**

_Protegeríamos a Arthur…_

-Pero, Alfred…

**No le haríamos llorar…**

_Pero sobretodo lo protegeríamos_

-I HATE YOU!

**Aún si eso signifique que para eso debamos ser la causa de sus lágrimas…**

-Alfred…-Hacia un esfuerzo enorme de no derramar ni una sola lagrima.- ¿Porque…? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice…?- El americano no podía ver su rostro, pero de solo escuchar aquella voz que se quebraba poco a poco sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos. El cielo…antes despejado, comenzaba a llenarse de nubes.

_Perdóname, Arthur_

_De verdad perdóname…_

_Lo que menos quiero es que me odies_

**Pero si no nos odia…**

**No se ira…**

**Y continuara en peligro…**

-¿¡Que no entiendes que siempre te he odiado, imbécil?

-Pero, Alfred…

-¡Siempre, siempre! ¡Incluso de niño! ¡Simplemente me quede contigo porque necesitaba sobrevivir de algún modo!

-Al…

_Creo que es primera vez que agradezco…_

_Estar ciego y no poder ver ahora tu rostro…_

-Cocinas horrible, te enojas por todo, nunca aceptas mis ideas, me tratas de idiota… ¡y ahora lo único que has hecho ha sido estorbar!

El inglés ya no pudo soportarlo más, cayo de rodillas al suelo y dejo sus lágrimas caer. Le dolía…le dolía demasiado…- … ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?…-Dijo de pronto el ojiverde.- ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿¡Por qué?

_Arthur…_

_Perdóname…._

_No quiero que llores…_

_Quisiera abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo_

**No puedes…**

_Cállate, eso lo se…_

_¿Y tú porque lloras?_

**Por la misma razón que tu…**

_¡No estoy llorando!_

**Si yo soy tú **

**Y tú eres yo…**

**Yo solo soy tú cuando eras niño…**

**Cuando ni nacías…**

**Distinto es que no se lo estás mostrando a Arthur…**

-Yo pensaba…que si no me querías como hermano, al menos me tenías algún aprecio…-No podía evitar recordar cada momento que habían vivido desde que se conocieron…desde la llamada en el aeropuerto el 11 de septiembre, cuando estuvieron entre los escombros, cuando descubrió que Alfred había perdido la vista, cuando descubrió lo de las voces que escuchaba, esos momentos en que sus labios se rozaron para colocarle el hechizo, cuando supo que Alfred podía verle a través de otras personas, cuando Alfred descubrió que el inglés estaba escuchando y viendo a su gente en su lugar, cuando le cuido mientras estuvo en cama y en el hospital, lo último que vivieron en el parque…

-¿Señor Arthur Kirkland…?- El inglés con sus ojos llorosos se giró a ver de quien se trataba ante la voz desconocida…eran tres agentes del FBI.- Nosotros lo escoltaremos al aeropuerto.- Arthur se volteo a ver con rabia al americano que no dejaba su mirada fría.

-Así que lo tenías todo planeado…-Susurro el inglés borrando la rabia de su rostro, para luego sonreír tristemente, ya resignado.- Si es lo que quieres…lo hare…-Volvió a susurrar mientras se levantaba intentando de contener las nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. En ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer…el inglés no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el cielo.- Esta todo igual…que ese día…

-De que hablas…

-De la lluvia…aquel 4 de Julio…

-Ig…Inglaterra…

-Adiós…-Susurro el inglés dándole finalmente la espalda al americano.- Me asegurare de mandar a algún representante en mi lugar para las reuniones, así no tendrás que…soportar mi presencia…-Iba a decir "ver" pero no quería causarle daño al americano, no, mejor dicho no podía su corazón incluso en esos momentos no se lo permitía.

_¿What?_

_No!_

_¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

**¿Por qué? **

**¡Yo quiero verlo!**

_Quiero que sea escuchar su voz…_

_Dammit!_

**¡Las cosas no deberían haberse puesto así…!**

_¡Arthur…!_

De pronto se escuchó un forcejeo, una persona que caía al suelo y luego unos pasos rápidos, que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia él acompañados de un suave chapoteo de los charcos que recién se habían formado. Unos brazos que rodearon su cuerpo y unos suaves labios que atraparon los suyos. – Arthur…

-Siempre había querido decírtelo…-Dijo de pronto Arthur rompiendo aquel beso, estaba completamente empapado.- Sé que te dije que aún te veía como un hermano…no era así…Pero tenía miedo que me odiaras…ahora simplemente me doy cuenta del tiempo que perdí intentando de estar cerca de ti sin que lo hicieras…¡Fue para nada!

-Arthur…

-Yo te amo, idiota…Siempre lo he hecho…-Sentía que sus fuerzas se iban en esos momentos del dolor que sentía que soltó a Alfred y se apoyó en el árbol.

_¿Qué hice…?_

_¿Por qué siempre…?_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien le hace daño a Arthur?_

**Pero**

**Lo haces para protegerlo, ¿no?**

_Pero nunca pensé en que me amaba de esta forma…_

_**Esas voces...**_

El inglés miro al árbol sorprendido, luego al cielo…la lluvia y finalmente a los ojos de Alfred, que a pesar de la lluvia podía ver que estos se habían cristalizado-Alfred…tú…

En ese momento aparecieron nuevamente los agentes del FBI detrás de él y lo agarraron de los brazos.- ¡Alfred…!- El menor no dijo nada, no abrió la boca, no se atrevía…definitivamente no.

Arthur forzaba por soltarse, agitaba sus brazos intentando inútilmente golpear a los agentes mientras lo alejaban cada vez más del menor. Los agentes ya tenían experiencia con el inglés y sabían que no era fácil de manejar, bien lo había demostrado aquel 11 de septiembre cuando dejo noqueado a varios agentes que lo escoltaban y más encima había huido en una moto robada.

-¡Alfred…! ¡Por favor necesito hablar de algo importante!- Finalmente logro soltarse de nuevo habiendo logrado dar un codazo al agente que tenía a su izquierda y corrió hacia el menor, estaba a pocos metros de él cuando dejo de sentir la movilidad en sus piernas, el tercer agente se había lanzado sobre el inglés atrapando sus piernas provocando que se viniera abajo.-¡Alfred! Please!- Grito desde el suelo mirándole como seguía junto aquel árbol empapándose.- ¡Escucham….!-Un fuerte golpe en su nuca hizo que su vista se nublara poco a poco, viendo como todo se iba transformando en negro.- Alfred…- Le llamo intentando de mantenerse consciente y mirar al menor con claridad.- Please…-Susurro intentando de mantener sus ojos inútilmente abiertos.

_Alfred…_

_¿Estas llorando…?_

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?- Grito inmediatamente Alfred, shockeado al escuchar el golpe y como poco a poco la voz inglesa se apagaba.- ¡Les dije claramente que no le hicieran daño!- Grito el americano completamente enfurecido.

-No se preocupe, Señor Jones.- Se disculpó uno de los agentes.-Comprenda la situación, el señor Kirkland se puso un tanto violento, solamente lo dejamos inconsciente para inmovilizarlo, lo más probable es que despierte una vez que esté dentro del avión.

-Dammit…-Susurro el americano mordiéndose el labio con impotencia para luego darle la espalda a los agentes ayudándose al apoyarse en el árbol y dejar caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo.

_Arthur…_

_I'm sorry…_

_De verdad perdóname…_

**Hiciste lo correcto…**

_Tú ya cállate_

**Lo siento…**

**C-créeme que a mí también me duele…**

_¿Crees que me perdone algún día…?_

…

Tenía los ojos cerrados sin embargo podía sentir un suave movimiento, el ruido de motores y de autos que pasaban a su lado, claramente estaba en un vehículo. Abrió sus ojos con cierta dificultad pues aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, de hecho aún le dolía un tanto la nuca.

Miro disimuladamente hacia sus lados tan solo girando sus ojos… dos agentes, uno a cada lado. Estaba sentado al medio de los dos con la cabeza cabizbaja, intento mover sus manos, pero las tenía atadas, con sus dedos disimuladamente toco el material que lo tenía atado, era como de cable…imposible de desatar sin que se percataran de ello. En un pequeño saltito que dio aquel auto blindado pudo levantar la cabeza haciéndolo parecer de forma involuntaria y pudo ver un cartel que indicaba que estaban camino al aeropuerto. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza…

_Así que…de verdad quieres que me vaya…_

_¿No es así, Alfred?_

De la nada se le vino a la cabeza la mirada triste del americano antes de quedar inconsciente…las voces que había escuchado, era Alfred…

…

_**-Por eso no puedo ir a buscarte.- Declaro Alfred.- Así que te voy a pedir que por nada en el mundo te muevas de allí… ¡NO! Que permanezcas a una distancia de 100 km de allí y que no haya ningún edificio ni nada- Ordeno.- No me perdonaría que algo te sucediese por no estar cerca.**_

…

_**-¡Inglaterra!- Grito, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba viendo como el escombro se dirigía a él, solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este no llego, puesto que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo, atrayéndolo a un cuerpo cálido, siendo envuelto en un abrazo protector, escuchando como caían los escombros muy cerca de ellos.**_

_**-Inglaterra- Le llamo hablándole en un susurro en el oído.- ¿Estas bien?**_

…

_**-N-no sería heroico si te dejo aquí solo…además de que tu pie…- Arthur pudo apreciar como el americano agachaba un poco la cabeza-S-si hubiera un derrumbe o algo…No me perdonaría el no estar ahí y salvarte…**_

…

_**-El derrumbe…-Se escuchaba la voz de Alfred que no paraba de temblar -C.-cuando desperté...Oí el derrumbe…P-pensé que…te había pasado algo…**_

…

_**-Hey…¿Porque lloras? I-i'm sorry…-Se disculpo- I…I promise that I will get you out of here…I promise…I`m so sorry…**_

…

_**-Hey, Iggy…-Dijo volviendo a hacer que el inglés le mirara a los ojos-Tu…tu nunca…-dijo sonrojado…has sido un estorbo para… mi…-Dijo esto depositando un beso en su frente, provocando que el mayor sonrojara.**_

…

_**-Arthur es de mi confianza. Ya que yo no puedo ver esos videos me gustaría que él fuera "mis ojos"…-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa sorprendiendo al mayor.- Él…tiene toda mi confianza…**_

…

_**Los torpes labios del americano habían posado sobre los suyos, más lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos verdosos, amaba sentir la calidez de estos; pero solo duro unos segundos pues aquellos labios dueños de quien amaba tanto pronto le dejaron.- Al...**_

_**-Sé que no es lo mismo... ¿Pero puede servirme como hechizo para que me hagas caso?...No quiero que salgas lastimado Arthur...-Susurro el menor abrazándole nuevamente.- Menos por mi culpa...**_

…

_**-Arthur, ¿no tendrás fiebre…?- Pregunto el americano aún preocupado**_

_**El mayor cerró los ojos nuevamente tosiendo a la vez que el americano deslizaba su mano por su rostro hasta llegar a su frente.- Como lo pensaba, idiota…tienes fiebre…**_

…

_**-I'm sorry, Arthur… Si no hubieran atacado mi nación…si no te hubiese llamado no estarías así…**_

_Idiota…_

_Como no me di cuenta antes…_

_Siempre estuviste preocupándote, protegiéndome…_

_-¡Hey Iggy! ¡Quiero que vengas a mi casa el martes!_

_-What? ¿¡Para qué diablos iría YO a tu casa?_

_-¡No acepto objeciones!_

_-¡Oye! No, no, wait! ¿¡Para que quieres que vaya? _

_-….._

_-¿América…?_

_-P-porque…T-tengo algo importante que decirte…_

_-¿…Y no puedes decírmelo ahora?_

_-No…no es algo que se deba decir por teléfono…_

_-¿Entonces porque me haces ir a tu casa, idiota? Debieras venir tú a la mía…_

_-¡No! ¡Tiene que ser aquí…!_

_-Suenas raro, América… ¿estás seguro que estas bien?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente!…Nos vemos el martes, te iré a buscar al aeropuerto… HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Pero…_

_Aún hay algo que no me has dejado claro…_

Un agente lo había escoltado hasta su casa, el americano había pedido que lo dejaran solo en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama tenía la mirada fija en el techo…nunca se había sentido tan solo luego de aquella despedida, ya no estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto, aunque a ratos se reafirmaba con la idea de que era para proteger al inglés…solo para eso… Sintió un ruido provenir de su bolsillo, era su teléfono móvil…lo retiro de su bolsillo y contesto, podía al menos contestar recordando las teclas por el tacto.

_-¡Hola! ¿Oye gringo lo hiciste?_-Alfred soltó un suspiro, era la distinguida voz de Félix, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él en realidad, la verdad es que con nadie…

-Yeah…-Soltó desganado Alfred.- ¿Y a ti te fue bien con Toris? ¿Llegaron bien allá?

_-Pues si… ¡aunque está bastante molesto conmigo! ¡¿Quién lo entiende, eh? ¡Lo estoy salvando y se enoja conmigo! ¡Si solo le puse un poco de cloroformo para dormirlo!_

-Ah…

_-¡Hey! ¡L-Liet! ¡No! __¡No me lo quites! ¡HEY!- _De la nada dejo de escuchar la voz del polaco luego un estruendo y pronto un cambio en la voz.-_ ¡Señor América!_

-Dime, Toris…

_-¡¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡¿Esta el señor Inglaterra con usted…?_

-No…

_-¿No esta…?_

-De seguro ya debe estar en el vuelo camino a Londres…

_-_ _Pero… _

-Le rompí el corazón Toris…-Su voz se quebró.- Era la única forma…

-_Señor América…_

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte seguido de un portazo, unos pasos rápidos, subían las escaleras, se encaminaban por el pasillo y pronto la puerta de su habitación que se abría de golpe.

-Al fin te encuentro… ¡Idiota!- Soltó un empapado, con ropas rotas y ligeras heridas Arthur Kirkland. Respiraba agitado y a duras penas se sostenía con su mano izquierda del marco de la puerta, tanto sus ropas como cabello goteaba de lo empapado que estaba. Sus ropas se habían rasgado de tanta voltereta que tuvo que dar para liberarse además de que en más de una ocasión se engancho de una que otra rama mientras escapaba del FBI por segunda vez.

Alfred se había quedado con el teléfono en la mano un tanto alejado de su oído demasiado sorprendido.- Arth…Inglaterra…-Intento de mantenerse en la posición que había decidido optar, frio hacia el inglés.

_-¿Hola? ¿Señor América? ¿Ocurrió algo…? ¿Hola…?_- El americano no respondió, lentamente con su memoria en el tacto llevo su dedo pulgar hacia el botón rojo de su teléfono móvil cortando la llamada, a los segundos dejaba descansar su mano sobre la cama, sin soltar el teléfono en ningún momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el ojiazul fríamente.- Deberías estar volando a Londres ya…

-¡Cállate!- Grito el inglés ya harto de la actitud del americano.- ¿¡Porque sigues con esta farsa!

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-¡Para con esto de que me odias!

-Ya te dije que te odio, ¿no te quedo claro?

-¡Estabas llorando en el parque, ¿cierto?

-…No sé de qué me hablas

-Alfred…

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras por ese nombre…

Arthur se mordió el labio mirándole con impotencia, le dolía que estuviera siendo así con él…aunque sabía bien que sus palabras no eran ciertas…

Soltó al fin el marco de la puerta y se acercó dando grandes zancadas hacia él para agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y acercar su rostro al suyo.- ¡Yo te puse ese nombre así que no me vengas con estupideces! ¡También América, te lo puse antes de que nacieras!

-Ar…England…

-¿O me vas a decir que ahora no lo recuerdas?- Susurro el inglés sin soltarle intentando de mantener firme su voz, cosa que poco resulto, pues esta poco a poco se quebraba.- ¿Cada noche que pasaba contigo y te enseñaba del mundo? ¿Lo que era Soledad, por ejemplo? ¿Cuándo todos los días te prometía volver a la noche siguiente? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Arthur…-Dejo escapar sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el otro recordaba aquellas vivencias tan cortas.

-Los escuche llorar a los dos, Alfred…así que no me vengas con estupideces…- Dijo soltándole al fin retrocediendo un poco.-Por favor no me mientas…

-Inglaterra…yo no…

-Siempre supe que eras tú… -Susurro Arthur con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en sus labios.-La última vez que te vi en esa forma…como siempre prometí que volvería a la noche…pero esa misma tarde apareció Finlandia diciendo que había visto un niño merodeando en los alrededores, luego de conocerlo de lejos corrí devuelta hasta donde estaba ese árbol que me acompaño tanto tiempo en mi soledad…y no lo encontré…se había desvanecido…fue ahí cuando supe que ese niño, había nacido del aquel árbol solitario….

-Arthur…-Ya casi no podía mantener su compostura falsa, sus ciegos ojos nuevamente se habían vuelto vidriosos.- quiero que hagas lo que te dije y vuelvas a tu país….

-¡No iré a ningún lado!-Levanto nuevamente la voz Arthur.- No me iré…-Susurro con la cabeza gacha.- No hasta que me expliques algo…-El menor no dijo nada, permanecía ahí sentado sin mostrar emoción alguna, solo sus ojos podrían delatarle. Arthur tomo aire, quería tenerlo claro…era ahora o nunca… -Si tanto me odias como dices… ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera a tu casa el 11 de septiembre?

En ese instante nuevamente el teléfono móvil del menor sonó, Alfred se había quedado helado, a pesar de tantas veces que se lo había preguntado no se esperaba que lo hiciese ahora…no quería contestarle…más bien no podía, pero…podría ser mejor para el inglés.

Finalmente con su pulgar presiono el botón verde del aparato y lentamente lo llevo a su oído.

-¿Diga? Si, habla Jones… ¿Qué ocurre agente?

_-Señor Jones, el señor Kirkland ha escapado y le hemos perdido la pista…_

-¿Y recién se vienen a dar cuenta de eso? Ya lo sabía, está aquí en mi casa…-El inglés le miro con odio…no, no llegaba a eso…era rabia e impotencia de no lograr hacer entender al americano.

_-Solicito permiso para entrar a su domicilio y apresar al señor Kirkland_- Se escuchó la voz del agente, a lo que Arthur se mordió el labio con rabia…no había conseguido lo que quería…

-Permiso denegado, agente…- El inglés le miro sorprendido, esperaba a que Alfred llamara a los agentes y que se lo llevaran de nuevo.-aunque no lo crea puedo arreglármelas solo…- Luego de eso corto la comunicación…

-Alfred…

-Si te digo... ¿te iras?

-…-Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos… ¿Por qué quería tanto Alfred que se fuera?-…No lo prometo, pero…al menos lo considerare…

-Bien…

Alfred se acomodó en la cama, asegurándose de que su cuerpo quedase frente al inglés, eso para él fue fácil, lo que si no conseguía era tener su mirada posada en la del otro.

-Arthur…-Le llamo Alfred.- Sé que cada vez que intento de dirigirte la mirada…se va a cualquier parte menos a ti…¿podrías acomodar mi rostro de modo que quede yo "mirándote" por favor…?

El mayor se sorprendió por la petición del americano, más que nada porque se había dado cuenta, no dijo nada, se hinco frente a él y luego de acariciar su rostro con suavidad, lo acomodo hasta que quedara "viéndole" a los ojos. Una vez que le soltaron, fue la señal para el americano de que estaba listo.- Thank you…-Susurro suavemente cerrando sus ojos unos segundos antes de soltar un carraspeo.- quería que me vieras a los ojos cuando te dijera esto…

-Idiot…

-¿Qué pensaba hacer ese día? Pues…primero pasarte a buscar al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana te esperaría con carteles enormes y de colores que dirían "Your Hero Is Here!", así no te perderías y te encontraría más rápido.

El inglés se sonrojo de sobremanera.- ¡S-solo a un idiota como tú se le podría ocurrir una estupidez así!

Alfred rio ante el comentario.-Pues estaba justo por decir que seguramente te habrías enojado y sonrojado, por eso…de seguro estas rojo ahora…-El inglés se sonrojo más.

-Tan solo cállate y sigue contándome, ¿quieres?

- Te llevaría a mi casa a tomar el grandioso desayuno hecho por alguien digno de ser héroe, dejaría que te instalaras en la habitación que siempre te dejo y que descansaras un poco…

Después al almuerzo iríamos al Mc Donald's por supuesto, como tú no tienes buen gusto para la buena comida refunfuñarías todo el tiempo y comerías criticando para variar mi comida.

-¡Pero si esa comida es una porquería!

-Después de eso compraríamos unos helados, yo me compraría uno de tres sabores (o más) en cambio tú con suerte pedirías uno de un sabor e irías criticándome de que estoy gordo de tantas "porquerías" que como

-¿Ahora niegas que estas gordo?

- …Te llevaría mientras comemos el helado al Central Park, lo recorreríamos entero y luego nos recostaríamos sobre la hierba como lo hicimos hoy y comenzaría a molestarte, tú te enojarías y comenzarías a irte.

¡Pero obviamente! Como el héroe que soy no dejaría a mi damisela irse y le detendría diciéndole "Espera…aún hay algo que quiero mostrarte", te pondrías entero rojito.

-¡N-no es cierto!- Protesto el mayor sonrojado, a lo que el menor rio nuevamente.

-Sí, si…y antes de que dijeras algo vendaría tus ojos y te diría "Es una sorpresa" Con eso te cargaría hasta un taxi que tenía contratado y conocía la dirección, el daría varias vueltas por la ciudad para que te desorientaras y no te hicieras la idea si quiera de adonde íbamos.- Arthur solo podía sonreír ante el relato del americano, ¿porque era tan tierno?

– cuando llegáramos nos bajaríamos del taxi y con mi brazo te guiaría hasta un ascensor, tal como lo haces tú para guiarme…una vez en nuestro piso te encaminaría hasta las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, seria ahí cuando te quitaría la venda…te tomaría la mano y subiríamos juntos hasta el último piso que faltaba, al final nos esperaría una puerta, la cual tu abrirías…y te encontrarías en la azotea del edificio…-Fue ahí donde detuvo unos segundos su relato pues sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Alfred…?

-I'm okay…-Susurro.- Era….era la torre Norte de Las Torres Gemelas…-Arthur se sorprendió de la revelación mas no dijo nada, simplemente tomo su mano la cual Alfred tomo con fuerza.-Quería llevarte al lugar más alto de Nueva York…Quería demostrarte con la vista desde ahí…y con la puesta de sol…Que he crecido, que me he convertido en un país independiente…capaz de estar a tu altura y de protegerte…-Fue ese el momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró.

-Idiota… ¿porque estas llorand…?-Pregunto acercándose más, fue ahí cuando sintió una mano torpe, pero que con cuidado tomaba su rostro y lo acariciaba.-Al…

-Y quería decirte cuanto…cuanto Yo….Yo te amo, Arthur…

FIN CAPITULO IX

**Notas Autora:**

Hola a todas! Como prometi ahora escribiría más rápido hehehe

Queria hacerlo más largo pero me paso lo mismo que la otra vez que lo termine cerrando sin querer 8D

Ya nos estamos acercando al final! No me atrevo a decir eso si cuantos capítulos quedan porque ni yo lo se :3

Lo que si yo aún me pregunto…Como diablos nadie ha averiguado donde vivo y me ha lanzado una bomba atómica? xD Es que cuando estaba en el colegio me paso cuando termine el capitulo 2 o 3….bueno cuando Alfred quedaba ciego llego una niña de mi colegio que leia mi fic…Y me grito en medio del patio : LO DEJASTE CIEGO! xD

Bueno eso era una anécdota xD

Bueno respecto al fic…Vieron que Al tenia buenas intenciones? *^* bueno varias se dieron cuenta, otras no…o no me dijeron en sus comentarios :3

Y tengo que decir una cosa…ODIO AL FBI! Ahora más que nunca ;A; Porque nos tenían que quitar megaupload ;A; -Llora-

Bueno una pequeña aclaración del fic:

-En lo del árbol…bueno digamos que estudiando diseño se me ha atrofiado (?) un poquito la mente…porque nos joden con que tenemos que justificar TODO hasta el porque el cielo es azul (?)

Bueno también pensé que los países en el mundo de Hetalia no debían salir simplemente de la nada...obviamente tenia que surgir de la consciencia humana…pero en forma…bueno saque esa idea de un Doujin que en este momento no recuerdo el nombre, de seguro muchas lo habran visto, mostraban a America dentro del árbol, y se comunicaba con Iggy.

-Lo otro…la savia del árbol…No se a ustedes pero a mi cuando niña una vez que vi un árbol que botaba savia y pregunte que era, me dijeron que estaba llorando, digamos que por eso lo puse…

Y bueno…espero haberlas hecho llorar hehe …yo al menos me emocione mucho escribiendo la ultima parte…en fin las dejo!

Espero sus Reviews!

Byebye!


	10. All I need is you

_*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

**Nota IMPORTANTE: Narración en primera persona**

Narración de Alfred: **Negrita**

Narración de Arthur:_ Cursiva_

_Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo****X**

"**All I need is you"**

_Un trueno resonó en los cielos. La fuerte lluvia se podía aún oír en aquella habitación oscura la única luz en la habitación, era la que irrumpía por la puerta, la de los truenos cuando caían._

_Sobre la cama, un joven yacía sentado que me "miraba" con lagrimas en sus ojos a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro. Yo solo podía observarlo hincado frente a él, mi labio temblaba de la sorpresa._

-De verdad te amo, Arthur…_-Le oí repetir…_

_No tenia palabras…esas palabras… había deseado oírlas por tanto tiempo…y ahora mi cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar de otra forma, además de temblar._

**Sentí como la mano libre de Arthur tomaba la mía, la que acariciaba su rostro, creí que entrelazaríamos nuestros dedos, pero me aparto con brusquedad y a los segundos se alejaba de mí. Una punzada sentí en mi corazón…sobre todo al oír sus siguientes palabras.**

- ¡¿Es que eres idiota o que?!- _Le solté levantándome a la vez que le miraba con furia. _

**Parece que había logrado mi anterior tan temido objetivo, Arthur me odiaba, era lo más seguro… **

-Inglaterra…yo…**-Un golpe inesperado llego a mi mejilla, a pesar de no ver nada mi reacción natural fue cerrar mis ojos, de seguro también mi rostro debió de haber quedado ladeado. Lentamente lleve mi mano izquierda a la zona golpeada.- **yo…

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!**- Pude escuchar la voz inglesa enojada que pronto se quebraba, a los segundos unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y una cabeza se escondió en mi hombro- **Idiota…

-Arthur…_-Me llamo por mi nombre humano… ¡odiaba que me llamara Inglaterra! Me hacia sentir que…existía una distancia entre los dos…que de verdad me odiaba…Pronto sentí sus brazos rodeándome con cuidado, se notaba que aún seguía inseguro de sus acciones a falta de su vista, pero aún así podía sentirme protegido en sus brazos, sobretodo cuando sentí que me acurrucaba más en su hombro_.-Estas empapado…_._

-Cállate, idiota…**-Me contesto él como siempre, sonreí ante el insulto y le abrace con fuerza. Me sentía tan horrible por lo que le había hecho…**

- Perdóname…de verdad perdóname…Nunca…nunca te odie..._-Podía sentir el arrepentimiento en su voz, en su abrazo._

-¿Entonces porque…?-_ Le pregunte viéndole a los ojos, sabia que no podía verme, pero aún así sus ojos me dirían de verdad lo que mi idiota pensaba_- ¿Por qué dijiste allí que…?

-¿No te quedo claro?_..._ Quería que te fueras de mi país de algún modo, era la única forma que se me ocurrió para protegerte…

-¿Por qué…?-**Esta vez fue mi turno de abrazarle y de acurrucarme en su hombro. La sola idea de perderle había vuelto a mi cabeza…era lo que menos quería…**

-Porque amo cuando te enojas, cuando criticas mis ideas, que me trates de idiota…No diré que amo tu cocina, pero… amo el esfuerzo que le pones a ello tanto para llegar a herirte…Nunca… has sido un estorbo para mi…

_Nuevamente sentí las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos y lo abrace con fuerza. La respuesta no iba siguiendo la pregunta…pero todas y cada una de las crueldades que me había dicho aquel atardecer las estaba negando...todas…Alfred solo…Alfred solo…_

-…cada vez que te sonrojas, cada vez que haces un berrinche, como te preocupas por los demás sin demostrarlo, cuando eres honesto…y cuando no lo eres también, no lo niegues…pero tu rostro te delata… tu rostro cuando lloras, aunque soy capaz de matar a quien te haga llorar, tus enormes cejas, tu ojos, tu boca… ¡Amo todo de ti, Arthur!

-En verdad eres un idiota…-_Le insulte al igual que hacia siempre haciendo lo imposible por no llorar mientras le abrazaba._

-Perdóname por decir todas esas estupideces….te am…-**Sin previo aviso unos suaves labios atraparon los míos en un tierno beso. Sorprendido, correspondí esta vez cuando quisieron echarse atrás volví a atraparlos tomando al ingles de la nuca en un beso tierno apenas acariciando sus labios con mi lengua me abrí paso a su boca. Arthur soltó un suspiro dentro del beso y también aprovecho de hacer lo mismo, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, inclino su cuerpo hacia mí provocando que cayera boca arriba sobre la cama sin querer romper el beso hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron hacerlo.**

_Ambos nos separamos respirando con algo de dificultad. Me quede absorto en sus ciegos ojos antes de soltar una pequeña risita, al igual que Alfred, quien con cuidado y guiándose por mi hombro y cuello llego con su mano hasta mi rostro acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos y con su pulgar acaricio mis labios, notando por el tacto que estaba sonriendo fue ahí cuando ensancho su propia sonrisa._

-Lo único que me da motivo para vivir…es que sonrías…

-Idiota…- **Le escuche reír feliz, con eso me daba a entender de que estaba perdonado.**- te…- _Sentí como me sonrojaba completamente. Los ojos ciegos de Alfred se veían curiosos y expectantes a mis palabras._- Y-yo…-_Sentí mi rostro enrojecer más_-Damn- **Susurro antes de volver a besarme, solté una risita en medio del beso, podía imaginar perfectamente las caras posibles que podría haber hecho al intentar de decir un simple "Te amo". Esa es una de las cosas que amo de él, su cuerpo sincero reflejaba más lo que podía haber dentro de ese corazón que quería aparentar ser frio. **

_Podía sentir las manos de Alfred acariciando mi espalda mientras me besaba._ _Yo por mi lado acariciaba su rostro y cabellos con delicadeza sin en ningún momento dejar de besarle cuando de pronto, sin esperármelo sentí como mi cuerpo era levantado y pronto era yo quien quedaba boca arriba sobre la cama con Alfred sobre mí._

_Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, le miraba sorprendido por la acción de este idiota, sin embargo sonreía…sonreía como creo que hace siglos no había hecho. Bese la mejilla que antes le había golpeado con suavidad.-_ ¿Por qué no eres honesto…?**-Le pregunte imaginándome la cara del ingles, reí bajito imaginando como mi ahora pareja enrojecía aún más.**

-C-cállate ¿quieres?**- Solté otra risita besando su rostro con cuidado. No le tomaría importancia…sabia muy bien que a mi Arthur le era difícil ser honesto hasta consigo mismo si se trataba de sus sentimientos…le daría tiempo a que me los dijera…De todos modos, ya me había dicho y demostrado cuanto me amaba en aquel parque ¿no? Nos quedamos en silencio…No se como pero podía sentir que Arthur me miraba fijo.**

-Arthur…_-No entendía porque, pero Alfred tenia cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos._-Yo…-_Levante un poco mi cabeza hacia él depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios._

_Si no fuera por la oscuridad de la habitación, podría decir que el otro estaba sonrojado._

-¿De que te pones tan nervioso, idiota? _– Acariciaba su rostro mirándole sin entender. _L**a sola acción de besarme, su voz y caricias del cejudo me proporcionaban el valor que necesitaba.**

-Lo siento…-_Susurro acercando más su rostro al mio, su mirada demostraba determinación, una que no veía hacia mucho_.-Q-quiero…-_Con cuidado de no aplastarme dejo caer más su cuerpo sobre el mio, mientras yo le miraba sorprendido y quizás algo asustado. Ambos podíamos perfectamente sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro._-Arthur…_-Alfred me "miraba" con sus ojos brillantes y asustados, pero a la vez decidido_-Quiero hacerte mio…

_Otro trueno resonó en la habitación iluminándonos a ambos, dejando ver el rostro sonrojado de Alfred. Los ojos americanos cerrados por miedo a su declaración como si no se atreviera a verme a los ojos, en cambio yo tenía los míos abiertos como platos, con algo de miedo._

**Lo sabia…debí haberme quedado callado…**

_De pronto pude sentir como el calor del otro me abandonaba, Alfred se levanto alejándose de mi quedándose arrodillado sobre la cama con mi cuerpo bajo él._

-¿Alfred…?

-Perdóname…-_Susurro con los ojos brillantes y algo dolidos._- No debí…sabia que era muy pront…-**Nuevamente fui callado por los suaves labios de Arthur.**

-Idiot…- **Susurro al separar sus labios podía imaginar que de seguro me miraba enojado**, _pero si pudiese verme podría ver reflejada la ternura en mi mirada. Solo quería tranquilizarle…darle confianza._- ¿Quién dijo que yo no quería? **– Dos manos tomaron de mi rostro, luego una frente se topaba con la mía**.-Y-yo…

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no decías nada?- _Pregunto un muy avergonzado Estados Unidos, lucia tan adorable…claramente tenia miedo y el porque era más que obvio..._

-D-debo admitir…**-El ingles de seguro me miraba sonrojado, aunque de seguro también de vez en cuando rodaba sus ojos hacia otro lado.**- la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. De hecho me sorprendiste, idiota no creí que vendrías de repente con una declaración como esa…

-Iggy…

-y bueno…debo admitir que también tengo un poco de miedo…ya que…es mi primera vez con un homb…

-Arthur, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras**- Acaricie su rostro con sumo cuidado guiándome por las manos inglesas que aún sostenían mi rostro.**

-¡Idiota…! ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? Ya te dije que quería ¿o no?**- Podía decir eso, pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, podía sentirlo, por lo que negué con un gesto de mi cabeza.**

-Estas temblando, no quier…

-¡Idiota!- **Sin decir más tomo mi rostro para besarme dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama, arrastrándome con él. Podía sentir nuevamente el calor del cuerpo del otro mientras devoraba mis labios.**

-Mmm…Arthur…**-Podía suspirar apenas en medio del beso.-**W-wait…Wait! – **No quiero que se haga daño…no quiero hacerle más daño. Termine por romper el beso que había iniciado el ingles con cuidado.**- Entiende…tengo miedo de lastimarte… es también mi primera vez, además estoy ciego y…y…**-Solté angustiado, cuando de pronto sentí nuevamente la frente de Arthur chocando con la mía.**

-Alfred…-_Le sonreí comprensivo acariciando su rostro._- Tranquilízate…-_Le susurre con suavidad._- Se que no me harás daño…confió en ti…

_El silencio se formo entre los dos. A pesar de que no pudiese verme, le miraba dulce mientras acariciaba su rostro. Los ojos del americano todavía se veían dudosos, pero al menos la angustia había desaparecidos de ellos._

-Arthur…

-Yo…_-Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado_- Q-quiero que…me hagas tuyo, Al…

**Sin decir más atrapé los labios ingleses con suavidad. Arthur rodeo mi cuello con ambos brazos mientras me besaba haciéndose el beso cada vez más intenso. Acariciaba mi espalda como si con eso quisiese dar a entender que no me detuviese. Yo por mi parte seguía un tanto dudoso, tenía demasiado miedo a hacerle daño, el no ver…quería que este momento fuese algo especial…pero… ¿Qué haría si lo echaba a perder?**

**Cole mi mano bajo su camisa acariciando su cuerpo, estaba frio. Intentaba de convencerme de que todo saldría bien, que Arthur me amaba, yo lo amaba…nada de eso podía salir mal ¿verdad? Fue entonces cuando sentí que se estremecía.**

-¿Qué ocurre?- **Pregunte preocupado deteniendo el beso.**

-N-nada…_-Susurre viendo que Alfred parecía no creerme.-_ Tu mano…esta muy caliente…bueno y me sorprendiste también…-**Podía imaginar su rostro sonrojado.**_ Vi que sonreía aliviado y como continuaba colando su mano traviesa para acariciar mi estomago, volví a estremecerme mientras oía a Al soltar una risita antes de volver a besar mis labios._ **Bese su rostro, seguido de su oído el cual mordí suavemente arrancándole un pequeño gemido a Arthur.**

-¿Te gusta?

-Shut up….

_Yo le mire avergonzado mientras el muy idiota sonreía divertido por mis reacciones y continuo subiendo con su derecha por mi pecho rozando mis pezones que se erectaron al instante_. –Alfred…-_Vi como la sonrisa del idiota se ensanchaba, no podía ver pero obviamente se había dado cuenta._ _El americano sin dejar de acariciarme alcanzo los botones de mi camisa con su otra mano, los intento de desabrochar sin éxito. _**Damn…ya lo estoy arruinando de nuevo ¿Cómo no voy a poder desabrochar un simple botón? Debo parecer un idiota ante Iggy… **

_No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle enternecido, era tanta su frustración que había comenzado a morder su propio labio cuando tome su mano._

-Iggy…**-Le llame frustrado. Me sentía inútil…un completo inútil… - **Lo siento…yo sabia que no…

-No seas idiota, era lógico que no te iba a ser fácil- **Me regaño por mi sentimiento de inferioridad, pero luego escuchaba como su voz se suavizaba**.- Déjame ayudarte, ¿si_?- Sin esperar respuesta solté su mano para luego desabrochar mis propios botones y acto seguido le quite la chaqueta al ojiazul._- Ahora levanta los brazos y cierra tus ojos.- **Me ordeno el ingles, a lo cual obedecí teniendo que levantarme un poco hasta quedar sentado. Sentí como quitaban mis lentes y acto seguido escuche el sonido que hacían cuando eran colocados en la mesita de noche. Pronto fui despojado de mi camiseta quedando con mi torso desnudo. Al instante oí un jadeo ahogado.**

-¿Q-que pasa?- **Me asuste ante ese sonido sin saber porque, pensaba que había hecho algo mal.-**Arthur…

-Ya para de preocuparte tanto por todo, idiota.- _Le regañe sonrojado sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Aún tenía mi camisa puesta pero desabrochada, miraba su torso de arriba a abajo sentado frente a él_. _¿Por qué se tenia que preocupar tanto? Le hacia verse lindo claro, pero debía tener un poco más de confianza en si mismo._ - Si haces algo mal, ten por seguro que te lo diré, ok?

-Arthur…pero eso… ¿Por qué?- _¡N-no podía decirle algo como eso! ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Sonrojado, a pesar de que sabia perfectamente el otro no podía verme intentaba de ocultar mi sonrojo con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado y aún así no podía evitar mirarle de reojo a ratos…soy lo peor._

-¡No te lo diré, idiota!

-¡Necesito saberlo para quedarme tranquilo!**- Rogué levantando la voz sin querer, un corto pero incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos.-** Perdóname…pero no puedo ver absolutamente nada…t-tengo miedo…- _Admitió en apenas un susurro que solamente yo, a pesar de que no hubiese nadie más podía escuchar._ **¿Por qué no me dices? Odio estar así…si pudiera ver…podría al menos leer el rostro de Arthur…no ni siquiera no tendría como hacer algo mal…no tendría como hacerle daño. Damn…this is not myself. De nuevo el silencio… no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera impacientarme.- **¡Iggy…!

-N-no es mi culpa…-**La voz de Arthur sonaba nerviosa**.- que seas tan… s-sexy…-**Confeso al fin en un susurro sorprendiéndome por sus palabras. No pude evitar sonreír avergonzado, pero definitivamente me había subido el ego. **

-¿Tanto te costaba decir eso?- _Se burlo el americano, por lo que desvié mi mirada molesto._

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no es vergonzoso?-_El dueño de Texas soltó una carcajada, su mirada ya se había tranquilizado, era serena. Me sorprendí ante su mirada pero no pude evitar sentirme a la vez aliviado… ¿Seria que al fin recupero la confianza en si mismo?_

-N-no puedo verlo…pero…Estoy seguro de que…t-también lo eres…-**Susurre para luego estirar mi brazo con cuidado hasta tocar el vientre del británico que se estremeció ante el tacto.** **Sonreí subiendo mi mano sin dejar de acariciarle hasta llegar a su pecho, rozando y presionando sus pezones con mis dedos. Arthur nuevamente gimió.-** Tus gemidos al menos son sexys…

-J-just shut up…!**- Escuchaba como se avergonzaba el ingles para luego soltar otro pequeño gemido.**

-Veo que te gusta…

-N-no digas estupideces…idiot…- **Solté otra pequeña risita y continúe con mis caricias escuchando como el otro intentaba de ahogar los pequeños gemidos que acudían a su boca.**

-No te contengas…-_Guiándose por la mano que acariciaba mi pecho, acerco su rostro a él y comenzó a besar mi cuello sin detener en ningún momento sus caricias. Continuo bajando por mi cuello con lentitud sin dejar de besarlo, al igual que sus caricias que también fueron descendiendo._

_Dio un pequeño empujón con la mano me acariciaba haciendo que cayese sobre la cama._

-Al…-_Me mordí el labio intentando de ahogar un gemido al sentir como Alfred besaba uno de mis pezones, soplaba sobre él haciendo que me estremeciese y cerrara mis ojos, pero en seguida volvía ha abrirlos pues de todos modos…quería ver cada cosa que Alfred me hacia, solo que al segundo debía cerrarlos nuevamente a la vez que soltaba otro gemido, pues una lengua traviesa era la que ahora jugaba con mi muy erecto pezón.-_ I-idiota… - _Intentaba de hablar a duras penas sintiendo como las manos juguetonas americanas continuaban con su descenso de caricias._

**Deje de juguetear con aquel pezón y guiándome con mi lengua lamí el otro con más delicadeza que el anterior para luego succionarlo con mis labios.**

**Mi mano ya había llegado hasta los muslos ingleses los cuales acariciaba con desesperación mientras besaba su pecho y de vez en cuando lamia sus pezones, de pronto mi mano abandono su muslo en caricias hasta llegar a la entrepierna**_._-¡A-Alfred…!-** Escuche como apenas gemía el ingles retorciéndose del placer ante las caricias en dicha zona.**

-Arthur….**-Le llame excitado cuando sentí que mi cintura era rodeada por las piernas del británico, con eso una mano había comenzado a acariciar mi ancha espalda y la otra sostenía mi cabeza mientras enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos.**- I love you…

-Idiot…m-me too- **La respuesta me sorprendió, quizás…no eran las palabras que esperaba, pero…conocía a Arthur. Jadeando el ingles tomo de mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente mientras le abrazaba intentando de sentirlo cada vez más cerca.** _Alfred detuvo sus caricias en mi entrepierna para tomarme de las caderas y atraerme a la suya haciendo que ambos miembros aún bajo la ropa se rozasen. Ambos soltamos un gemido ronco._

-Arthur…- _Alfred volvió a besarme mientras con sus manos, sin detener el roce entre ambos desabrocho el cinturón seguido de mi pantalón, con ayuda de mis pies me deshice de mis zapatos provocando un ruido sordo al caer al suelo lo mismo hice con los calcetines, mi ahora amante me imito deteniendo el beso._

_Ambos respirábamos con dificultad, no habíamos detenido el roce y nuestras miradas estaban llenas de deseo._

-Mmh…-_Solté un gemido ante los roces.-_ Alfred…I need you… -_Gemí desabrochando el pantalón del Americano, bajándoselo junto a su ropa interior dejando a la vista su muy erecto miembro. Alfred estaba muy sonrojado, mientras yo….no podía hacer otra cosa que observarle de arriba abajo. _

-¿p-pasa algo…?- _Pregunto nervioso el menor, claro al no ver nada no tenia como darse cuenta del espectáculo que se había presentado ante mis ojos._

- Levántate.- _Obedeció mientras continué quitándole los pantalones, terminando él mismo por sacárselos con sus propios pies.-_Te odio…-_Solté de pronto observando el cuerpo sentado y desnudo del americano._

-¿Por qué…?- **Intente de preguntar con cierto tono burlón, pues sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas, cuando una mano acaricio mi miembro**.- A-Arthur…

-¿Cómo...puedes ser tan sexy…?- **Arthur jadeaba excitado al verme (o al menos eso imaginaba, no encontraba otra explicación si estaba sin hacerle nada) sin detener las caricias con su mano envolvió mi sexo comenzando un suave vaivén provocando que soltara un gemido ronco seguido de una sonrisa por aquella pregunta sin respuesta.-** Al…-**Me llamaba el ingles con voz excitada acariciando mi pecho para luego besarlo y lamer tímidamente mis pezones.**

-I-Iggy…esto no es justo…_-Protesto el americano llevando una mano a mi cabeza haciendo vanos intentos por no soltar gemido alguno, mientras no dejaba de lamer su erecto pezón al igual que las caricias en la entrepierna. _

-¿Qué no es justo…?-_ Pregunte con cierto cinismo._- Tú me tenias así acorralado hace unos segundos ¿o no?_- Pregunte ahora haciéndome el inocente para luego morder su pezón._

-¡Ah…! Maldito pervertido…_-Murmuro Alfred llevando su mano libre a mi trasero dándole un ligero apretón antes de colar su mano bajo mi pantalón, haciendo que me estremeciese, con la otra me sostenía de la cintura._-Now is your turn- _Anuncio Alfred aprovechando la mano que tenia bajo el pantalón para comenzar a bajármelo junto a mis bóxer dejándome únicamente con la camisa abierta.-_Damn…_-Soltó el menor mordiéndose el labio con frustración._

-¿Qué pasa…?**- Pregunto mi ex tutor entre mis brazos mientras terminaba él mismo de quitarse el pantalón, lo sabia por el ruido que hacia.**

**No dije nada, simplemente guiándome con la mano que tenia sobre sus caderas la acerque a la mía provocando que nuestras entrepiernas rozasen, para comenzar a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido y el mayor arqueo su cuerpo del placer mientras me abrazaba del cuello.**

-No es justo…**-Jadeaba sin dejar de masturbar ambos sexos.- **Que tu puedas ver…**-Sin detener mi movimiento con mi otra mano le atraje con brusquedad de modo que podía sentir directamente la piel y la respiración agitada de Arthur contra mi cuerpo.-**Te debes ver demasiado lindo ahora…

-I-idiot…mmh…eso n-no…_-Continuaba estremeciéndome del placer, al igual que hacia Alfred…solo que este parecía contenerse un poco más.-_n-no es cierto…**-Volvió a soltar un sonoro gemido que no podía hacer otra cosa que aumentar mi deseo hacia el chico de ojos esmeralda.**

-D-don't do that…_-Susurraba en mi oído haciendo más presión en ambos arrancándome gemidos más sonoros.-_ ¿No ves…que me provocas…?

-I-idiot…entonces…n-no hagas eso…_-Intente de ahogar otro gemido en vano, fue ahí cuando el menor atrapo mis labios haciendo que soltase todos mis gemidos en su boca. Descendí mi mano guiándome por el pecho de Alfred hasta llegar a su sexo y con mi pulgar acaricie la punta, provocando que el menor se viera obligado a dejar de besarme para soltar un ronco gemido._

_Sonreí complacido ante su reacción y bese su rostro con suavidad.-_Arthur…_-Me llamo el americano en medio de la oscuridad a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza y me besaba sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de escapar. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mio pero en ningún momento detuvo sus caricias, separo mis piernas.-_ Arthur…_-Me llamo nuevamente, esta vez deteniendo el beso respirando agitado mientras con su derecha acariciaba mi pierna llegando a acariciar mis nalgas apretándolas de vez en cuando. Un dedo que se coló entre estas provoco que me estremeciera nuevamente. Me estremecía y soltaba pequeños jadeos ante el tacto, hasta que sentí que tocaban un punto sensible que me arranco un suave gemido fue ahí cuando vi una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Alfred, había llegado a su objetivo._

-A-Alfred…**-Sonaba un tanto asustado.- **¿Q-que estas…? _–Alfred tenía una mirada dulce, con su otra mano acaricio mi rostro, siempre guiándose con su mano y su cuerpo para tocar cada parte de mí._

-¿Tienes miedo…?-

- ¿Q-quien tiene miedo…? ¡Idiota…! **– Le sonreí tiernamente mientras acercaba mi rostro para besar sus labios con algo de torpeza.**

-Y-yo también tengo miedo…_-Su mirada seguía siendo tierna, pero a la vez había cierto temor en aquellos ojos azules. Ni cuenta nos habíamos dado que la lluvia se había detenido y la luz de la luna era la que nos iluminaba.-_No quiero obligarte a nada, puedo detenerme ahora y dejarlo hasta aquí…

-Alfred yo…

-Te juro que no me enojare, ¿ok…?

-¡Alfred…! _Levante un poco la voz para que me escuchase de una buena vez, debía de confiar en mi…en si mismo.-_ Yo…tómame…-_Susurre apenas mirando hacia un lado sonrojado._- Quiero ser tuyo…

-Iggy…**-Le sonreí besando la punta de su nariz.-** No quiero hacerte daño, por favor dime si te duele…

-Hey! Stop with that! –_Le grite, odiaba que se comportara así…que fuera tan inseguro, siendo que en realidad era el hombre más impulsivo que he conocido y ahora…Alfred…yo lo amo…pero esta tan distinto al hombre del que me enamore…_

_Sé que no es su culpa…pero odio que este así…¡quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes!_- S-sé que es difícil para ti…todo esto…pero… ¡ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo!_-Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho a la vez que cerraba mis ojos.-_Y-yo…quiero…-_Susurre viéndolo a los ojos, se veía preocupado, algo asustado…-_ I just want you to be yourself again…!

**Me quede helado ante sus palabras, con su rostro tan cerca podía escuchar la voz de Arthur ahogando un sollozo. Empecé a recordar cada palabra que había dicho esa noche…ese mismo día…los días anteriores…**

**Mordí mi labio sintiéndome culpable, era cierto…este no era yo. **

**Debía creer en mi mismo, en que mi nación se levantaría con más fuerza que antes, en un futuro con Arthur…-**Perdóname…**-Susurre secando las lagrimas que apenas habían brotado de sus ojos con mi pulgar para luego besar sus labios.-**No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…de verdad…lo siento…**Bese su frente intentando de que se tranquilizara.-** No me odies…**-Le pedí intentando sonreírle.**

-No lo hare idiota…**-Escuche que me susurraba para luego atrapar mis labios en un beso suave, dándome a entender que estaba perdonado y ya más tranquilo…quisiera poder ver su sonrisa para confirmarlo, no era que no le creyese…simplemente quería verla en esos momentos…Damn…no debía amargarme ahora…Estoy con el hombre que he amado toda mi vida, él me ama, yo lo amo…eso es lo que importa ahora.**

-Oye…no es que no tenga confianza en mi, pero si te duele demasiado y quieres que me detenga me dices, ok?

-It's ok…**-Acerque los dedos de mi mano hasta la boca inglesa, que los beso y lamio hasta que yo creí que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados. Le bese de nuevo, mientras lo acariciaba sentía su cuerpo tenso, lleve mi mano hasta las nalgas del británico acariciándolas intentando de que se relajara, bese su rostro seguido de sus labios.-** ¿Q-quieres que lo haga yo…?

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera…!_-Le mire sorprendido…sin entender nada, parecía enojado solo quería facilitarle las cosas…nada más. No entendía su reacción, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada un tanto apenado. No era necesario que me hablara así tampoco._

-P-perdón, yo solo…

-Es que…_-Le mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que el hombre que estaba sobre mi estaba completamente sonrojado y con las mejillas infladas.-_Q-quería hacértelo yo…_-Hablaba como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer berrinche. Sonreí…hacia tanto…que no le veía actuar así... Se veía adorable con esas actitudes infantiles.-_Quiero sentirte…con mis propias manos…_- Esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme y desviar la mirada._

-I-idiota…

-Arthur… ¿p-puedo pedirte un favor…?_- Ahora el menor era el que estaba no solo sonrojado, sino que nervioso.-_ ¿P-puedes…g-guiar mis dedos…?**- Estaba muy avergonzado…no solo eso, me sentía un tanto inútil por mi ceguera…-**Es solo…por precaución

_Le mire sorprendido por la petición y luego como si tuviera la esperanza de que me viera le sonreí tiernamente, para luego tomar la mano que buscaba mi entrada sosteniéndole de los dedos le guie hasta ella. Normalmente le habría dicho algo como "Que eres inútil, idiota…tendré que arreglármelas yo" pero simplemente no pude, mi corazón no me lo permitió. Como será que hasta Alfred lucia sorprendido de mi reacción. Luego de eso tome únicamente de su dedo índice e hice que la tocara provocando que me estremeciera._

_Alfred ya más tranquilo y confiado sonrió un tanto satisfecho para luego acariciar con su dedo aquella zona._

-¡A-Alfred no…!- _Continuaba estremeciéndome intentando de contener los jadeos que el menor me provocaba con sus caricias. Tomaba de la mano que me acariciaba e intentaba alejarla a modo de reflejo._

-¿No…?- _Su mirada se había tornado dudosa y con algo de inseguridad aún así no detenía sus caricias. Genial…ahora el muy idiota estaba dudando por mi culpa- _¿Q-quieres que pare…?

-N-no…-**Arthur no dejaba de estremecerse, no sabia si era del placer que sentía o si de verdad le hacia daño.**- Y-yo…p-por favor…c-continua…**- Ante eso no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír un tanto más tranquilo y besar su rostro.**

-Quizás esto te duela un poco…pero si necesitas que me detenga, me dices, ok?_- Ni bien había terminado de decir eso y ya había introducido uno de sus dedos arrancándome un fuerte gemido a la vez que soltaba su mano._

-¡A-avisa idiota…Ah!**-En acto reflejo se aferro a mi brazo libre al sentir mi dedo moviéndose en su interior.-**Alfred…d-duele…_-Susurre apenas cerrando mis ojos cuando sentí unos tiernos labios sobre mi frente._

-Tranquilo.**-Susurre a mi vez introduciendo más mi dedo moviéndolo en círculos a la vez que podía sentir como apretaban más mi brazo.-** ¿Estas bien?

-Y-yeah…Ah…**-Podía escuchar un vano intento de contener sus gemidos de parte del ingles, pero le resultaba imposible. Sonreí ante ese suave sonido, su voz hacia que me imaginara cada expresión de su rostro, cada expresión que mis ojos no podían ver. Besaba su rostro intentando de que se relajara mientras continuaba con mis movimientos.- **S-se siente extraño…d-duele pero…a la vez me gusta…**-Jadeaba apenas Arthur soltando mi brazo para luego abrazarme.-**I love you…**-Susurro en mi oído con cierta timidez, sonreí sorprendido, tenia muy claro que serian pocas veces que escucharía aquellas palabras provenir de sus labios. Soltó un pequeño gemidito debía ser por el nuevo dedo que comenzaba a acariciarle.**

-También te amo…mi Arthur…**-Susurre colocando mi mano libre sobre la cabeza de mi pareja, la acurruque contra mi hombro a la vez que el otro no parecía querer soltar mi cuello.-Voy a meter el segundo- Anuncie haciendo que el mayor se tensara nuevamente, pude notarlo que me abrazaban con un poco más de fuerza.-**Tranquilo…

-L-lo estoy…-**Mintió sin dejar de abrazarme ni de temblar. **

-Mentiroso…**-Susurre besando su cabeza.-**Estúpido Arthur…no necesito ver para saber que me estas mintiendo…tu cuerpo, tu voz…todo te delata.**- Continuaba besando su cabeza cariñosamente, a la vez que acariciaba su entrada. No parecía que fuera a tranquilizarse con nada.- **¿Quieres dejarlo hasta aquí…?

-¡No…!

-Pero estas asustado.

-¡Es normal, idiota…!**-Se quejo con su rostro escondido en mi hombro**.- P-por favor continua…**-Me rogo el ingles.-** Tengo miedo, si…pero sé que puedo soportarlo.**- Cerré mis ojos, sabia que le dolería, pero sabia aún más que lo que vendría después podría ser peor.-**D-do it…**-Ante su autorización no espere más, retire mi índice para introducirlo nuevamente junto al del medio.- **Ah…!**-** **Se arqueo una vez me tuvo dentro, aún así me abrazaba con más fuerza.** **Besaba su frente una y otra vez mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, no movía mis dedos ni nada…esta vez preferí esperar a que Arthur se acostumbrara.-** ¿Por qué no haces nada…idiota…?-_Me dolía y mucho, pero no por eso quería que se detuviese._

-Y-you sure…?**-Pregunte dudoso, pensaba en que quizás necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, y el tono de voz de Arthur lo confirmaba.**

-Yo…no puedo aguantar más…-_Jadeaba aguantando el dolor.-_Te necesito…ahora…

-Arthur…-**Simplemente aquellas palabras me desarmaron…yo también… deseaba tener al ingles más que nada en ese momento…No retire mis dedos, pero con algo de brusquedad le acerque para besarle apasionadamente, no sin antes chocar torpemente nuestros rostros, yo tampoco podría soportarlo por mucho más. Quería hacerlo mio ya, pero primero…debía cuidar al ingles. Reanude el movimiento de mis dedos abriéndolos y cerrándolos como si fuesen tijeras.-** Arthur…_-Me llamo en medio del beso mientras continuaba con sus movimientos y su otra mano descendía por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis genitales y acariciarlos._

_Mis gemidos… cada vez más fuertes, eran ahogados en la boca de Alfred mientras acariciaba su espalda._

-Alfred…_-Deje de besar a mi amado arqueando mi cuerpo ante las caricias. Completamente acostado abrí mis piernas por completo mirando al menor con deseo_.- Alfred…-_Le llamaba apenas intentando de controlar mi respiración.-_Por favor tómame ahora…-_Rogué sujetando mis piernas abiertas_.- Hazme tuyo.

-Iggy…_-Retiro sus dedos de mi interior besando mi rostro mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas tomo de su propio miembro._- Arthur…_-Nuevamente lucia nervioso y avergonzado. Yo le miraba enternecido._- ¿P-puedes ayudarme…?**- Me daba vergüenza tener que pedirle ayuda en todo, pues sabia que Arthur aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo, yo mismo tenia que darle la seguridad que necesitaba…y por mi incapacidad…era algo que no podía darle.**

_Me había quedado viéndole sonrojado, pero a la vez comprensivo, me senté en la cama para besar sus labios.- _No tienes que avergonzarte de eso, idiota…

-Pero…**-Nuevamente fui callado por los labios ingleses.-** Odio esto…tener que pedirte ayuda en todo…

-Al…- _Esta vez bese su frente para luego hacer que se acercara un poco más.-_ Toma de mis piernas.- _Le pedí, el menor obedeció a tientas, con eso me acerque más a su cuerpo pudiendo sentir nuevamente el calor de Alfred._- Ahora…inclínate un poco hacia adelante…así esta bien.- _Acaricie su rostro depositando un dulce beso en sus labios._

-Arthur…-_Podía ver en aquellos ciegos ojos lo ansioso pero a la vez temeroso que estaba mi pareja. Quería que sobretodo ahora…Alfred pudiese verme y pudiera recuperar la confianza en si mismo_.- I love you

-I love you too-_Susurre con una sonrisa._ _Tome de su sexo y lo posicione en mi entrada, soltando un jadeo ante el contacto._

-¿Q-que ocurre?- _Le mire avergonzado, pero sabia que el otro insistiría si no respondía._

-E-esta caliente…-**Susurro claramente avergonzado, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita ya más relajado.**

-Eso es natural, Iggy…-_Me susurro sonriendo pervertidamente.-_ No sabes lo caliente que se siente ahí dentro.

-¡N-no quería saberlo, idiota! ¡Y tu cara no ayuda! -**Volví a sonreír, no importaba que pasase entre ambos, Arthur jamás cambiaria y así lo amaba.-** Y-ya puedes empezar…intenta ir despacio.- **Susurro abrazándome mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro.-**No te asustes si digo que me duele, ok? Es normal.

-Lo intentare, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe…te amo.**-Susurre dulce antes de tomar con un poco más de firmeza sus piernas y finalmente ser uno con Arthur. Pude escuchar como dejaba salir un suave gemido a la vez que me abrazaba con más fuerza.-**Ah…Arthur…**-Jadeaba excitado, estaba unido a Arthur…en cuerpo y alma… Deje de sostener una de las piernas inglesas para llevar aquella mano a sus cabellos para acariciarlos y besarlos.**

-Alfred…- _Hacia lo imposible por aguantar el dolor, mordía mi labio mientras lagrimas asomaban en mis ojos._** Me movía lentamente intentando de provocar menos dolor a mi amado ingles. Arthur aferrado a mi espalda, se arqueaba levemente ante las suaves embestidas mientras gemía de dolor.**

-A-Arthur…eres muy estrecho…ah…**-Deje escapar un gemido ronco, mientras abrazaba a Arthur protectoramente. Sin duda iba a cuidarlo y protegerlo no importaba la situación -**¿T-te duele mucho…?- **Pregunte sin detener mis embestidas.**-S-si quieres…p-puedo…

-¡No…!-**Gimió el ingles.-** ¡Ah…! D-duele…idiota…Mmh…-_Me mordía el labio intentando de contener mis gemidos, mientras comenzaba a moverme yo también_. _Lo que más me importa ahora…es que con Alfred…somos uno…_- pero… puedo soportarlo.

**Gemí al sentir los movimientos de Arthur, no pude evitarlo… de alguna forma lo hacia todo más excitante…**

**Tome de su rostro y lo bese sin detener en ningún momento mis embestidas, era como si en ese momento hubiese vuelto a ser dueño de mi cuerpo y pudiese hacer todo sin la ayuda de alguien…mis manos se movían solas. Le obligue a quedar completamente acostado sobre la cama a la vez que le besaba.**_ Con lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro, no hacia otra cosa que no fuese aferrarme a su espalda._- ¡Alfred…!-_ Sentí una mano acariciando mi entrepierna fue ahí cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir, siendo reemplazado por el placer._

"**Quiero a esta persona, amo a esta persona, quiero protegerle, cuidarle, verle… ¡sobretodo quiero verle! Solo sé que así dejara de sufrir"**

**No me detenía, ni aumentaba el ritmo siquiera, quería estar completamente dentro de Arthur antes de que la verdadera emoción comenzara. Me separe de mi ingles luego del beso para tomar con más fuerzas sus piernas e introducirme más en él, gemidos cada vez más fuertes acudían a su boca.-**Arthur…-_Tenia mis ojos cerrados y llenos de lagrimas, me aferraba a duras penas de las sabanas mientras Alfred me embestía._

"**No…no es solo eso…necesito verle, quiero volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, que me miren…que me digan con su mirada un simple "estoy aquí…contigo""**

-¡Arthur…!

_Los movimientos cesaron de pronto. Alfred y yo estábamos completamente conectados el uno con el otro. Continuaba con mis ojos cerrados mordía mi labio y sujetaba de las sabanas pues intentaba acostumbrarme a tenerlo dentro de mi_.

-¿E-estas bien…?_-Pude escuchar la voz del americano preocupado, mas por el dolor no abrí mis ojos.-_Arthur…

-Y-yo…estoy bien…_-Susurre apenas. Sentía que mi interior ardía, era cosa de tiempo de que pasara._

_Sentí agua cayendo sobre mi rostro_

_Fue ahí cuando pude abrir mis ojos a pesar del dolor_

_Ahí estaba Alfred sobre mí con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que volvieron a caer sobre mi rostro._

-Alfred… ¿Qué ocurre…?_- Olvidándome por completo del dolor estire mí mano hacia su rostro, pero una mano la detuvo. Apenas tuve tiempo de sorprenderme cuando pude notar que Alfred estaba sonriendo...-_¿Al…?- _Pronto su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, sonreía con ternura, hacia cientos de años que no me sonreía de esa forma. Sin saber porque sin esperar una palabra de su parte lleve mi mano libre hasta la lamparita de la mesa de noche, pero otra mano la detuvo._

-No la enciendas.-_ Dijo en apenas un susurro antes de sonreír con ternura._

-A-Alfred…

-No, no eres lindo…-_Susurro Alfred sin dejar de sonreír con lagrimas asomando sus ojos, acerco su mano, sin guiarse con nada, hasta mi rostro… seco mis lagrimas con delicadeza, para luego alejarse un poco y observarme un mejor.-_ Eres hermoso…-_Apenas soltó en un susurro, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.-_simplementehermoso, Arthur…te amo.

-A-Alfred…-**Arthur me miraba con ojos brillosos, definitivamente no se podía creer lo que escuchaba…lo que veía.** _Unos hermosos ojos azules, ya no estaban opacos…tenían de nuevo aquel brillo que habían perdido alguna vez, y lo más importante…aquellos ojos me miraban, de verdad me veían._

-N-no sabes…lo mucho que extrañe ver esas enorme cejotas…**-Ante esas palabras el ingles se levanto abrazándome con fuerzas.**

-Idiot…**-Tenia un nudo en la garganta, no podía dejar de abrazarme** **mientras soltaba una pequeña risa feliz.- ¿**S-solo querías ver mis cejas? Idiota…

**Sonreí abrazándole protectoramente a la vez que escuchaba como rompía llanto de la emoción. Le acomode de modo que quedara sentado sobre mí sin que la conexión de nuestros cuerpos se perdiera.**

**Debía admitirlo…yo también lloraba de felicidad…felicidad por haber recuperado mi vista, por poder ver a Arthur…a mi amado Arthur.-** Iggy...**-Deje de abrazarle para observar su rostro. Tenia algunas heridas en sus mejillas, en su cuerpo también…simples rasguños pero al fin y al cabo eran heridas…las acaricie con suavidad.-** ¿Qué te ocurrió?

**Sorprendido por mi pregunta, me sonrió dulce.-** Me los hice al venir a buscarte…**-Susurro el olivarda y sin decir nada más tomo de mi rostro para besarme dulcemente. **- I love you…

-Perdóname…-**Susurre sintiéndome culpable para luego besar sus labios y observar sus ojos.**-Esto…era lo que más extrañaba.- **Junte nuestras frentes para observarlos mejor.- **¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto me encantan tus ojos?

**El ingles se sonrojo violentamente y desvió su mirada por unos segundos avergonzado, no pude evitar reír ante eso, era otra de las cosas que extrañaba cada expresión graciosa que delatara lo que sentía**.- ¡C-cállate…!**-Iggy bajo la mirada, yo solo podía mirarle preocupado.-**… T-también extrañaba los tuyos…-**Le mire extrañado.**- Extrañaba que me miraran…-**Sonreía amargamente, claramente de solo recordarlo.**

-Arthur…

-Tu mirada…se veía…-_Esta vez fue el turno de Alfred de callarme con sus labios, que bueno que lo hizo, solo me estaba torturando al recordarlo. Nuevamente sus brazos me rodearon y me acunaron en su pecho._

-Perdóname…debió ser difícil para ti…-_Me estrecho más contra su pecho._-No pienses en eso…lo que importa es que por fin, después de tanto puedo verte…estas a mi lado…Eres mio…y yo soy tuyo ahora.

_Mire a Alfred enamorado y lentamente tome de sus labios devorándolos haciendo que nuestras bocas luchasen por cual llegaba a dominar a la otra. Nuestros cuerpos volvían encenderse y se apegaban el uno al otro.-_Alfred…_-Le llame deteniendo aquel apasionado beso, miraba aquellas orbes azules decidido, esperando que el otro me entendiese. El ojiazul, sorprendido me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro._

-Sé que soy muy preguntón…pero… ¿Estas seguro?- **Ante la pregunta el ingles pareció enojarse.**

-¡S-serás idiota! ¡Mira como estamos!- _Alfred se rio ante mi enojo. Me gustaba estar así, tan unidos…tan…como antes…antes de que Alfred quedara ciego…_

-Broma, broma _-Continuo riendo para luego depositar un beso en mi frente_.-Me encanta hacerte enojar…

-Serás estupid… ¡Ah!-_ Ni pude insultarle pues Alfred dio una suave embestida, arrancándome un ahogado gemido._- ¡Alfred idiota…! ¡Avisa al menos!- **Gimió el británico comenzando a moverse el también mientras se aferraba a mi espalda. **

-Arthur…**-Besaba su frente sin detener mis movimientos a la vez que deslizaba una mano por sus caderas tomando el erecto miembro que comencé a masturbar. Arthur gemía más fuerte. **

-I-idiot…! ¿Q-que haces?- _Al igual que él estaba completamente envuelto en el placer que nos provocábamos mutuamente._ **Arthur en un intento de ahogar sus gemidos escondió su rostro en mi hombro.**-Ah… ¡Alfred…!**- Continuaba embistiéndole, con una mano le sujetaba de las caderas, con la otra le masturbaba, solo quería entregarle placer a mi amado.**

-N-no hagas eso…**-Apenas podía hablar mientras le embestía, deje de masturbarle para tomar de su rostro y alejarle de mi hombro para encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las seque con mi pulgar y bese sus mejillas.-** Quiero ver…todas las expresiones que haces…escuchar tu voz…por favor no las ocultes.**- Al decir eso y observar su rostro excitado, di una embestida más fuerte. Mi Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos mientras arqueaba su espalda soltando un sonoro gemido. Sonreí…había encontrado el punto que le daría placer a mi Arthur...**

_Continuo moviéndose, dándome en ese lugar, aumentaba el ritmo mientras volvía a masajear mi sexo, ya no lograba controlar mis gemidos_**.-** Iggy…-**Jadeaba intentando de no cerrar mis ojos en reacción al placer, quería ver todo lo que hacia el mayor.- ¿**S-se siente bien…?

-Ah…-_Lagrimas de placer resbalaban por mis mejillas, sentía que poco podía controlarme.-T-tu que crees…i-idiota…-Le insulte como siempre hacia sin dejar de abrazarle, pero siempre mirándole como me había pedido.-_ T-te amo- _Solté un jadeo atrapando los labios del americano mientras recargaba mi cuerpo sobre él provocando que cayese recostado sobre su cama en medio de besos. _**Abrí mis ojos sorprendido para observarle. Sin embargo, no había detenido mis movimientos le sonreí, viendo como Arthur se acomodaba apoyando ambos brazos sobre mi estomago y comenzaba a mover sus caderas de arriba ha abajo. Ambos gemíamos.**

-Arthur…-_Tomo de mis caderas para ayudarme a que el movimiento fuese más rápido, apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos_- Ah…Arthur…-** Admiraba la belleza de mi pareja, no dejaba de observarle…no podía dejar de hacerlo…había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder ver su rostro, aquellas ridículas cejas que lo hacían verse adorable cuando se enojaba…su nariz…sus ojos verdes…todas y cada una de sus facciones…**-Arthur…-_No dejaba de llamar a mi nombre, como si me rogara que no desapareciese jamás._

-Alfred…_-Le llamaba con mis ojos llorosos_.- Alfred…-_El menor mientras me movía estiro una mano alcanzando mi rostro acariciándolo mientras mordía sus labios para contener sus gemidos, se veía adorable al intentarlo…y sobretodo excitante. Estaba feliz, feliz de tener a Alfred a mi lado, feliz de que me viera…feliz de al fin verlo sonreír._- Al…

-¿Porque eres tan sexy y hermoso, Arthur?-** Solté de pronto sentándome en la cama, mientras el de ojos verdes enrojecía.**

-Y-you really are stupid…Mhm…_-Nuevamente tuve que callar, unos traviesos labios tomaron los míos, al igual que unas traviesas manos sujetaban mis muslos para hacer que quedase recostado en la cama del americano, le abrazaba mientras me besaba_.-N-no es justo…_-Proteste apenas respirando con dificultad_.- Yo quería estar arriba…_-El ojiazul soltó una risita._

-I'm sorry…D-déjame…solo esta vez…**-Rogué tomando ambas piernas del británico y las coloque alrededor de mi cintura.-Además…-Me acerque a su oído, nuestros cuerpos aún estaban conectados.-** yo…ya estoy en mi limite… ¿Tu no?

**El británico, completamente sonrojado desvió la mirada unos segundos respirando con dificultad.-**N-no es como si…no lo estuviera…**-Me susurro arrancándome otra risita para luego besar sus labios dulcemente.**

-Entonces…acabemos juntos.-**Arthur me sonrió ligeramente para luego tomar de mis labios al mismo tiempo que yo reanudaba mis movimientos**.-Mhm…Arthur…**-Gemí su nombre en medio del beso las embestidas se iban intensificando, cada vez más rápidas. Arthur gimiendo ante cada embestida. Ambos nos abrazábamos como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de ello. Nos mirábamos a los ojos de vez en cuando y volvíamos a besarnos.**

-Arthur…-_Intentaba de hablarme en medio del beso.-_P-prometo que…Mhm…no volveré…a dejarte….nunca…nunca…-_Sin darse cuenta de sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar pequeñas lagrimas que cayeron sobre mi rostro_.- J-juro que…te protegeré…aunque me cueste la vida…Arthur…I…..I love you…-_Sentí como también mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sumándose a las otras que ya habían caído._

-Y-you idiot…Ah!…_-Tomo con más firmeza de mis piernas y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda.-_ M-me neither…-_Gemía cada vez más fuerte_.- No permitiré que...que te vayas de mi lado…. ¡Mhm…! ¡Alfred…!- _También movía mis caderas intentando de seguirle el ritmo._- Cause you are mine…Understand…?

**Sonreí ante sus palabras, mientras continuaba moviéndome.**- Ah…no sabia…que eras tan…posesivo…Mi Arthur…**-Susurre ahogando un gemido a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, embistiendo cada vez más fuerte. La verdad es que me había sorprendido, era un lado de mi amado cejudo que simplemente no conocía, de todas formas…me gusta.**

-¡T-te amo, Alfred…!–_Ya sabia que no aguantaría más por lo que también acelere mis movimientos_- ¡Alfred! Stay with me…! Alfred…..!-_Soltando un ultimo gemido lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo que llegaba al cielo_

-¡Arthur….!-**Gemí casi al mismo tiempo que él corriéndome en su interior.**

-Ah…-**Me observo con sus hermosos ojos verdes, respiraba con dificultad al igual que yo. Ambos nos miramos exhaustos intentando de recuperar nuestra respiración.** _Nos miramos sin dejar de sonreír antes de besarnos nuevamente.-_Alfred…-_Llame a su nombre para luego abrazarle y acunarle en mi pecho, no quería…volver a separarme de él nunca más._

-I love you…I love you so much…-_Susurraba Alfred en mis brazos_. - Arthur…- _Se levanto un poco saliendo de mi cuerpo y se quedo viéndome._

-N-no me mires así…idiota…-_Sonrojado de inmediato me acosté mirando hacia un lado mientras me abrazaba a mi mismo. Lo escuche reír._

-¿Ahora te da vergüenza después de lo que hicimos?- _Pregunto inocentemente recostándose a mi lado para luego abrazarme por la espalda.- _Love ya, Iggy~- _Susurro con cierto tono infantil a la vez que me aferraba sus brazos sin voltear a verle_.-Iggy…

-Que…

-No seas tan frio!- **Proteste haciendo un puchero, sin embargo le abrace con más fuerza.- ¿**No vas a voltear…?

-No…-**Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que se le quebraba la voz. Preocupado tome de sus hombros para voltearle, pero antes de que pudiese verle, Arthur fue más rápido y me abrazo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.-** P-perdón…**-Sorprendido por la acción de mi pareja le abrace acunándole.**

-Arthur… ¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando…idiota…**-Sonreí ligeramente ante eso, siempre tan orgulloso mi Arthur.**

-No necesito ver para saberlo…-**Bese con ternura sus cabellos mientras sentía como mi pecho se mojaba poco a poco.**-Arthur…**-Estaba preocupado.- **¿Hice algo que te molesto? **–De pronto el temor me invadió.**- ¡No te lastime, ¿cierto?!**- Le abrace con fuerza, me sentía un completo idiota.**- I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

-I-idiot…estoy bien…-**Sollozo Arthur aferrándose más a mí.**

-Si no es eso dime entonces porque estas llorando….-_Rogo el americano. Es un idiota…se preocupaba demasiado…_

**Luego de unos segundos el ojiverde levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas para verme, yo le miraba angustiado**_…solo que sus ojos tenían cierto brillo infantil, que de solo verlos nuevamente las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos._- Arthur…-_Yo simplemente le sonreí._

-Al fin volviste a ser el mismo, idiota…-_Susurre sin dejar de sonreír, mis lagrimas continuaban cayendo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios._

-Iggy…-**Le miraba sin entender a que se refería, sin embargo correspondí el beso y acaricie su rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas.**

-Ni te diste cuenta_.-Reí un poco al ver la confusa mirada de Alfred.-_ No solo tu mirada cambio…de por si ya no sonreías como ahora…lo hacías pero se notaba que no era de verdad, que lo hacías para tranquilizarme…muchas veces estabas ausente…y yo…yo no sabia que hacer para alegrarte…idiota…

-Arthur…-**No podía hacer otra cosa que emocionarme por las palabras de mi pareja, por lo mismo le abrace con más fuerza que antes mientras pequeñas lagrimas asomaban mis ojos.-** Forgive me…please forgive me…

-Tonto…-**Se separo de mi viéndome serio, pero en sus ojos podía verse un pequeño brillo de felicidad**.-No era tu culpa…-**Susurro besando mis labios.-**T**…-Nuevamente se corto y se sonrojo de golpe…**_ ¿Por qué era tan difícil para mi decirlo? Desviaba mi mirada a pesar de que no tenia escape para los ojos del menor.-_Y-yo te…Ahg! Dammit!

**Reí enternecido…muy bien sabia lo poco honesto que era Arthur…pero me encantaba ver el esfuerzo que ponía al intentar de serlo.-** No te costó nada decirlo hace unos momentos ¿y ahora te cortas…?- **Me burle, a lo que el ingles enrojeció de sobremanera.**- Y ni hablar de cuando estábamos en el parque…

-¡T-tu…! ¡Idiota!_- Alfred soltó nuevamente otra risotada al verme sonrojado para luego abrazarme evitando que le golpease, pues si que se lo merecía._- ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!_- Intentaba inútilmente de soltarme cuando sentí que me hacían cosquillas, inevitablemente comencé a retorcerme entre risas tratando de empujarle- _¡Alfred!- _En un descuido del ojiazul atrape una de sus manos y también le hice cosquillas, siendo ahora el turno del menor de retorcerse en risas que eran más estridentes que las mías. Rodábamos en la cama como niños, pues quien lo diría. De pronto Alfred me atrapo estando en la orilla de la cama y repentinamente terminamos ambos en el suelo._

-Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!_- Se quejo Alfred llevando una mano a su cabeza donde se había golpeado._

-¡Es tu culpa idiota!—**Gruño mi ingles levantándose ligeramente para ver mi rostro.- ¡**Tu empezaste a molestarme!

-¡Tu igual seguiste el juego!**- Me queje viendo como mi Arthur que iba a comenzar a rabiar se detenía ante mi tierna sonrisa, sabia que no se resistía a ella. Arthur también sonrió y acerco sus labios a los míos para luego acomodarse en mi pecho. Acaricie sus cabellos.**- ¿Estas muy cansado? – **Ante mi pregunta el ingles pareció recargarse más en mi cuerpo.**- ¿O quieres otra ronda?

_Me ruborice y hundí más mi rostro_.- No seas estúpido…- _El americano soltó una risita y sosteniendo mi cuerpo se sentó en el suelo acurrucándome en su hombro._

-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño antes de dormir?

-Estoy cansado…- **Con la mirada busque el reloj de pared de la habitación, las 12: 32 am ¿Tan tarde era? Sin embargo no estaba cansado.**

-Quiero bañarme contigo~- _El americano hizo un puchero adorable que me hizo enrojecer y que mirase hacia otro lado intentando de ignorarle._-Arthur~~

-…Q-quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo…-**Murmuro apenas pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiese escucharle y le abrazara con fuerza.**

-Yei~!- **Sin escuchar las quejas de mi novio, lo tome en brazos y me lo lleve directo al baño**.

-¡¿Podrías bajarme?!**- Se quejo el británico no oponiendo mucha resistencia tampoco más parecía que se apegaba a mi que estar intentando de que le soltase. Se veía tan adorable al hacer esos gestos.**

-Nope~- **Con el cuerpo desnudo de mi pareja en brazos me acerque a la bañera y procedí a abrir la llave de del agua caliente, abriendo también la del agua fría regulando así la temperatura. Coloque el tapón y el agua comenzó a acumularse.**

-Eres un idiota…

-¡Lo hago para que no te canses más!_- Deposito un beso en mi frente estrechándome más entre sus brazos.- _Love ya~-_Me susurro avergonzándome. Damn…podía ser lindo a veces…solo a veces…_

-¡P-para de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!- _En ese momento mi cuerpo fue alzado en los brazos de Alfred para a los segundos sentir el agua tibia cubriendo mi cuerpo y acompañado de un par de brazos que habían aparecido en mi espalda._

-¡No dejare de decirlo porque es verdad!- **Le abrace con más fuerzas apoyando mi mentón en el hombro ajeno.**

-Eres un idiota-_Susurre nuevamente recostándome sobre él mientras cerraba mis ojos .Había algo que me había quedado dando vueltas.-_Alfred…

-¿Hm?

-¿Cómo fue que lo recordaste…?_- Pregunte entreabriendo mis ojos, encontrándome con los otros que me miraban confundidos.-_ Tu árbol…-_Aclare_.- Eres la primera nación que conozco que sabe donde esta el suyo… ¡Ni yo lo se! De hecho recién conocí la existencia de estos arboles al conocerte…por lo mismo yo creí que…cuando naciste tu árbol había desaparecido…O mejor dicho que tu eras él…

-No estas del todo mal…-_Me interrumpió el ojiazul_.- Ese árbol es una parte de mí…

-Pero…-**Arthur se volteo a verme sin entender nada**.- Yo no tengo ni idea de que paso con el mio

-Es mejor que ni lo sepas….-_Seguía sin entender nada, al ver mi confusión me abrazo posesivamente_.- De seguro recuerdas un motivo de nacer mejor que yo y….

-S-serás idiota…**-Me miro avergonzado mientras me abrazaba, pero a la vez una suave sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.-** Ya sabes… que… te amo…-**Susurro apenas escondiéndose en mi hombro**.-De todas formas…no respondiste mi pregunta…-**Susurro de nuevo levantando su mirada…God…que hermosos son sus ojos. Bese sus labios para luego acomodarme junto a él en la bañera.- **Wait… ¿a que te refieres con eso? Ya sabes…lo del motivo de nacer…

_Se quedo unos segundo en silencio pensativo sin soltarme en ningún momento…fue cuando su mirada se torno seria._

-Fue cuando aún era tu colonia, ya era adolecente…habías vuelto de uno de tus viajes a Inglaterra como siempre…excepto que estabas herido de gravedad…-_Al recordar eso el rostro de Alfred se agravo y me abrazo con más fuerza._-Al parecer…unos piratas de Francia emboscaron tu barco camino a mi casa …

Estabas desnutrido y no despertabas…para peor en esa época no existían los sueros ni nada parecido, con suerte podía darte agua…-_A pesar de que habían pasado cientos de años de aquello se notaba que lo recordaba vívidamente…que aún le afectaba.-_ Recuerdo que pasaba las veinticuatro horas al día a tu lado esperando a que despertaras…

-Alfred…_-En verdad yo…ya sabia todo eso, me lo habían contado mis hombres…pero escucharlo de él…era…_

-No tengo idea cuanto tiempo paso para que abrieses tus ojos…

"_**Era increíble, finalmente había abierto sus ojos.-**__Arthur…__**-No quería mostrarme débil ante él pero sin evitarlo lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos.- **__¿C-como te sientes? ¿Quieres un poco de agua…? __**-Lenta y únicamente dirigió sus ojos hacia mi y movió apenas sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, me horroricé y lo único que atine a hacer fue acercarme a su rostro para escucharle mejor.**_

_-Agua…-__**Creí que me partiría en pedazos al escucharle…tan débil…Me arrodille junto a su cama y con cuidado tome un pocillo con agua y lo lleve a sus labios para que bebiera. **_

_-Arthur…__**-Solo podía mirarlo con impotencia, estaba muy delgado…si tan solo fuera más fuerte…podría haber viajado junto a Arthur y protegerlo…protegerlo… ¡No puedo hacerlo!-**__ Iré a traer al doctor… ¿esta bien?_

_**El ingles apenas asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y salí casi corriendo de la casa en búsqueda del medico de la ciudad, no fue difícil encontrarle estaba cerca. Una vez en mi casa, el doctor le examino. Arthur apenas podía mover su cuerpo para hacer señas**_

_**-es por que no ha comido nada en mucho tiempo, una vez nutrido recuperara sus fuerzas. **_

_**No pude seguir escuchando…Salí corriendo ni cuenta me había dado y había comenzado a llover, quería llorar, pero no quería que Arthur me viese…aunque de seguro se había dado cuenta… siempre lo hacia…**_

_**Corriendo sin ver por donde iba me interne en el bosque a gran velocidad, chocando con las ramas, tropezando a cada rato hasta que llegue a un campo abierto…**_

_**Jamás lo había visto, en el centro de él había un árbol gigantesco…Me quede contemplándolo con la lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro, era hermoso…**_

_**Admirando su belleza me acerque a él y me senté apoyando mi espalda sobre el tronco y llore en silencio, solo podía pensar en Arthur…recordar cada vez que llego herido, lo mal que estaba ahora…soy un inútil…**_

"_**Así que… ¿no has sido capaz de protegerle…?"**_

_-¿Quién eres?- __**Levante la cabeza mirando a todos lados, no vi a nadie.**_

"_**¡Aquí…!"**_

_-¿Eh?- __**La voz…que a saber de donde venia parecía la de un niño pequeño. Me levante de inmediato y lo busque con la mirada.**_

"_**En el árbol"**_

_**Completamente confundido mire al árbol, pero no me encontré con nadie, no entendía nada de nada.**_

"_**Soy el árbol"**_

_-No bromees y dime donde estas…no estoy de humor…_

"_**Es por Inglaterra, ¿verdad?"**_

_**Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la imagen del ingles herido atormento mi mente.**_

_-¿Quién eres?_

"_**Soy tu…"**_

"_**Naciste de mi…"**_

_-W-what?! D-de verdad no entiendo lo que estas diciendo…_

"_**Veo que no lo recuerdas…"**_

"_**Toca mi tronco…"**_

_**Lo mire desconfiado, no podía creerme tal disparate, eran como los cuentos de hadas que me contaba Arthur de niño…ni idea porque me acerque nuevamente al árbol y lo toque…fue ahí cuando de inmediato miles de imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza…eran recuerdos… ahí estaba el árbol…yo era el árbol…y ahí estaba Arthur, riendo, llorando…consolándome, herido…**_

_**Dé la impresión deje de tocarlo…y volví a dirigir mi mirada al tronco.**_

"_**¿Recuerdas ahora?"**_

_-Si…_

"_**¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos antes de nacer…?"**_

- Te protegería, no te haría llorar, si llorabas estaría a tu lado, consolándote…Te haría sentir protegido, te haría sonreír, te haría reír…Pero sobretodo te protegería, de cualquier manera…

No dejaría que te hicieses daño, te protegería de cualquier dolor

Aún si eso significara ser la razón de tus lagrimas…

-Al…

-Recordé que había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida con tal de protegerte.-**Arthur con sus ojos brillantes me miraba a punto de llorar.-**Decidí nacer…

-Alfred…-_Sin decir nada más le abrace acurrucándome en su pecho._-Eres un idiota…

-¿Por qué crees que me independice?

-Estúpido Alfred…-**Me abrazaba con más fuerza que antes y yo lo acune en mis brazos a la vez que besaba su frente.-** ¿Cuántas cosas tuviste que soportar tu solo…? ¡Idiota…!

-Lo siento…

-¡Idiota…!

-Lo último que quería era que te pasara algo…pero falle muchas veces…

-¿De que hablas…?

-La segunda guerra mundial…por ejemplo… ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan interesado en participar de ella?

_No pude decirle nada más rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo bese…era un idiota… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?…estúpido Alfred. Ahora si que…no quería separarme jamás de él…_

**1:47 am**

**Luego de asearnos le preste una camisa a Arthur y yo por mi parte me puse una playera cualquiera, además de nuestra ropa interior y fuimos a mi habitación. Yo no tenía sueño al menos…o mejor dicho no quería dormir, quería estar y hablar con Arthur lo más que pudiese, como si fuera mi última oportunidad de ver sus ojos…**

**No hacíamos nada en realidad que no fuera besarnos, abrazarnos y compartir las cosas que nos habían sucedido en todos esos años que estuvimos separados, reímos, lloramos, pero nos mirábamos felices, felices de estar al fin juntos.**

**4:38 am **

**-**Oye…Al…-** Ambos estábamos recostados en la cama, uno frente al otro mirándonos a los ojos.**

-¿Hmm…?

-¿Aún quieres…que vuelva a Londres…?-** Me sorprendí por su pregunta, Arthur me miraba serio. La verdad es que no lo había pensado siquiera estaba disfrutando tanto aquella felicidad que compartíamos en esos momentos que me había olvidado del tema. Dirigí mi mirada al techo pensativo, mientras Iggy me miraba impaciente esperando por mi respuesta. **

**-**La verdad es que ni lo había pensado…-**Continuaba mirando al techo, pensaba en lo que era más seguro para Arthur, pues no quería que le pasase nada.**- Si…creo que debieras volver…-**Dije de pronto aún con la mirada en el techo.** **De inmediato el ingles se sentó sobre la cama mirándome molesto.-**Mi país en estos momentos es muy inseguro como para que te quedes…

-¿¡Porque!? ¡Yo no quiero irme!-**Le mire sorprendido por su reacción y observe su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes brillaban, claramente quería llorar de nuevo.**

**-**¿Quién dijo que te ibas a ir?-**Ahora fue turno del británico de cambiar su expresión de enojo a una de asombro. Yo le sonreí a la vez que me sentaba también sobre la cama para acariciar su rostro y besar sus labios.-** Dije: "Creo que debieras volver", claro porque es peligroso, pero…si te envió a Londres harás una locura más peligrosa de nuevo ¿o me equivoco?

-Shut up, idiot…-**Sin decir más me abrazo acunándose en mi pecho, le abrace con fuerza mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre sus cabellos.**

-I love you…

-Idiot…I….I lov…-**Sonreí al escuchar sus vanos esfuerzos por decirme tan sencillo "te amo", pero que siempre se avergonzaba de decir. Tome de su rostro para observar sus muy sonrojadas mejillas para luego besar sus labios.**

**5:23 am**

-Al…estoy algo cansado…

-Eh?! ¡Pero si es muy temprano!- **Ambos habíamos vuelto a nuestra posición anterior, a diferencia de que ahora ambos estábamos dentro de la cama con las sabanas cubriéndonos.**

-¡Idiota, sabes que no lo es!

**-**Pero**…**

**-**Recuerda que hoy salí del hospital…se suponía que debía guardar reposo…-**No pude evitar en ese momento sentirme culpable, primero hice que recorriese casi todo el Central Park...y luego de eso fue perseguido por mis agentes solo por ir a buscarme…y después…hicimos el amor…**

**Me sonroje ligeramente de solo pensarlo, Arthur y yo…nos habíamos unido en cuerpo y alma…**

**Tome de su mejilla antes de acercarme a depositar un beso sobre su frente.**

-I'm sorry…

-No debes disculparte, idiota…**-Sonrió levemente y arrastrándose un poco en la cama se acercó más y se acomodó en mi pecho.-** Tu igual…debieras dormir… ya no escuchas las voces, ¿verdad?-**Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, ni cuenta me había dado de que ya no las escuchaba…¿Cuándo fue que se detuvieron? Le abrace acurrucándolo más en mis brazos.**

-No…ya no las oigo…-**Era increíble pensar en que la pesadilla había terminado y que ahora tenia a mi Iggy junto a mi.**-Aún así no quiero dormir…**-Le susurre sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos y besarlos cuando levanto su cabeza mirando mis ojos como si estuviera preguntándome con la mirada.- **It's just…I don't want to close my eyes…- **Arthur me miraba sorprendido por mis palabras, pero a los segundos su mirada se suavizo, me miraba comprensivo…pronto acaricio mi rostro sonriéndome dulce.**

**-**Idiot…no por dormir dejaras de ver…

**-**Yo…yo lo se pero…-**Me sonroje levemente, no podía creer que siendo un héroe iba a decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso.-**no quiero…dejar de ver tus ojos…-**Pude ver como las mejillas inglesas enrojecían y como luego el dueño de estas intentaba de esconder su rostro avergonzado. No pude evitar reír ante eso a la vez que Arthur refunfuñaba.**

-Oye…-**Me llamo aún avergonzado antes de levantar la cabeza y hablarme mientras miraba hacia un lado.-**…m-me quedare despierto un poco más…**-Le mire sorprendido a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente.-**¡N-no me malinterpretes! ¡No es que lo haga por ti porque lo que dijiste fue muy lindo o algo así!

-¿Tanto te gusto?-**Le pregunte sonriendo burlón, amaba verle mentir y como a la vez se delataba solo.**

-¡Ya te dije que no me malinterpretes!

**Volví a reír sin dejar de abrazarle.-** No es necesario que hagas eso por mi…

-¡Y-ya te dije que no era por ti!

-Estas muy cansado…**-Bese sus mejillas-**Lo mejor será que duermas…

-Oye…pero…yo….-**Como si mis besos o mis palabras hubiesen sido un hechizo, los ojos de mi ingles comenzaban a cerrarse solos.-**yo quiero…quiero quedarme contigo…-**Sonreí ante eso, cuando estaba con sueño podía ser muy lindo.-**…I love…you…

**Finalmente cayo profundamente dormido, bese sus cerrados ojos antes de atraerle más hacia mí y cubrirnos mejor con las cobijas.-**Arthur…

**Me quede viéndole dormir, mientras me abrazaba, yo simplemente observaba su rostro dormido, no quería hacer otra cosa, me sentía cansado pero…sentía que aún no lo había visto lo suficiente. Ahora me sentía más seguro de mi mismo, de poder hacer las cosas por mi mismo, de poder caminar sin la ayuda de nadie, de comer sin la ayuda de nadie, de abrazar a Arthur sin tener que guiarme a tientas con mis manos, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor…de protegerlo…**

**¿Protegerlo?**

**De verdad… ¿Soy capaz de eso…?**

**Cuando estábamos dentro de las torres…cuando se estaban derrumbando, mientras estábamos esperando a que nos rescataran…Arthur me protegía todo el tiempo…yo…yo soy inútil …a pesar de que aún conservaba mi vista.**

**Qué pasaría si…y si pasara algo así de nuevo…y Arthur corre peligro…**

**¿Seré capaz de protegerlo…?**

**¿Qué pasa si no lo soy…?**

**¿Y si vuelvo a fallar?**

**¿Y si lo pierdo…?**

**De solo pensarlo siento que todo me da vueltas. Le abrace con un poco más de fuerza y volví a besar su rostro con cuidado. **

**¿No pasara nada verdad?**

…

…

…**..**

**Mis ojos…se cierran solos…de verdad debo de estar muy cansado pero…**

**No quiero dejar de verle…**

**Ver sus ojos verdes…**

**Su sonrisa…**

**Todo…**

**No voy a dejar de verle otra vez… ¿verdad?**

**Una nube negra cubre mis ojos poco a poco y la imagen de mi hermoso Iggy desaparece en la oscuridad mientras le abrazo con fuerza…**

**Fin Capitulo X**

**Notas Autora:**

**Hola :D**

**Aquí reportándome de nuevo después de meses! Nuevamente lo siento mucho.**

**La verdad…es que este capitulo lo tenia casi listo en marzo….xD**

**Pero comenzaron las clases y nuevamente no tuve vida ;A; **

**Bueno y para matarla más…este capitulo en un principio estaba pensado para narrarse en tercera persona…pero un poquito antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de invierno me bajo con que tenia que ser en Primera persona xDD (aayyy de mi que me complico xD)**

**No se ustedes al menos me quede mucho más conforme con esta versión! Queria representar de algún modo este momento tan importante para los dos como eso…solo de los dos.**

**Bueno y paso lo que todas querían…LEMON 8D y el que nadie esperaba! Alphie volvió a ver :3!**

**y amdskjahjdk**

**Y ahora hablo incoherencias porque tengo sueño –durmio dos horas para terminar un trabajo-**

**Miren que me sacrifique para terminar el capitulo hoy pues se cumplen 11 años del atentado :c**

**La verdad no se que más decir…solo que gracias por haberme seguido hasta ahora (a pesar de publicar 1 a las 8749274301) y….PERDON! DE VERDAD NO ME QUERIA DEMORAR TANTO ;A;**

**Pero de verdad creo que valio la pena la espera…me salieron 25 paginas en Word :B ULTRA LARGO!**

**asi que me siento orgullosa además de haber cumplido mi autodesafio de escribir el capitulo entero en primera persona ahdsjsakj (créanme no es fácil…sobre todo cuando tienes a un ciego xD)**

**Apenas pueda publicare el próximo capitulo!**

**Por favor dejen reviews diciéndome que les parecio!**

**Nos leemos ! **

**Byebye! –huye a dormir-**

**TO AMERICAN PEOPLE!**

**PD: I have notice recently that american people are reading this! I'm so happy I would like your opinion about this too.**

**Please I will be waiting for your Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Weakness

_*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya*_

_**Narraciones primera y tercera persona:**_

_Narración Arthur: Cursiva_

_**Narración Alfred: Negrita**_

_Aún si no lo pides tu mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo****XI**

"**Weakness"**

_Abri mis ojos con lentitud, los calidos rayos del sol caian sobre mi espalda y las sabanas cubrian mi cuerpo, pero habia algo más calido que me abrazaba y daba calor en esa mañana fria de otoño, me acunaba en su pecho y su barbilla descansaba sobre mi cabeza. Respire hondo y solte un largo suspiro al sentir su aroma y sonrei. Sonrei al recordar todo lo que habia pasado. _

_Nunca imagine… desde el momento en que mi telefono sono en el aeropuerto todo lo que pasaria…todo lo que cambiaria…todas las experiencias dolorosas que viviriamos juntos…_

_Aunque una cosa tengo clara…mi dolor…jamas se comparo con el dolor por el que paso Alfred…_

_Un ataque a su nación, su gente desesperanzada y con miedo…_

_De un momento a otro su mundo se habia sumergido completamente en la oscuridad…literalmente…_

_Pero…_

_¿Quién imaginaria que estas experiencias nos unirian?_

_Yo siempre…he amado a Alfred…_

_Me di cuenta de eso años después de que se idependizase de mí_

_Varios años…_

_Creo que por eso mismo lo odie…_

_Por eso mismo cuando volvimos a encontrarnos le miraba con odio_

_No podia tener ese sentimiento_

_Yo…lo habia criado como mi hermano pequeño…_

_Ese sentimiento…no podia existir…_

_Alfred…_

_Cuando acepte mis sentimientos…_

_Tu…habias crecido_

_Te habias vuelto una gran nación_

_Una muy poderosa nación_

_Odiaba admitirlo…pero sabia que habias crecido_

_Odiaba pensar…que habias llegado tan lejos sin mi_

_Y yo me habia quedado estancado en mi dolor…por perderte_

_Yo…pensaba que no me veias con los mismo ojos con los que yo te veia…_

_Estaba convencido de que jamas corresponderias a mi corazon_

_Ni me esforze en intentar de ver que sentias tu por mi…_

_Por eso…jamas imagine la razon por la que me llamaste…para vernos en tu casa…_

_Soy idiota…_

_Si ya me lo habia imaginado…en mi mundo ideal…sobre todo al oir su voz en el telefono…_

_Sonaba tan…diferente…_

_Nervioso…hasta tierno_

_Solo no habia querido hacerme ilusiones_

_Pero ahora aquí estamos…_

_Anoche…declaraste tu amor por mi…_

_Hicimos el amor…_

_Recuperaste la confianza en ti mismo…_

_Volviste a ver…_

_Tu sonrisa volvio…._

_Volviste a ser el mismo idiota del que me enamore_

_Me acomode mejor en su pecho cuando senti que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda._

-¿Estas despierto…?- Le escucho preguntar, a lo que el ingles se separo un poco de su amado para encontrarse con que sus ojos seguian cerrados.- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto con su voz adormilada. Arthur sonrio enternecido y dirigio su mirada a la mesita de noche donde yacia el despertador.

-Son las diez, Al…¿te quieres levantar?-Pregunto besando su frente. Pudo ver su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente cuando los brazos de Alfred volvieron a rodear su cuerpo y atraerle al suyo.

-Es muy temprano…-Pudo oirle quejar, Arthur rio ligeramente mientras le abrazaba.

-Perezoso

-No…Solo…quiero quedarme asi…un ratito más…

-Esta bien…Perezoso…

-Shut up and sleep…-Susurro volviendo a dormirse, o al menos eso creyo Arthur pues no escucho ni una palabra más salir de sus labios. Pronto el sueño volvio a sentir en sus parpados y acurrucandose nuevamente en su americano volvio a caer dormido.

…

Desperto nuevamente al sentir que cierto calor le habia abandonado, intento de alcanzarlo de nuevo con sus manos pero solo las sabanas que aún conservaban aquel calor pudo alcanzar.

Fue ahí cuando abrio sus ojos y se encontro con Alfred que estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama dandole la espalda. Se sento en la cama también viendole aún dormido.

-Buenos dias…- Le susurro dulce a lo que el americano se estremecio ligeramente, claramente no se habia dado cuenta que su ingles ya habia despertado. Se giro levemente a donde estaba Arthur, sin embargo sus miradas no se encontraron.

-¡Buenos dias, dormilón!- Saludo con cierta alegria que caracterizaba al americano.- ¿Cómo dormiste? ¡Ire a preparte el desayuno, asi que esperame aquí!- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba

Arthur se quedo sentado en la cama viendo con algo de confusión la espalda de Alfred que se levantaba para salir de la habitación…Alfred…estaba raro…No entendia porque…pero estaba seguro de que no le habia mirado a los ojos…

-¿Alfred…?- Intento llamarle pero justo en ese momento vio como estrellaba su rostro contra la pared de la habitación. Inmediatamente se levanto a socorrerlo.- Alfred ¿estas bien?- Pudo ver como se sobaba la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ouch! Eso dolio…-Se quejo el menor soltando una pequeña risita abriendo ligeramente sus ojos con la cabeza gacha.- D-debo de seguir medio dormido hahahahahaha….! I'm okay…!- Dijo sin mirar al ingles a los ojos y sin dejar que le dijese algo volvio a caminar hacia la puerta apoyandose en la pared con ambas manos.

_No…_

Arthur…Se habia quedado paralizado observando su espalda sin atreverse a decir nada…

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir ni que pensar. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando a tientas la mano de Alfred encontro manilla de la puerta y salio al pasillo, quedando Arthur solo…

-Alfred…-Solo miraba el marco de la puerta y luego sus ojos volvieron al suelo.- Alfred, wait…!- Rapidamente salio de la habitación, ahí estaba en el pasillo a duras penas apoyando sus manos en la pared para avanzar hacia la escalera.-Alfred…detente…- No le escucho, seguia caminando como si no le escuchase. Arthur comenzo a desesperarse.-Stop…please…Stop!- Finalmente corrio hacia él abrazando su espalda.- Por favor… détente…

Alfred se quedo paralizado ante el abrazo que le daba su amado ingles, pero eso duro tan solo unos segundos, las manos de Alfred tomaron las que rodeaban su pecho y no sin antes acariciarlas hizo que le soltara.- Hey…ve a la cama…te llevare el desayuno, ok?-Le susurro con cierta ternura en su voz.

Arthur le miro descolocado viendo como Alfred volvia a caminar hacia las escaleras apoyando una mano en la pared. Los ojos de Arthur se humedecieron de la impotencia y sin el mismo esperarselo se abalanzo sobre él en un intento de voltearle y acorrarlarle, pero Alfred al no hacer fuerza alguna provoco que ambos se precipitansen al suelo…Arthur sobre Alfred

Alfred tenia la mirada perdida, sin embargo sus ojos estaban muy abiertos producto de la sorpresa.

-Arthur…- Le llamo y sin esperarselo Arthur tomo de su mentón hasta quedar frente aquellos ojos azules. Se mordio el labio inferior a la vez que las lagrimas volvian a acumularse en sus ojos.- Perdoname…Arthur…yo no…

-…..-

-yo…no puedo ver nada…- En vano se quedo viendo aquellos ojos en busqueda de algún pequeño brillo…que fuese insignificante…No habia nada en ellos…-I can't see…

-Alfred…-Ahogo un sollozo apenas cubriendo una mano con su boca sintio como las fuerzas se le iban, por lo que tuvo que apenas sostenerse tomando de los hombros al menor.-y-yo…¿Por qué…?- Una parte de él le decia lo que le pasaba a Alfred, pero no se lo podia creer, era algo que su mente simplemente no podia concebir...si Alfred esa noche le veia…y él lo sabia…no podia haber sido mentira…

_O quizas…todo…_

_¿habia sido un sueño?_

-Idiota…¿Creiste que no me daria cuenta?- Susurro frustrado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…?

-Arthur…-Sintio unas gotas caer sobre su rostro…sabia perfectamente lo que eran…

Levanto su mano lenta y temblorosamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro humedo del ingles que fue cubierto por completo por la palma americana, pero que luego acariciandole se posaba en su mejilla.- Don't cry…- El britanico tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos alejandola de su rostro y con la otra secaba sus lagrimas, no queria que Alfred se sintiese peor de lo que ya sentia.

-No estoy llorando, idiota…

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué a ti Alfred?_

_¿Por qué de nuevo?_

_¿Por qué ahora?_

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu…

-¿Por qué paso esto de nuevo…?-Alfred también mordio su labio a la vez que negaba con su cabeza llevo ambas manos a sus oidos.

-No lo se…Arthur…

-Al…

-Lo siento…

-Debiste decirme…

-¡¿Cómo querias que te lo dijera?!-Levanto la voz de pronto, y pronto esta empezo poco a poco a quebrarse, pero que de algún modo se mantenia firme. Arthur le miraba con tristeza. -Después de como ví todo el daño que te habia hecho por quedarme ciego…todo…lo que habias tenido que aguantar por mi culpa…

-Alfred…-Arthur hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar sus lagrimas caer a la vez que le abrazaba y Alfred presionaba más sus manos a sus oídos mientras apretaba sus dientes.

_Solo podía abrazarle con impotencia…no quería llorar…no solo porque sabia que si lo hacia se sentiría peor…si no porque…debo…apoyarlo…debo ser fuerte por él._

-Estoy contigo…

-No…

-Si-siempre estare a tu lado apoyandote …se que s-superaremos esto…juntos…

-No…wait…!-Levanto un poco más la voz a la vez que tomaba de sus hombros y lo alejaba.- N-no puedes quedarte aquí, Arthur…! E-es peligroso…

-No seas idiota…! Quien va a cuidar de ti?!

-Puedo arreglarmelas solo!

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Al!

-Yo solo…No quiero que salgas herido! Tanto te cuesta entender eso?!

-¿¡Y QUE HAY DE TI?! –Grito haciendo que su pareja callase.- Estas muy vulnerable…Alfred…¿que crees que haria yo si te pasa algo y no estoy?

-¿Qué crees que haria yo si te pasara algo a ti y aún que este a tu lado soy incapaz de hacer nada? Porque no puedo ver…

Arthur le miro en silencio, intentaba apenas de contener sus lagrimas al igual que hacia su pareja…se veia como un niño perdido…confundido…

Sus ojos no veian pero claramente el miedo se reflejaba en ellos.

-Esta decidido…tomaremos desayuno y llamare a los del FBI para que te escolten.

-Tienes claro que si haces eso escapare como ayer y vendre a tu lado, ¿cierto?

-Si es necesario hare que te amarren…

-Me soltare de todas formas…

-Si es necesario hare que te dejen inconsiente…

-Cuando despierte correre aquí de nuevo…

-Entonces si es necesario que te rompan las piernas…

-No seas idiota Alfred!

-Arthur…

-Incluso si rompen mis piernas vendre, si tengo que secuestrar un avión lo hare! Vendre incluso si es necesario que me lanze de un avión!-Le abrazo nuevamente con fuerza escondiendo su rostro sonrojado y lloroso en su hombro.- Entiende que no me quiero separar de ti porque te amo!

-Arthur…-El americano completamente sonrojado por las palabras de su amado ingles correspondio su abrazo y lo acuno…-Eres bueno diciendo cosas vergonzosas…-Intento de reir en medio de un sollozo.

-S-shut up…I just…-A pesar de su voz llorosa se notaba lo avergonzado que estaba…él no era de demostrar muy abiertamente con palabras lo que sentia, Alfred lo sabia…Arthur tenia sus gestos lindos e inconscientes que lo demostraban…asi que tanta sinceridad junta…claramente habia sido mucho para él…

-¿No hay quien te detenga cierto? –Susurro besando sus cabellos sin dejar de abrazarle a la vez que intentaba de contenerse de no cubrir sus oidos para no preocuparle más…-Arthur…

-Dime…Alfred…- Susurro aún en su hombro.

-Lo de anoche…

-…

-No fue un sueño… ¿verdad?

Eso fue como una estaca clavándose en su corazón, y las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus orbes verdes a la vez que le abrazaba con más fuerza. Intentaba de inútilmente de contener sus lagrimas.

-Anoche…te dije cuanto te amo…

-...

-…hicimos el amor…

-…

-y pude verte…

-Alfred….

-¿cierto?

_Alfred…. ¿por qué tu?_

_¿Por qué esto…te tiene que pasar a ti?_

_¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente…?_

-No lo fue… ¿verdad?- Le escucho preguntar nuevamente y como su voz se quebraba.- Arthur…por favor dime…

-Idiot…-Susurro quebrándose por completo sintiendo como su pareja le abrazaba con fuerza aún acostados en el suelo.- No lo fue, Alfred…No lo fue….D-don't say stupid things….It wasn't a dream…

_No fue un sueño_

_De eso estoy seguro…_

_El momento en que me dijiste que me amabas_

_Aún las palabras puedo escucharlas _

_Aún puedo recordar como mirabas_

_El momento en el que hicimos el amor…_

_Aún mi cuerpo recuerda cada caricia _

_cada beso que recibio_

_Como me hiciste tuyo_

_Y a la vez te hice mio_

_El momento en que volviste a ver…_

_Aún recuerdo claramente como esos hermosos ojos azules brillaban emocionados por verme…_

_Como me miraban_

_Como lloraban de alegria_

_Yo se que nada de eso fue un sueño_

-Alfred…I love you…-_Susurre abrazandole con más fuerza, ni me esforze en intentar que mis lagrimas se detuviesen y se que él tampoco._

-I love you too, Arthur…

-Yo se que no fue un sueño, Alfred…No lo fue…Ten por seguro eso…

-Demuestramelo…-**Susurre sin dejar de abrazarle. No era que no le creyese…sabia también que no podia demostrarme que pude ver su rostro de nuevo…pero necesitaba tenerlo en mis brazos de nuevo…y estar en los suyos…**

**Ya que mis ojos no podian verle queria que mi cuerpo lo confirmase. **

**Pronto senti como mi Arthur abandonaba mi hombro y atrapaba mis labios besandolos en un principio con ternura, pero a los segundos los devoraba mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba a despojarme de la playera dejandome unicamente en ropa interior. De pronto se levanto sin decir palabra alguna y ayudandome a mi también a levantarme me llevo a mi habitación…lo supe porque pronto me encontre acostado sobre un colchón con mi amado sobre mi.**

-Alfred…Te amo…

**Volvio a devorar mis labios con suavidad, pude escuchar como se quitaba la camisa que yo mismo le habia prestado, para luego sentir sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo. Yo hacia lo mismo…pero con miedo…no queria…no queria lastimarle…**

**No le queria decir eso a Arthur tampoco…**

**Bien sabia que se enojaria conmigo como lo habia hecho anoche**

**Envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y nos sentamos, Arthur sobre mis piernas, no dejaba de besarme ni de abrazarme…**

**Solo podia preguntarme…¿Cómo se ve su rostro ahora?**

**No tenia como saberlo**

**Atraje más su cuerpo contra el mio a lo que dejo escapar un pequeño gemido en mis labios.**

-Arthur…

**Lo unico que tenia claro…**

**Era que todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior…**

**Habia sido real…**

**Entonces…**

**¿que fue…lo que salio mal?**

_**flashback**_

**Finalmente cayo profundamente dormido, bese sus cerrados ojos antes de atraerle más hacia mí y cubrirnos mejor con las cobijas.-**Arthur…

**Me quede viéndole dormir, mientras me abrazaba, yo simplemente observaba su rostro dormido, no quería hacer otra cosa, me sentía cansado pero…sentía que aún no lo había visto lo suficiente. Ahora me sentía más seguro de mi mismo, de poder hacer las cosas por mi mismo, de poder caminar sin la ayuda de nadie, de comer sin la ayuda de nadie, de abrazar a Arthur sin tener que guiarme a tientas con mis manos, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor…de protegerlo…**

_** /What are you talking about? / **_

**¿Protegerlo?**

**De verdad… ¿Soy capaz de eso…?**

_**/Protect someone?/**_

**Cuando estábamos dentro de las torres…cuando se estaban derrumbando, mientras estábamos esperando a que nos rescataran…Arthur me protegía todo el tiempo…yo…yo soy inútil …a pesar de que aún conservaba mi vista.**

_**/That's not possible for you/**_

**Qué pasaría si…y si pasara algo así de nuevo…y Arthur corre peligro…**

**¿Seré capaz de protegerlo…?**

**¿Qué pasa si no lo soy…?**

**¿Y si vuelvo a fallar?**

**¿Y si lo pierdo…?**

**De solo pensarlo siento que todo me da vueltas. Le abrace con un poco más de fuerza y volví a besar su rostro con cuidado. **

**¿No pasara nada verdad?**

_**/You can´t!/**_

…

…

…**..**

**Mis ojos…se cierran solos…de verdad debo de estar muy cansado pero…**

**No quiero dejar de verle…**

**Ver sus ojos verdes…**

**Su sonrisa…**

**Todo…**

**No voy a dejar de verle otra vez… ¿verdad?**

**Una nube negra cubre mis ojos poco a poco y la imagen de mi hermoso Iggy desaparece en la oscuridad mientras le abrazo con fuerza…**

_**/We are weak/**_

_**/We can´t do anything/**_

**Una vez cerrados mis ojos sonidos punzantes atacaron mis oidos, muy conocidos eran…insoportables…**

_**/They will attack us again/**_

_**/We are weak/**_

**Horribles gritos…-**S-shut up…please…shut up…

_**/We are not the great nation we thought we were/**_

_**/We were never strong/**_

**Mordiendo mi labio cubri mis oidos con ambas manos intentando de no gritar del dolor. **

**No queria despertar a Arthur…-**Please…por que…de nuevo…Arthur…

_**/We were always weak/**_

_**/There's no hope for us/**_

**Intente abrir mis ojos…pero al abrirlos….**

_**/We all are going to die/**_

_**/We are weak/ **_

_**/you are weak…/**_

**Solo habia oscuridad…intente de mirar hacia abajo donde yacia acurrucado mi dormido Arthur…**

**Pero solo habia oscuridad…**

**Sabia donde estaban sus cabellos…pues rozaban mi barbilla…**

**Sabia que la luz de la luna se posaba sobre nosotros antes de que cerrase mis ojos…**

**Why?**

**Dammit**

**Le abracé nuevamente a la vez que lagrimas acudian a mis ojos…**

**No sabia que hacer**

**No sabia como Arthur reaccionaria…**

**No queria que Arthur sufriera…**

**Arthur…**

**Please forgive me…**

**I can't see again…**

**No puedo protegerte….**

_**Fin flashback**_

_**No soy capaz de proteger a nadie…**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Soy debil…**_

**FIN CAPITULO XI**

**Notas Autora:**

**Hola a todas! :D **

**Supongo que estan sorprendidas y con ganas de matarme a la vez jijiji…**

**Bien ahora he estado con más tiempecito c: asi que por eso actualice más rapido aunque más cortito, por lo mismo creo que el fic tendra más capitulos de lo estimado.**

**Y bien :D supongo que todas querran matarme…pero todo tiene un motivo y esta más menos explicado, espero que se haya entendido (al menos le pedi a mi novio que lo leyera siendo que no lee mi fic lo infirio) De todas formas en el proximo capitulo explicara más detalladamente.**

**Sobre el capitulo anterior**** se que hay gente que se perdio un poco con la narración asi que ahora lo especifique al principio del capitulo a ver si ahora se entiende c:**

**Y bueno…-Ve acercarse una turba de fans hacia ella con motosierras, tuberias, bombas, etc- m-me tengo que ir…bye!**

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ;A;


	12. My Fault

**Notas Autora:**

Narración en Tercera persona: Tipografia normal

_Narración y pensamientos de Arthur: Letra cursiva_

_**Narración y pensamientos de Alfred: Negrita y cursiva**_

**Pensamientos de gente de Estados Unidos: Solo negrita**

**America: Negrita subrayada**

_Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré_

**Capítulo XII**

"**My fault"**

1 de Octubre 2001

_Yo…creo que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hicimos el amor esa mañana…_

_Aún puedo recordar la desesperación en sus ojos, como si a momentos estuviera esperando a que nuevamente sucediese el milagro de la noche anterior…_

_No puedo mentir…yo por mi lado también…esperaba a que ocurriese ese milagro…_

_Que volviese a verme…y que esa nueva pérdida de su visión no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla momentánea…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Me abrazo después ocultando su rostro en mi hombro, mientras ahogaba un llanto silencioso…_

_No le dije nada, él tampoco…hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar._

_Alfred me dijo que me durmiera…no pude hacerlo…simplemente no podía porque sabía que para el mismo Alfred en ese momento le resultaba imposible…_

_Sabia que todo esto empeoraría su estado de ánimo…pero nunca creí que…llegaría al punto de no querer levantarse de la cama…_

"_**-¿Qué razón puede haber para caminar en un mundo oscuro?"**_

_Ese tipo de cosas me decía todos los días…y con ello me partía el corazón…_

_Pero tampoco me rendía y al menos de algún modo lograba sacarlo de la habitación durante el dia._

_No lograba hacerlo salir de la casa…_

_Apenas hablaba, apenas comía…_

_Yo…_

…_Ya…_

…_No se que hacer…_

_Fue por eso que llame a Kiku no sabía cómo ayudarle… no entendía tampoco lo que estaba pasando…_

_¿Por qué tenía que empezar esto de nuevo…?_

-De verdad…ya no sé qué hacer Kiku…-Susurro sin mirarle a los ojos…creía que si lo hacía probablemente se quebraría…

-Asa-san…

-Al menos…necesito saber que es lo que paso…que le llevo a…

-Antes de que volviese a ver…¿Le dijiste algo?-Arthur le miro confundido.

-¿Algo…?

-Algo que le hiciera cambiar de actitud.

El inglés se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos mirando al suelo…haciendo memoria de lo que había sido una noche maravillosa para ambos y el origen de la nueva tormenta…

"_- S-sé que es difícil para ti…todo esto…pero… ¡ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo!-Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho a la vez que cerraba mis ojos.-Y-yo…quiero…-Susurre viéndolo a los ojos, se veía preocupado, algo asustado…- I just want you to be yourself again…!"_

-Hay…algo…-Susurro finalmente sin quitar su mirada del suelo, sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente-Alfred esa noche diría que…andaba más precavido de lo normal…no se atrevía a hacer nada y se mantenía en alerta esperando cometer un error para deshacerse en disculpas….Alfred…no es así…

-No, no lo es…-Concordó Japón mirándole comprensivo.- Por cierto… ¿Qué estaban haciendo…?-No hubo respuesta pues al instante el británico enrojeció, obviamente no le había contado detalles, Kiku también enrojeció al entender y se disculpó avergonzado.

-No hay…de que preocuparse- Le miro de reojo avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh…? ¡N-nada…! E-es solo que… bueno…yo solo por ese lado…me alegro por ustedes dos…

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Cuánto crees que hemos estado esperando a que se declararan?- Arthur volvió a enrojecer y carraspeo.

-Ejem…Entonces…le pedí que dejase de hacer eso…que volviera confiar en sí mismo…que volviese a ser el de antes…Se deshizo en disculpas nuevamente, fue ahí cuando su actitud cambio por completo y entonces…-Cubrió su boca con una mano al sentir que las lágrimas intentaban acumularse en sus ojos…

_No puedo olvidar…la mirada que tenía Alfred en ese momento…cuando sus lágrimas de felicidad caían sobre mi rostro…cuando me miraba…_

-Asa-san…-El japonés le miraba triste.- Esta bien llorar…

-No…-Se negó Arthur refregándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa.- Si yo no me mantengo fuerte…no seré capaz de lograr que vuelva a levantarse.

-…

-¿No me puedes decir que fue lo que paso? ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer…?

-Con certeza…no sabría decirte que ocurrió, pues esto no me paso mientras estuve ciego…pero puedo suponerlo…-Suspiro Kiku, sin tener muy claro si debía decírselo o no…-Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa…no quiero que te culpes de esto…pues no lo es…

-¿Por qué…?

-Te conozco…-Se quedó viéndole durante varios segundos- ¿lo prometes?- Luego de un largo silencio asintió a lo cual el japonés soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.- Esa noche…la confianza de América-san volvió repentinamente, eso se debió que le motivaste a hacerlo…pero…

-¿pero…?

-La confianza de las naciones…tienen que estar en equilibrio con la de sus habitantes.

Para que una nación tenga confianza en sí misma…sus ciudadanos deben de confiar en ella.

Puede ser que la confianza que tuvo América-san en ese entonces fue tan fuerte, que le permitió verte…

-¿Q-quieres decir…que yo la forcé?

-…algo así…-Kiku seguía mirando preocupado al británico que miraba el suelo.- puede mantenerse así pero…basta el mínimo pensamiento negativo que pudiese tener para que todo se venga abajo de nuevo…por la falta de equilibrio con su gente.

-…

-No es tu culpa…lo tienes claro, ¿cierto?

-Alfred…_-Le miraba desde el marco de la puerta como siempre…yacia recostado en su cama dándome la espalda, quería conversar en privado con Kiku, por lo que no había intentado de que se levantase. Me acerque lentamente sentándome sobre la cama y comencé a acariciar sus rubios cabellos._- Es hora de levantarse…

-No…-Fue simplemente su respuesta, a lo que Arthur volvió a girar su cabeza a la puerta encontrando su mirada con la del japonés que le dio una mirada en señal de apoyo.

-Levántate por favor…-Continuo acariciando sus cabellos enredando sus dedos en ellos, mientras intentaba de sonreírle aunque su pareja fuese incapaz de ver- Kiku vino a verte, seria de mala educación que no lo saludaras.

-Mándale saludos…

-Alfred…

-No tiene sentido…

-…

-¡No sirve de nada que me levante!- Levanto finalmente la voz a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama.-… ¡No puedo ver a nadie! ¡Ni si quiera a ti, Arthur!

-Por favor Alfred…-Suplicaba el inglés intentando mantenerse firme. El japonés continuaba viéndoles con tristeza…¿Era esto lo que Arthur debía pasar todos los días?- S-salgamos a algún lado…te llevo a donde quieras, incluso podemos salir a comer McDonald's…lo que quieras…

-No quiero…

-Alfred…no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre…

-¡Te digo que no quiero!-Grito esta vez girando su cabeza en dirección al inglés, claro que mantuvo su mirada cabizbaja…-No quiero levantarme, no quiero que me vea nadie… ¡no quiero depender de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera de ti! ¡Lo único que has estado haciendo es molestarme y estorbarme! ¡Así que mejor vete y déjame en paz de una vez!

-….

-I DON'T NEED YOU!

Como serian de crueles las palabras de Alfred, que él mismo a los segundos cubrió su boca con una mano, a la vez que intentaba de dirigir en vano su mirada al inglés.

-¡Alfred-san…! –Pudo escuchar la voz del japonés regañándole, no necesitaba que lo hiciesen…sabía perfectamente el daño que le había hecho a su amado Arthur…

-Arthur…yo…yo no…

-Un estorbo…¿eh?- Se pudo escuchar la voz quebrada inglesa. –Si…puede que lo sea…-Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con la mirada cabizbaja.- ¡No necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Si tanto quieres que me vaya me iré! ¡Estúpido!

-…..

-¡Muérete ciego y solo! ¡Idiota!

Le grito con todo lo que pudo, aguantándose las lágrimas y aquel horrible nudo en la garganta salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin importarle los llamados de Alfred, sin importarle si Kiku se quedaría cuidándole…sin saber si se quedaría solo…En ese momento no le importaba nada…simplemente quería salir de allí…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Toris, quien se había decidido a volver a Nueva York, sin embargo no le tomo atención y corrió fuera de la casa americana ignorando los llamados tanto del lituano como los del americano.

…

-¡Arthur…!

-¡Alfred-san! ¡Igirisu-san se fue!

-Wait! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No pregunte idioteces, Alfred-san!- El menor se sobresaltó, pues nunca había escuchado a Kiku enojado, algo que solo algunos habían tenido el "privilegio".- ¡Lo que le dijiste fue horrible! ¡Debieras ser más considerado con él! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí tirado mientras tu pareja está ahí a tu lado intentando de que salgas adelante!

-Pero yo…

-Tú al menos tienes a alguien…-Susurro el japonés, a lo que el rostro del americano hizo una mueca de asombro. ¿Y él reclamaba? Kiku paso lo mismo que él…pero solo…¿cómo pudo…?

Él de por si creía que si no fuera por Arthur habría terminado volviéndose loco…

_Arthur…_

_No te merezco…_

Sin que el japonés se lo esperase, Alfred se levantó de un segundo a otro de la cama, estaba con la playera de pijama y su ropa interior, ni se preguntó con que andaba simplemente comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca del inglés. Pudo escuchar la voz de Kiku intentando de detenerle, pero no hizo caso siguió avanzando rápidamente cuando choco con el marco de la puerta, inmediatamente llevo una mano a su rostro adolorido a la vez que maldecía en voz baja.

-Por eso te dije que te detuvieras…

-Shut up…- Murmuro ayudándose esta vez con ambas manos a salir de la habitación, mientras Kiku le miraba con pena.

-¿Sabes al menos donde esta?-Escucho una voz amable frente a él…

-Toris…-Llamo Alfred sorprendido de que estuviese allí.-No necesito que te burles de mi…

-Nadie se está burlando, señor Alfred…-Susurro el lituano preocupado.- ¿Qué ocurrió…?

-Yo…-Sus ciegos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Él estará bien…ya vera como vuelve pronto a casa, Alfred-san…

….

Llevaba toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad de Nueva York, aún a lo lejos podía visualizarse el humo proveniente de la masacre de las torres gemelas, claro que menos que antes.

Estaba en una calle llena de restaurantes y bares, todos decorados con gente que claramente aparentaba que eran felices…sus falsas sonrisas le recordaban a Alfred….

"_**No quiero levantarme, no quiero que me vea nadie… ¡no quiero depender de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera de ti! ¡Lo único que has estado haciendo es molestarme y estorbarme! ¡Así que mejor vete y déjame en paz de una vez!"**_

"_**I DON'T NEED YOU!"**_

-Al…-Murmuro para sí mismo. No se atrevía a volver a la casa de su pareja, por muy crueles fuesen las palabras que el menor le hubiese dicho, él no lo había hecho mejor…

_¡No necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Si tanto quieres que me vaya me iré! ¡Estúpido!_

_¡Muérete ciego y solo! ¡Idiota!_

-Soy lo peor…- Arthur se detuvo en medio de la multitud de la gente a mirar el cielo nublado, dando a entender de que los tiempos fríos de otoño se acercaban…-Y lo peor…es que soy yo el que te hizo esto…

Se cansó finalmente de dar vueltas cerca del Times Square e ingreso a un Bar que le pareció en cierto modo atractivo, estaba lleno de gente borracha, en verdad…todos los bares que había visitado lo estaban, pero era el que mejor se veía y que además tenía música Rock.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza Ale, una vez recibida se tomó la mitad de una vez y a los pocos segundos comenzó todo a darle vueltas, era algo normal en él siendo que no era muy resistente al alcohol…

Miro a su lado y había un hombre que le miraba atentamente. Se veía quizás más borracho que él, era de cabellos claros y de ojos azules, iguales a los de Alfred, sonrió forzadamente.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Es primera vez que vienes, ¿no?-Su voz sonaba cansada, no modulaba muy bien, claramente llevaba más tiempo que él bebiendo.- Nunca te había visto.

-Si…primera vez…-Dijo tomando de la otra mitad de su cerveza, sintió como la vista de todo le daba más vueltas aún.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Eres inglés, ¿cierto?

-Si….-Susurro-Supongo que…huyo…-Dijo en apenas un murmullo mirando su botella vacía, a lo que el cliente a su lado rompió en carcajadas, entonces el inglés le miro enojado.- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Todos huimos aquí…!-Rio el americano.-Todos los que estamos aquí sobrevivimos a la tragedia…-Dijo tomando un gran sorbo de su copa.-Todos queremos huir de eso…

Arthur le miro sorprendido y vio a su alrededor, estaba lleno de hombres probablemente todos que parecían tener una buena posición en la sociedad, con buenos trabajos, buena casa…todo, incluso el hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento.

-Todos perdimos a nuestras familias, amigos...y muchos los vimos con nuestros propios ojos…y lo peor de todo, es que…nadie pudo hacer nada para salvarlos…-Pidió otra cerveza, fue cuando el inglés se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía unas ocho botellas de cerveza vacías sobre el mesón…-Yo perdí a mi familia entera…-Susurro volviendo a tomar.-…todo por mi culpa…

Arthur no quiso decir nada…claramente su dolor era algo mediocre al lado del de aquel hombre… ¿Eso sería lo que sentiría Alfred?

-Y ¿tú? Aún no me cuentas nada…

-No…no creo que valga la pena…

-Anda dilo…te ayudara créeme

El inglés dirigió su mirada al borracho americano, antes de volver a pedir otra cerveza.

…

Alfred estaba recostado de lado en el sofá, ya vestido con el control del televisor en su mano. Como no podía ver intentaba distraerse cambiando de canal una y otra vez sin detenerse a si quiera escuchar que es lo que podrían estar transmitiendo, pasados unos segundos lanzo lejos el mando y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza revolviéndose el cabello.

Entre las molestas voces y visiones, más su preocupación y culpabilidad por Arthur no le dejaban estar tranquilo.

_**Arthur…**_

Tomo un cojín que estaba sobre el sofá y hundió su rostro en él, entregándose por completo a todo lo que veía su gente…a sus pensamientos y sufrimientos…

**No more…**

**I want to see my family again…**

**I should have died there…**

…**If I could…I would say to them…**

…**There's no hope for us…the USA…**

…**Not them!**

…**so many things**

"_Soy…la causa…"_

-Wait…-Murmuro para sí, hundió más su rostro en él cojín. Debía de ser su imaginación, pensó.

**We do not know when they are going to attack us again!**

**My child…**

"_de que la persona más importante para mi este sufriendo…" _

Esta vez Alfred se sentó sobre el sofá de golpe, sorprendiendo tanto a Toris como a Kiku que estaban sentados frente a él vigilándole. Dejo caer el cojín al suelo.

…**that I loved them…**

**I just want them to forgive me…**

"_Y más encima le dije algo horrible…"_

No cabía duda, esa era la voz de Arthur… ¿Pero cómo? Las visiones de su gente pasaban frente a sus ojos una tras de otra a toda velocidad, al igual que las voces. Llevo ambas manos a sus oídos y cerro sus ojos intentando de concentrarse…

Quizás si lo intentaba…

"_Nosotros también estuvimos en el atentado…"_

-Arthur…

…

-Después de eso…no volvió a ser el mismo…había perdido todo…

…

"_Y yo hice lo imposible para que se levantase de nuevo…"_

La imagen de Arthur se hacía cada vez más visible o mejor dicho cada vez menos imágenes ajenas intervenían. Estaba sentado frente a una barra de un Bar bebiendo cerveza, habían tres botellas vacías a su lado, en su rostro se reflejaba la borrachera, hablaba con la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Pero cuando logre que al fin lo hiciera, se vino abajo de nuevo…pero peor que antes…

…

"_Fue mi culpa…debí darle tiempo a que se recuperara del todo…no forzarle…"_

….

-KIKU!-Grito de pronto el americano, sin saber que el japonés se encontraba frente a él intentando ver que le ocurría.

-A-Alfred-san…-Sonaba aliviado pues hacia un rato estaba tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

-Necesito ir al Times Square… ¡rápido!

…

-No entiendo porque te culpas…-Dijo finalmente el americano a su lado.- El que él este así es culpa de él mismo…

….

"_¡No es su culpa!"_

_**Arthur golpeo la mesa a la vez que se levantaba encarando a la persona que tenia en frente.**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Dammit! ¡Ya no puedo verle!**_

La imagen de Arthur había desaparecido…pero al menos, Alfred ya sabía dónde estaba.

….

-No lo es…-Volvía a sentir un nudo en la garganta, a lo que aquel desconocido le miraba confundido.-¡Es culpa de la gente como tú que están aquí escapando de su realidad sin querer seguir adelante!

-Hombre…estas borracho, no entiendo a qué te refieres…

-Además…le dije algo horrible…-Arthur volvió a beber de su botella, intentado de que aquel nudo en su garganta desapareciese en vano.

-Dijiste…que esa persona era muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?-El de ojos azules volvió a beber.

-Lo es…-Corrigió el británico.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto de pronto el americano.- Deberías estar disculpándote con esa persona y si es tan importante para ti deberías estar ayudándole…si lograste que se levantase una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no?-Sonrió ante esa última frase, dejando al inglés completamente en silencio.

-Yeah…maybe….you're right…-Dijo de pronto sacando del bolsillo su billetera y dejo el dinero sobre el mesón.-Pero antes…hay algo que tengo que hacer…Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Wallace Anderson…¿y tu?

-Arthur Kirkland…Gracias Wallace…

_**Dammit**_

_**Hace un buen rato que no puedo ver a Arthur…**_

_**Lo último que pude escucharle decir fue: "¡No es su culpa!"**_

_**Claro que lo es…**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo conectarme con ese tipo de nuevo?**_

-Llegamos al Times Square, Alfred-san… ¿Dónde quiere que bajemos exactamente?

-Quiero ir al O'Brien's Irish Pub- El japonés le miro curioso, a la vez que el taxista daba la vuelta la calle donde se encontraba el bar. Alfred no le había dado explicación alguna de porque repentinamente quería ir a ese lugar, pero al ver su seriedad al pedírselo no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que llamar a un taxi.

-Aquí seria…son…-Mientras el taxista cobraba al japonés, Alfred bajo del taxi intentando de escuchar la voz de Arthur o del hombre con el cual lo había encontrado…nada…

-Alfred-san…-Le llamo el japonés tomando de su brazo guiándole a la entrada del bar.

Una vez dentro pudo escuchar música rock resonando en el lugar, era claramente un lugar al que Arthur iría sin duda.-Kiku…¿ves a Arthur?-El japonés le miro sorprendido y se dispuso a buscar al inglés con la mirada.-En la barra, debería estar en la barra…-Kiku esta vez dirigió su mirada a la barra.

-No…no está ahí.

-Pero hay alguien allí, ¿verdad?

-Si…tres personas…

-Acércame a ellas…- El japonés le ayudo a caminar hasta dicha barra, tratando de entender que le ocurría al americano, soltó a Alfred y se acercó a la personas en la barra, que más borrachos no podían estar.

-Disculpen que los moleste, ¿por casualidad no han visto a un inglés pasar por aquí? Es…rubio y de ojos verdes…

-¿Y tiene unas cejas enormes?-Tanto Kiku como Alfred se sorprendieron al escuchar a uno de los tres que levanto la cabeza.

-¿Adonde fue?- Pregunto exaltado Alfred, ¡quería ver a Arthur ya! Tanta espera lo estaba matando.

-mmm así que tú eres esa persona, ¿verdad?- Pregunto su ciudadano borracho.-No tengo idea…dijo que tenía algo que hacer…después supongo que iría a disculparse contigo.

Alfred llevo una mano a su cabeza.-Dammit!

-¡Hey al menos debieras mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo!-Exigió el borracho, pero a los segundos, mientras el japonés intentaba de disculparle, se quedó viendo sus ojos fue ahí que comprendió.-Ya veo a que se refería tu amigo con "perderlo todo"…

-¿Eh?

-De todas formas, cuando lo encuentres intenta ser amable con él…para él no ha sido nada fácil…

…

-Dammit!- Habían salido del bar, Alfred estaba frustrado y preocupado. No tenía idea de adonde podría haber ido Arthur y más encima borracho. Aquel Wallace les había dicho que había partido en un taxi apenas salió…pero ¿hacia dónde?

-Alfred-san…-Le llamo Kiku colocando una mano sobre su hombro.-Necesito que me explique… ¿Cómo sabía que Arthur-san había estado ahí?- Los ojos de Alfred mostraban sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No…

-Kiku…¿No tenías las visiones de tu gente?

-Sí, pero…todas pasaban muy rápido…

-No es primera vez que me pasa, pero…puedo ver exactamente lo que la gente está haciendo…lo que ellos ven…

-mmm…quizás eso era lo que veía yo también…pero como nunca me atreví a salir de mi casa en mi estado, no me había dado cuenta…

-….

-Entonces… ¿pudiste ver a través de los ojos de Wallace-san a Arthur-san?

-Yeah…

**Alfred…**

…

_Esta vez llegue más rápido…Había encontrado una entrada más cerca, además como ya conocía el camino y no tenía que andar trayendo a Alfred del brazo se me hizo más corto, a pesar de lo borracho y mareado que estaba. Solo tenía que ir apoyándome en cada árbol que estuviera cerca._

_Nuevamente quede absorto frente a aquel árbol gigantesco que me había llevado a conocer a Alfred, el que nos había separado y el que sin quererlo nos había permitido conocer los sentimientos del otro…y gracias a eso éramos pareja ahora…_

_Me acerque al Árbol de Alfred y acaricie su tronco, pero a los segundos recargue mi cuerpo colocando ambas manos y mi frente sobre él. Continuaba sintiéndome mareado por los efectos del alcohol. _

**Pensaba que estabas con Alfred…**

-La última vez no pudimos hablar…ha pasado mucho tiempo…

**Mucho…**

-Quería decirte que no necesito que ni tú, ni Alfred me sigan protegiendo…Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme solo…-_América no me decía nada.-_sé que con esas veces te impresionaste bastante, pero… han pasado los años y ya no estamos envueltos en guerras constantes como antes…

**Pero se avecina una…**

-¿Eh?

**Es cosa de que Alfred se recupere para que se vayan a la guerra…**

-Puede ser…

**No quiero que te involucres en ella…**

-¿Porque no debería? Alfred desde que se volvió independiente se ha involucrado de una manera u otra en mis guerras…

**Pero ni yo, ni Alfred queremos que salgas herido…**

-Sabes que por ti y por Alfred hago lo que sea…

_América guardo silencio por unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, yo le miraba serio sin dejar de apoyarme en su tronco._

**Supongo que…No podemos hacer nada**

**Menos después de ver todo lo que hiciste por volver junto a Alfred…**

-Pues ya lo sabes…lo amo…

**Entonces…**

**¿Por qué no estas con él ahora?**

-Pues…no sé si en este momento quiera verm…sentir mi presencia siquiera…Fui…muy cruel con él…

**¡Te equivocas!**

-¿Eh?

**¡Él está desesperado buscándote!**

_Levante a duras penas la vista para mirar al árbol sorprendido… ¿Alfred buscándome?_

-No seas ridículo- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa tonta de borracho.-Alfred no se quiere levantar…dice que no tiene sentido…

**Pues ahora está buscándote…**

**Yo lo sé mejor que nadie**

-¿Alfred…?-_Sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos, toda la pena y frustración por la que había pasado los últimos días hicieron aparición._- Hey…América… ¿Puedo…recostarme en tu tronco…?

**¿Arthur…?**

_Podía sentir como si América de pequeño me mirase confundido pero a los segundos me sonreía y asentía. De lo borracho que estaba solo pude aferrarme al tronco y caer de rodillas al suelo para romper llanto…descargue todo el dolor por el que pase los últimos días, todo aquello que no había podido llorar. Yo solo…quería ver a Alfred bien, quería verlo feliz…nada más…_

**No te sigas culpando de esto…**

**Tú no has hecho nada malo…**

_No dije nada más, no podía dejar de llorar, lo necesitaba…para recuperar fuerzas y poder estar firme frente a Alfred y apoyarlo de nuevo…no importaba cuantas veces fuera a caer, iba a estar a su lado siempre…_

-¡Arthur!-_Pude escuchar a alguien gritando a lo lejos… ¿Era la voz de Alfred? Pensaba que era mi imaginación cuando oí el siguiente grito llamando mi nombre, esta vez más cerca. A duras penas voltee a ver a los arboles detrás de mí._-¡Arthur!-_A los segundos del tercer llamado pude ver a un hombre aparecer entre los árboles que luego cayó al suelo._

-¡Alfred!- El ciego americano pareció reaccionar ante la voz inglesa y sin pensarlo mucho se levantó intentando de ir rápidamente a su encuentro, aún sin saber exactamente donde estaba.

-Arthur… ¿Dónde estás?!- Grito Alfred de nuevo sin detenerse cuando tropezó con una piedra terminando en el suelo.

-¡Alfred, idiota!- _Le grite corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia él, a pesar de mis mareos me arrodille a su lado y le ayude a levantarse quedando de rodillas en el suelo.- _¡Idiota!-_Tome de su rostro con ambas manos, tenía varios rasguños y en más de una zona tenia hinchado…claramente se había golpeado y caído varias veces mientras me buscaba._-¿Por qué viniste solo…? Idio…!

Se quedó mudo al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios americanos, obviamente no lo miraba a los ojos, pero Arthur sabía que esa sonrisa era para él…por encontrarle…

A tientas, guiándose por uno de los brazos de su pareja llego a tocar su rostro, acariciándolo seco sus lágrimas, fue ahí cuando la sonrisa americana desapareció y sin que el otro se lo esperase le atrajo con fuerza hacia él, acunándole en su pecho.

-I'm sorry…-Susurro Alfred acariciando sus cabellos.- Perdóname…otra vez…te hice llorar…Arthur.-Su voz se quebró.-Soy solo…una carga para ti…

-Alfred…

-Dependo demasiado de ti…y con eso te hago sufrir

-Don't say that…

-Todo porque soy débil…No puedo ni protegerme yo mismo…

-Alfred…

-¡¿Cómo voy a protegerte?!

-¡ALFRED!-Levanto finalmente la voz dejando a Alfred completamente callado, Arthur deshizo el abrazo para ver su rostro golpeado y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Tu eres fuerte…-Arthur se sonrojo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.-Bueno no es que diga que eres más fuerte que yo o algo así…o que crea que eres el idiota más fuerte que he conocido…m-mejor ignora lo que digo…

Alfred se quedó perplejo por varios segundos mientras se sonrojaba para luego echarse a reír.

-W-what…?!- El inglés estaba sonrojado mirando a otro lado

-Hacía tiempo que no me decías cosas lindas como esa…-Soltó sin dejar de reír, a lo que el inglés se quedó viéndole de brazos cruzados, sonrojado y molesto; pero a los segundos la risa del americano se le hizo contagiosa, además de que el rostro golpeado del americano se le hizo graciosa y rompió a reír también.

-¡Vieras tu cara ahora idiota…!

-¿Y tú? ¡La cara de borracho que debes de tener ahora…!

-I'm sorry…-Susurro de pronto el británico, ante lo cual el americano dejo de reír.-Antes…te dije algo horrible…

-… ¿me vas a decir que no me lo merecía?

-But…

-Yo te dije lo horrible primero así que me lo merecía…-A tientas, se acercó mejor a Arthur.-Can I kiss you?

-Idiot…-Sin decir nada más tomo del rostro del americano para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios heridos, fue corto pero dulce. Beso sus mejillas ahora para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado americano.

-Apestas a alcohol…

-Idiot, no necesito que lo digas!

-¿Estas bien?

-Un poco mareado…-Murmuro acomodándose mejor mientras sentía los brazos del otro rodeando su cuerpo.

-Vamos a casa…¿está bien?

-Yeah…

El americano sin moverse de su lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.-Thank you…América…

Arthur levanto la mirada sorprendido.- ¿Porque…?

-Él me dijo que estabas aquí…

-Really…?-Volteo su vista al árbol que agitaba sus ramas alegremente, Arthur no podía escucharle a menos de que tocara su tronco.-Thank you…

-Let's go…Arthur…?-Acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos, en busca de su rostro, su boca, nariz hasta llegar a sus ojos.

**Se quedó dormido**

**¿Estará cansado?**

-No…debe ser por todo lo que bebió…

**A duras penas coloque a Arthur sobre mi espalda y me interne en los arboles esta vez con más cuidado para no lastimar a Arthur, América me entrego una rama lo suficientemente larga para que me sirviese de guía y no me volviera a aporrear como me había pasado antes.**

**No quise llamar a Kiku, había hecho que nos esperara en el límite entre los árboles y el lago.**

**No quería que Kiku viera a América…ningún país debe enterarse de la existencia de los árboles que nos llevan a nacer…**

**Esa era la razón por la que fui solo a buscar a Arthur…**

**Era algo peligroso para el mundo entero…**

**De por sí, que yo y Arthur lo sepamos supone un peligro…**

**Nos llevó a mi casa en un taxi al parecer, una vez allí Toris feliz de que hubiésemos vuelto nos llevó a mi habitación en el segundo piso. Arthur que iba dormido sobre mi espalda fue colocado a un lado de mi cama. Yo me recosté a su lado intentando de imaginarme su bello rostro durmiente.**

-I love you…-Susurro de pronto el americano en medio de su oscuridad.-No eres un estorbo ni molestia para mi…menos quiero…que te vayas…-Acaricio a tientas su rostro y pronto mordió su propio labio.-Damn…I want to see you…

Se resaltó de pronto al sentir una mano sobre la suya, pero se relajó enseguida cuando ambas manos entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Arthur…

-I love you too…-Susurro el inglés sonriéndole, para luego acercarse a depositar un beso en su frente y abrazarle protectoramente. Alfred sonrió en sus brazos y se acurruco en él.

-Hey…quiero que me prometas algo…-Susurro cerrando sus ojos.- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar siquiera que lo que me pase a mi es tu culpa…-El inglés sorprendido se separó un poco del menor para verle, pero a los segundos Alfred rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos y volvió a acurrucarse en él.- Escuche todo lo que le dijiste a ese Wallace…

-P-pero ¿cómo…?

-Te pude ver…a través de Wallace…

-Y-yo…

-De hecho fui a buscarte al Bar…pero cuando llegue te habías ido…-Soltó un largo suspiro.-No vuelvas a irte así otra vez, que me vuelves loco…-Arthur se sintió mal ante sus palabras y con cuidado acaricio su rostro.

-I'm sorry…

-Y… ¿vas a prometerlo?-Pregunto de pronto- No vas a volver a pensar eso…¿verdad?

¿Cómo no iba a pensar eso? Si no fuera porque él le había presionado…

-No puedo prometerte eso…-En seguida Alfred deshizo el abrazo para sentarse luego sobre la cama quedando un tanto lejos del inglés.

-¡Pero, Arthur…! Tu no…

-Creeré eso…-Susurro tomando con ambas manos de su rostro.-hasta que sienta que de verdad puedo servirte de algo…-Lentamente sin soltarle se acercó a él, colocando su frente sobre la del menor.-Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…

-…

-Y para ayudarte a que lo seas debo entenderte…saber qué es lo que escuchas ahora…saber lo que ves ahora…

-P-pero si ya lo sabes…

-Sé que es diferente a lo de antes…si no, no habrías estado tantos días sin querer levantarte, la otra vez al menos hacías el esfuerzo de levantarte por ti mismo…

-Con tu ayuda…eso es lo que no quiero…

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a caminar!-Arthur le miro frustrado al ver que no quería entenderle.- Es que seas consciente de que puedes seguir adelante…-Alfred no dijo nada, simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados.-Probablemente…te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a hacer…pero no tengo opción…

-Arthur…wait…que vas a…

"_Curseddioddefeirthtrafferthu enaidhwngwael_

-¡No! ¡Arthur, détente!

_Sametristwch,poenei hun,gan ddinistrioei hun_

-No quiero que hagas esto.-Intento de forcejear, pero Arthur se mantenía firme recitando el hechizo con los ojos cerrados… él tampoco se atrevía a usar mucha fuerza por miedo a lastimarle.

_Gadewchiddoei ben ei hun_

-¡Arthur…!

_Byddeuhynny'ndioddefaintdiflannuiddyfnde roeddytywyllwchgyda'rstamphwnyn..."_

Una vez término de recitarlo deposito un beso en los labios de su pareja a pesar de sus forcejeos por intentar que lo soltara, pero poco a poco este fue disminuyendo y el cuerpo dormido del americano cayó en los brazos del británico que lo recostó y acomodo en su cama. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a escuchar las voces, se recostó a su lado y contemplo su rostro dormido, uno que no veía hacía mucho tiempo…

-Para que estés bien, debes recuperar fuerzas primero…por eso debes dormir…-Susurro el inglés depositando otro beso en sus labios, a la vez que se acurrucaba en él.-Alfred…I love….

**They're going to attack us again!**

**We're so vulnerable**

**We thought that we were this powerful and bigger…like…the heroes of the world**

**WE'RE NOTHING!**

**NOTHING!**

**We were so wrong…**

De inmediato llevo ambas manos a sus oídos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes.

**At anytime…**

**Somebody will attack us…**

**We're so defenseless**

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de las orbes verdes…mientras Alfred continuaba durmiendo a su lado. ¿Eso era todo lo que Alfred oía? Ya no eran personas sufriendo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos…si no que era gente que no confiaba en que Estados Unidos sería capaz de levantarse, que no era fuerte….que serían atacados de nuevo…

_Era por esto que Alfred…no quería levantarse..._

_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

…_idiota…_

_Fin Capitulo XII_

_**Notas Finales:**_

**Hello! Como siempre perdón la tardanza hehehe…como siempre la Universidad me tenia bastante colapsada, pero en fin…**

**¡Termine todos mis exámenes y soy libre!**

**So…Feliz navidad y que hayan tenido un bonito inicio de Año nuevo : 3**

**Bien hablando del fic...**

**Se que parece un poco en stand by…pero era necesario para que las cosas no fueran demasiado rápido, además de que Arthur debía entender que escuchaba Alfred realmente para saber como ayudarle…**

**Bueno es, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Se aceptan Reviews con opiniones!**

**Byebye! :B **


	13. Can I do something?

**Notas Autora:**

Narración en Tercera persona: Tipografía normal

_Narración y pensamientos de Arthur: Letra cursiva_

_**Narración y pensamientos de Alfred: Negrita y cursiva**_

**Pensamientos de gente de Estados Unidos: Solo negrita**

_Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré_

**Capítulo XIII**

"**Can I do something?"**

Las horas se iban haciendo cada vez más lentas, era como si estuviese detenido en el tiempo y este nunca pasara. Las voces y visiones de gente que no conocía…le iban a llevar a la locura.

Su llanto se había tranquilizado hacia un rato ya, pero el dolor de la gente no…

Lo único que le mantenía con los pies en la tierra era aquel hombre que dormía profundamente a su lado, el solo hecho de pensar que el hacer esto era por el bien de su amado Alfred le hacia mantener la cordura.

_Lo que si no me cabía en la cabeza era una cosa...¿Cómo Alfred había podido soportar tanto?_

_Pensar que yo solo llevo unas pocas horas escuchando y viendo a gente sufriendo, con miedo, odiando…Pero lo peor de todo…_

**I'm sure that they will attack us again**

**This country is not safe anymore**

**I don't want war**

**What if we are not strong enough to protect ourselves? **

**I want to leave….**

**I don't want to go**

**We are not strong…**

**I want to leave United States of America!**

_La gente dejo de confiar en su país…dejaron de creer en Estados Unidos…_

_Dejaron de creer en Alfred…al punto de querer irse del país…._

_¿Cómo Alfred podía soportar escuchar eso las veinticuatro horas del día?_

_Esta vez no quise dormir como había hecho en otras ocasiones, como Alfred tenía conocimiento del sueño que tendría, haría lo que fuera para romper el hechizo…si lo hiciera, esto no tendría sentido._

_Di una mirada a la ventana aún faltaba para que amaneciera, tenía sentimientos encontrados…quería que Alfred despertara para dejar de escuchar aquellas malditas voces, pero si Alfred despertaba…volvería a escucharlo él y probablemente iría a deprimirse otra vez._

-Alfred…-_Acaricie su rostro suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos .Vi el reloj…cinco de la mañana. Faltaba demasiado tiempo para que amaneciera…no, para que Alfred despertara._

_Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana, no me atrevía a dejar la habitación…tenía miedo que el solo hecho de separarme de Alfred me volvería loco…_

_Me senté en una sillita que había junto a la ventana y me dispuse a esperar el amanecer…_

…

_A pesar de que había visto el amanecer miles de veces en mi larga vida como país no podía dejar de encontrarlo un acontecimiento hermoso de cada día. _

Soltó un suspiro y llevo nuevamente sus manos a sus oídos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, intentaba de soportar el dolor con el que tenía que cargar Alfred todos los días, aún faltaba para que su pareja despertase…No quiso ir a la cama junto a su amado de nuevo, temía dormirse por lo que simplemente prefirió quedarse ahí bajo los rayos del sol, aunque a ratos le veía dormir. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo paso cuando escucho un quejido, se giró a ver a Alfred que se removía en su cama, parecía estar buscando algo con sus manos.-Arthur….

-¿Al…?-Le miro enternecido al darse cuenta que lo buscaba a él. Se levantó con la intención de recostarse a su lado, mas no había dado un paso y aquellos ciegos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Arthur…?- A los segundos de llamarle otra vez llevo ambas manos a sus oídos a la vez que ahogaba un grito. En ese mismo instante las voces que invadían los oídos del inglés, desaparecieron.- Arthur… ¿dónde estás?- Lentamente se levantó y estiro una mano con su rostro adolorido.

Por su parte Arthur se había quedado estático a la vez que sentía como las voces le abandonaban y su cuerpo se relajaba levemente…Solo una voz le pudo sacar de ese pequeño trance…

-¡Arthur! ¡Por favor dime donde estas!- Alfred asustado intentaba de buscarle en vano con su mano. El inglés con tristeza solo pudo imaginarse lo que le pasaba…Vivir en un mundo cubierto por una obscuridad absoluta y sin nadie que le hiciera saber y sentir que estaba en un lugar seguro…que no estaba solo….

-Alfred…-Se acercó finalmente tomando de su mano con cuidado para no asustarle más, Alfred al instante dejo de moverse, permaneció tenso hasta que sintió unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-Arthur… ¿eres tú?-En ese mismo instante fue rodeado por dos brazos e involuntariamente se entregó al calor de ellos.

-Sí, soy yo…estate tranquilo, Al…I'm here…-Susurro el inglés acurrucándole en su hombro.- I'm sorry… -Se sintió culpable por el mal despertar que había tenido el menor, no era solo el hecho de que volviera a oír las voces y tener esas horribles visiones, sino por no haber estado a su lado en el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron. Obviamente el americano ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero a pesar de no ver nada, el echarse a dormir significaba también de que perdía la noción de si estaba en el mundo real o no, y Arthur era el único capaz de hacérselo saber.

Alfred separo el abrazo con cuidado y a tientas busco el rostro del inglés con sus manos guiándose por sus brazos y cuello hasta que ambas sostuvieron de sus mejillas.

Acto seguido junto sus frentes haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara levemente y cerro sus ojos esperando el beso del menor, pero este nunca llego, sino que sintió la frente de su pareja alejarse.

No alcanzo a abrir sus ojos cuando un fuerte golpe le llego en la cabeza.- ¡Agh! ¡Alfred! ¡Que se supone que estas…!-Callo de pronto al sentir nuevamente los brazos del americano rodeándole con cuidado para luego acurrucarle en su pecho…

-Estúpido Arthur…-Susurro de pronto Alfred.- Te dije que no quería que hicieses eso de nuevo…

-Duele…

-Are you all right?-Pregunto abrazándole protectoramente.-Creía que te había pasado algo…y que por eso no estabas a mi lado…

-I'm sorry…quería entender…que era lo que te mantenía tan deprimido…ya veo que…

-Serás idiota….-Susurro el menor.- Todo eso lo vengo escuchando desde que terminamos en el hospital-El inglés se sorprendió ante la revelación mas se mantuvo callado en sus brazos.-…aunque esto es nuevo…-Le escucho susurrar para luego soltar una risa penosa.-Mi gente quiere irse…

-¿¡N-no lo sabias…?!- Al instante Arthur intento de separar el abrazo para verle a los ojos, pero los fuertes brazos del menor se lo impidieron.-Al…

-E-estoy bien con eso…de verdad…-_Sabía perfectamente que mentía. Ningún país podía estar bien con eso. El que sus habitantes quisieran dejarlos por miedo era algo normal, muchos al verse amenazados en sus países terminaban emigrando a otros…_

_Nunca llegaría a pasar que todos se fuesen…no todos tenían los medios para hacerlo._

_Sin embargo el hecho de que muchas personas deseen simplemente el irse provocaba un dolor intenso en el corazón de la nación…más que nada lo que quedaba era miedo…si, pues nosotros más que representar a un país como seres inmortales, nosotros representamos a la gente que lo habita, así que el que nuestra gente nos abandonase…significaba más perder una parte de nosotros mismos…_

-Es lógico que quieran…no fui capaz de protegerlos…ahora menos puedo hacerlo…No pueden esperar nada de alguien como yo…

-Alfred, idiota…-Se separó de él viéndole a sus ciegos ojos. Opacos lucían, pero a la vez un pequeño brillo se podía apreciar en ellos….Alfred se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.- Ellos no se irán…

-¿Pero qué pasaría si se van…?

-…

-Ni siquiera me siento capaz de protegerte a ti…

-Al…No necesito que me protejan…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé…! Pero siempre tengo miedo a perderte, no porque piense que seas débil es simplemente…-Pareció avergonzarse un poco, pues comenzó a titubear. Probablemente si estuviese viendo abría mirado hacia otro lado con un deje de falsa indiferencia y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- You know…I love you…-Susurro haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara.

-Idiota…-Susurro Arthur un tanto ruborizado tomo de su rostro con ambas manos depositando un beso suave sobre sus labios.- I love you too….-Alfred guiándose con la respiración tan cerca de su inglés se acercó con sumo cuidado atrapando sus labios en un beso profundo, Arthur correspondió con el mismo cuidado a la vez que el americano a tientas rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de su pareja y le acercaba más a él.

Arthur habiendo dejado de sostener con sus manos las mejillas de Alfred, rodeo con ambos brazos su cuello y recargo su cuerpo provocando que ambos cayesen recostados sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro sin dejar de besarse. Las manos de Alfred recorrían la espalda inglesa de vez en cuando llevaba una mano a sus nalgas apretándolas sobre el pantalón con suavidad, provocando suaves gemidos por parte del inglés.

Arthur por su parte comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente provocando un pequeño roce bajo sus pantalones. Ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos que eran ahogados en la boca del otro.

No fue hasta que a Alfred se le ocurrió colocar una mano bajo el pantalón del británico y así presionar mejor de sus nalgas, cuando Arthur rompió el beso.

-Espera…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que Toris…podría oírnos.- Le recordó al americano avergonzado.

-Pero solo tenemos que hacerlo sin hacer mucho ruido, ¿no?-Arthur le miro avergonzado.

-But…

-No pasara nada…además no creo que Toris sea tan despistado como para llegar y abrir la puerta como si nad…

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y esta al instante se abrió, ahí apareció Toris a punto de decir "¡Buenos días!" pero se quedó estático por varios segundos impactado, pues sobre la cama estaba Inglaterra bastante avergonzado sobre América, quien tenía una mano bajo los pantalones ingleses. Pasados unos segundos el lituano no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que susurrar un leve "lo siento" y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-¡Te lo dije, idiota!-Reclamo el inglés completamente sonrojado.

-Era Toris, ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que lo era!

-Bueno…se fue ¿no?

-Pues si… ¡Obvio!

-Entonces no hay problema…

-¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes…

-¿Cómo puedes querer seguir después de lo que acaba de pasar? Debería ir a disculparme con Toris…-Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-No…

-¿Como que no?

-but…

-Me haces pensar que solo quieres tener sexo…-Arthur ya comenzaba a irse molesto cuando sintió que tiraban de su ropa.

-It's not about sex…

-….

-I just want to be with you…-Susurro el Americano, a lo que Arthur sonrojado se quedó mirando sus ciegos ojos…asustados y con tristeza…parecían hablar por si solos, como si le rogaran que no se fuera- I need you…

-Idiota…-Susurro el inglés abrazándole.

-Quédate conmigo un poco más…-Susurro el menor en sus brazos-Please…

-It's ok…I'm here…-Susurro el inglés besándole nuevamente.

…..

-Al…-Arthur completamente desnudo, yacía acurrucado al cuerpo también desnudo del menor.- ¿Estas bien?- Lentamente acaricio su rostro con una mano. Alfred tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-mmm…-Alfred con suavidad le abrazo y le acuno en sus brazos.-No podría decir que bien…-Susurro al fin acariciando sus cabellos.-pero…estar contigo…no se…me hace sentir mejor…al menos haces que todo esto resulte más soportable.-Beso su frente con cariño- Te amo…

-Serás idiota…-Susurro depositando un beso sobre su cuello correspondiendo el abrazo.-También te amo…idiota… -Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados, cuando una idea paso por la cabeza del inglés.-Alfred…creo que sería buena idea que…volvieras a ver al psicólogo…

-…

-Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero puede ser no solo mejor para ti…si no para tu gente…

-¿Tu lo crees así?

-Si…Podría incluso eso orientarme a mí para ayudarte…

-Quizás tengas razón…cuando estuviste hospitalizado fue a verme…-Le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza al recordarlo.-Recuerda que no tenía como saber si efectivamente estabas allí o no…y creo que eso me ayudo a mantenerme cuerdo…

-Al….-Arthur se incorporó para mirarle, el americano tenía sus ciegos ojos abiertos "miraban" algún punto del techo. El miedo se reflejaba en ellos.

-De verdad…creo que si hubieses pasado un día más sin oír tu voz…- Fue callado por los dulces labios ingleses que de inmediato correspondió.

-Pero ya desperté…y estoy aquí a tu lado…por siempre contigo…

-I know…-Susurro besándole una vez más.-Te quiero por siempre a mi lado.-Sonrió.- Y no aceptare objeciones de tu parte, ¿entendido?-Arthur dejo escapar una suave risita de sus labios al oír aquella vieja frase que su americano llevaba tanto sin decir.

-Entendido, idiota…

"_Al…"_

"_Lo único que quiero es verte más seguido sonreír"_

"_No tienes que exigirte tampoco"_

"_Yo hare que lo hagas…"_

"_Porque ahora si tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer"_

….

Les costó un buen rato para que Toris volviese a hablarles, no porque estuviera molesto, sino que se encontraba demasiado avergonzado para siquiera mirarles a los ojos.

Finalmente al cabo de una hora, Arthur logro convencerlo de que no estaban molestos y que se asegurarían de que no volvería a pasar de nuevo.

Llegada la tarde volvieron a tener reuniones con Matt y algunos dirigente militares tanto americanos como ingleses en la casa de Alfred.

Esta vez la reunión no trato de la investigación, si no de encargarse de los últimos preparativos de Estados Unidos y del Reino Unido de atacar Afganistán con el fin de encontrar a Osama Bin Laden y otros dirigentes de Al Qaeda para llevarlos a juicio, y también derrocar al régimen Talibán que apoyaba y daba refugio y cobertura a los miembros de Al Qaeda.

La llevaban planificando desde el ataque de las cartas con Ántrax. La fecha destinada para el ataque era el 7 de Octubre del 2001. Obviamente Alfred por la condición de sus ojos no podría unirse al combate, tampoco lo haría Arthur para cuidar de él.

Canadá y Australia también prestarían sus fuerzas al igual que varios países como Francia, Italia o Alemania, entre varios más solo que se unirían más tarde para preparar todo.

-Apenas mis ojos se recuperen me uniré a ustedes en el frente de batalla.-Hablo firme el americano.

….

Luego de la reunión salieron al hospital como habían acordado esa mañana. Ambos llegaron a la consulta del psicólogo, este trabajaba para el gobierno por lo que conocía la verdadera identidad de Alfred como país, por lo que podía entender un poco lo que le pasaba.

Ambos esperaban sentados en la sala de espera de la consulta, Alfred lucia nervioso…no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que ir a un psicólogo pues sabía que para entrar tendría que separarse de Arthur y no saber dónde estaba…

No era que se hubiese hecho dependiente de él tampoco, simplemente cuando estaba con él sentía que podía caminar con más confianza en medio de esa oscuridad sin tener todo el tiempo esa sensación de que en cualquier momento caería a un hoyo negro…era más la idea de tener a alguien en quien confiar a su lado.

Ahora Alfred ni siquiera había tomado la mano de su Arthur, no porque no quisiera…si no porque conocía al inglés y probablemente se avergonzaría de ello pensando en que estaban en un lugar público.

-No quiero entrar…-Susurro de pronto el americano cuando sintió que tomaban de su mano.

-Estarás bien…-Susurro a su vez el inglés. Alfred entre sorprendido y avergonzado pudo imaginar el adorable rostro sonrojado de Arthur y soltando una risita recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Iggy…

-I-idiota…¡estamos en público!- Protesto el inglés sonrojado viendo a todos lados si alguien los estaba mirando, pero a Alfred parecía no importarle pues se acurrucaba más a él.- Serás estúpido…-Pudo escucharle Alfred para luego sentir que soltaban su mano para luego sentir un brazo sobre su hombro que lo atraía más a su novio.

-¿No era que estábamos en público?

-S-shut up, idiot…-Su voz avergonzada sonaba graciosa por lo que Alfred no podía evitar soltar una risita.- E-es solo que…no hay mucha gente….-Tartamudeo el inglés a lo cual Alfred se acomodó en el hombro del mayor para depositar un beso sobre su cuello arrancándole un escalofrió.-¡Te dije que no en público!- Esta vez sin quererlo levanto la voz a la vez que lo alejaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando se calló completamente sonrojado.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ingenuo el americano.

-No importa.-Murmuro avergonzado.

-¿Qué harás mientras me atienden?

-Iré al consulado del Reino Unido…tengo varios papeles que ver allá…

-Oh…

-Pero vendré por ti apenas termine la sesión…total no está muy lejos de aquí…

-Está bien…no llegues tarde entonces…

-No lo hare…

Una vez lo llamaron se separaron. Arthur prometió volver en una hora que sería cuando la sesión terminara. Alfred entro a la sala del doctor William, con el cual ya había tenido sesiones anteriores y se sentó en el sofá de la consulta frente a él.

-Así que al fin decidiste venir…- Saludo el doctor.-Creí que no te volvería a ver por estos lados.

-Desde que Arthur despertó pasaron muchas cosas…

-¿No era que lo ibas a mandar de vuelta a Londres…?- Alfred le había confiado aquel plan suyo al doctor pues había querido saber su opinión, por supuesto esta fue negativa.

-Se negó a irse…me dijo que también me amaba…y no me dejo apartarlo de mi…-Susurro Alfred recordando.- Ahora somos pareja…

-Pues felicidades.- Sonrió William.-Yo ya te lo dije una vez…pero ese chico, Inglaterra es un pilar importante para ti…y será bueno para que te levantes…

-No he terminado de contarlo todo…

-…

-Pues…nosotros esa noche…-Se sonrojo levemente con la mirada en el suelo.- La pasamos juntos…y de repente Arthur me dijo algo que me sorprendió…"Que no estaba siendo yo mismo…" y comencé a analizarme en cómo me había comportado durante los últimos días… y era cierto…ese no era yo…entonces empecé a sentir que podía hacer todo…me sentí fuerte y entonces…-Un nudo en la garganta le interrumpió.

"_Aún puedo verlos…"_

"_Aún puedo recordar como lucían tus ojos esa noche"_

-Lo vi…pude verlo… y no fue un segundo… ¡yo sé que lo vi…!

-Pero…tú sigues…

-Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido todo se volvió negro…y empecé a escuchar las voces otra vez…No sé qué está pasando…

-…

-Y ahora está cada vez peor…la gente quiere irse…

-Si…

-No me extrañaría que usted también…

-…

-¿Me equivoco?

-Es solo una idea…no tengo los medios para eso…

- … ¿Y si los tuviera…?

-Alfred…es solo…

-Miedo, lo se….-Susurro Alfred con la mirada cabizbaja, sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza y miedo.- Me es difícil admitirlo, pero…eso siento…miedo…tengo miedo a que no pueda recuperarme como país…miedo a no ser capaz de proteger a mi gente, de no ser capaz de proteger a Arthur, de no volver a ser capaz de ver sus ojos…

-Esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces…debes confiar en ti…

-¿Cómo quiere que lo haga?- Pregunto de golpe.- ¡Escucho a millones de personas las veinticuatro horas del día…gente sufriendo, gente que dejo de confiar en mí…que quiere irse, gente que no cree que saldremos adelante, gente con miedo a ser atacados de nuevo...!

El doctor permaneció en silencio, eso él ya lo sabía…pero como ser humano común y corriente le era muy difícil llegar a comprender si quiera una parte lo que le pasaba a pesar de la profesión que tenía.

-Dígame…

-Alfred…

**¿Cómo cree que podremos salir adelante?**

**¡Es imposible!**

**¡Tienes que estar loco!**

**Ni en otra vida ganaríamos una guerra contra ellos**

**¡No intentes meterle cosas a la cabeza!**

De forma automática llevo ambas manos a sus oídos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡Alfred! ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el psicólogo preocupado sin saber qué hacer. Se acercó a él colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

**¡Por eso nos iremos!**

**¡No queremos que recluten a nuestros hijos para una guerra que perderemos!**

**¡Déjate de estupideces!**

**¿Qué Estados Unidos es fuerte?**

**Vete ya de una vez**

**¡Si fuera fuerte nunca nos habrían atacado!**

-¡Alfred! ¡Respóndame!

-Es…diferente…

-¿Estas bien?

-Es como si…estuviesen discutiendo…con alguien…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las voces…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Pero…a quien hablan?

…..

Cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos habían pasado desde que la sesión había terminado y Arthur aún no hacia aparición en la consulta. El americano yacía sentado en un sofá con ambas manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas, no había cambiado ni un poco su posición y las voces seguían discutiendo.

Se estaba preocupando. Arthur solía ser muy puntual cuando se comprometía a llegar a una hora.

"Quizás el trabajo del consulado le tomo más tiempo de lo que pensó", pensaba por un lado el americano… ¿pero qué tal si le había pasado algo?

No podía hacer otra cosa que imaginarse el peor escenario.

Por otra parte…estar en medio de la oscuridad solo por tanto tiempo…hacia que el miedo le fuese invadiendo poco a poco…No podía llamar a Arthur a su teléfono tampoco, pues no podía manipular la agenda de su teléfono al carecer su vista, tampoco podía pedir a alguien que manipulase su teléfono, pues en toda la agenda aparecían nombres de países, cosa que no podía ver cualquier persona. Extraño era que Arthur no hubiese llamado siquiera.

Se escuchó la puerta de la consulta abrirse, y en ese momento las voces detuvieron su discusión, Alfred hizo el gesto de levantar la vista en dirección al sonido de la puerta que se abría, pero simplemente levanto un poco la cabeza "mirando" al infinito.

-… ¿Arthur?-Le llamo casi en un susurro no estando muy seguro si se trataba de su pareja o no pues en todo ese rato había entrado mucha gente y todos les respondían negativamente, pero a los pocos segundos sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya.

-Si…soy yo…-Susurro Arthur hincado justo a su altura.-Lo siento…llegue tarde…-Se disculpó el británico, su voz sonaba extraña…como desganada; no era como si Arthur fuese el alma de la fiesta tampoco, pero no sonaba como la voz de su Iggy.

-¿Estas bien…?

-Sí, lo siento de verdad…p-pensé que solo eran unos pocos papeles.-Rio un tanto nervioso.-Pero me tomo mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé…supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine…-Dijo ayudándole a levantarse.-Vamos a casa…

-Si…casi un mes…-Sintió como el inglés tomaba de su brazo y le guiaba fuera de la consulta…aún sentía que Arthur estaba raro, intentaba de explicarse el porqué, pero nada se le podía venir a la mente.- ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien…?

El británico se detuvo de pronto en medio del pasillo ante la insistencia americana y miro a sus ojos vacíos con los suyos llenos de tristeza y frustración.- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en preguntar eso?

-Pues…no puedo verlo, pero puedo escuchar tu voz…está muy rara…

-Al…

-Incluso tu agarre…es más fuerte que el de costumbre…

-N-no seas idiota…-Susurro apenas.- Estoy cansado eso es todo.

-¿De verdad…?

-Si…de verdad te digo…

-…Arthur…-Pronto sintió que volvían a jalar con algo de fuerza su brazo viéndose obligado a retomar la caminata hasta salir del hospital. Lo supo al sentir el viento chocar con su rostro y los débiles rayos de sol de otoño. Se detuvieron…de seguro el inglés esperaba a que pasase un taxi.

Fue ese el momento en que el americano aprovecho de soltar el brazo del mayor para luego tomar su mano con fuerza.

Pudo imaginarse a Arthur volteando a verle sorprendido de aquella acción tan repentina.

-¿Al…?-Escucho la voz de Arthur preocupada.

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde…-Susurro de pronto tomando con algo más de fuerza su mano.- Me pase muchas películas…sabes que cuando estoy solo por mucho tiempo yo…tu siempre eres muy puntual…creí que te había pasado algo…quizás no te hiciste daño pero sé que algo…

-Oh, espera aquí viene un taxi- Levanto la voz el inglés haciendo que el menor callase, a los segundos se vio obligado a subir a dicho vehículo, no sin antes ser ayudado por Arthur.

Durante el trayecto cada uno fue sentado a un extremo del taxi, el inglés miraba por la ventana, mientras Alfred simplemente apoyaba su cabeza en la suya.

_**¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que te ocurre?**_

_**¿Acaso no confías en mí?**_

_**Sé que por no ver…**_

_**Puedo no ser útil a la hora de solucionar tus problemas**_

_**Pero…puedo escucharte**_

_**Acompañarte**_

_**E intentar que tu sonrisa vuelva…a pesar de que yo no puedo verla…**_

Como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos sintió que volvían a tomar de su mano y esos suaves dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Alfred se sobresaltó un poco en un principio al no esperarse aquella acción del inglés, pero enseguida entrelazo también sus dedos con fuerza.

-De verdad estoy bien…-Susurro Arthur. Aún el americano podía distinguir aquel tono triste en su voz.- Gracias por preocuparte, pero de verdad estoy bien…

Alfred permaneció por varios segundos en silencio preguntándose si quizás el inglés había leído su mente o algo por el estilo, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta que solo estaba siguiendo la conversación que habían tenido antes de subir al taxi. Eso no quería decir que le creyera.

-Bueno…es mi deber al ser tu pareja, ¿no?- Susurro a su vez el ojiazul regalándole una sonrisa dulce a ver si de ese modo lograba levantarle el ánimo al británico. No tuvo ninguna respuesta que se lo confirmara.

…

Llegaron a la casa americana finalmente y salió como siempre muy sonriente el lituano Toris a saludarlos.

-Bienvenidos!- Saludo alegre para luego quedarse unos segundos con la vista fija el rostro ingles.- Señor Inglaterra…que…

-Hola, Toris ¿no me podrías preparar una taza de té…? Estoy algo cansado…-Dijo a la vez que soltaba la mano de Alfred y se quitaba su chaqueta para luego colgarla en el perchero de la entrada.- ¿Puedes llevar a Alfred al Living también? Necesito pasar al baño.-Dijo casi corriendo hacia las escaleras. Pudo oír los pasos subiendo la escalera y pronto un portazo, de seguro era el baño.

-¿S-señor América…?- Se escuchó la nerviosa voz del lituano.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No tengo idea…

-¿Eh? C-creí que quizás habían peleado

-No…

-Digo…porque parecía que iba a llorar…

-¿Qué?! –Alfred se exalto en seguida. Saber que su Arthur tenía alguna razón para llorar le hacia enfurecer de sobremanera…Odiaba siquiera escucharle sollozar, pero lo que más odiaba era que el inglés se lo ocultara.

-H-hey! C-calma por favor…dije que "parecía"…

-Hace un buen rato que lo encuentro raro…-Dijo un tanto cortante Alfred.- Fue a buscarme tarde y su tono de voz ha estado raro….como triste…y no quiere decirme que le ocurre.

- Quizás…está esperando el momento para decírselo. Puede que no quisiera hablar delante de gente…

-Si…tienes razón…-Dijo un poco más tranquilo el americano, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse. Toris lo llevo al Living y le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá.

Luego de ofrecerle una taza de café, se retiró y al poco rato volvió dejando el café y té sobre la mesa de centro y se fue dejando a Alfred completamente solo.

-Alfred, perdón por la demora.- Se escuchó de pronto la triste voz inglesa, pero se notaba que intentaba sonar un poco más animada.-Entre correr al consulado y trabajar lo más rápido que podía y volver a buscarte, no me dio tiempo para ir al baño.-Se excusó sentándose a su lado a la vez que tomaba su mano haciéndole sentir que estaba allí con él.

Alfred mordió su labio por un segundo frustrado, obviamente Arthur no quería contarle que le había pasado y eso le enojaba, el británico lo sabía.

-Dime…que tal tu sesión con el psicólogo?- Le escucho preguntar a la vez que entrelazaban sus dedos y pronto sentía una cabecita apoyándose en su hombro. Soltó la mano del inglés, y con cuidado le tomo del hombro acercándole más hacia él…

-Fue…extraño…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

El menor permaneció en silencio por unos segundos dudando si contarle o no a su pareja lo ocurrido en la consulta. En parte era porque no quería preocuparle más y por otra en cierta forma quería tener su pequeña "venganza" ya que el mayor no le quería contar que le ocurría, pero el pensar que eso le haría más daño a su pareja…

-¿Alfred?

El inglés se alejó levemente de su pareja para mirar sus ciegos ojos y con delicadeza acaricio su rostro, provocando que el menor cerrase sus ojos disfrutando de dicha caricia se acomodó en ella depositando un beso.

-Las voces…-Susurro.- Seguían diciendo las mismas cosas…pero en mitad de la sesión…Pude oírlas…discutiendo…si, discutían con alguien…

-Al…

-No sé quién sería…pero lo insultaban incluso, diciendo que no querían ir a la guerra, que estaba loco…que se iban a ir del país… cada vez parecen más y más desesperanza… Arthur?!-Sintió como volvían a acurrucarse, esta vez en su pecho mientras le abrazaban con fuerza.-¿¡Arthur?!-Comenzó a desesperarse al no recibir respuesta.-Hey…¿estás bien…?

-Soy inútil…-Pudo escuchar un suave sollozo en su pecho que le partió el corazón.- Quisiera ayudarte a que mejores y salgas adelante…pero no puedo hacer nada y solo ver como tu estado empeora más y más…-Arthur no dijo nada más, pero abrazo con más fuerza al menor aun intentando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Iggy…-Susurro conmovido para luego abrazarle con fuerza, podía sentir los cabellos desordenados del inglés chocando contra su barbilla, pero no le importaba…era su forma de saber que estaba realmente junto a Arthur, los beso.-Tú estás conmigo, Arthur…Es todo lo que necesito…

_Perdóname, Al…_

_Por favor perdóname…_

_Tu no lo entiendes, pero…_

_Creí que si hacia esto te ayudaría…_

_Pero solo puedo ver como lo empeore…_

_I'm sorry…_

_De verdad lo intente…_

-Idiota…-Le escucho sollozar el americano, cosa que hizo reír a Alfred levemente.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De que puedas llamarme "idiota", aun estando así…

-Porque no puedo ayudarte estando simplemente a tu lado…No hay nada que pueda hacer…

"_O al menos creí que podría hacer algo"_

"_Pero de nada y peor sirvió"_

-Curioso…algo parecido le dije al psicólogo hoy…-Intento de hacer que lo soltara para que Arthur le viese a los ojos, pero el británico se abrazaba a él con fuerza.-Hey…sabes que no puedo ver tu rostro ahora, así que no debiera darte vergüenza.-Conocía perfectamente ese actuar de su inglés, siempre orgulloso en mostrar sus emociones al resto sobretodo siendo lo sensible que era.

-Idiota…no es eso…

-…

-Simplemente quiero abrazarte, idiota…-Esa simple oración le llego de golpe no pensaba que el orgulloso de Arthur diría algo como eso, volvió a besar sus cabellos y acomodo mejor a su pareja en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes…? El psicólogo me empezó a decir las mismas cosas que me dices tú…"que confié en mí mismo" yo le dije que no tenía como, pues siempre escucho estas voces atormentándome…pero…

Me dijo que tenía que intentarlo…si me esforzara podría ayudarme que fuese un poquito cada vez que lo intentase y bueno… no tendría un resultado inmediato…

-¿Al…?-El inglés escucho la voz americana quebrarse levemente y los brazos americanos rodeándoles con más fuerza.

-…no como cuando pude verte…-Dejo de abrazar a Arthur con un brazo para restregar sus ojos con la manga de su camisa y luego volvió a colocarla sobre la cabeza inglesa.- De seguro será un resultado que se verá después de mucho esfuerzo, aunque al principio no lo notemos…solo hay que esforzarse…

Arthur sorprendido de sus palabras y de que la voz americana sonara más optimista dejo de abrazarlo para mirarle con sus ojos llorosos, encontrándose con los ojos vacíos americanos y su sonrisa.

-No lo crees así…?-Pregunto sin dejar de sonreírle a la vez que levantaba una mano intentando de alcanzar a Arthur, este la tomo y la coloco sobre su rostro sintiendo como acariciaban su mejilla, para luego acariciar sus labios con su pulgar, entonces la sonrisa americana se ensancho más.-Estas sonriendo…

-Si…-Susurro sin dejar de sonreír, mientras disfrutaba de aquella mano y besaba sus labios.-Thank you…

-I love you…

-love you too…

"_Perdóname Alfred…"_

"_Esta vez lo conseguiré"_

"_No importa cuántas veces deba intentarlo"_

"_Pero lo conseguiré"_

"_Solo espera un poco más Alfred…"_

…

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, más bien Arthur fue el único que se durmió pues estaba completamente cansado pues no había dormido nada la noche anterior…acurrucado se quedó en los brazos del menor al cual se le hacía imposible concebir el sueño por culpa de las voces, pero en cierta forma sentía que lo cuidaba en su dormir.

Por su parte Alfred continuaba preocupado por su inglés, de alguna forma el estar ciego le había traído cosas buenas, al estar tan atento a todo lo que oía le resultaba fácil leer la atmosfera de algún modo…

Sabía que la razón por la que Arthur había llegado tarde y triste a la consulta no era porque simplemente de un minuto a otro se sentía inútil… (No era que pensara que Arthur le mentía del sentirse así…)¿Algo más habría pasado? ¿Sería que alguien le había dicho algo? De solo pensarlo la idea de "asesinar" al bastardo que había hecho llorar a Arthur se le vino a la cabeza. Con cuidado acaricio sus cabellos.

Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabía bien que el presionarlo no ayudaría mucho…probablemente volvería a llorar , lo que menos quería…

Arthur no se lo ocultaría para siempre…¿Verdad? Debía confiar en eso…

…

Llego la mañana…lo sabía pues los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro. Como siempre no había podido concebir el sueño, pero a diferencias de los días anteriores no se había sentido atormentado por las voces, puede que haya sido por seguir el consejo del psicólogo…

Soltó un suspiro mientras alejaba levemente a su Arthur para acariciar su rostro con cuidado, no tenía idea alguna de que hora seria…Mordió su labio inferior un tanto frustrado al recordar como lucia el rostro dormido de su ingles…quería verlo, pero debía tener paciencia, agradecer que había podido verle por unos momentos y poder vivir con ese hermoso recuerdo.

Recordó cuando le conto por qué había decidido nacer…Arthur se había emocionado por eso…

_**Aunque…no dijo nada sobre mi independencia…**_

_**Siempre me he preguntado…**_

_**¿Aún lo tendrá presente cuando está conmigo?**_

_**¿Aún le duele?**_

_**¿Me habrá perdonado?**_

-Hm…-Pudo escuchar un quejido por parte del inglés haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara.-¿Alfred…?-El inglés se quedó mirándole.-Ah! ¡Me dormí! Lo siento…-Se disculpó de pronto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Pregunto extrañado el menor.

-Quería quedarme despierto contigo…así no te sentirías solo…

-¿Cómo pensabas hacer eso?- Le regaño el americano enternecido por la intención de su pareja.- ¡Estuviste la noche anterior sin dormir ya!

-Pero…-Los brazos de Alfred volvieron a rodearle.

-De todas formas…no me sentí solo…gracias-Sonrió besando su cabeza.- Buenos días…

-Buenos días-Sonrió el inglés, cuando de pronto el sonido de un despertador les interrumpió y Arthur se levantó de golpe de la cama y lo apago.

-¿Arthur?-Alfred se sentó en la cama sin entender nada. Esos días que habían pasado juntos nunca había sonado el despertador, no había sido necesario programarlo tampoco, pues con la incapacidad de dormir de Alfred y con el reloj biológico de Arthur les resultaba difícil levantarse tarde.

-Lo siento…¿no te dije…?-Pregunto el inglés estirándose.- Tengo que ir al consulado de nuevo…debo arreglar los últimos preparativos para cuando iniciemos el ataque…

-Ah… ¿Puedo…ir contigo?-No le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, simplemente quería estar con él…Arthur se quedó parado sin decir nada mirando la puerta.

-No creo…que sea buena idea.-Respondió volteando a verle encontrándose con sus ciegos ojos que lucían dolidos.-No podre estar contigo todo el tiempo, menos cuidarte…estaré preocupado por ti todo el tiempo y me demorare más en mi trabajo….

-No necesito que me digas con palabras suaves que seré un estorbo.

-No, Al…dammit no lo malinterpretes. Lentamente volvió a sentarse en la cama y acaricio su rostro.- Estoy haciendo esto por ti…para que mi nación luche junto a la tuya y para cuando llegue el momento en que te recuperes poder pelear a tu lado…

-…

-Le diré a Toris que te lleve a la consulta si no llego a tiempo…

-…Esta bien…has tu mejor esfuerzo…-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Hey…tú también debes esforzarte…¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste ayer?-Le sonrió a la vez que revolvía sus cabellos y depositaba un beso en su frente.

Se quedó pensativo por varios segundos y luego sonrió sin levantar la mirada.-Si…quizás tengas razón.-Sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban y lo acunaban en el pecho del inglés.

-¿Iggy…?

-Prometo esforzarme…-Susurro el inglés a lo cual Alfred se dejó abrazar y se acomodó en sus brazos.

_Esta vez…te prometo que no fallare_

_Esta vez no voy a rendirme_

_Solo espérame un poco más Alfred…_

_Solo un poco más_

…

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Arthur se había ido al consulado. Alfred ya vestido y desayunado yacía recostado sobre el sofá con cara de aburrido…Tenia la televisión encendida, obviamente no la miraba, pero le había pedido a Toris que le colocara algún canal de música…así no tendría que preocuparse de que en algún momento saliese alguna noticia desagradable con respecto a los atentados…lo mejor para él era evitar escuchar algo sobre ello si quería mantenerse lo más optimista posible.

Ya de por si en su cabeza debía de luchar con las voces que trataban de tirarle cada vez más hacia abajo respondiéndoles, a pesar de que ellos no pudiesen escucharles…

**¿De dónde sacas eso?**

**¡Ya te dijimos ayer!**

**¡Sabes tan bien como nosotros que estamos acabados!**

**¡¿Tanto te gusta la guerra?!**

-Otra vez…-Susurro llevando ambas manos a sus oídos, nuevamente aquellas voces empezaban a tener una discusión…¿Pero con quién? Quería entenderlo, extrañamente no podía escuchar la voz de la persona con la que discutían. Los pensamientos negativos de los americanos resultaban demasiado fuertes como para permitirle escuchar algo más.

**¡Es cosa de tiempo para que vuelvan a atacarnos de nuevo!**

_**No nos atacaran**_

**¡Dijiste que también estuviste ahí!**

**¡Deberías entendernos!**

**¡No hay motivo porque quiera que mi país se vaya a la guerra!**

_**Haremos justicia**_

**¡Si vamos, perderemos!**

_**Ganaremos**_

**Y lo peor…**

**¡Se vengaran!**

_**Si intentan vengarse esta vez sabremos responder**_

-Esa persona…¿estuvo en el atentado…?

-Señor Alfred….Señor Alfred…!-De pronto pudo oír la voz de Toris, por lo que se resaltó un poco.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No…

-Estas sudando….¿Seguro que está bien?

-S-si…I mean…-Decidió contarle al lituano lo que había estado escuchando desde el día anterior, esas discusiones que aparecían de pronto como si criticasen a alguien…que había aparecido de repente en la consulta del día anterior y de un momento a otro, justo cuando Arthur llego buscarle habían desaparecido…

Ahora habían aparecido de nuevo…pero no se habían detenido…

Toris al escucharle se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y luego se sentó a su lado.-¿No será algo bueno…?

-¿Cómo…?-Alfred tenía su mirada ciega confundida, era mucha información que le estaba llegando en ese momento a la vez que en su cabeza intentaba contestarles de vuelta.

-El hecho de que estén teniendo una discusión…aunque sean contra una sola persona, significa que alguien les ha abierto la posibilidad de que hay esperanza para ustedes…

-¿Esperanza?-El americano se cruzó de brazos pensativo intentando de ignorar en vano las voces.-Pero lo único que escucho son pensamientos negativos…insultos…No escucho a la persona que les podría estar intentando de dar esta…"Esperanza"

-Mmm…-Toris llevo una mano a su barbilla pensativo.-Puede que aún no puedas escucharlo…podrías quizás tomarlo como si fuese la batalla de una sola persona contra un ejército muy bien armado y por ahora están bloqueando el ataque…

-…

-Quizás llegue el momento en que su defensa flaquee y podrás escucharle…

-Si…quizás…-Susurro aún pensativo.-¿Crees que Arthur pueda venir a buscarme?

-…No, no lo creo, parecía tener bastante trabajo.

-Ah…

-No te preocupes por él, señor Alfred…ya verás que vuelve a casa después de la consulta.

-Si…-Alfred se quedó pensativo, prestando total atención a las voces a la vez que les "respondía" intentaba de escuchar la voz provocativa de esa discusión…puede que Toris tuviese razón, pero sentía curiosidad de saber quién podría ser esta persona, que era lo que había vivido en el atentado, que era lo que le había llevado a hablarle a la gente y a aceptar todo tipo de insultos…

…

Finalmente Arthur no llego a la hora y Toris fue quien tuvo que llevarle en taxi. Por ese lado el americano estaba preocupado ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan ocupado a Arthur?

Las voces continuaban en constante discusión y Alfred en su mente les daba pelea…

Le comento al psicólogo el método que estaba usando para intentar de mantenerse más optimista, y este le felicito.

-He pensado en lo que ocurre con las voces, Alfred…-Dijo el doctor.-Puede que la gente este empezando a plantear su futuro de mejor manera y estén peleando consigo mismos para no seguir viendo un futuro negro…

-Si…pero…hay alguien que está diciéndoles algo…por eso discuten…-Susurro Alfred.- Lo extraño es que no puedo escuchar a esa persona…solo a los demás…

-Quizás aún lo negativo de los americanos está demasiado fuerte como para que lo escuches…

-Maybe you're right….-Era casi la misma opinión que había tenido Toris así que debía de estar bien…

La consulta termino, volvieron a la casa americana y las voces continuaban discutiendo. No eran en todo momento las mismas cada cierto tiempo cambiaban, la persona que intentaba de convencer con sus ideales cada vez se llevaba más y más insultos.

Arthur no había vuelto a casa tampoco, eso para él era preocupante, sobretodo porque no habían tenido noticia alguna de él.

Sin esperárselo las voces se calmaron de pronto, habían dejado de discutir a pesar de que seguían teniendo aquellos pensamientos negativos, pero al menos no insultaban a nadie…

_**¿Acaso aquella persona se habría rendido?**_

_**¿O simplemente volvió a su casa?**_

Cuando esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose, de inmediato se levantó.-¿Arthur?-No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pues él estaba en la sala de estar que estaba lejos de la entrada. Escucho los pasos acercándose a la habitación y la voz de Toris saludando al recién llegado quien respondió a su vez el saludo. Pronto los pasos estuvieron más cerca hasta que el sonido de la puerta que hacia al abrirse anuncio la llegada de su pareja.

-Hola, Alfred…-De nuevo…su voz sonaba cansada y triste. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban seguido de una mano que acariciaba su rostro y luego unos suaves labios besaban las suyos.

-Arthur…-Con cuidado le abrazo preocupado.- ¿Dónde estabas?

El mayor se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras correspondía al abrazo y se acurrucaba en sus brazos.- En el consulado…te dije que iba a estar allí, ¿no?

-Pero…¿hasta tan tarde…?

-…Si…lo siento…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…solo estoy cansado…-Se separó del menor y se sentó en el sofá junto a él y volvió a acurrucarse en su hombro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

-Es que suenas triste…

-No es cierto.-Susurro el inglés. Sintió que se agarraba de la manga de su camisa y apoyaba su rostro en ella, pronto un suave sollozo pudo escuchar.

-Arthur…-A tientas y con mucho cuidado acomodo aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué no me dices que te ocurre…?

-P-please…d-don't…-Aquellos frágiles sollozos apenas le dejaban hablar.-Estoy bien…s-solo dame un minuto…-Logro decir en medio de otro sollozo sin soltar a Alfred.

-I'm worried, you know…

Pronto los sollozos se calmaron y el americano sintió como el británico de un momento a otro dejaba caer más su peso sobre él.

-¿Arthur?-Con cuidado tomo de su hombro cuando escucho un suave ronquido. El inglés estaba exhausto…pensó en dejarle dormir, pero conociéndole por pasarse trabajando todo el día no habría comido nada.-Hey…Arthur wake up…-Le llamo dulcemente al oído y este solamente se removió en sus brazos.-Iggy…despierta debes comer algo…

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.- Ha de estar cansado…-Se pudo hacer reconocer la voz del lituano.

-Si…pero creo que debería comer algo…con lo cabezota que es…

-Sí, es cierto…-Soltó un suspiro.-Deja que prepare algo para la cena, mientras déjale dormir un rato…

-Ok, eso hare-Susurro acurrucando mejor al inglés en sus brazos.-Me podrías traer una manta para él?

-Claro, espera un momento.-Al rato volvió con la manta y con ella cubrió al inglés además de ayudarle a quedar recostado sobre las piernas del americano, luego de eso anuncio nuevamente que iría a preparar la cena.

Una vez se cercioro de oír al lituano trabajando en la cocina, llevo lenta y cuidadosamente sus manos al rostro dormido del inglés y lo acaricio aprovechando de secar sus lágrimas.

Mordió su labio frustrado al sentir aquel líquido. Intento no pensar en ellas y se acomodó mejor en el sillón cerrando sus ojos.

Quería que Arthur le contase que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que estaba pensando y el saber que no quería contarle le frustraba aún más.

**Aún no puedo creer los disparates que nos dice ese tipo…**

_**¿Eh?**_

**Algún día…quizás pronto podrían atacarnos otra vez…**

_**No lo harán**_

**Y no tendremos salvación…**

**¿Verdad?**

_**Si la tendremos…**_

**I'm tired of this…**

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse relajado, como si el cansancio cayese de golpe sobre su cuerpo…con una mano acariciaba el rostro del inglés, la dejo caer, al igual que su cabeza quedo colgando "mirando" a Arthur.

…..

_Mis ojos se abrieron con pesar…¿En qué minuto me quede dormido? Debía de estar muy cansado._

_Vi el rostro de Alfred, tenía sus ciegos ojos cerrados detrás de sus lentes. _

_Note que una de sus manos estaba junto a mi rostro como si momentos antes hubiese estado acariciándome…pero ahora estaba quieta…como si…_

-¿Alfred?- _Me quede observando su rostro sin recibir respuesta y entonces note algo…_

_Su rostro estaba tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo.-_¿¡Alfred?!- _Estire mi mano hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas y las acaricie…le vi hacer un gesto involuntario con sus labios seguidos de un pequeño ruido, entonces sonreí aliviado…-_Esta dormido.-_ Murmure sin dejar de sonreír emocionado._-Algo de mi esfuerzo ha servido de algo...

_Escuche la voz de Alfred emitiendo un quejido y de inmediato solté sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente._

-¿Arthur?- Llamo el menor un poco aturdido.- ¿Despertaste…?

-Si…-Susurro el inglés volviendo a acariciar su rostro.-También te quedaste dormido…

-W-what?!- Alfred pareció despertarse por completo de la sorpresa.- Eso no…-Arthur enternecido por sus expresiones confusas se sentó junto al americano con cuidado de no golpearle con la cabeza.

-Cuando desperté estabas profundamente dormido…

-Pero se supone que yo no…

-Has vuelto a escuchar las voces discutiendo?- Le interrumpió el inglés.

-…Bueno…si…comencé a escucharlas poco después de que te fueras….y no pararon hasta poco antes de que llegaras…y después…ahora que recuerdo las escuchaba pero…estaban cansadas…

-Quizás…eso influye…-Pudo escuchar Alfred susurrar al inglés, al menos ahora sonaba feliz.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-Le pregunto el americano sonriendo.- Sabes que aún no puedo ver…

-Pero significa que estas recuperándote.-Dijo depositando un beso sobre su mejilla para luego acurrucar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Iggy…

-Oh! Veo que despertaron!- Esa era la voz de Toris sin duda.

-Despertaron?- Parecía que Alfred aún no se lo creía.

-Te dije que te dormiste, idiota…

-Ya está lista la cena…

…

Durmieron profundamente ambos esa noche con una sonrisa en el rostro cada uno rodeando con sus brazos al otro.

En la mañana el despertador volvió a sonar. Arthur lo apago rápidamente para evitar que el menor despertase y se levantó con cuidado. Se quedó viéndole dormir por unos minutos…parecía un ángel…como el que se había presentado ante él cuando más solo estuvo en la época de la colonia...

Acaricio su rostro levemente y lo beso antes de irse…

Alfred esa mañana despertó completamente solo, extrañamente no se asustó como en ocasiones anteriores, pero sí que se preocupó…Sabia que el inglés había ido a trabajar otra vez, le había dicho durante la cena…pero algo le molestaba…Que Arthur no le contara nada del trabajo, por qué lloraba cuando volvía…

_**A veces me haces pensar que nunca has confiado lo suficiente en mí…**_

_**¿Sera la herida que te hice al independizarme?**_

_**¿Cómo saber si me perdonaste?**_

…

La situación se repitió los días siguientes. Cuando Alfred despertaba o se encontraba con Arthur que acababa de levantarse o simplemente estaba completamente solo...

El inglés trabajaba el día entero y sin descanso, no llegaba nunca a buscar a Alfred para llevarlo al psicólogo…y las voces comenzaban a discutir en su cabeza poco después de que Arthur se fuera y se tranquilizaban poco antes de que volviese a casa.

Eso sí, algo en las voces había cambiado, ya no sonaban tan convencidas de lo que decían poco a poco parecía que iban ceder ante los ideales que intentaba de inculcarles este desconocido.

De cualquier manera el inglés llegaba tarde, completamente agotado y su voz sonaba triste.; algunas veces se quebraba y lloraba en sus brazos, sin embargo nunca dijo que era lo que le pasaba.

Arthur simplemente no hablaría…

Pasaron los días, llego el 7 de Octubre y el ataque aéreo a Afganistán comenzó.

Alfred lo presencio junto a Arthur, ese día viajaron a Washington DC para presenciar el ataque por radio en la Casablanca. Ese día también las voces discutían…pero consigo mismas. Al parecer la persona que iba a hablarles ese día se había quedado en casa…

El ataque había sido un éxito…monstruoso…pero al fin y al cabo había sido un éxito.

Se bombardeó la capital: Kabul, el aeropuerto en Kandahar y la ciudad de Jalalabad.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde en la televisión comenzaron a transmitirse imágenes del ataque aéreo.

Tanto Alfred como Arthur no dijeron nada, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era casi igual o más monstruoso que el ataque a las torres gemelas…

Volvieron a Nueva York, y nuevamente el inglés volvió a su trabajo sin descanso y Alfred día tras día tenia sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía más optimista consigo mismo, sentía cada vez más confianza de que su país volvería a ser lo que era antes.

Pero por otro lado…Alfred estaba enojado, enojado con Arthur porque no le contaba que le pasaba y ese enojo parecía crecer cada día más…y lo peor, era que el inglés no se daba cuenta.

Llego el 18 de octubre…

Alfred esperaba como siempre a Arthur sentado en el sofá del Living, bastante enojado y frustrado con la situación…Había decidido preguntarle esa misma noche que le pasaba al inglés…Ya no podía esperar más a que su pareja se decidiese a hablarle del asunto. Estaba preocupado…muy preocupado por su Iggy…

Las voces aquellas seguían molestándole y él por su parte le contestaba en pensamientos. Las discusiones ahora no se detenían en ningún momento del día ya no podía sentir la diferencia de si aquel individuo estaba presente o no.

**Debieran detener esta guerra**

_**No…**_

**Es inútil…**

_**¡Eso no es cierto!**_

**Estamos fingiendo otra vez que somos los más fuertes…**

_**Saben que no es verdad!**_

**Sería mejor que nos quedásemos tranquilos…no podemos seguir perdiendo más y más vidas…**

_**Están equivo…**_

**¡Se equivocan!**

**¿Acaso no han escuchado lo suficiente a ese hombre que viene siempre?**

Pudo oír el sonido de la puerta de entrada que se abría como siempre…

**-¡Él tiene mucha más confianza en nosotros siendo que ni nos conoce!**

**No deberíamos seguir siendo tan negativos…**

**-Estas diciendo tonterías…**

...Se cerró nuevamente como todos los días emitiendo el mismo sonido…

**¡Como país hemos sido siempre fuertes!**

**El problema fue que pensamos que éramos invencibles**

Escucho la voz de Arthur saludando a Toris y al ruido que hacia al sacarse la chaqueta…

**-Ya para con esta estupidez**

**-¡Al menos traten de escucharle!**

**-Hey…**

**-…**

**-¿No creen que sería mejor…que volviésemos a demostrar quiénes somos?**

Seguía escuchando la voz del inglés que conversaba con el lituano…

**-Demostrar que Estados de América no se ha rendido…**

Las voces callaron y pronto el sonido de pasos comenzó a acercarse…

**-Demostrar que sigue siendo fuerte…**

**-**Alfred…?

**-Quizás…la guerra no sea la mejor solución…pero…**

**¡Debemos demostrar al menos nosotros como ciudadanos que somos que seguimos tan fuertes como antes!**

Arthur estaba parado en la entrada del living, extrañamente este no se había levantado como hacia usualmente cuando llegaba. Se preocupó, pero no se movió de ahí…quizás por culpa de las voces no lo había oído.-¿Alfred…?

**Yeah…maybe…you're right men…**

Arthur preocupado por el silencio del americano noto que un par de lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.

Rápidamente tiro sus cosas al suelo y corrió hacia su pareja

Tanta fue su urgencia que ni se fijó dónde iba, tropezó con la alfombra cayo de bruces al suelo…

-Iggy!

**-You 're crazy man…**

**No…no lo estoy…solo creo…**

O al menos eso debió ocurrir, algo amortiguo el golpe que se daría contra el suelo. Había cerrado sus ojos en un acto reflejo…Sintió unos brazos rodeándole, aturdido levanto su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- Arthur miro al suelo y rápidamente se levantó, debajo de él estaba su pareja…Alfred F. Jones con su rostro preocupado. El inglés simplemente no podía creérselo…

-A-Alfred…como…tu…-No sabía que decir…no sabía si reír o llorar. Miro al sofá donde Alfred había estado sentado antes de caer…era imposible que hubiese podido ver cuando cayó, ni aunque lo escuchara caer…no debiera poder saber dónde caería.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, dos lágrimas acababan de resbalar por sus mejillas. Arthur llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito.

Alfred sin que el otro se lo esperase, se sentó en el suelo y tomo de sus mejillas sin tener cuidado alguno…

Arthur se quedó absorto en sus ojos azules cuando de pronto pudo notar un pequeño brillo en ellos…no era como el de antes, pero era sin duda el pequeño brillo que necesitaban…

Alfred por su parte sonreía feliz a su amado Arthur y beso sus labios con ternura, para luego abrazarle con fuerza.

-No tengo idea que ocurrió…-Susurro mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Arthur correspondió el abrazo mientras le escuchaba llorar

-Serás estúpido….-Susurro Arthur rompiendo en un llanto silencioso.

.- Al menos ahora…puedo verte lo suficiente como para poder tocarte sin miedo a lastimarte…

-Nunca me has lastimado, idiota….- Se acurruco más en sus brazos, así como Alfred se acurrucaba en los suyos…-I love you…-Susurro Arthur…

-I love you more…-Susurro Alfred sin dejar de abrazarle.

-You were right…-Susurro de pronto el inglés.- Había que esforzarse…¿no?- Alfred se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero jamás soltó el abrazo.- I love you…

_Finalmente…he servido de algo para ti…_

_Todo lo hago por ti y para ti…_

_Aún me falta… _

_Pero ya no volverás a dejar de sonreír…_

_Nunca más…_

_I swear…_

_Fin Capitulo XIII_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**Hello everyone! Bueno se que me tomo casi todo el verano actualizar hehehe pero al menos aquí esta y salio bastante larguito :3 (de hecho solo un poquito más largo que el capítulo 10) me costo escribirlo pues pasaron muchas cosas, y el pobre de Alfred se pasa películas de todo tipo, pero bueno! Esta comenzando a ver de nuevo :D y la cosa debiera mejorar para ambos.**_

_**Bueno…y anuncio que el próximo será el ultimo capitulo!**_

_**Pensar que este fic llevo escribiéndolo hace 3 años! Pero bueno la historia tiene que llegar pronto a su fin, espero poder escribirlo luego, porque entre a la universidad otra vez (NOOOOO D': )**_

_**Asi que si no me torturan mucho lo escribiré lo antes posible y después de eso espero poder escribir un nuevo fic USAXUK completamente distinto a esto, solo adelanto que estará basado en un rol Gakuen que tengo con una amiga :D**_

_**Bueno…cualquier duda, reclamo, cartas bomba, aviones bomba, Rusia…etc Mande un review xD**_

_**Hahahaha bueno espero opiniones y no tantas amenazas de muerte como me llegaban en un principio xD**_

_**Bye bye ~~**_


	14. Afraid

**Notas Autora:**

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí va el penúltimo capítulo de este fic…SI como leyeron, el PENÚLTIMO. Ya explicare el porque al final del capítulo, okay?**

_Aún si no lo pides tú mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo**** XIV**

"**Afraid"**

_**Antes que nada tengo que aclarar algo. No veía todo con claridad aún. **_

_**Lo único que veia son siluetas blancas en medio de la oscuridad y eso si solo se encontraba cerca. Todavia no podía ver con gran detalle las cosas ni personas, para que hablar del rostro de mi Arthur lo único que podía distinguir de él en su silueta es la forma de su cabello desordenado que tanto me gusta…**_

_**Sonara poca cosa lo que veo… pero al menos para mi el ver algo me ayuda bastante, al menos podría moverme con un poco más de libertad, y así no tendría que depender de mi Iggy o Toris para hacer todo.**_

-Aún no puedes ver mis ojos… ¿verdad?-Le había preguntado Arthur de pronto viéndole a los ojos, estos no miraban a los suyos, además el rostro de Alfred se mostraba sorprendido.-It's okay…-Susurro secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.- Solo espera un poco más y ya podrás verlos…al menos esto demuestra que es un progreso…

-Si…-Sonreía sereno. Volvió tomar de su rostro con ambas manos y beso tiernamente sus labios, a lo que Arthur le atrajo más hacia él sin dejar de besarle.

-I love you

-I love you more…

Le contaron a Toris lo que había ocurrido y este feliz los abrazo a ambos y decidieron comprar hamburguesas al McDonald's para la cena. Alfred se veía más feliz que nunca y en ningún momento perdía la oportunidad de avergonzar a Arthur con pequeños gestos, ya fuera tomando su mano, besando su mejilla o frente o simplemente abrazándole, todo delante de Toris quien reía divertido por la situación…

Aunque muy en el fondo había algo en la mente de Alfred, había algo que le molestaba.

…

Arthur estaba colocándose la camisa de su pijama cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda asustándole por un instante.

-I-idiota…casi me matas del susto…-Pudo escuchar la voz de Arthur enojado a la vez que veía la cabeza inglesa voltear a verle.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te puedo abrazar?- Susurro el americano haciendo un puchero sin soltarle. Arthur por su parte se sonrojo.

-N-no es como si me agradara…- Alfred soltó una risita imaginando su rostro avergonzado y beso su cuello sintiendo pronto como el cuerpo ingles se tensaba.- ¿¡Q-que se supone que haces?! ¡Idiota! ¿¡N-no te basto con avergonzarme delante de Toris?!

-Perdón…es que estoy feliz…-Comenzó a acariciar el pecho del inglés sin dejar de besar su cuello, podía sentir como se tensaba ante el contacto.-Al fin te puedo ver…aunque sea un poco…- Esas palabras al inglés le llegaron profundamente por lo que su resistencia comenzaba a disminuir.

-Alfred…n-no…-Intentaba de hablar el inglés sin resistir, más bien su cuerpo se iba entregando poco a poco.-Alfred…T-toris podría escuch…Ah…-Alfred había colado una mano bajo la camisa inglesa con una mano acariciando sus pezones.-Alfred…p-para…

-¿No quieres? – Pregunto burlón soltándole finalmente y se alejó unos pocos pasos más atrás de él.

-Y-you idiot…-Murmuro volteando a verle encontrándose con una sonrisa divertida del americano que pronto se suavizo.

-Te extrañe…-Susurro Alfred estirando su mano para acariciar su rostro, haciendo que el inglés se sonrojara.

-D-de que estas hablando, idiota…n-nos vemos todos los días…

-Te siento lejos…-Susurro acercándose a besar su mejilla.-Ya casi no estás en casa, llegas muy tarde, agotado y triste…-Arthur no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle con cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos…con cuidado tomo de su rostro y acariciándolo deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

-I'm sorry…-Sabia que esas palabras no compensarían nada, sin embargo… ¿Qué más podía decir sin tener que hablar?

-¿Podrías decirme al menos que es lo que te tiene tan ocu…?-Sin esperárselo, a pesar de que ahora podía ver la silueta de Arthur se vio atrapado por sus labios con fuerza y le obligo a quedar boca arriba sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle.-Arthur…-Jadeo el americano sorprendido ante la repentina acción del inglés.

-S-shut up…es tu culpa…-Alfred sonrió pícaro ante la respuesta y tomando de su rostro volvió a besar los labios ingleses.

…

19 Octubre 2001

_**Nuevamente cuando abrí mis ojos…estaba solo en la cama…primera vez que use mis ojos para comprobarlo, pero lo estaba…**_

_**Mordí mis labios, frustrado y me recosté boca abajo aferrándome a la almohada a la vez que hundía mi rostro en ella.**_

_**De algún modo extraño a Arthur…Desde que empezó a ir al consulado incluso los domingos que comencé a sentirle cada día más lejos…**_

_**Anoche…cuando hicimos el amor creí que esta vez me abriría su corazón para decirme que tanto le tenía ocupado…y frustrado…**_

_**O al menos creí que…tendría un poco más de consideración conmigo por todo lo que le dije ayer…**_

_**Debo de reconocer que me olvide en insistirle, estaba tan feliz de que sea poder ver su silueta…, el poder hacer el amor sin tener que él guiarme…**_

_**Pero lo que me entristece es pensar que anoche se lanzó a mis brazos con tal de evitar mi pregunta…**_

_**¿Sera que de verdad no confía en mí? **_

_**¿Sera que aún sigue con la herida que le provoque al conseguir mi independencia? **_

_**Si no confía en mí…no me debe haber perdonado…**_

_**¿Y si…en verdad no me ama…? **_

_**¿Y si en verdad solo está conmigo porque aún me ve como su hermano?**_

_**¿Y si en verdad no va al consulado…?**_

_**¿Y si esta con alguien más…?**_

_**Miles de preguntas rondaron en mi mente en ese momento…pero esta última fue la que se quedó dando vueltas y más dolor me producía tan solo pensarla…**_

_**Mi pecho comenzó a doler y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas…**_

_**Me lo comencé a imaginar, algo que mi mente intentaba de ignorar como una posibilidad horrible y lo había logrado…hasta ahora…**_

_**La imagen de Arthur, sonriendo feliz con sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero no sonreía por mi…sonreía al estar tomando de la mano de otra persona que no era yo…definitivamente…no era yo…**_

_**Ya…pero Arthur volvía siempre triste… ¿no?**_

_**Entonces…no puede ser eso…no…**_

_**A menos…de que en verdad este con alguien más que le hace sufrir…**_

_**No…eso…es algo que no podría soportar…**_

_**Preferiría mil y un veces no verlo…**_

…

Arthur caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con una carpeta bajo el brazo y su teléfono móvil en su oído, se veía animado como en mucho tiempo mientras hablaba.

-¡Pero te digo que es en serio Kiku! Alfred…

_-¡Cálmate, Arthur-san! ¡Si te creo!_

-Bueno…aunque es raro, ya que no puede ver completamente…

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

-Dice…que ve solo siluetas…

_-…_

-¿Pasa algo, Japón?

_-Y su gente… ¿qué dice?_

-Dice que los escucha más optimistas, casi ningún pensamiento negativo…así que solo me queda…

_-Parece que lo que estás haciendo no es suficiente…_

-¿eh?

_-Nunca lo creí de Alfred-san, pero…él debe de tener más inseguridades de lo que pensábamos…_

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

_-Las inseguridades personales también influyen…_

-No entiendo…

_-La ceguera de Alfred-san surgió de su inseguridad y la de su gente… ¿verdad?_

-Si…

_-El problema es si había una inseguridad de antes…_

-¿Estás diciéndome que Alfred no recuperara la vista nunca?

_-Arthur-san…_

-¡No digas estupideces!- Dijo levantando la voz.- ¡Todos tenemos alguna inseguridad! ¡Si fuera así como dices todos estaríamos ciegos!

_-…_

-¡Yo mismo hare que Alfred pueda ver otra vez! ¡Lo juro!-Sin darle la oportunidad al japonés de que dijera algo corto la comunicación a la vez que daba un golpe con su puño a la pared que tenía cerca.

Arthur intento de morder su labio frustrado respirando agitado.

_Alfred…no puede estar inseguro… ¿Verdad?_

_Él…volverá a ver… ¿verdad?_

_No hay forma de que no lo haga…_

_¿Verdad?_

…

_**Aquel día volvió feliz a casa, era primera vez que volvía animado y sin derramar una lagrima.**_

**-**¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-_**Le pregunte con miedo… ¿no sería que al fin había tenido un día feliz con su amante?**_

-Pues…aún no me puedo creer que estés viendo que sea un poco…

_**Decía eso mientras me abrazaba y se acurrucaba en mi pecho, pero no le deje le tome de los hombros y lo aleje intentando de que con eso me mirara a los ojos. Él se quedó contemplándome por unos segundos…**_

**-**Alfred… ¿hay algo que te preocupe…?_-A pesar de que me había enojado con Kiku por lo que me había dicho, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Si era cierto eso, todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora es inútil…Alfred me miro sorprendido.-_ ¿algo que quisieras hablar conmigo…? ¿Qué te tenga angustiado…?

_**Nunca creí que me preguntaría algo como eso…y de inmediato me puse nervioso…Justo ahora que le quería preguntar…no sé porque pero no sabía que decir…**_

_**Inevitablemente lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era la incertidumbre que tenia de saber si Arthur me habría perdonado por lo que le hice hace cientos de años…y también…la sola idea de pensar que podría estar engañándome…**_

_**Eran temas delicados…no eran como llegar y hablar de ellos así como así...**_

_**Además… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Arthur ante eso…? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría…? **_

_**¿Se enojaría? ¿Se pondría a llorar?**_

_**Sentí miedo…No sabía simplemente que decirle…si debía decírselo o no…cuál sería su respuesta…**_

_**De verdad… ¿Quería escucharla…?**_

_**¿Y si Arthur en verdad…?**_

_**De inmediato lo atraje hacia mi abrazándole para que no pudiese ver mi rostro, me sentía un cobarde…de verdad quería preguntarle…**_

_**Pero el miedo a su respuesta era más grande…**_

-Estoy bien…-Mintió sin dejar de abrazarle a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, intentaba que su voz no se quebrara. Por su parte Arthur le abrazo también acurrucándose en sus brazos, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Estás seguro…?

-S-si…

-Si llega a haber algo que te preocupe... ¿Me lo dirás?

-P-por supuesto…-Volvió a mentir…se sentía cada vez más podrido mientras aquella conversación se alargaba…

-¿Lo prometes…?

-Lo prometo…

…_**.**_

26 Octubre 2001

_**Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que un poco de luz comenzó a hacer aparición en mis ojos, no ha habido cambio al respecto solo que estoy comenzando a ver los detalles de las cosas…Arthur estaba tan feliz…lo supe porque ahora podía ver su sonrisa… al menos eso me mantenía animado, el poder verlo sonreír sin tener que usar mis manos para comprobarlo.**_

_**No puedo ver sus colores aún, pero tampoco puedo ver los ojos de las personas…ni siquiera los de Arthur…**_

_**Y mi inglés, continuo llegando siempre optimista a casa, después de trabajar el día completo, era como si estuviera compensándolo por lo que había dicho, de que siempre volvía triste a casa… Cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho durante el día, de algún modo siempre encontraba la forma de escabullirse de la conversación…Y él seguía preguntándome si había algo que me preocupaba… ¿tan obvio era…?**_

_**Todas las mañanas despertaba solo en mi cama, siempre teniendo la esperanza de estirar mis brazos y poder abrazar ese cuerpo cálido de quien amo tanto...Me sentía solo con solo pensar que Arthur no podía darse ni un tiempo para mí…**_

_**Me llegaba a poner de mal humor cada vez que despertaba y me encontraba con aquellas sabanas frías…y podía estar así el día entero…**_

_**Quizás si tuviese un momento con él en las mañanas no me sentiría así…Pero eso sí, el único momento en el día en que estaba feliz era cuando llegaba a abrazarme y poder ver su sonrisa…aunque fuera por un pequeño rato antes de dormir…esos pequeños momentos…me hacían olvidar lo mal que había pasado el día…**_

…

_**Aunque ese día no llego tan feliz como los anteriores, no estaba triste tampoco, sino que más bien desanimado, cansado. **_

_**Como había empezado a hacer todos los días desde que comenzó esta rutina, al verme me abrazo y se acurruco en mi pecho…, cada vez que hacia eso me sentía inmensamente feliz por al fin estar con él aunque fuera un par de horas antes de irnos a dormir, pero hoy…de algún modo me sentía molesto, muy molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando... **_

_**Arthur nunca había sido muy expresivo pero tenía sus pequeños gestos de cariño silenciosos, una de ellas era cuando llegaba a abrazarme, sentía que era su forma de decirme "Estoy en casa" pero por alguna razón hoy…hoy sentí como que era un "Ahora si tengo tiempo para ti", sonara feo…pero eso fue lo que paso por mi cabeza.**_

_**El solo pensar eso me hizo enfurecer, le tome de los hombros y lo aleje intentando que con eso me mirara a los ojos.**_

_**No intente disimular ninguna expresión en mi rostro como había hecho antes cada vez que intentaba de preguntarle…necesitaba escuchar y disipar mis dudas. **_

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-_**Pregunte con brusquedad.**_ _**Pareció sorprenderse con mi pregunta pues paso unos segundos sin decir nada, además de que su cuerpo se había puesto tenso.**_

**-**¿Cómo que, que hago, tonto? Te estoy abrazando… -_**Mientras decía eso podía ver y sentir como desviaba la mirada e intentaba soltarse. No pude evitar tomar con algo más de fuerza de su brazo, hasta que le oí quejarse**_.- ¡A-Alfred eso duele…!

-No te hagas el estúpido…me refiero a tus salidas al "consulado"- _**Le mire con mi rostro dolido, quería hacerle entender que odiaba que me mintiera.**_-Se supone que si te quedaste aquí, era para cuidar de mi o ¿no?- _**Como me gustaría poder ver sus ojos ahora…saber en qué diablos está pensando…-**_…pero con suerte te veo en las noches, llegas completamente cansado y te duermes…después en las mañanas al despertar me encuentro completamente solo…

-Al…-_**A juzgar por su tono de voz al pronunciar mi nombre, le habían tocado profundamente mis palabras, esperaba que al fin me dijera algo…**_

-…Me siento solo…-_**Susurre temiendo quebrarme.**_

-Alfred…-_**Intento abrazarme nuevamente, pero no le deje…creía que si le dejaba nuevamente Arthur conseguiría escapar de la conversación y probablemente ese era su objetivo.**_

-Dime…que es lo que has estado haciendo estos días…por favor…

_**Arthur pareció mirar mis ojos, pude ver como mordía su labio y a los segundos miraba hacia otro lado, poco podía ver las expresiones que hacía, pues estaba haciéndole sombra con mi propio cuerpo. **_

_**Sin que me lo esperase se soltó con brusquedad de mí y retrocedió con la mirada en el suelo a la vez que con una mano sostenía de su brazo adolorido. Estúpidamente me sentí culpable.**_

-I can't tell you…-_**Le oí susurrar al fin… ¿Qué no podía saber qué era lo que ha estado haciendo mi pareja durante semanas? **_

-¿Por qué…?!-_** Sentía como iba estallar de la furia que sentía. No entendía nada, pero quería hacerlo…sentía que ya no me importaba la verdad que estuviera escondiéndome Arthur, ¡simplemente quería saberla!**_

_**El cejotas parecía dudar mientras seguía aferrándose a su brazo adolorido, tenía la mirada cabizbaja…solo deseaba poder leer sus ojos, pero la visión de ellos me había sido negada, en caso contrario quizás todo sería más fácil.**_

-No puedo…-_**Le oía susurrar frustrado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.**_-God dammit, Alfred! ¡No puedo decírtelo!

-¡Al menos déjame entender porque no!

-¡Tiene que ver contigo!- _**Levanto la voz al fin, podía escuchar su voz quebrándose. Me dolió escucharla, pero intente ignorarla.**_

-¡¿Ahora me dices que no puedo saber algo que tiene que ver conmigo?!

-I'm sorry…

-No confías en mi…_**-Susurre dolido…no me quise acercar de nuevo, temía lastimarlo otra vez**_.-…Si nunca has confiado en mí, no sé porque aceptaste mis sentimientos…espera ya lo sé…nunca dejaste de verme como tu hermano y solo me usaste para estar cerca de mi como tal…

-¡No digas idioteces, Alfred…! ¡Yo de verdad…te…!

-Pero ni siquiera eso has aprovechado…de seguro andas revolcándote con alguien más- _**Ya mis palabras habían salido de control y no quería darme cuenta tampoco de que le estaba lastimando con solo mis palabras. No había querido acercarme a él para evitar mi impulso de tomarle con fuerza del brazo y lastimarlo más, sin embargo yo con mis palabras… -**_ ¿O me equivoco? ¿Ah? ¿¡Tanto te aburrió estar con un ciego?! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime como se llama...!

_**Una bofetada llego a mi rostro, no me lo había esperado…en medio del grito que estaba dando mi tan dolido corazón había cerrado mis ojos. Volví a abrirlos, Arthur estaba cerca de mi otra vez…podía ver el expresión de enojo de mi pareja que formaban sus cejas y sus lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas.**_

_**Solo ahí me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, sabía que me había pasado de la raya…**_

_**Parecía que intentaba de no romper en llanto a pesar de sus lágrimas.-**_Quien parece que no confía…eres tu…-_**Esas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como un cuchillo…era cierto lo que decía, pero…-**_S-solo estoy contigo…

-Entonces…dime… ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas?_**-Arthur pareció volver su mirada al suelo frustrado.**_

-Ya te he dicho…"No puedo decírtelo…"-_**Susurro, a lo cual mordí mi labio inferior con frustración.**_

-No tenemos nada más que hablar entonces…-_**Susurre yo a mi vez, le di la espalda y me dirigí a las escaleras…Apenas había rozado mi mano sobre la baranda cuando sentí que tomaban de mi brazo. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba por lo que me solté de un tirón.**_

-Alfred-_**le oí pronunciar dolido. Yo por mi parte no dije absolutamente nada, sin embargo le devolví una mirada fría, queriendo decirle que no lo necesitaba y lentamente y con dificultad comencé a subir las escaleras total podía distinguir el comienzo y el fin de cada escalón…Podía imaginar a Inglaterra mirándome con dolor y preocupación, pero aún así no cedi no quería depender de él…menos estando peleados como ahora.**_

_**Subía lentamente teniendo cuidado con cada peldaño que pisaba, logre escuchar los pasos de mi pareja atrás de mí, como si estuviera vigilándome. Sentía aún más rabia de solo pensarlo.**_

_**¿Por qué me seguía cuidando…? Después de la estupidez que le dije….**_

-Déjame en paz…

-Deja que solo te acompañe hasta arriba- _**Me dijo con tristeza. Iba a voltearme a gritarle que se fuera cuando mientras subía un peldaño este desapareció ante mis ojos, mi pie resbalo y sentí como mi**_ _**cuerpo caía hacia adelante fue en ese instante en que unos brazos me ayudaron a sostenerme. Mordí mi labio frustrado, sabía perfectamente de quien eran, luego mire al suelo con miedo y horror…ya no podía ver los escalones…otra vez volvía a tener esa sensación…de que al caminar caería al vacío. **_

_**Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar mientras Arthur me ayudaba a subir…no volvió a decirme nada, pero podía escuchar perfectamente cuando ahogaba sus sollozos.**_

_**Una vez llegamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación me soltó**_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?-_** Voltee sorprendido a verle, pero lo que más me sorprendió no fue su pregunta sino lo que veía…o mejor dicho no veía…ya no se veían sus cejas, sus lágrimas que sabía que estaba derramando y ni sus labios…ningún detalle que lo distinguiera además de su cabello…era solo una silueta de Arthur…-**_-Te pregunte varias veces si había algo que te molestara…incluso me prometiste que lo harías si llegaba a pasar ¿¡o no?!-

-Dime ¿de qué habría servido…?-_** No sabía que hacer ahora…no sabía si decirle a Arthur que mi vista acababa de disminuir, seguir peleando, terminar esta estúpida pelea, pedirle perdón por la estupideces que le había dicho, abrazarle….**_

_**Pero si le decía lo de mi vista…él…sufriría más… ¿verdad?**_

_**Seria…hacer que Arthur llorara aún más…no quería eso…**_

-¿Eh…?

-¿Me habrías respondido…? -_** Definitivamente no podía decírselo, sabía que con todo esto estaba haciéndole un daño enorme…sin embargo…no quería darle otro motivo más para llorar…**_- Me habrías dicho algo distinto a "No puedo decírtelo"?

-Lo siento…-_** Creo que nunca un "lo siento" de su parte me había dolido tanto, volví a dirigir mi mirada (mejor dicho lo poco que había de ella) hacia la puerta, pude oír a Arthur voltear y dirigirse a las escaleras lentamente.**_

-Oye….-_**Pude escuchar su voz de pronto.-**_si hago esto…es porque te amo…piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado desde que… dejaste de ver…no te quiero ver así de nuevo…es por eso que…de verdad no quiero…_**-Le oí sollozar, sus solas palabras hicieron que me mordiese el labio para evitar llorar…si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que me acababa de pasar…**_

_**Tome el pomo de la puerta y entre rápidamente mi habitación cerrándola de golpe. **_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Podía oír los pasos de Arthur bajando las escaleras mientras sollozaba, pero no fue hasta que llego al primer piso que soltó un llanto desgarrador. Lleve una mano a mi pecho, dolía como hacía mucho no hacía, cuando mi dolor era solo incertidumbre de si Arthur algún día correspondería mis sentimientos o no….no…. aquello no se comparaba…**_

_**Pude ver la cama y recordar los pocos momentos felices que habíamos vivido juntos en aquella habitación, intente de imaginarme el momento en el que Arthur se me declaro, el momento en el que me declare yo…los momentos previos de volver a ver sus ojos mientras hacíamos el amor…**_

_**Caí sentado al suelo apoyando mi espalda sobre la puerta y comencé a llorar yo también…quería que todo volviera a ser como antes…aunque fuera en los días en los que no podía ver absolutamente nada…**_

….

_Una vez baje las escaleras me senté en el último escalón y me eche a llorar, no sabía qué hacer con Alfred ahora…sobre todo porque no quería escucharme…él tenía razón y lo sabía…y sabía que el habernos peleado ahora también le dolía…Alfred..._

_A los minutos llego Toris que me miraba preocupado, intente de simular las lágrimas, pero en seguida el lituano hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera._

-Era obvio que esto iba a pasar algún día, señor Arthur…_-No dije nada pues tenía razón…se suponía que yo estaba quedándome con Alfred para cuidar de él en su ceguera, y yo me la estaba pasando fuera todo el día…lo peor es que era por él y para él…_

_Soy incapaz de engañar a Alfred…pero no lo culpo de que llegase a creer eso de mí, pues le estaba dando las razones para que así fuera…_

_Él problema era otra cosa…si le contaba a Alfred que era lo que estaba haciendo…no estoy seguro de que podría llegar a pasar pero… ¿Y si llegase a creer que todo lo que ha escuchado es una mentira? ¿Y si se hecha todo a perder? ¿Y si Alfred vuelve a retroceder?_

_Era algo que me preguntaba todas las noches mientras le abrazaba cuando se quedaba dormido. Odio el tener que mentirle…pero lo hago por su bien…se lo contare algún día eso si…pero será cuando se haya recuperado de verdad…_

_Pero… ¿Quién me dice que efectivamente Alfred retrocederá si le digo?_

_¿Y si tomo el riesgo…?_

_Esos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente abrazando la almohada de la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por otro lado Alfred estaba sufriendo por culpa de mis mentiras…_

_No lo pensé más y salí de mi nueva habitación en silencio con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Toris. Subí en silencio las escaleras, no se me ocurrió pensar en si Alfred estaría despierto o no, ni siquiera me moleste en tocar la puerta simplemente la abrí de a poco con cuidado y mire hacia la cama, estaba vacía. Asustado entre en la habitación buscando a Alfred con la mirada cuando sentí mi pie chocar con algo._

_Inmediatamente mire al suelo y ahí estaba Alfred durmiendo tirado. Solté un suspiro aliviado y me hinque a su lado,_

_Tenía sus azules ojos cerrados, aún llevaba sus lentes puestos y aún las lágrimas antes derramadas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Sentí que mi corazón se rompía ante tal imagen y me sentí culpable.-Alfred…-Lo llame, pero no respondió…estaba profundamente dormido…_

_Le quite sus lentes y seque sus lágrimas con mis dedos, bien sabía que no iba a poder hablar con él, pero al menos debía lograr que se acostara. Le levante con mucho cuidado y lo arrastre hacia la cama. Una vez allí le obligue a acostarse y le cubrí con las mantas._

_Me quede observándole…quería dormir junto a él, pero sabía que si lo hacía al despertar Alfred se enojaría. _

_Además…una parte de mi seguía ofendida de que Alfred llegara a pensar tal cosa de mí._

_Acaricie sus cabellos con cuidado y bese su frente y luego sus labios._

_-I'm sorry…-Susurro- Esta vez me esforzare más así podrás verme muy pronto…y no tendré que seguir mintiéndote…I'm really sorry…I love you… _

-Arthur…-_Me asuste un poco al escucharle pensando en que quizás Alfred había despertado, pero sus ojos no se abrieron simplemente estaba hablando en sueños.- _I love you too…por favor perdóname…quiero verte…

_Sentí mis ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas, pero las seque rápidamente con una sonrisa y salí de la habitación. Debía dormir, debía levantarme a la mañana siguiente bien temprano pues…tenía mucho por hacer…_

….

2 Noviembre 2001

-Entonces… ¿Arthur volvió a su país…?-Esa era a voz del psicólogo, al cual ya no iba a ver tan seguido, sino que al menos una vez por semana…

-No…-Respondió recostado en el sofá con una mano cubriendo sus ojos.- ahora solo duerme en la habitación de huéspedes…Sigo sin verlo en las mañanas, pero se por Toris que ahora está saliendo mucho más temprano que antes…Ya han pasado cuatro días y con suerte nos saludamos cuando vuelve de su trabajo…o lo que sea que esté haciendo…es como si mis palabras no hubieran significado nada para él…

-¿No has intentado de hablar tú con él?

-….. ¿Crees que Arthur…de verdad me esté engañando…?

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso…?

-Pues…ya te dije, pareciera no confiar en mi…no me dice a donde va…lo único que me reconoció fue que "se trata de mí…" ¿Qué podría ser…? ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?

-…Tu no crees de verdad que te esté engañando…-Alfred se destapo sus ojos y se quedó viéndole extrañado y a la vez un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es tu miedo más grande, si…pero no lo crees capaz de hacer algo como eso…-Hablaba tranquilo el psicólogo, de algún modo se sentía más cómodo tratando este tipo de problemas que los de Alfred como nación…era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.- ¿O no?

Alfred se levantó de golpe a encarar al hombre que estaba frente a él.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Arthur jamás…!-Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y callo avergonzado mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

-¿Ves…?-Soltó una risita el psicólogo.- Yo te veo más obsesionado con la idea de que Arthur no confía en ti…-Alfred dirigió su mirada al suelo en silencio a la vez que descubría nuevamente su boca.-Yo creo que es lo que más te atormenta…

-P-puede ser…-Susurro el ojiazul deprimido.- Yo…desde siempre…desde que me independice, me pregunte si Arthur alguna vez me perdono por el daño que le hice…sé que con eso perdí la confianza que él tenía en mi…-Volvió a echarse atrás en el sillón cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.-Se perfectamente todo lo que le hice llorar tanto que demoro doscientos años en aparecerse en mi cumpleaños, me hizo saber que aún le afectaba…sin embargo nunca me dijo si me había perdonado…-Inconscientemente mordió su labio dolido como si aguantara las ganas de llorar.- Esa vez me llevo un regalo…La nueva campana de la Libertad…la anterior estaba rota, yo simplemente no la cambie porque me la había regalado él hacía muchos años…

-…

-Y ahí estaba él con su nueva campana, se veía enfermo como todos los años cada vez que se acercaba mi cumpleaños…odiaba verlo así pero estaba tan feliz…creí que me había perdonado…

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado…?

-En mi cumpleaños de este año apareció de nuevo…casi nunca aparecía pues se enfermaba…-Suspiro dejando salir una sonrisa sin dejar ver sus ojos aún.- esta vez me hizo saber que aún le afectaba, que la semana se le había hecho horrible para él…me dio un regalo, estaba aún convencido de que estaba perdonado hasta que lo abrí… fue un puñetazo de una caja de sorpresas…

-De seguro fue una broma para intentar de quebrar tensión entre los dos…

-Lo seria si se hubiera quedado a verlo…intente de disimular riendo pensando en que se trataba de una broma, pero…yo sabía que ese había sido un golpe que me había querido dar desde hacía mucho tiempo y así sintiera todo el dolor que él sintió…Soy estúpido y masoquista…aún guardo incluso el empaque en el que venía…

-Alfred…no creo que…

-No me ha perdonado…eso es lo más seguro…

-¿Nunca has pensado en preguntárselo…?

-…

-Alfred…

-No creo…que quisiera escuchar la respuesta…

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de que va a ser negativa…?

-Ya le conté mis razones del porque me independice de él….aún así no dijo nada…

-Esa no fue mi pregunta…

-Si es así no quiero saberlo…creo que preferiría no volver a ver jamás antes de saberlo…

-¿Y si yo lo hablara con él? ¿Persuadirlo para que hable del tema contigo…?

-Recuerda que ya no nos hablamos…

-Aun así…

-No…-Susurro.- De seguro que él te dirá lo que de verdad piensa…y si de verdad no me ha perdonado…lo sabré por tus pensamientos…

-¿Aún escuchas a la gente?

-Menos que antes…pero aun así…

-¿Y tú vista…?

-Igual que la última vez…- _**Aún no le había dicho a nadie , ni siquiera a Toris que mi vista había disminuido a pesar de que con los días había estado disminuyendo más y más, no quería preocupar a nadie…menos a Arthur siendo que estábamos peleados…no quería volver a escucharle llorar… **_Aparte…lo conozco…si Arthur no me ha perdonado y llegara a saber que estoy mal por esto…estoy seguro de que vendría a mí y me mentiría para no hacerme sufrir…

-…

-De verdad no quiero esto…-Dijo descubriendo sus ojos los cuales yacían cerrados.-…Prefiero dejar las cosas así…- Abrió sus ojos lentamente.- Incluso si…

"_**Incluso si no vuelvo a ver nunca más está bien…"**_

Se detuvo en medio de su frase a la vez que sus ojos miraban atónitos, levanto sus manos para mirárselas y ahogo un grito. Enseguida el psicólogo se levantó preguntándole que pasaba. Comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-¡Alfred! ¡Necesito que me digas que te ocurre!

-No puede ser.- No dejaba de mirarse las manos como si esperaba encontrar algo en ellas.

-¡Alfred…!- Parecía que hablaba solo, le tomo de los hombros intentando de hacerle reaccionar.

-Ya…ya no…

…..

Arthur llego corriendo a la consulta había recibido una llamada urgente del psicólogo pidiéndole que fuera lo antes posible. Por suerte se encontraba cerca solo le tomo cinco minutos llegar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba el americano sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera con la mirada cabizbaja mirando fijamente sus manos, a su lado estaba Toris quien le dirigió una mirada triste. No podía ver los ojos americanos pues eran tapados por su cabello.

-Alfred…-Intento acercarse a él, pero se hizo escuchar un carraspeo, a lo que volteo a ver al psicólogo que estaba en la puerta de sala donde atendía a los pacientes.

-¿Te importa si pasamos?

-Pero…Alfred…

-Necesito hablar contigo antes de que lo veas…-Dijo serio. Arthur no replico, sin embargo dio una mirada al menor a quien esperaba que le devolviese la mirada, pero no fue así…Dolido siguió al psicólogo.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió? – Pregunto de inmediato, la persona frente a él se quedó viéndolo largamente antes de dar un suspiro y hablar.

-La visión de Alfred disminuyo…

-¡¿Qué?!-Arthur se puso pálido…lo que había temido, lo que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo…la razón por la que estaba peleado con Alfred…Sintió que las fuerzas se le iban por lo que se dejó caer en el sillón.-Pero porque…-Su cuerpo temblaba, intentaba no llorar.-Después de todo lo que he hecho…

-no se sí lo que estás haciendo sea necesario...- El psicólogo sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba metido el inglés, se lo topo una vez, pero le pidió que no le dijese nada a Alfred.

-¡¿Entonces qué hago?! En un principio funcionaba…quizás Alfred de nuevo piensa que no podrá…

-Yo lo veo más preocupado por tu confianza hacia él…

-¿Mi confianza hacia él?-Le miraba confuso.- Es Alfred el que no confía en mi…si no fuera así él no creería que soy capaz de…

-Él no lo cree así...

-¿Eh?

-Él tiene miedo a que llegase a pasar pero…no te ve capaz de hacerlo…

-¿Pero entonces…? Yo confió plenamente en él…-Susurro echándose hacia atrás. No podía negar que le aliviaba saber eso…pero que todo su trabajo estuviese siendo en vano…

-No sé si sea correcto lo de detenerse, pero quizás si intentaras estar más tiempo con Alfred…

-¿Cómo hago eso? Ni siquiera quiere hablarme…

-¿Y si le cuentas…?

-¿Pero qué pasaría si empeora más….?

-Hace días que la cosa no mejora, incluso empeoro…

-…Pero…

-Estábamos hablando de ti cuando de pronto…

-¿De mi…?

-Pues si…

-¿Quieres decir que soy la causa de que Alfred…?

-No, por favor no me malinterpretes…

-¡Pero entonces…! ¿¡Que explicación me das?!

-¡No sé cuál darle!

-¿Al menos puedes decirme de que hablaban…?

-No…

-Pero…

-Los psicólogos tenemos un código de ética y entre eso está la confidencialidad con el paciente…

-D-dammit…-La voz inglesa comenzó a quebrarse a la vez que llevaba ambas manos a su rostro.- Y-yo ya no sé qué hacer…

-Podrías ir ahora con Alfred y contarle la verdad…o continuar así tal como están ahora…

-…

-No te digo que le digas ahora, pero al menos piénsalo…

….

_Salí de la consulta con mis ojos llorosos, Toris volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí y Alfred…simplemente no hizo nada…solo me daba la espalda sentado en aquel sillón._

-Señor Arthur…-_La voz de Toris me llamo a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a mí, pero para mí fue como si no hubiese escuchado nada, solo mantenía mi mirada en la nuca rubia de Alfred. No sabía que hacer…_

_Me acerque a ellos finalmente y me hinque frente a Alfred…fue ahí que pareció notar mi presencia… ¿sería que su rango de visión también había disminuido?_

-Art…Inglaterra…-_En parte me alegre porque me había reconocido, por otro lado me dolió que me llamase "Inglaterra", él sabía que me dolía, pero también sabía yo que era una de sus pequeñas venganzas infantiles por no contarle en que estaba metido…_

-V-vamos a casa…-_No tenía idea de que decirle, era la primera vez que nos dirigíamos la palabra en días._

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- _Sus ciegos ojos azules me miraban confundidos…_-Yo ya…

-Lo se…-_Le susurre rápido. No quería escucharle decir eso a él, porque sabía que se quebraría._

-Veo solo siluetas…_-Dijo de pronto dirigiendo su mirada a sus rodillas.-_Pero ahora no puedo distinguir ninguna…es como si se deformaran constantemente-_"Please shut up"_ _pensaba para mí mismo_…_No sabía que decir, me dolía…cada palabra que decía me hacía pensar que todo lo que había hecho por él era inútil…_-No sé porque pero…ahora que te acercaste…a pesar de que no veía nada característico tuyo…y tu…silueta se deformara…de algún modo…sabía que eras tú…

_De pronto su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas._

_-_Perdóname…Perdóname por no contártelo antes…_-Fue ahí cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…_

_¿Acaso quería decirme que…había dejado de verme…antes…?_

-No quería lastimarte más cuando te había dicho esas cosas tan horribles…Cuando tropecé…yo…

_¿Desde qué peleamos…?_

_**Sentí unos brazos rodeándome y seguido de unas lágrimas que cayeron sobre mi hombro acompañadas de unas dolorosas palabras.**_

-I'm sorry…Alfred…I'm very sorry…-_**La voz de Arthur llorando…no sé porque llora, ni porque se disculpa…De que ya no vea de nuevo…no puede ser su culpa, ¿no? **_

_**No tendría por qué serlo…**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Rodee su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos…mientras llorábamos juntos, seguía molesto con él…pero en ese momento…no me importaba en lo absoluto.**_

-¿Porque estas llorando, cejón?_**- Hice que me soltara para que viera mi rostro, intente sonreírle, pero parece que no me salió bien pues se echó a llorar con más ganas… **_

_**Me dolió aún más…**_

…_**..**_

-Alfred…- El menor dirigió su mirada hacia el británico a su lado. Una vez en casa y que ambos hubiesen cenado, Toris le pidió a Arthur que subiese a Alfred a su habitación pues tenía mucho que hacer, obviamente aquello era mentira….simplemente quería darles el espacio para que hablaran. Ambos estaban ya frente a la puerta cuando el inglés le hablo.-Exactamente- Carraspeo un poco pues no quería ser muy brusco con su pregunta, pues era un tema bastante delicado.-… ¿cuándo dejaste de ver…?

Alfred se quedó viendo el suelo en completo silencio, tenía miedo de la reacción de su ingles…ya bastante lo había hecho llorar en los días anteriores y en la consulta.-Creo que…en el momento en que tropecé al subir las escaleras…- Arthur le miraba dolido como su pareja mordía su labio al hablar del tema.- De pronto deje de ver los escalones, por eso tropecé…si no hubieras estado ahí para sostenerme yo…-Sin darse cuenta fue rodeado por unos brazos pequeños y su cabeza fue acurrucada en el pecho de Arthur…

-I'm sorry…

-No entiendo porque sigues disculpándote…esto no es tu culpa, Arthur…

- Sé que….yo…- Se le escucho tartamudear, simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar, simplemente le abrazo con fuerza intentando de ser fuerte.-Yo…si no te he dicho nada…pensaba que era por tu bien…no pensaba en ocultártelo para siempre…pero…

-Pero…

-Ya no estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo lo correcto…-Alfred pareció alegrarse con la idea, con ello correspondió el abrazo del inglés con fuerza…

-¡Entonces…! ¿¡Vas a decirme…?!- Pregunto emocionado, a lo cual el inglés le miro con tristeza…

-No…-La sonrisa que se había formado en los ojos americanos desaparecieron al instante e inconscientemente soltó el agarre en su abrazo.

-Arthur….-Sus ojos miraban dolidos mientras separaba aquel abrazo.- ¿Entonces porque me dices esto…?

-Solo dame un poco más de tiempo…solo un poco más…

-¿¡Y cuánto será eso?!- Arthur miro al suelo triste.- ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? Se nota que no confías en mí…

-Alfred eso no…

-¡Pues eso pareciera!-Grito - ¿Qué quieres que piense? Hace semanas que sales muy temprano y llegas muy tarde, y después de que peleamos comenzaste a salir aún más temprano

¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Dímelo! Pareciera que lo que te dije el otro día no te importo nada…

-Si me…

-Aún así no quieres decirme nada…

-Pero, Alfred…

-Inglaterra…

-…

-Vete…

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero estar solo…

-Alfred…

-Leave me alone…!

El inglés se quedó boquiabierto y dolido por unos segundos, mientras Alfred le daba la espalda y entraba en la habitación a duras penas para recostarse en la cama.

-Asegúrate de quitarte los zapatos y ponerte el pijama antes de dormir…-Susurro asegurándose de que no le pasara nada antes de cerrar la puerta.

El menor se quedó acostado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y dolida, odiaba con toda su alma pelearse con Arthur, pero le inquietaba no saber en qué estaba…

Sentía que no podía esperar a que Arthur se "decidiera" simplemente contarle lo que estaba haciendo…Saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número tres, tenía en la memoria el número de Matt, por si tenía alguna emergencia y se encontraba solo.

Estaba decidido…no esperaría más…

FIN CAPITULO XIV

**Notas Finales:**

Okay, okay sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que este sería el último, de hecho pensaba actualizar durante las vacaciones de invierno…(julio-agosto en mi país) pero me fue quedando DEMASIADO largo ósea estaba llegando a las 40 paginas…y aún no terminaba, además de que sentía que en cierto punto del capítulo se provocaba un corte fuerte entre una parte y otra…por eso por ahora lo deje hasta aquí…

Otra razón de mi demora, es que estaba bastante dudosa con la nueva disminución de vista de Alfred, encontraba que estaba dando muchas vueltas en lo mismo pues había hecho en un principio que esta nueva perdida había sido de golpe y no gradual como hice ahora…

Y la verdad es que me gustó mucho más como quedo ahora pues lo he escrito varias veces y creo que esta última versión quedo triste pero más emotiva de lo que me había quedado en un principio. (Sobre todo cuando Artie se entera de que llevaba días así ;_;)

Así que por ese lado me alegro de haberme demorado :')

El ultimo capitulo espero tenerlo en unos días, está casi terminado pero de todas formas quiero darle tantas revisiones posibles para lograr un gran final para ustedes.

Gracias por siempre apoyarme y seguir leyendo este fic a pesar de lo que siempre me demoro xD

Subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.

Nos leemos~~


	15. Mi mano nunca soltara la tuya

_Aún si no lo pides tú mano sostendré…_

**Capítulo**** XV**

"**Mi mano nunca soltara la tuya"**

_**Yo…ya no tengo idea de si estoy haciendo lo correcto…**_

_**¿Cómo puedo saberlo…? **_

_**Mi mundo esta rodeado de siluetas que se deforman una y otra vez…**_

_**Como si fuesen… una gran masa…**_

_**Como será que ahora prefiero andar con mis ojos cerrados, es extraño pero, créanme es mucho mejor que ver esas cosas…**_

_**Incluso siento que puedo caminar mejor así, sin marearme…**_

_**Al menos hasta ayer…tenía una pequeña noción de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero aun teniendo eso, lo único que he terminado haciendo es lastimar a la persona que amo…**_

_**A pesar de que ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo desde que atacaron a las torres gemelas, desde el momento en que le llame ese día…distintas cosas hemos pasado juntos…**_

_**Estuvimos atrapados entre los escombros por días…**_

_**Estuvo a mi lado mientras estuve hospitalizado…**_

_**Se quedo a mi lado a pesar de mi ceguera, sabiendo que me convertiría en un estorbo…**_

_**Intento ayudarme con las voces…pero por culpa de eso él salía lastimado…**_

_**Fue el primero al que pude ver a través de los ojos de mi gente…**_

_**Me detuvo cuando ataqué a aquel hombre…**_

_**Por poco pierde la vida por culpa de la carta con Ántrax…**_

_**A pesar de estar cansado me acompaño todo el camino en el Central Park…**_

_**A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le dije en aquel lugar fue atrás de mí…**_

_**Me perdono todas aquellas cosas que le llegue a decir y acepto mi corazón…**_

_**Él me entrego el suyo…y nos unimos en cuerpo y alma…**_

_**Fue al que primero miraron mis ojos cuando se "abrieron"…**_

_**El primero ante el cual llore cuando se "cerraron"…**_

_**El único que a pesar de mi estupidez y las cosas que le dijera estaba ahí para mí…**_

_**El único que a pesar de estar peleados sigue ayudándome y apoyándome…**_

_**Soy lo peor…**_

_**Y es por todas esas cosas que al estar aquí…ahora a pesar de mi desesperación anoche…yo ya…no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo…**_

-¿Se encuentra bien? Señor América…

-S-sí, Matt…-Respondió un nervioso Alfred. Estaban en el interior del auto del agente estacionados un tanto más alejados de la casa americana.-Gracias por tomarte la molestia, de venir y sacarme…

-Descuida, aunque no te veo muy seguro…

-…La verdad no lo estoy…

_**¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Alfred…?**_

_**De verdad… ¿Sera correcto salir a espiarlo…?**_

-¿Por qué?

-No sé con qué me encontrare…ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero averiguar…- Los azules ojos de Matt miraron comprensivos al asiento trasero en el que se encontraba Alfred. A pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, Se veía demasiado nervioso y quizás con miedo.- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…

-Si quiere usted puede quedarse aquí y le informo por radio…

-No…-Negó con la cabeza, para luego echarse hacia atrás en el asiento.- Sé que de todas formas no puedo verlo, pero…quiero estar presente…-Soltó una risita lastimosa- ¿Estoy muy loco?

-Puede que un poco…-Rio el agente.- Estese tranquilo, estoy seguro de que el señor Inglaterra solo lo quiere a usted…

-¿C-como puedes estar seguro de eso…?- Pregunto un sonrojado americano

-Me basta con ver sus ojos…

-Ya…pero yo no puedo verlos…-Susurro triste. Quizás si pudiese todo sería más fácil…podría quizás entenderlo un poco.- De todas formas…yo no dudo de lo que sienta por mi…

-¿Entonces…porque…?

-Arthur últimamente desaparece todos los días y durante todo el día…dice que va al consulado…pero… ¿Todo el día…?

-¿Y no le pregunto…?

-Por supuesto que lo hice- Sonrió de forma amarga el americano.-…me dijo que no podía decírmelo…la única cosa que me dijo fue que tenía que ver conmigo…

_**Pero también me dijo que si le tenía paciencia me contaría, ¿no?**_

_**¿Cuándo fue que llegue al punto de desconfiar de Iggy como para ir a espiarlo…?**_

_**¿No sería mejor…esperar a Arthur…?**_

-Señor América, ya son las seis treinta de la mañana, se puede visualizar al señor Inglaterra salir de su habitación…

De inmediato el americano se incorporó.- ¡¿Tan temprano?!

-Sí, está aún en pijama pero lleva ropa y toalla consigo, se dirige al baño- Anuncio Matt viendo la pequeña pantallita que mostraba las acciones del inglés. Durante la noche, luego de que el americano llamase a Matt y de que el inglés estuviese completamente dormido, el FBI instalo cámaras y micrófonos en la casa de su nación además de la ropa del inglés.

Obviamente el americano había prohibido que colocasen cámara alguna en el baño, pues solo él tenía el derecho de ver a su ingles desnudo…aunque ahora no pudiese hacerlo.

Esperaron atentos a la pantalla que mostraba la puerta del baño podía oírse el sonido del agua de la ducha, pronto como esta se detenía…a los minutos se escuchó el agua del lavamanos caer, de seguro se cepillaba los dientes. El chorro de agua se detuvo y acto seguido se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

-El señor Kirkland viene saliendo del baño vestido, con el pijama doblado en una mano y con la otra se seca el cabello con una toalla, al parecer vuelve a su habitación…wait…acaba de detenerse, está mirando al segundo piso…

-…

-Se ve cansado y triste…-Al escuchar la palabra "Triste", Alfred no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa amarga.-Suelta un suspiro y avanza de nuevo a su habitación…acaba de salir de nuevo….va a la cocina…puso a hervir la tetera…

"_**Aunque hay algo que me quedo dando vueltas…"**_

-de seguro va a prepararse su estúpido té…-Matt le miro de reojo encontrándose con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Correcto, se preparó unas tostadas también…oh…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupado el menor.

-Se le quemaron-Alfred ante la mirada incrédula del agente se echó a reír.

-Sera estúpido el cejon…todo lo que cocina termina quemándose…

-Eso parece porque se las está comiendo.-Siguió observando el agente.- ¿Usted no le dice nada?

-Pues si

-Pero entonces….

- Se que se esfuerza mucho cuando cocina sobre todo si es para alguien más, así que a pesar de lo asqueroso que le queda, lo como igual…-Sonrió un tanto nostálgico y a la vez triste, sin en ningún momento abrir sus ojos.

"_**Me molesta demasiado…"**_

-¡Señor América! ¡El señor Inglaterra está subiendo las escaleras!

-WHAT!?

-¡Y se dirige a su habitación!

-No…-Alfred se puso pálido. Si Arthur entraba ahí y no estaba de seguro él…-D-dime que pusiste a alguien en mi lugar…

-No…c-como me llamo tan tarde no me dio tiempo, señor…

-No…

Matt observaba la pantalla completamente nervioso con Alfred detrás de él que no dejaba de revolverse el cabello. Arthur se veía un tanto nervioso y triste también…demasiado inseguro de sus acciones…llevaba cerca de un minuto parado frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor. Parecía como si estuviera preparándose psicológicamente para entrar a la habitación del americano, tenía el puño cerrado y temblaba.

Finalmente para mayor desesperación de Alfred y Matt estiro su mano para tomar la manilla de la puerta, demasiado tembloroso… según le describía Matt a la nación.

De pronto la mano se detuvo y mordiendo su labio retrocedió sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-I'm sorry…Alfred…-_**Pude escuchar a Arthur ahogar un sollozo que me partió el corazón, quería…quería correr hacia él y abrazarle…**_

"_**Esa voz angustiada y llena de miedo cuando se refería al tema…"  
"Como si…como si…"**_

-Fiu…eso estuvo cerca- Pudo escuchar Alfred como el agente se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento aliviado.- Volvió a bajar las escaleras, señor Alfred…

-S-si…-Murmuro Alfred aún conmocionado por aquel tono de voz de su pareja.

-Ha llegado un taxi fuera de su casa, al parecer el señor Inglaterra lo había llamado anteriormente.-Observo el agente.- ahí viene saliendo el señor Kirkland, subió al taxi…

-Síguelo…-Ordeno Alfred en apenas un susurro. El auto se encendió y se puso en marcha detrás del taxi. Tomaron la carretera, había algo de tráfico por lo que se les hizo fácil pasar desapercibidos y también por el hecho de que había lluvia anunciada para ese día según le informaba Matt, los últimos días habían estado nublados. Por las cámaras y micrófono que se habían puesto en la ropa del inglés, el agente podía observar y escuchar en la pantalla el interior del taxi, pero no a Arthur en sí. A veces se podía ver el rostro triste de Arthur cuando miraba su reloj…lo único que podían oírse eran suspiros de parte del inglés…

"_**Como si hubiera algo o alguien que te impide hablar conmigo…"**_

Alfred por su parte tomaba atención a cualquier cosa que Matt le estuviese describiendo que sus ojos no pudiesen ver, pero lo que más le importaba al americano era saber su estado anímico, cada vez que el agente daba un comentario acerca de ello no podía hacer otra cosa que dudar aún más si seguir con aquello o no…

¿De verdad…era tan necesario?

"_**Arthur…si no es así…"**_

"_**¿Por qué estás tan triste…?"**_

"_**¿Es por todas las cosas crueles que te dije…?"**_

"_**¿Sera ese "algo" que te impide hablar conmigo?"**_

"_**¿Qué es lo que pretendías al ir a mi habitación…?"**_

"_**¿Seria que quizás estabas intentando de hablar conmigo…?"**_

"_**¿Podría ser que es algo que haces todas las mañanas…?"**_

El taxi se desvió a la tercera avenida…el auto los siguió con sigilo por atrás. Por cada kilómetro que avanzaban, Alfred sentía cada vez más que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía sentido…pero a la vez aquella incertidumbre crecía más y más…

-Señor Alfred…-Llamo el agente-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si…-Mintió la nación.

-El taxi acaba de detenerse…

-¿Dónde estamos…?

-En el consulado del Reino Unido…

-What…?-Sintió como cierto peso, como si llevase cadenas en su espalda lo fuesen abandonando…eso lo hizo sentirse peor por otro lado.

Arthur había dicho la verdad, era él el que no había confiado en su pareja…-Soy lo peor…-Matt le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

"_**Pero aún no sé qué es eso que te impide hablar conmigo…"**_

"_**Pero de todas formas dijiste que te esperara un poco más…"**_

"_**¿Sera que vas a "hacerte cargo" de aquello que te tiene atado…?"**_

"_**Debería confiar y esperarte…"**_

"_**Si…eso debiera…"**_

-¿Quiere que volvamos?- Pregunto un comprensivo Matt. Alfred estaba a punto de dar la orden de volver a casa cuando el agente le interrumpió.- Kirkland acaba de salir...

-Eh?!

-Viene trayendo consigo una carpeta y algunos papeles…acaba de detener a un taxi…

-Síguelo- Ordeno el menor…Intento en no pensar en absolutamente nada. No quería seguir dudando de Arthur aunque ahora no supiese que era lo que se traía entre manos. De pronto el auto se detuvo en seco.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital Monte Sinaí…

De pronto Alfred abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa…todo….había dejado de moverse…dirigió su mirada a la ventana…podía distinguir la fachada del edificio como una gran silueta blanca, volvió a mirar a Matt sorprendido y seguía viendo su silueta pero al menos podía distinguir que se trataba de una persona, podía ver la forma que tenía su cabello unas mechas un tanto desordenadas resaltaban de su cabeza.

No dudo más y abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡Espere! ¡Señor América! ¿A dónde cree que va?

-Averiguar que hace Arthur aquí…

-Pero si…-El agente se quedó mudo cuando Alfred le devolvió la mirada, se veía muy decidido…como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba.-antes de que se vaya déjeme ponerle esto…-Dijo colocándole un auricular muy pequeño en el oído izquierdo, que no se veía a simple vista y por último en sus ropas coloco una cámara y micrófono muy pequeños.-De esta forma le estaré informando de lo que yo vea en la pantalla y escuchara a Inglaterra si está muy lejos de él…Buena suerte…

Alfred sonrió y le levanto el pulgar antes de bajar del auto y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, estaba impaciente…pero tampoco debía llamar la atención.

-_/Señor Alfred… ¿Está viendo algo…verdad?/_- Pregunto el agente por el micrófono -_/No me responda…aún puedo verlo desde aquí así que asienta o niegue con la cabeza/_-El americano sonriente asintió, pues había recuperado aún más de lo que había perdido de progreso…su campo de visión había aumentado bastante al menos, a pesar de que no podía distinguir detalles como por ejemplo las sonrisas de las personas.

-No completamente eso si…-Susurro apenas.-Por eso necesitare tu ayuda por si vez a Arthur cerca mío…

_-/Justamente por eso le coloque esos dispositivos…/-_Rio el agente al parecer feliz por su nación-_/Oh…Al parecer está despejando un poco…extraño….bueno, así tendrá más luz y las cosas se le harán más fáciles…/-_Matt sonaba un tanto confundido ante el cambio tan drástico de clima_.-/Usted está cerca de la entrada….Arthur esta al interior en la recepción aún, acaba de saludar a unas enfermeras…colóquese al costado derecho de la entrada…simplemente apóyese ahí y actué normalmente mientras le transmito el audio…./_

Alfred obedeció y se colocó en donde se le indico mientras escuchaba la transmisión cambiar encontrándose de pronto escuchando la voz de Arthur.

_/-¿Qué tal el turno de la noche?/_-Esa era la voz amable de su ingles… ¿Qué acaso ahora estaba coqueteándose a las enfermeras? No pudo evitar refunfuñar de tan solo pensarlo pero se contuvo.

/-_Pues bastante bien…desde que ha estado viniendo a ver a los pacientes están de mucho mejor ánimo, es más fácil atenderlos…/_

-¿Que…?

_/-Si, además de que viendo los informes al parecer muchos están mejorando en sus tratamientos/-_ Esa era la voz de otra enfermera, Alfred solo podía quedarse allí sin entender nada.

_/-No saben cuánto me alegro de oír eso…/-_ Al escuchar eso Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa que imaginarse al inglés sonriendo, arrancándole una sonrisa también pues la extrañaba…no solo su sonrisa, sino que su voz feliz.

_/-Aunque…hay un par de pacientes que anoche se deprimieron nuevamente/_-Pudo escucharse a la primera enfermera.

_/-¿Qué?/_- Esa era la voz de Arthur, sonaba muy sorprendido, pero a la vez con un poco de desesperación quizás…

"_Hasta cuando…"_

"_¿Qué debo hacer para que Alfred mejore de una vez…?"_

"_Si cada vez que avanza…todo vuelve a retroceder…"_

_/-Si…es verdad….fue porque les anunciaron que encontraron los cadáveres de unos parientes suyos/_

_/-Se encuentra bien…señor Kirkland?/_

-Arthur…-Susurro el americano para sí…

_/-Al parecer no le cayó muy bien la noticia/- _Esa era la voz de Matt.-/_Se ve bastante deprimido en verdad/_

_/-¡S-sí, estoy bien!/- _Arthur como siempre no sabía fingir. De seguro acababa de sacudir su cabeza al decir eso.-_/ ¡Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo! No se preocupen iré a darme una vuelta, es en el noveno piso ¿verdad?/_

_/-Señor América/_-Nuevamente la voz del agente se hizo presente, Alfred se sobresaltó pues no se lo esperaba._-/ya puede entrar, el señor Inglaterra acaba de irse por el ascensor al piso noveno…ya está por llegar así que apresúrese. /_

Alfred no dijo nada, entro obedeciendo las indicaciones de Matt llegando finalmente al ascensor, por suerte entro con más gente por lo que pudo pedir que le presionasen el botón de dicho piso y le indicasen cuando bajar.

Una vez allí se encontró con un pasillo bastante ancho y largo, cada cierta cantidad de metros había una columna que sobresalía de las paredes, era excelente para esconderse.

_/-Kirkland se dirigió a la derecha estate atento, si pasa algo escóndete detrás de las columnas/_

-Ok-Alfred comenzó a caminar por donde le habían indicado al lado derecho por donde caminaba había solamente una pared, al otro lado estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes. Había mucha gente circulando. Matt se los iba describiendo: Pacientes, enfermeras, doctores y familiares de los pacientes.

_/-Ahora escóndase detrás de esa columna que tienes en frente a la derecha. Justo detrás de eso hay una habitación, ahí está Inglaterra/_-Alfred obedeció, se escondió detrás de la columna con cuidado apoyándose e intentando de parecer normal. Se asomó levemente tratando de ver disimuladamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Al solo echar un vistazo no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

Podía distinguir la silueta de Arthur en medio de la habitación, habían muchas camas alrededor de él, sin embargo el inglés estaba cerca de una cama cercana a la puerta.

-Como se encuentra hoy, Señora Morrison?-Pregunto el inglés amablemente, nuevamente pudo imaginárselo sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor, señor Kirkland. He mejorado bastante en el tratamiento, ya ahora puedo mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta, aún así todavía no puedo caminar…-Se pudo oír la voz de la mujer que se había deprimido un poco.

-No se deprima…solo recuerde como estaba la primera vez que vine, ha mejorado bastante.-Dijo el inglés alegremente.- Debe seguir esforzándose por sus hijos que la esperan en casa…

-Si…pero mi esposo ya no…

-Lo se…-Susurro el inglés con un nudo en la garganta.- Por lo mismo debe ser fuerte, no solo por usted, sino que por sus hijos que deben estar sufriendo bastante…

-Sí, tiene razón…-Susurro la mujer.- Debo mejorar rápido para ir con ellos.-le sonrió.- Muchas gracias, señor Kirkland…si no fuera por usted quizás todavía estaría completamente postrada en la cama…

Alfred se volvió a esconder tras la pared cubriendo su rostro con una mano. No entendía que ocurría o que era lo que estaba haciendo el inglés allí…no, mejor dicho por qué…

_**Podía oír la voz de aquella mujer zumbando en mis oídos…**_

"_**Debo ser fuerte"**_

"_**Debo mejorarme"**_

"_**Debo ir con mis hijos…"**_

_/-Ella es Linda Morrison/-_Volvió a escucharse la voz de Matt en el auricular._-/ La acabo de investigar, estuvo en el atentado junto a su esposo…quedaron ambos atrapados entre los escombros pero solo ella sobrevivió. Cuando lograron sacarla de allí tenia inmovilizadas sus piernas, le habían dicho que no podría volver a caminar por lo que cayó en una enorme depresión, pero según el informe médico hace unas semanas empezó a tener mejorías…/_

-Y usted señor Brandon?

-Voy bien la verdad, ya consigo mover mejor mi cuerpo…más tarde tengo que hacer mis ejercicios.

-Es bueno saberlo- Sonrió el inglés.- Lo veo de mucho mejor ánimo también.

-Pues si…he pensado mejor en las decisiones de mi hijo…Yo la verdad no quiero que se enliste ahora…siento que se está moviendo mucho por la venganza, por eso no me gusta la idea…

-…

-Pero creo que como usted dice es necesario para recuperar nuestro orgullo como nación…- El inglés sonrió…o al menos eso es lo que Alfred quiso imaginar, antes de que su pareja dirigiera su mirada a otra camilla.

_**Junto a la voz de aquella mujer, la voz de este nuevo personaje se unió al zumbido de mis oídos.**_

"_**Debo confiar en él…"**_

"_**Debo mejorar…"**_

"_**Jack estará bien…"**_

"_**Es fuerte…"**_

"_**No es solo por mi o por él…es por la nación entera…"**_

-_/Tom Brandon, se encontraba cerca de las torres cuando ocurrió el atentado una roca cayo en su cabeza, produciéndose así problemas motores, los cuales ha estado trabajando y en el último mes comenzó a tener resultados. Su hijo Jack Brandon acaba de enlistarse a los Marines. /_

-Y como se encuentra el señor Laurent…veo que aún duerme…- volvió a escuchar la voz de Arthur

-Bueno anoche le sometieron a una cirugía por lo que está aún con efecto de la anestesia…-Se pudo escuchar la voz de la señora Morrison.

_**Esta vez una tercera voz desconocida se había unido a las otras dos que habían invadido mis oídos…no me malinterpreten…no era algo molesto como las otras veces, sino que reconfortante al escuchar aquellas voces en mis oídos como cada vez que aquel desconocido hablaba con la gente…**_

_**Decía cosas como…**_

"_**Soy fuerte…"**_

_**"Seguiré adelante…"**_

"_**Una vez esto termine podre volver a levantarme sin ayuda…"**_

-_/El señor John Laurent quedo atrapado entre los escombros, han estado tratando de salvar su pierna, pero finalmente la perdió, ahora al parecer le colocaron una pierna ortopédica en su última cirugía. Cosa a la cual se negaba en un principio…/_

-Ya veo…pero ¿salió todo bien?

-Sí, solo hay que esperar a que despierte…-Hablo esta vez Brandon. Arthur sonrió satisfecho para luego acercarse a la ventana sorprendido.

-Pensar que parecía que iba a llover.-Sonrió Arthur un tanto triste.-Parece que al fin el sol va a salir hoy…

"**Hoy no luce como siempre…"**

"**Esta decaído…"**

"**¿Qué le ocurrirá?**

"**Siendo que siempre está intentando de animarnos…"**

"**¿Sera quizás este el momento de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí?"**

"_¿Sera que estarás sonriendo ahora, Alfred…?"_

"_No…la verdad no lo creo…"_

"_Se supone que estoy aquí intentando de ayudarle y lo único que he logrado es lastimarle…"_

"_De verdad…si tan solo supieras…aunque no veas nada…_

_Si solo sonríes por mi está bien…"_

- ¿Pero usted se encuentra bien?

-Ah? ¿Por qué lo dice? – La voz inglesa se empezó a escuchar nerviosa e incluso aumento su tono.- ¡Y-yo estoy bien! ¡No sé de qué habla!-Alfred sonrió nostálgico, pero a la vez cierta sorpresa se podía apreciar en sus ojos, todo por la pregunta hecha por el señor Brandon,… ese era el típico tono de voz que ponía cuando mentía…

"_**Supieras lo evidente que eres Iggy…"**_

-La verdad es que se ve bien desanimado…-Hablo nuevamente la señora Morrison

-No, si yo no…

-Mire puede que solo lo vengamos conociendo hace un mes solamente pero se nota que no se encuentra bien…

-Usted ha hecho tanto por nosotros y estamos muy agradecidos por ello…de por si no sabemos cómo pagarle…al menos déjenos ayudarle en algo…

-…

"_**Arthur…"**_

-yo….

Alfred de pronto vio otra silueta pasar junto a él, y pronto escucho como aquellos pasos se dirigían a la habitación en la que estaba Arthur.

-¡S-señor Kirkland!- Era la voz de una mujer un tanto mayor.- ¡Necesito que me acompañe por favor!- Rogo la mujer quebrándose, a lo que el inglés le tomo de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tranquilícese por favor señora Smith.- Pidió el inglés, a lo que la mujer apenas le miro intentando de ahogar un sollozo.

"**Como hare ahora…"**

"**Como hare para que Albert se levante…"**

"**Tanto que este hombre le había animado…"**

"**Y ahora Mary esta…"**

-E-encontraron a la mujer de mi hijo…m-murió…-Lloro la mujer.- Y-ya no sé qué más decirle…h-había mejorado tanto su ánimo y ahora…-No pudo decir más y rompió llanto, a lo cual Arthur le abrazo intentando de calmarla.

-Y-ya veo…-La voz de Arthur sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse también…Los otros dos pacientes le miraban tristes.- I-iré ahora mismo…

Alfred se pegó nuevamente a la columna intentando de no llorar de la impotencia…pronto escucho los pasos del inglés que salían de la habitación y pronto vio su silueta pasar casi corriendo junto a él.

"_**Arthur…"**_

"_**¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo?"**_

"_**Acaso tu…"**_

_**-/**__Señor América/-_Nuevamente la voz del agente interrumpió sus pensamientos.-_/Kirkland acaba de subir al veinteavo piso. Diríjase nuevamente al ascensor./-_ La nación menor obedeció en silencio preguntándose mentalmente si sería buena idea preguntarle al agente su opinión cuando dos siluetas que acababan de salir de una habitación se detuvieron frente a él, una más pequeña que la otra.

-Con permiso…-Murmuro Alfred abriéndose paso entre las personas que tenía en frente.

-Hey! !- Se hizo escuchar una voz infantil. A lo que el americano volteo a ver nuevamente a aquellas siluetas que lo observaban.- ¡No me digas que me olvidaste!- Hablo la silueta más pequeña.

-¿A-Alice…?-Fue la reacción del americano que dirigió su mirada ciega a la pequeña silueta de aquella niña que había conocido en el atentado.

-Alice.- Se hizo escuchar otra voz femenina al lado de la pequeña que se hinco a su lado para hablarle a su altura, pues la niña estaba en una silla de ruedas.- No le hables así al señor Jones…él no puede ver muy bien.- Alfred pudo ver como la mujer se incorporaba nuevamente para hablarle.- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Jones? Veo que ha mejorado algo…

-S-si…-Murmuro Alfred incomodo.- Disculpe ¿pero quién es usted?

-Ah! Perdón, soy la enfermera que lo atendió la última vez que estuvo aquí… ¿recuerda? Cuando lo hospitalizaron por la infección de Ántrax…-Susurro la mujer.- Mi nombre es Jane.

-D-disculpe, Jane un gusto verla.-Rio un poco avergonzado.- Si me disculpan…debo irme…

-¡Espera!- Hablo esta vez la pequeña- ¿Vienes a ver a Mr. Arthur?

-Pues…-Alfred se sonrojo.- No le digan que estoy aquí por favor…

-¿O sea lo estas espiando…?

-Alice! ¡No digas esas cosas!- Le regaño la enfermera, luego volvió a mirar a Alfred.- No se preocupe, no le diremos nada…-Alfred se quedó parado unos segundos pensativo, antes de volver a ver a la enfermera.

-¿E-es habitual que venga aquí…?- Pregunto de pronto Alfred desviando su mirada avergonzado y un tanto triste.-Él…hace ya mucho empezó a salir todos los días muy pero muy temprano y llega muy tarde…el problema es que no me ha querido decir a donde va…

La enfermera Jane se quedó mirándole unos segundos confundida, mas sonrió comprensiva.- No viene todos los días…pero si viene bastante seguido…

-¿Eh…?

-También colegas mías… me han dicho que ha ido a varios hospitales de la zona…y también a Bares y Pubs…

-P-pero ¿porque…?

-¡Para ayudar a la gente!- Alfred se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Alice.- Mr. Arthur escucha sus problemas y les ayuda y…y hace que estén felices….

-Hasta hace un mes…los pacientes que fueron víctimas en el atentado parecían que no iban a mejorar nunca…su ánimo estaba por el suelo, ni uno quería tomar sus medicamentos, menos querían hacer sus ejercicios para retomar sus fuerzas. Al igual que sus familias…

-…

-Pero un día llego el señor Kirkland y se instaló a conversar con los pacientes, escuchar lo que les atormentaba, intento aconsejarles y levantarles el ánimo pero solo consiguió que lo trataran mal…-A Alfred de inmediato se le vino el recuerdo de cuando el inglés lo había dejado plantado por cerca de una hora en la consulta, lo desanimado que estaba, cuando se echó a llorar a sus brazos…_**estúpido Arthur…-**_los días siguientes siguieron igual…El señor Kirkland seguía recibiendo insultos de todo tipo, sin embargo siguió intentándolo hasta que la gente cedió a escuchar…y

Alfred que tenía su mirada gacha no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, asustando un tanto a la enfermera quien detuvo su relato al instante.

"_**Entonces Arthur…era esa persona…"**_

"_**Él que hablaba con mi gente…mientras yo…"**_

"_**yo…le acusaba de engañarme…"**_

"_**Soy lo peor…"**_

-S-señor Jones… ¿s-se encuentra bien?-En seguida el americano se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que estaba frente a más personas, pero no fue su único motivo por el que se sorprendió…

Sus ojos…se habían abierto un poco más…podía ahora ver ciertos detalles como los labios y nariz de esa mujer, como lucia su cabello corto con un flequillo adornando su rostro…de Alice podía distinguir su cabello largo recto con el flequillo adornando su frente, además de sus labios, nariz y otros rasgos de su rostro infantil… lo único que no podía ver en ambas eran sus ojos. Era como si todo hubiese sido dibujado en una pizarra negra con una sola tiza blanca.

"_**Arthur…"**_

-¡Disculpen debo irme…!-Dijo de pronto Alfred volteando nuevamente al interior del ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas. Ya que ahora podía distinguir los botones pero no sus números, solo tuvo que seguir las indicaciones de Matt presiono el piso veinte.

-Hey! Espere Mr. Alfred- Se escuchó la voz de la niña y como las ruedas de su silla se dirigían hacia él a lo que en seguida Alfred sujeto la puerta para que la niña y la enfermera que venía detrás alcanzasen a entrar.- ¿A dónde va…?

-Tengo que hablar con Arthur…

_/-Pero señor Alfred…/-_Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Matt.

-Ahora que se en que estaba metido Arthur…Debo hablar con él…t-tengo que disculparme…f-fui un bestia…yo…

"_**Pensar que era por todas estas cosas…que cuando volvías a casa llorabas en mis brazos…"  
"No solo por escuchar todos esos insultos…sino porque escuchabas todo ese sufrimiento…"**_

"_**Cosa que me correspondía escuchar solo a mi…"**_

"_**Y siendo yo su nación nunca supe que hacer con ellos…"**_

-¡Si quiere yo lo acompaño…!-Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Alice desde su silla de ruedas.

-Pero, Alice…no ibas a ver a la señorita Jude?-Se hizo escuchar la enfermera.

-La veré más tarde…de todas formas quiero saludar a Mr. Arthur…

-Espera…-Le llamo Alfred.- Esa Jude es…

-Si…la que estaba con nosotros…-Hablaba despacio al referirse a ella, de algún modo parecía que al estar juntas en el hospital ambas habían formado un vínculo.

-Está bastante mejor en realidad, hace muy poco recién abrió los ojos…- Hablo Jane esta vez.

-Me vas a decir que Arthur con ella también…

-Se instalaba horas a hablarle mientras estaba en coma…hasta que un día abrió los ojos, aún no habla mucho en realidad más que hacer gestos para poder comunicarse…

-S-se recuperara… ¿verdad?- Pregunto Alfred preocupado. Pudo distinguir una sonrisa formándose en los labios de Jane.

-Por supuesto, es cosa de que siga con ese ánimo y sus ejercicios constantes y estará en un cien por ciento.- La nación por su parte sonrió aliviado.- Este es el veinteavo piso, señor Jones.- Dijo la enfermera, a lo cual Alfred salió casi corriendo del ascensor con la pequeña Alice y Jane atrás suyo, no se detuvo hasta escuchar la voz de Arthur en una habitación…se quedó parado junto a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, sin embargo se escuchaba todo.

-No sabe cuánto lamento la pérdida de su esposa…Señor Smith…-Se escuchó la voz del inglés tras la puerta.

-¡Cállate!- Le hablo con brusquedad el hombre.- ¡Tú no tienes como saber nada…!

"**Este estúpido…"**

-Pero señor…

-¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDER UNA ESPOSA!-Le grito el hombre.- Y yo más encima creyendo en las falsas esperanzas que me dabas…basura…

"**Yo que creí tanto en lo que me decía…"**

-Puede que no sepa lo que es perder una esposa…pero si he visto morir a mucha gente frente mío…- Alfred se mordió el labio al pensarlo…él mismo… ¿a cuantas personas vio morir ese día…? ¿En toda su vida…? ¿Y Arthur…?

-¡Y como si fuera a creerme esa historia, estúpido!

"**Mary…Mary está muerta…"**

-Ya lo están insultando de nuevo…-Susurro Jane que se había parado junto a Alfred a un lado de la puerta, al otro lado de Alfred estaba Alice en su silla.-Ese hombre había progresado tanto…

"**Ya no me queda esperanza para seguir viviendo…"**

-Arthur…

-¡Después de que estuvo semanas jurándome que se iba a salvar!

"**Quería ver su rostro una vez más…"**

-Yo…

-¿Por qué no te defiendes, Arthur…?-Alfred se preguntaba dolido…quería entrar…de verdad quería entrar…

-Lamentablemente la cirugía no salió bien y…

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

-…

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE BASURA!

La furia y ganas de entrar a esa sala a golpear a aquel hombre le invadieron, no podía creer que alguien pudiera estar tratando de esa manera a su Arthur, siendo que solo intentaba de ayudarle…

"_**Si nunca has confiado en mí, no sé porque aceptaste mis sentimientos…espera ya lo sé…nunca dejaste de verme como tu hermano y solo me usaste para estar cerca de mi como tal…"**_

"_**Pero ni siquiera eso has aprovechado…de seguro andas revolcándote con alguien más"**_

"_**¿O me equivoco? ¿Ah? ¿¡Tanto te aburrió estar con un ciego?! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime como se llama...!"**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Definitivamente…entre ese hombre y yo…no existe diferencia alguna…**_

-Mr. Alfred…-Susurro la pequeña Alice al notar su furia.

-¿S-siempre es así…?- Pregunto Alfred con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Cuando su ánimo ha decaído por completo…si…es así…-Respondió Jane

-Debe ser fuerte…-Volvía a escuchar la voz de Arthur…-piense en sus hi…

-¡¿TE PUEDES IR YA DE UNA VEZ?!-Le grito el hombre.- No sé qué te dio con venir a meterte en este país… ¡en mis asuntos! No te vengas a meter con mis hijos ni conmigo, ¡¿entendiste?! ¡Ahora vete! AHORA

_Soy lo peor…termine dándole falsas esperanzas a este hombre…_

_Es por mi egoísmo…_

_Por querer traer la sonrisa de Alfred de vuelta rápido…_

_De seguro debió escuchar todo eso…_

_Alfred_

Pronto la puerta se abrió y el inglés salió al pasillo encontrándose con la pequeña Alice y la enfermera Jane frente a él.- h-hola…-Susurro intentando de sonreír apenas.- ¿C-como te encuentras Alice?- pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Bien, Mr. Arthur…hay alguien que quiere…-Había empezado a girarse a ver a Alfred y que así él ingles se enterara de su presencia pero este había desaparecido. Dirigió su vista a Jane, ella también parecía confundida.

-Q-queríamos ver si nos quería acompañar a ver a la señorita Jude…-Dijo Jane sonriendo con nerviosismo, es en el piso 15…

-Sí, eso ya lo sé…-Susurro el inglés deprimido sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.- E-espérenme un momento…debo ir al baño.- Susurro Arthur dando media vuelta yéndose casi corriendo al otro extremo del pasillo.

Una vez se aseguraron de que no estuviese cerca la pequeña Alice se giró a ver a la enfermera.- ¿Que ocurrió con Mr. Alfred?

-No lo sé…-Susurro la enfermera, espérame aquí Alice…-Ordeno y se devolvió hacia al ascensor donde Alfred yacía apoyado tras la pared cabizbajo.- Señor Jones…-Le susurro.- ¿No que iba a hablar con el señor Kirkland…?

-N-no…no pude verlo…-Tenia un nudo en su garganta.-Tuve miedo…-confeso al borde de las lágrimas.- Si hubiese visto una sola lagrima en su rostro hubiese matado a ese infeliz...

-Señor Jones…-Vio cómo se secaba sus lágrimas e intentaba de sonreír de nuevo.- Todo saldrá bien…

-si…es que…me he enterado de tantas cosas de golpe…

_**Además….de solo pensar que he sido igual o mejor dicho más bestia que ese imbécil con Arthur…**_

-Bien Alice ya volví…-Se pudo escuchar a la voz inglesa volver un poco más animado.- Eh? Señorita Jane, ¿Qué hace allí?

-Ah…ah yo…-Dio una mirada rápida al americano que estaba escondido junto a los ascensores antes de volver a mirar al inglés.- Acaban de pedirme que baje a ver a unos pacientes… ¿le importaría hacerse cargo de Alice un ratito…?

-Claro, ni un problema…-Susurro el inglés extrañado.

-¡Nos vemos luego entonces!-Dijo empujando a Alfred al interior del ascensor sin que el inglés lo viese.

-Hey… ¿Qué haces?- Reclamo el americano molesto. La enfermera marco el piso quince y el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia abajo.

-¿Acaso pensabas hablarle con esa cara?- Pregunto incrédula Jane.- Escucha vamos a ir al piso quince, te llevare al baño para que te tranquilices un poco después cuando estés listo te llevare a la habitación donde estará el señor Kirkland, ¿entendido?

-S-si…-Alfred suspiro un tanto nervioso. Pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron al pasillo que era exactamente igual que los otros. Corrieron hacia los baños que estaban al fondo del pasillo metiéndose Alfred al baño de hombres y Jane al de mujeres.

Alfred en el baño intento mirarse al espejo. Todo era negro lo que lograba ver era como si hubiese sido dibujado con una tiza en un infinito pizarrón…podía distinguir rasgos suyos, como la forma de su pelo, sus labios, nariz, cejas, sus lentes pero aún…no podía ver sus ojos… sus propios ojos…aunque lo que más quería era volver a ver los ojos de Arthur. Podría decirse que había recuperado lo que había perdido por tercera vez de su vista, incluso aún más…su rango de visión era mucho más alto…sin embargo los detalles de los rostros de las personas solo podía verlos de cerca.

¿Sería que podría volver a ver los ojos de Arthur…? ¿Volvería a ver sus colores….?

Sacudió su cabeza. No podía estar pensando en eso ahora. Debía pensar en Arthur…debía hablar con él…pedirle que dejara de hacer esto…que le hacía mal…pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho, abrazarle, besarle…contarle lo que estaba viendo…

_-/ ¿Se siente bien, Señor América?/-_ Pudo volver a escuchar la voz del agente en su oído, a lo que el americano quito sus lentes y mojo su rostro contemplando lo que podía verse de sí mismo en el espejo.

-Yeah…don't worry…-Susurro Alfred volviendo a colocar sus lentes para volver a salir al pasillo, encontrándose con Jane.

-Salió más pronto de lo que esperaba, señor Jones.-Alfred no dijo nada. Se veía más decidido que antes, ya algo aliviada la enfermera susurro un ligero "Por aquí…" y lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Jude simplemente caminando por el pasillo. No se detuvieron hasta estar junto a la puerta, estaba abierta, el no vidente pudo distinguir la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación, la veía como un manchón blanco de tiza.-Lo dejare aquí-Susurro Jane.- Cuando usted esté listo solo entre, no se preocupe por Alice ella estará bien sola si es necesario…

Dicho esto se retiró con cautela dejando a un Alfred nervioso pero ya decidido en lo que debía hacer. Pudo escuchar las voces al interior.

-Aún sigue durmiendo…-Se escuchó hablar bajito a Arthur, luego pareció mirar a la ventana.-Pensar que hoy el día esta excelente…hacía varios días que el sol no salía…

"_¿Sera que cuando llegue a casa Alfred me recibirá con una sonrisa tan alegre como el sol de hoy?"_

-Yep….-Esa era la voz de Alice.-Sabes…aún cada vez que pregunto por mi hermano, nadie quiere responderme.- Tanto a Alfred como a Arthur se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Mr. Arthur…no me mienta… ¿está muerto, verdad?- Tanto Arthur como Alfred se sorprendieron por la pregunta de la pequeña… ¿Qué tanto había tenido que madurar aquella pequeña para darse cuenta ella misma de eso…?

-Lo siento Alice…-Susurro la voz inglesa a la vez que mordía su labio dolido, la pequeña sonrió triste, sin embargo no derramaba ninguna lágrima.

-Y-ya me lo imagine hace tiempo…-Susurro dejando luego un silencio incomodo que ella misma rompió.- ¿Sabes…? Mi padre que es americano vino hace mucho tiempo aquí para conseguir un trabajo y así nos viniéramos a vivir aquí juntos y felices…Pero un día…mi papá dejo de responder nuestras cartas y dejo de enviar dinero.

Después de un tiempo mi hermano viajo aquí para buscarle y con el tiempo yo con mi mamá también vinimos sin avisarle, lo estábamos buscando en las torres gemelas, sabíamos que trabajaba ahí…

-…

-no sé qué ocurrió, no recuerdo muy bien pero cuando desperté mi mamá estaba siendo aplastada al igual que yo…vi cómo se quemaba, todo se estaba quemando…fue ahí cuando llego mi hermano con Mr. Alfred y Jude…me sacaron y me obligaron a dejar a mi mamá ahí…

Alfred cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo, recordando el llanto de aquella niña rogando porque sacaran el cadáver de su madre de ahí también. Era algo imposible en verdad si queríamos salir todos vivos.

-De hecho…fue mi propio hermano quien me grito que mi mamá estaba muerta…-A la pequeña se le habían puesto los ojos brillantes como si quisiese llorar.-Yo lo sabía…pero no quería asumirlo…y lo peor de todo es que en ese momento odie a mi hermano…por dejarla ahí…lo odie…y después de eso murió…

-Hey Alice…está bien si quieres llorar…

-Ya llore bastante sola…-Arthur se hinco frente a ella y la abrazo con cariño, escuchando como poco a poco la voz de la pequeña se iba quebrando en un llanto silencioso, se pudo escuchar como Arthur también se quebraba al escuchar aquella historia tan horrible.

"_Alfred…nunca me contaste esto…"_

"_Me habías contado como habían encontrado a Alice, pero…nunca mencionaste a su madre…"_

"_No te culpo…es una historia horrible…"_

Alfred seguía apoyado en la pared fuera de la habitación intentando de todas las formas posibles no quebrarse el también… ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto una niña tan pequeña?- Y después…cuando con mi hermano estábamos buscando una salida…vimos a nuestro papá…- Soltó un sollozo más fuerte-…pero las rocas que cayeron nos separaron…

-…

-y-yo supongo que también murió…sino me habría venido a buscar… ¿o no…?

-Alice…

-Ahora ya no sé qué hare…no tengo a donde ir…

-Y-yo…-Ambos separaron el abrazo y dirigieron su mirada a la cama.

-Hey Jude…-Pudo escuchar la voz del inglés en el interior de la habitación, seguido de un ligero movimiento en la cama.- Creí que dormías… ¿cómo te encuentras…?

-Ah…-Se escuchó una voz ahogada por quizás una máscara de oxígeno.-H-hola…-Se escuchaba apenas.-A-Arthur…Alice…

-¡E-es la primera vez que dices mi nombre!- Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Alice emocionada. Arthur sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

-A-Alice…tu…conmigo…-Hablaba a duras penas la mujer-cuando…yo…bien…-Arthur la miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué cuando mejores te llevaras a Alice contigo?- La mujer asintió débilmente, a lo que Arthur sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la pequeña.- ¿Ves…? Ya no estás sola, Alice.

-S-si…-La niña la miraba emocionada.- Muchas gracias, Jude…

Volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante…-La mujer dio una leve sonrisa e hizo un intento de pronunciar algo más sin resultado alguno.-…No te fuerces, será mejor que reserves fuerzas para cuando sea tu hora de ejercicios ¿está bien…?- La mujer asintió un tanto frustrada hizo un gesto con su mano como si estuviera escribiendo. Ambos la miraron maravillados de lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo-¿q-quieres escribir…?

La mujer asintió levemente, sorprendiendo a Arthur y a Alice, a lo que el primero saco una pluma de su bolsillo y un papel de su carpeta y se los entrego, de modo que usara la carpeta como soporte. La mujer les miro agradecida y comenzó a escribir con dificultad y lentitud, el inglés la vigilaba en silencio…mientras Alfred lo vigilaba a él.

Quería entrar, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que esa mujer escribía siendo lo mal que le habían dicho que estaba.

Luego de unos minutos la mujer soltó el lápiz sobre la hoja y Arthur se los retiro de las manos sorprendiéndose de encontrar un texto largo en aquella hoja, con mala caligrafía como era de esperar, pero para su estado actual había tenido un gran avance…o simplemente en eso no había sufrido un daño tan grave.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?- Pregunto impaciente Alice.

-Tranquila lo leeré en voz alta, ¿está bien…?- Tomo el papel entre sus manos una vez guardado el lápiz y comenzó a leer.- "Señor Arthur, siempre he querido preguntarle algo. Alice me ha contado que usted se ha pasado el último tiempo recorriendo hospitales y bares escuchando y aconsejando a otros para que sean felices…"-Arthur dio una mirada a la pequeña encontrándose con que le sonreía.- "Siento curiosidad…yo me imagino que nadie hace esto porque simplemente le nació de la nada, no me malinterprete pues estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mi… ¿Qué le llevo a hacer esto…?"

-Es verdad Mr. Arthur, ¡tengo curiosidad también!

-Ah…-Tanto Alfred como Arthur se sorprendieron por tan repentina pregunta de la americana, era como si Alfred se lo estuviese preguntando a Arthur…La nación menor pego su espalda a la pared… ¿Seria que acaso su corazón le pedía tanto escuchar por parte del propio ingles el porqué de sus acciones…que hizo que Jude se lo preguntara?

-V-veras…-Comenzó a hablar Arthur.- Hay una persona muy importante para mi…luego del atentado perdió la vista…

-Esa persona… ¿es Mr. Alfred…?- Pregunto en un susurro Alice, de inmediato la mirada de Jude se horrorizo y apenas intento de pronunciar algo…

-Si…pero tranquilas, se puede recuperar…-Aclaro intentando de tranquilizarlas.- No importara lo que yo hiciera no sonreiría nunca con sinceridad…así que…por así llamarlo de alguna forma podría decirse que estoy haciendo una "Manda"…

-Arthur…idiota…-Susurro Alfred para sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si logro que todas las personas vuelvan a tener esperanzas y fe en sí mismas…Alfred volverá a ver-Poco a poco a medida que más hablaba su voz se iba quebrando más y más.- Y saben…estaba mejorando...de verdad había empezado a creer que lo lograría…pero ayer…

"_**Arthur…"**_

-La vista de Alfred volvió a retroceder…solo ve…siluetas…que se deforman…-Finalmente un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, a pesar de eso intentaba increíblemente de mantenerse firme.- Siento que todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano…

"_**Eso no es cierto, Arthur…"**_

"_**Sabes muy bien que no lo es…"**_

-Más encima…de seguro Alfred me odia ahora…

"_**¿Cómo puedes decir tanta estupidez junta Arthur?"**_

- Esta demasiado molesto conmigo porque se supone que me quede aquí para cuidarle…- Inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho.-más que nada…porque no sabe hacia dónde voy…

-¿C-como…? ¿Entonces Mr. Alfred no sabe que usted…?

-No…No le he dicho solamente para que….la "Manda" se cumpla pero…-Mordió su labio inferior frustrado.- Ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo…

-Yo creo que deberías contarle…-Se hizo escuchar de pronto la pequeña Alice.-Estoy segura de que te comprenderá y perdonara…

-¿Tú crees…?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No piensas lo mismo Jude…?-Pregunto Alice mirando nuevamente a la camilla, la mujer sonrió y asintió.- Y tampoco creo que lo que usted ha hecho haya sido inútil.

-No entiendo por qué están tan convencidas.

-De seguro le parecerá ridículo…pero siempre he pensado que los países son como las personas…- Arthur y Alfred lucían sorprendidos. _"Si supiera que está hablando con uno…" _ Fue el pensamiento que tuvieron ambos- De seguro con todo esto el país de Estados Unidos debió deprimirse…sobre todo al ver por sí mismo las personas que estaban mal y no parecían querer levantarse.

-Si…

-Pero usted llego un día y comenzó a animarles a todos… ¿no cree que Estados Unidos no podría haberse animado también…?- Arthur la miro intentando de contener las lágrimas que habían invadido sus ojos, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que se quedó dormido junto a él por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo...y como sonreía al darse cuenta de que la gente quería mejorar.

-Por supuesto que si…

-Estoy segura de que se levantara por completo y saldrá adelante…

"_**Ella tiene razón Arthur…"**_

"_**Si no fuera por ti…"**_

"_**Yo no podría…estar aquí ahora parado observándote, viéndote…"**_

"_**Puede que no vea todo aún…"**_

"_**Pero lo que he logrado ha sido por ti…"**_

-¿Sabe? En mi escuela antes de venir aquí estábamos pasando la colonización y la independencia de Estados Unidos… -Ambos no pudieron evitar resaltarse ante la mención del hecho. A Alfred le invadió una gran angustia y ganas de salir corriendo de allí…sentía que si se quedaba ahí, escucharía algo que no quería…- comente a la clase mi idea de que los países son como las personas, pero todos se rieron de mi….Por favor no se rían, ¿sí?- Pidió la pequeña.

-Por supuesto que no…-Susurro el inglés con seriedad, pues para él era un tema delicado.

-Creo que a pesar de que Estados Unidos tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, a Inglaterra le debió de doler mucho… ¿No lo cree así?- Ambos no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrió ante la mención de ello. Alfred no podía evitar morder su labio para evitar salir corriendo de allí…

"_**Definitivamente no quiero escuchar esto…"**_

"_**Tu…no me has perdonado…de eso estoy seguro…"**_

"_**Arthur…"**_

Arthur miro un tanto dolido a la niña, pues tal conversación le había traído dolorosos recuerdos…-Pues si…sufrió muchísimo debió de llorar por años…pues prácticamente lo había criado…

"_**Arthur por favor cállate, no quiero seguir escuchando…"**_

"_**¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…!"**_

Inútilmente el menor había cubierto sus oídos intentando de aguantar sus lágrimas se asomó levemente a ver el interior de la habitación…mientras todo lo que veía…. Como si comenzaran a borrar toda aquella tiza blanca…se iba a negro otra vez.

"_**no…no otra vez…"**_

-Y le costó mucho verlo de nuevo…sin embargo el cariño que tenía hacia Estados Unidos nunca se fue…

"_**Arthur"**_

_**-**_Y sé que a Estados Unidos también debió dolerle

La oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos se detuvo de pronto quedando a la vista una pequeña silueta dibujada…la silueta de su Arthur…

-Pero la verdad…-Los ojos de Arthur habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas.- Debió de llegar el día en que Inglaterra acepto que lo dejaran y que no era porque simplemente lo odiara…si no que para crecer…

-Lo perdono... ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto….-Susurro al fin.-Hace ya mucho tiempo.- Inevitablemente el americano sorprendido se quebró finalmente cerrando sus ojos y cubriendo su boca, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sus mejillas incontrolablemente.

"_**Aquello que tanto esperaba escuchar y temía preguntar…al fin…tu…"**_

"_**Arthur…"  
"Arthur…idiota…"**_

-¿Ves…? Yo creo que Mr. Alfred te perdonara de igual forma…-Se hizo escuchar la voz de Alice.

-¿Tu así lo crees…?-La pequeña asintió-…Gracias Alice…-De pronto el teléfono móvil del inglés comenzó a sonar.- Oh…disculpen…-Dijo secándose las lágrimas el inglés antes de contestar.- ¿Diga? Hola Toris… ¡¿Qué Alfred…que?!- Volvió a mirar a Jude y a Alice.- ¡Voy para allá!-Dijo al teléfono.- Disculpen, debo irme…nos vemos…Ah…Alice! Dime rápido… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre…?- La niña le miro sorprendida.

-Wallace Anderson… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Arthur saliendo casi corriendo al pasillo dispuesto a correr a las escaleras, pero nada más cruzar la puerta algo le hizo detenerse.

Cierto americano se encontraba apoyando su espalda en la pared lloraba desconsoladamente con sus ojos cerrados, cubría su boca con una mano. No pudo evitar quedarse helado ante esa imagen que inmediatamente le partía el corazón.- ¿A-Alfred…?

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz llamando a su nombre. De inmediato dejo de cubrir su boca y abrió sus ojos, no miraron a Arthur, sin embargo una vez se abrieron mostraron sorpresa y más lagrimas invadieron sus ojos.

-Alfred… ¿Qué te pasa?- Arthur seguía inmóvil cerca de él a tan solo un metro de distancia. Alfred volteo a verle y sonrió como hacía mucho no hacia provocando que el inglés se sonrojara levemente.- ¿Por qué estas llorando…? No, no wait! ¿Qué haces aquí?- De pronto se había mostrado enojado y el recuerdo de lo que acababa de decir le asalto a la mente.- N-no habrás escuchado lo que dije recién… ¿v-verdad…?- Estaba muy sonrojado…

-Arthur idiota…-le hablo entre sollozos acercándose rápido para finalmente abrazarle con fuerza. Sorprendido el mayor dejo caer sus papeles y carpetas que llevaba, sentía como sus ojos de inmediato se humedecían.- Perdóname…por favor…perdóname todas y cada una de las estupideces que te dije.

"_Esos ojos…Alfred…"_

-Alfred…tu no…-Susurro separando aquel abrazo y tomo de su rostro para mirarle a los ojos…estos lo miraban a los ojos…y brillaban…y Alfred…estaba sonriendo, de verdad sonreía.

-De verdad…No te imaginas como extrañaba ver tus ojos…mi cejotas…-Susurro feliz sin dejar de llorar, a lo cual Arthur se quebró también volviendo a abrazarle para esconderse en su hombro-Pues…es lo más hermoso que he visto en este mundo…- Susurro besando sus cabellos.

-Alfred…idiota…-Susurro en sus brazos.

Alice en su silla de ruedas los miraba sonriendo desde el interior de la habitación, con el sol a su espalda entrando por la ventana que a la vez iluminaba a las dos siluetas que se abrazaban llorando de felicidad…sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento a los ojos…

Como si ambos temiesen dejar de ver lo que veían…

Alfred…aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado tanto…y Arthur…aquella sonrisa por la que sentía que era su razón de existir…

…..

-¿Me vas a decir que fue gracias a eso que volviste a ver…?- Le pregunto Arthur extrañado…ahora estaban recostados en el prado del Central Park junto aquel árbol gigantesco tomados de la mano.

Cada uno acurrucado junto al otro.

-No sabría si fue por eso, pero al menos después de que abrí mis ojos luego de escuchar eso pude ver…

-Serás idiota…pero ¿tú lo sabias o no?- Pregunto mirándole un tanto extrañado con una ceja arqueada. Alfred le miro curioso.

-Pues no… ¿porque iba a saberlo?- Pregunto mirando a otro lado sonrojado a la vez que pensaba _**"de otro modo no me habría emocionado, idiota".**_

De inmediato el inglés pareció molesto y sonrojado, adoraba poder apreciar cada expresión que hacía.

-¿¡Me vas a decir que no la leíste?!-El americano parpadeo todavía más confundido.

-Leer… ¿qué cosa?-El inglés se sonrojo por completo mientras hacía un puchero. Alfred soltó una risita y soltando la mano de su pareja tomo de su rostro haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.- Vamos…dime…-Pidió con voz infantil.

-C-con razón no habías dicho nada idiota…-Susurro sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.-Te escribí una carta para tu cumpleaños diciéndote que…te…perdonaba-Susurro avergonzado-… ¿de verdad no la viste…? Iba dentro del paquete…

-¿De la caja de sorpresas…?-Susurro Alfred sorprendido.-Yo creía que eso…

-Eso fue una distracción por si no alcanzaba a correr antes de que lo abrieras…-Inconscientemente evito el contacto visual a la vez que se sonrojaba más.- No quería que la leyeras en frente mio….es vergonzoso…

-Arthur…-Hizo que lo mirara para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios para luego abrazarle con fuerza.

-A-Alfred…me estas ahogando…idiota…-El menor aflojo el abrazo con cuidado, mas no le soltó.

-Arthur idiota…debiste decirme en que estuviste en estos días…

-Perdóname por eso…-Susurro en su hombro.-…tenía miedo de que pensaras que todo lo que escuchabas era falso y por eso no se vería tu progreso.

-cierto… ¿cómo es que…no podía verte a través de mi gente?- Separo el abrazo para mirarle.- Otras veces había podido pero ahora…

-Hice un hechizo para eso…-Alfred le miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió tiernamente.

-Debería enojarme, pero simplemente no puedo ahora…-Susurro el americano acariciando su mejilla provocando que el inglés se sonrojara.- Estoy demasiado feliz de verte…

-Y yo debería enojarme porque me estuviste espiando…-Murmuro Arthur molesto sin borrar su sonrojo y puchero a la vez que intentaba de desviar su mirada.

-Perdóname…-Susurro obligándole a que volviera a mirar a sus ojos.- Estaba desesperado porque no me decías nada…y créeme que en todo momento estuve dudando si hacerlo o no…

-Alfred…-Arthur lo miro conmovido, de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y miro el reloj.- Ya casi es la hora… ¡Ven conmigo!- Pidió levantándose rápido tomándole de la mano para luego correr en medio de los arboles cubiertos de las hojas de otoño que rodeaban el árbol de América.

-Corres muy lento.- se burló Alfred corriendo atrás de él sin saber a dónde lo llevaban, simplemente se dejó llevar sonriendo ante la mueca de disgusto que le envió el inglés por su comentario.

Llegaron por fin al lago "The Reseirvor", fue ahí que el inglés le soltó, estaba hermoso como siempre lleno de personas reunidas solamente para ver la puesta de sol.-Tu querías ver la puesta de sol aquí…no?- Pregunto Arthur que hasta ese momento le había estado dando la espalda sosteniéndose de la reja. Alfred no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle enternecido, por lo que se le acerco a abrazarle por la espalda y así acurrucarle en su pecho.- ¿Te gusta…?

-No más que tus ojos.- Susurro en su oído haciendo que el mayor se estremeciese y se sonrojase.-Lo mejor de todo esto…es poder verla contigo…I love you….

-Serás idiota…-Susurro el inglés.- I love you more…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ambos acurrucados junto al otro mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol…

-¿Alfred…?-Llamo en un susurro el inglés.

-¿Hm?- Alfred estaba muy relajado abrazando a su pareja tanto que podría haberse quedado dormido observando la puesta de sol.

-Si tanto te preocupa saber si te había perdonado o no… ¿Por qué nunca me lo preguntaste…?-Ante la pregunta, Alfred no hizo otra cosa que abrazarle con más fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro en su hombro.

-Tenía miedo.- A pesar de todas las veces que lo había hecho en el último tiempo, a Arthur le sorprendía cada vez que Alfred admitía cuando tenía miedo, pero a la vez le alegraba pensar que probablemente ha sido a la primera y única persona a quien le ha confesado sus miedos.- No sabía que me responderías…-De pronto rio.-Tenia tanto miedo de escuchar tu respuesta que estuve a punto de salir corriendo…

-Idiota…-Susurro el inglés volteando aún en los brazos del americano acurrucándose en su pecho… I love you…-Alfred sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su inglés y lo abrazo acurrucándole aún más…No quería soltarle por nada en el mundo.

-I love you more…

-Oye…- Dijo de pronto Arthur.-después de esto…necesito que me acompañes a un lado…

-Por supuesto… ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Pregunto con una sonrisa el americano.

…..

-Wallace…Wallace… ¡Despierta!- Se escuchó la voz enfadada del inglés. Habían llegado al O'Brien's Irish Pub, donde siempre yacía aquel americano dormido y borracho sobre la barra. Alfred lo miraba con desconfianza, pues parecía que no se hubiese movido de ahí desde que había ido a buscar a Arthur.

-Arthur… ¿estás seguro de esto?- Le pregunto todavía desconfiado.

-Es el único borracho que estuvo en el atentado que no he logrado sacar de aquí…-Dijo Arthur todavía zarandeando a Wallace.- ¡HEY WALLACE!

-Es que si esta así como vamos a confiar en que…

-Dammit…!-Gruño el inglés harto.-Lo sé, pero esto podría mejorar su calidad de vida.-Miro al encargado de la Barra.- Oye, me puedes dar un vaso de agua.

-Un segundo…-Dijo el encargado entregándole el vaso de agua al inglés quien apenas lo tomo lo derramo sobre la cabeza del borracho americano que de inmediato se levantó.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién diablos hizo eso?!- Se giró de inmediato en busca del responsable de su mal despertar dispuesto a golpearle encontrándose con el inglés.- ¿¡Que quieres ahora…?!

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar aquí…?-Pregunto serio Arthur, detrás de él Alfred le miraba preocupado, temía que Wallace llegara a ponerse violento y lastimara a su pareja.

-¡Hasta que me pudra! ¡Ya te dije que no me queda nada! ¡Ni nadie! –Hablo el borracho levantándose apenas de su silla.- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vienes a molestarme?!

-¿Quieres morir…?

-Por supuesto…!-El hombre parecía que iba a quebrarse, hablaba con claridad a pesar de lo borracho que estaba, llevaba tanto en aquel bar que se había acostumbrado a hablar con el alcohol encima.- Me vas a dejar en paz?!

-¿De verdad quieres este estilo de vida para ti…?-El hombre se enfureció y de inmediato tomo a Arthur del cuello de su camisa, ni había alcanzado a levantar su puño para golpearle cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara provocando que el borracho soltase al inglés. Giro su rostro al responsable del golpe, Alfred estaba frente a Arthur quien miraba sorprendido la situación pues todo había sido muy rápido.

-Tocas a Arthur y te mato…-Declaro Alfred con brusquedad, para luego mirar al inglés con preocupación.- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Idiota te pasaste!- Le regaño el inglés.

-¡Pero si iba a golpearte!- Reclamo a su vez el menor, para luego soltar un suspiro.- Supongo que si me regañas así es porque estas bien…-Volvió a mirar al borracho de reojo con su mirada amenazante.- Vámonos…- Dijo tomando al inglés de la muñeca dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a conseguir nada con él…

-¡Espera!-Le dijo haciendo que le soltara.-Déjame intentarlo.- El americano miro desconfiado a aquel hombre.- ¿O no confías en mí…?- Alfred se mostró molesto, sin embargo le soltó…tenía razón...si había podido levantar a tantas personas ¿Por qué no podría levantar a este estúpido borracho…?

-En quien no confió es en él, Arthur…- Alfred volvió a mirarle con preocupación, a lo que Arthur intento sonreírle a modo de que se tranquilizara, antes de volver a mirar a Wallace.

-Wallace… ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que tienes una razón de vivir…?

-¿De que estas hablando, Kirkland?- Pregunto molesto comenzando a acercarse a él dispuesto a golpearle nuevamente.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu hija…?-El hombre se detuvo sorprendido por la pregunta…de solo hacer mención de ella hacia que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas.

-Alice…

-¿y si te digo que la encontré…?- Wallace le miro sorprendido y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al inglés.

-M-me estás diciendo que Alice… ¿está viva…?-Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, aún así tomo de los hombros a Arthur intentando de no quebrarse.- Por favor no juegues conmigo, Kirkland…

-No estoy jugando.- Dijo serio el inglés.- Cuando dieron el listado de muertos se confundieron algunas fichas…

-P-pero ¿de verdad estas seguro…?- Arthur coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Wallace y le sonrió, mientras metía su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una foto, la cual se la mostro al americano quien se quebró al instante.

Era una foto de la pequeña Alice sentada en su silla de ruedas con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Lamentablemente perdió sus piernas…-Dijo en un susurro Arthur.- Pero mañana mismo la van a operar para que pueda volver a caminar…

-A-Alice….-El hombre que lloraba emocionado la fotografía volvió a mirarle.- P-pero como…y-yo…no puedo pagar…

-De eso no te preocupes- Se hizo escuchar la voz de Alfred quien coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de Arthur atrayéndole levemente hacia él.- Esos gastos corren por mi cuenta…

-G-gracias…muchas gracias…-Nuevamente los ojos de aquel hombre volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y exploto en llanto arrodillándose en el suelo sosteniendo aquella foto.-P-por favor…-Rogo Wallace.- Por favor llévame con ella ahora…

-Lo siento, Wallace, no puedo hacer eso….no ahora…- Se disculpó Arthur un tanto apenado.-No puedo permitir que te vea así, borracho…menos de que te hagas cargo de ella como padre…llevas más de un mes aquí…

-P-pero…mi hija…

-Te damos un mes…-Hablo serio el inglés.- Tienes un mes para dejar de venir a este lugar, buscar trabajo y sobretodo demostrarme que estas apto para hacerte cargo de ella…

-Pero…

-Si no es así…la novia de tu hijo Mark se hará cargo de ella en cuanto termine su tratamiento…

-Ah…-El hombre sin dejar de llorar miraba la foto, pronto su rostro se tornó serio y volvió a mirar al inglés antes de levantarse.-No…yo me quedare con mi hija…se los demostrare…-Hablo decidido sorprendiendo a la pareja que pronto le sonrieron.

-Así me gusta.-Dijo Alfred sacando un papel de su bolsillo, el cual se lo entrego.-Cuando consigas un trabajo nos llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

Llamo a la semana, había conseguido un trabajo en una oficina. Ambos fueron a verlo a los días a ver cómo le iba, quedaron bastantes conformes, se había cortado el pelo y afeitado, iba vestido ahora de chaqueta y corbata asistiendo a reuniones y llenando papeles.

Fueron a ver su casa, impecable hasta había preparado una habitación para la pequeña.

Claramente Wallace había recuperado sus ganas de vivir…

….

-¿Sera que ira a demorar mucho…?- Pudo escuchar Alfred la voz de Wallace impaciente que caminaba de un lado a otro por el patio del hospital. Alfred solo podía observarlo ya algo mareado al ver que se daba tanta vuelta.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas preparado para verla?- Pregunto Alfred sentado en una banca.- ¿No sería mejor que te sentaras? Estas demasiado nervioso…

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- Gruño Wallace molesto.- No la veo hace tres años…no sé si me recordara…

-Mr. Arthur, vino Mr. Alfred ¿verdad?-De pronto Wallace pudo escuchar una vocecilla alegre detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no mejor volteas y lo compruebas tú mismo?- Pregunto Alfred con una sonrisa. Wallace nervioso volteo lentamente y se quedó helado mirando hacia la salida al patio…Ahí venia Kirkland empujando una silla de ruedas en el cual iba sentada una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, le había colocado unas piernas ortopédicas, pero lo que más le maravillaba era que reía…que a pesar de todo, no había cambiado.

-Hey…Alice…-Pudo escuchar la voz de Arthur.- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está la sorpresa de la que te hable!-Dijo hincándose a su lado señalando en dirección a donde estaba Wallace. La niña miro curiosa al inglés antes de voltear su mirada hacia donde le había indicado el inglés. De inmediato se cubrió la boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa.

-P-papá…-Lo llamo en un susurro apenas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los de su padre quien corrió de inmediato hacia ella, de inmediato cayo de rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Alice…-Sollozo Wallace teniéndola en sus brazos. Pronto dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron…La niña también tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su padre le sonrió y seco sus lágrimas con cuidado para luego acariciar su cabeza.-Has crecido, y te estas poniendo cada vez más linda…

-P-papá…Mamá y Mark…-Sollozo la niña quien pronto fue abrazada nuevamente.

-Ya lo sé…-Susurro.- Perdón por venir tan tarde…yo cuidare de ti ahora… ¿está bien?

Alfred y Arthur se miraron de lejos y se sonrieron satisfechos y felices de que al fin Alice se hubiese encontrado con su padre.

-Papá…Déjame mostrarte algo…-Susurro la pequeña separando el abrazo, acto seguido apoyo ambas manos con fuerza sobre los brazos de la silla tomando un pequeño impulso logro poner sus nuevos pies en el suelo. Los tres hombres la miraron sorprendidos y maravillados.- Aún no puedo caminar muy bien, pero… ¡Jane dice que si practico incluso podre correr!

Wallace lloro de nuevo y volvió a abrazarle feliz.-Practicaremos…practicaremos mucho…todos los días…

….

-Alice…en verdad estaba muy feliz, ¿verdad?- Susurro Alfred sonriente abrazando a Arthur ambos recostados en su cama.

-Si…-Arthur lo miraba feliz. Había dejado de ir a los hospitales, no porque simplemente había abandonado a la gente a su suerte ya que Alfred había mejorado, simplemente quienes lo habían visto hablar con los pacientes se sintieron inspirados y comenzaron a hacerlo ellos mismos…

Por lo general eran personas que trabajaban en el hospital, había también una que otra persona que había conversado con el inglés que lo había ayudado a levantarse y se decidieron a hacer lo mismo. Entre esas personas estaban Alice, su padre y Jude quien en unas semanas había logrado mejorar por completo.-Pensar que mañana tenemos que unirnos a la Guerra…- Era verdad eso…la batalla había comenzado hacía más de un mes, ya que Alfred se había recuperado era ya hora de que se unieran a sus respectivos soldados.

-Sabes que no es necesario que vayas…-Susurro el americano acariciando su rostro.-No quiero que salgas herido.

-No…quiero ir…no me perdonaría que te pasara algo de nuevo por no estar cerca…-Susurro el inglés sonrojado, a lo que el americano le sonrió con ternura…Se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos cuando de pronto el ojiazul se sobresaltó.

-Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!- Levanto la voz el americano, asustando un poco al inglés al verle levantarse de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el ojiverde confundido, viendo como el menor se dirigía hacia la puerta corriendo, Arthur sin entender nada lo siguió a paso rápido. Una vez bajo las escaleras lo encontró saliendo de su bodega…Arthur jamás había entrado a ella, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención. Llevaba en sus manos el paquete que le había dado de regalo de cumpleaños.

Arthur de inmediato enrojeció.-A-Alfred…t-tu…- Alfred le devolvió la mirada avergonzado.

-De seguro creerás que estoy loco…- Rio sosteniendo aún la bolsa entre sus manos.-pero cuando me golpeo tu caja de sorpresa pensaba que aún no me habías perdonado…-Volvió a reír tomando el paquete con más fuerza.-a pesar de eso no pude tirarlo por ser tuyo…

-Alfred...-Arthur lo miraba enternecido con ganas de abrazarle con fuerza, eso fue hasta que lo vio abrir en la bolsa.

-Ahora me gustaría ver qué fue lo que escribist…-No pudo terminar su frase pues la bolsa había desaparecido de sus manos. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con el inglés que sostenía la bolsa sonrojado.- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemela!- Se quejó infantilmente el americano acercándose al inglés, quien completamente sonrojado se alejaba más con el paquete.- ¡ES MIO!

-Y-yo te lo di…a-así que podría decirse que es mío en realidad…- Arthur comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta cómo iba siendo acorralado contra la pared.

-¡Eso fue hasta que me lo diste así que ahora es mío! ¿¡Porque me lo quitas!? ¡Quiero leer tu carta!- El menor inútilmente intentaba de alcanzar la bolsa mientras Arthur lo esquivaba moviendo la bolsa de un lado a otro a la vez que continuaba retrocediendo.

-¡Y-ya no la leíste en su momento idiota! ¡¿P-porque diablos quieres leerla ahora?!-Fue en ese momento cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared, ya no tenía escapatoria, pues Alfred estaba lo suficientemente cerca para quitarle cualquier vía de escape. Alfred coloco ambos brazos uno a cada lado del inglés, provocando que se sonrojase aún más.

-Pero lo quiero leer porque lo escribiste tu…-Dijo haciendo un puchero adorable a los ojos del mayor quien de inmediato le entrego el paquete en la cara para luego salir corriendo de allí a la habitación del menor encerrándose con un portazo.- ¡Arthur! ¡Eso dolió!- Le grito riéndose, sabiendo lo muy avergonzado que estaba su inglés.

Soltando un suspiro se dirigió al sofá de la sala, una vez allí abrió el paquete observándolo con algo de miedo volvió a sacar aquella caja e intento de abrirla con mucho cuidado, pero inevitablemente volvió a recibir un golpe en el rostro.- ¡Auch…!-Por poco y rompía sus lentes…sobándose vio mejor en el interior de la caja y allí yacía el sobre blanco y sellado. Lo saco con cuidado y dejando a un lado la caja lo abrió, se encontró con un papel doblado el cual desplego.

_Querido Alfred:_

No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido al leer la letra de Arthur en aquel papel, pero su sonrisa se esfumo por unos segundos mientras leía, pero no fue hasta que termino su lectura cuando se levantó y sosteniendo la carta se dirigió a las escaleras con rapidez.

_Sé que quizás te extrañe un poco el hecho de que te llame así después de tantos años…supongo que debe ser extraño para ti, ¿verdad? Simplemente quería cortar los formalismos por este día aunque sea por escrito…_

Llego finalmente al segundo piso un tanto agitado por subir las escaleras tan rápido.

_Siento no haber conseguido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños…la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien como para salir a comprarte uno…  
Bueno…todos los años son así para mí y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_Créeme que me es difícil todos los años venir a verte para esta fecha…aún me duele recordarla y créeme que todos los años lo intento…y muy pocas veces logro asistir..._

_Simplemente te escribo esto porque quería que supieras que a pesar de sentirme así cada año…he comprendido que tu independencia era necesaria…_

Camino lentamente hasta su habitación y solo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su ingles maldiciendo como siempre cada vez que pasaba una vergüenza. Alfred sonrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un bulto bajo las sabanas que tiritaba y continuaba maldiciendo.

_Creo que me había hecho la idea cuando te convertiste en mi hermano…desde muy pequeño siempre fuiste bastante fuerte…y lo sigues siendo ahora, creo que no he visto nunca a una nación con tanta voluntad y ganas de luchar y vivir como tu…_

_De hecho…confió en que tu nación…independiente de lo que llegue a ocurrirle se volverá a levantar…y renacerá como el ave fénix tan o quizás más fuerte…_

_Pero volverá a ser como antes…de eso estoy seguro…_

_Debo reconocer que nunca lo acepte…fue por eso que se me hizo tan difícil el día en que te independizaste de mí..._

_Y es por eso que me sigue afectando tanto ahora_

Alfred se acercó lentamente a la cama intentando que aquel bulto no notara su presencia, dejo la carta sobre la mesita de noche y se estiro en la cama para alcanzar al bulto abrazándolo provocando que se sobresaltara.

_¿Por qué te cuento esto…? Pues quería decirte que no tengo ningún resentimiento hacia ti…ni me di cuenta cuando pero hace muchísimo tiempo que te perdone y sé que todo esto no fue solamente doloroso para mi…de seguro lo debió ser para ti también…era cosa de mirar tus ojos ese día…_

-¿¡A-Alfred, idiota que haces?!- Inevitablemente el mayor se comenzó a remover en sus brazos intentando inútilmente soltarse.

-I love you…-Susurro el americano en su oído, a lo cual el inglés detuvo sus movimientos, Alfred con cuidado le obligo a voltear aún con la sabana cubriéndole como si fuese una capucha, pero podía ver sus ojos verdes que tenían pequeñas lagrimas apenas asomándose de estos, una de ellas resbalo por su sonrojada mejilla y el menor la seco con su pulgar.

-I-idiot…why are you crying? –Susurro el inglés secando las mejillas del americano tiernamente quien también había derramado una lagrima. Fue ahí cuando nuevamente se vio envuelto nuevamente en los brazos de Alfred quien le acuno en su pecho.- N-no creí que te emocionarías tanto…

-Te amo, Arthur…-Volvió a susurrar haciendo que lo mirara antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce, pero que pronto se fue volviendo cada vez más fogoso y sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, uno encima del otro mirándose enamorados.

_De verdad te perdono Alfred…Gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando te necesité…_

_Y ahí estaré yo para cuando me necesites tú a mí…_

_Incluso sin que me lo pidas…sostendré tu mano….y no la soltare_

-También te amo, Alfred…-Susurro el inglés tomando la mano del americano sorprendiéndolo por un segundo antes de sonreír y volver a besar aquellos labios.-Te prometo no soltarla jamás…

-Yo tampoco la soltare…I love you…

-I love you more…

_Happy Birthday_

_Arthur Kirkland_

**THE END**_._

Notas Finales:

Ok…estoy que lloro…

¡Lo termine! ¡Al fin lo termine!

Créanme no pensé que este día llegaría nunca ;A;

Siento la demora sé que dije que actualizaría en unos pocos días…pero al menos no fue una espera de 6 meses xD

En fin…

¡Muchas gracias ha todos lo que han venido siguiendo este fic por más de 3 años! A los que se han unido en el camino también…espero que este final les haya gustado tanto como a mí…

Espero poder contar con sus reviews para saber su opinión….yo al menos estuve a punto de llorar varias veces mientras lo escribía hahahaha /3

No sabría decirles cuando pero estoy pensando en hacer 2 fics uno de ellos no sé si dará para hacer un One-shot o como mucho creo que duraría uno capítulos… ¡el otro sería un fic largo!

Como dije creo que hace dos capítulos sería un Gakuen basado en un rol que hacía con una amiga (Y que jamás terminamos xD)

God….esto es peor que el vacío que te deja terminar un libro…o un buen juego…maldición ;A;

Dejen Reviews!

Nos estamos leyendo en otro fic. Los quiero ;_;


End file.
